Grains of Sand
by Michelle18
Summary: A thwarted kidnapping attempt, an assumption, and a little helpful push gone wrong, has Hinata in tears of frustration. Gaara can only sigh as he gets dragged into this mess. He's never meddling in someone's love life again. Stupid Leaf Ninjas.
1. Prologue The Thwarted Kidnapping

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Grains of Sand

A lone female ninja ducked through the shadows as she made her way stealth fully through the village. She was terribly late and doubled her speed accordingly as she scolded herself under her breath.

A crack sounded in the air, probably nothing more than a twig in the underbrush and as a horn in the silence.

She went still, senses on alert for anything out of the ordinary.

Evil intent.

She quickly made the appropriate hand signs. "Bakyugun." She palmed her weapon and shifted her weight into the balls of her feet.

Three in the trees. Two in the bush. One right behind-

She spun and let her kunai fly.

It was deflected with a small ping and suddenly she was surrounded.

Obscured headbands kept her from identifying her attackers, no matter, they would go down all the same. She hadn't reached jounin status to fail now.

She ducked a punch and sent a gentle fist into the mans chakra system. He fell to the ground with a yelp as his entire chakra network shut down with a violent jolt.

She swung around and struck a kunai wielding arm at the wrist. She accurately jagged the chakra points in his arm, shutting off his chakra to his arm.

There, ninjutsu would be useless to him.

_Thinner and sharper_, she focused her chakra to into a thin ribbon and sliced off an offending hand of the third, _I will not be defeated._

A scream split the morning air and was quickly silenced as fourth enemy stuck a kunai into the injured man's throat.

Hinata paused at the ruthlessness and then took quick inventory. The first one was still down, the second trying to gather chakra for a jutsu unsuccessfully, the third was dead, the fourth was glaring at her murderously from behind a mask, and the fifth . . .

Her eyes widened as she looked up to find the sky empty and then directed her eyes to the ground. She threw her weight backwards just as the fifth broke through the ground in a sneak attack. She barely missed an uppercut and, in order to avoid the three kunai, then let herself fall loosely to the ground.

Twisting gracefully, she caught herself on one hand and struck the ninja, who had thought to take advantage, solidly in the groan.

He fell with a strangled yelp.

She gathered her legs beneath her as she eyed the remaining ninja. The first was getting to his feet while the second was fingering his weapons, and the fourth was on the move.

She had to take care of them quickly before they came up a better plan.

They were trying to capture her, that much was obvious. The absence of advanced and extremely deadly techniques were sadly lacking on their part. Either they had only sent newly minted chuunins after her who didn't know any advanced jutsu or they wanted her alive and unharmed.

She had the advantage. She wouldn't hesitate to use anything in her arsenal and had no problems inflicting damage on them. She couldn't get careless. They were not properly briefed on how to fight her and if she gave them too much time-

She whirled, leaned out of the path of a blade, and sent a gentle fist straight into the enemy's heart.

He fell, dead.

She turned her attention to the last two only to blink.

They were down.

She blinked again as she looked deeper with her bakyugun.

They were dead.

She glanced around confused and activated her bloodline limit, still nothing.

Well, there were approaching Anbu but that was expected.

Someone had helped her.

The question was who.

She bit her lip and dismissed all her friends. Not that they wouldnt help her . . . It's just . . . They wouldnt be so quiet about it. Shino would have inquired if she was alright at the very least while most of the others would have lectured her ears off.

She sighed, she had to report this incident to the Hokage and-

Her thoughts stumbled to a halt as her mouth parted in surprise.

There. . .

. . . just under the first ninja's chin . . .

. . . small, seemingly harmless, and easily overlooked . . .

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as her blood roared in her ears.

There . . .

. . . .nestled innocently against the ninja's adams apple . . .

. . . a few grains of sand.


	2. Chapter One The Assumption

Chapter One

Hinata quickly searched the other fallen ninjas and found the same results. The other variation was the amount of sand on them as though they had been tested and only those still alive had been briefly consumed by it. Though, the leftover grains were inconspicuous unless one knew what to look for.

She swallowed and glanced around uneasily once more.

There was only one person she knew of who could control sand and he was not one who should be in the village, much less, one who would save her.

Gaara of the Desert.

The new Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

A chill ran up her back and she shuddered delicately. Why would . . .

No, she had to report to the Hokage. She would worry about the motives of a certain sand ninja at a later time.

She turned to toward the Hokage tower and acknowledged the Anbu with a nod.

They returned the nod and gathered the bodies.

Hinata took off at a dead run, arms at her side for balance. She reached the tower without further incident.

She walked through the hallways and was vaguely uneasy with how easy she was able to reach the Hokages office. Usually there were checkpoints one had to navigate through to even get close to said office.

Apprehension filled her belly as she made it all the way without being stopped once.

Two Anbu waved her through, even going as far as opening the office door for her, and despite her misgivings, she stepped into the room.

The door shut behind her.

A head of blood red hair turned to face her and her heart skipped a beat as pale green eyes met hers with perfect blankness.

"Ah, Hinata," The Hyuuga tore her eyes away from the Kazekage to face Lady Tsunades inquiring gaze, "I hear there was a disturbance."

She swallowed and fought not to glance at the redhead. What had he told her?!

"I-I w-was," she took a deep breath to calm herself, "I was attacked by five enemy ninjas. I believe it was their intent to take me alive and unharmed."

"Why do you believe this?" Tsunade frowned as she started shuffling through papers on her desk.

"They seemed reluctant to use deadly advance ninjutsu within the village. They also seemed ill equipped to defend against my bloodline," she fisted her hands to keep them from fidgeting, "I was successfully able defend against three of them."

"Three?" Tsunade arched a brow, "I thought you said there were five?"

"There was," she licked her lips, "The other two were taken out by another ninja."

The Hokage hummed to herself as she leaned back into her chair.

"Who was this other ninja?"

Hinata directed her eyes to the carpet in an effort to avoid looking at Gaara. Why doesn't he say anything?!

"I was unable to make visual confirmation."

"Surely, you have some idea-"

"Perhaps, we should continue with **our **business," Gaara's deep voice cut through the conversation cleanly. "The situation has been concluded and our negotiations are far from the same conclusion."

Tsunade leaned forward and propped her face in her hands, "All in good time, kid, don't get your panties in a twist."

Gaara stiffened and crossed his arms forbiddingly, "Another time, then."

He turned and left without sparing Hinata a glance.

"Moody brat," Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Now, Hinata, from the top."

It was a good two hours later when Hinata was finally released from the office.

Lady Tsunade had been naturally concerned when she had discovered a rather disturbing history of attempted kidnappings on the former Hyuuga heir.

__

"I am seen as the weakest one and so they target me," she had replied somberly, "They seek the secret of our bloodline."

"I am going to assign you a guard-"

"No," Hinata ducked her head, "Forgive my impertinence, Lady Hokage, but I have worked very hard to become jounin. If you assign me a guard then I will be seen as too weak to take care of myself."

"I have faith in your abilities," Tsunade assured her, "But your situation is extreme."

"Of course, Lady Hokage, I will agree to any terms," her head lowered.

Tsunade sighed, "All right, you win. Damn girl, you can pull a guilt trip."

Hinata colored, "I didn't mean-"

The older woman laughed, "Go away before I change my mind."

Hinata was grateful, of course, that the Hokage cared enough to worry about her safety but she couldn't afford to be seen as weak by her family. They had finally released Neji from his unofficial duty of guarding her. She couldn't disgrace him by accepting another in his place and it would undo all her head work.

Her father was not an easy man to please but he had been proud when she had become a jounin and declared her a worthy daughter.

It was one of the single most precious moments she had ever had with him.

She winced, imaging his reaction to an ordered bodyguard, not even a Hyuuga one at that.

She exhaled softly and glanced around for the eye-catching red hair only to come up empty.

"Hinata?"

She snapped to attention and then quickly moved to help the overloaded Shizune.

The rather frazzled assistant smiled in thanks, "What brings you here?"

"Report," she answered simply and bit her lip, "Have you seen the . . . Kazekage, anywhere?"

Shizune glanced at her curiously, "He mentioned he had an appointment with Naruto and wouldn't be able to continue the trade agreement until tomorrow. Why?"

"Oh, I . . . have to talk to him about something," she thanked the older woman and quickly escaped.

"What's going on?" Shizune wondered aloud and then shrugged.

Hinata paused outside the tower as she did a quick inventory of Naruto's favorite places. The ramen shop was a must see, training ground seven, and the office she had just left. It was still early for lunch and a bit late for breakfast so she turned to the training grounds.

Hopefully, Gaara would still be with Naruto so she could thank him properly and apologize for interrupting his meeting with Tsunade.

"Hinata!"

She was proud she didn't jump with surprise as Rock Lee bounded into her path.

"Lee," she greeted him politely.

"Neji, has already left," the green clad ninja informed her sadly, "I am sure he will be most sad to have missed you."

Hinata lowered her head as she silently berated herself. She forgot all about meeting her cousin for breakfast. She should have asked the Anbu to send word to him before entering the office. Neji was probably thought she had stood him up and when he found out she had been attacked . . .

"Thank you, Lee, will you tell him I'm sorry I missed him if you see him before I do," Hinata met his round eyes, "He's not going to be happy when he sees me."

"You have my word," Lee's eyes were concerned.

"Have you seen N-Naruto around?"

"Naruto?" Lee's gaze went skyward, "He went on a mission this morning, though, he should be back soon."

"A mission?" Hinata repeated dully, how was she going to find Gaara now?

"Gaara was looking for him, too," Lee continued unexpectedly, "He's waiting at training field seven. He said he might even spar with me later."

Rock Lee brought up an enthusiastic fist to punch the air, "Yosh!"

"Thank you so much," she bowed her gratitude and dashed away before Lee could utter another word.

Her pace slowed as neared the field as doubt assaulted her. What if she was wrong? What if Gaara hadn't been the one to help her this morning? What if he got mad at her for thanking him for something he didn't do?

She stopped at the edge of the training field.

Why didn't he say anything when she was doing her report? Why was he even allowed in the office while she was giving her report? She knew it was exactly standard practice to let other Kages an inside look on how your hidden village worked. So why?

He didn't say he had helped her.

He didn't deny it either.

She lifted her gaze from where she had unconsciously dropped it and flinched as cool green eyes met hers across the clearing.

Gaara stared at her from a moment from his perch on a random bolder, his gourd at his feet, and then nodded at her before glancing away.

Hinata let go of the breath she had been holding as her heart pounded her chest.

Quickly, before she lost her nerve, she crossed the grass and bowed before the foreign leader.

"Thank you," she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for anything.

Silence.

She lifted her head reluctantly and met curious eyes.

"You are one of Narutos precious people," he stated it with absolute confidence.

She flushed a bright red and shook her head. "O-oh no, N-Naruto doesnt see me like that!" She twiddled her fingers nervously. "He doesn't see me at all, really."

A pale hand caught her chin and lifted it once more to met his piercing gaze, "You love him."

Her flushed deepened as her lips parted in surprise unable to even weakly protest. Was she really this easy to read?!

"You love a demon carrier," his eyes seemed to devour her face as he leaned in closer to her.

"Hey! Gaara! Hinata!" Naruto's voice rang out clearly through the air.

Panic made her squeak as she pulled away and she might have run if the Kazekage hadn't taken hold of her jacket.

Unable to escape, she took a deep breath to at least calm her red cheeks.

Gaara eyed her curiously before turning them to his friend, "Naruto."

"Hi, N-Naruto," Hinata bit her tongue and took another breath to control her stutter.

The blond bounced in with a huge grin and eyed them both with interest, "You guys didn't tell me you were dating."

End Chapter

AN: Hey, let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading! Michelle


	3. Chapter Two A Helpful Push

Chapter Two

The blond bounced in with a huge grin and eyed them both with interest, "You guys didn't tell me you were dating."

Gaara blinked and released the mortified Hyuuga.

"N-No, w-we're not," she raised her hands to her mouth in horror.

"She is correct," the redhead's face was as impassive as ever though his eyes gave him away, "We are not dating."

"Right," Naruto laughed, "And you weren't about to kiss her when I showed up."

Gaara flushed before he could help himself and absently caught Hinata as she fainted, "Naruto, you-"

"Don't bother trying to deny it," Naruto clamped an enthusiastic hand on his friend's back, "I know what I saw. C'mon, let's get some ramen!"

Gaara opened his mouth to protest, agree, and question what to do with the unconscious female all at once, only to exclaim an intelligent, "Hn."

He swung the Hyuuga easily into his arms, intent on handing her off to Naruto so he could retrieve his gourd. He glanced up to find the blond already halfway down the street with his . . . Gourd!

Alarm sparked in his eyes as he quickened his pace to catch up with his friend.

Naruto whistled to himself merrily and merely grinned at the dark look being sent his way.

They made an odd sight.

The mischievous look was common place enough on the blonde's face, the gourd, however, was not.

Gaara had a rather resigned cast to his face but that was not what caught everyone's attention. The unconscious woman in his arms had people walking into lampposts at the oddness of it all.

Gaara was sure at least three of them would have black eyes later though they made it to the ramen stand without interruption.

Naruto set the gourd down in it's usual place when his friend came to visit. He took particular care, placing it just so, knowing how picky the fellow demon carrier was with it.

Gaara thrust the Hyuuga at him.

"She's your girlfriend," Naruto lifted his hands in an effort to shield, "You hold her."

"She's not-" Gaara cut himself as the girl stirred in his arms. Good, she could explain this farce.

Hinata stiffened as she became aware of her surroundings, or more specifically, the arms holding her.

He set her abruptly on her feet.

She caught her balance instantly and blinked at the glaring redhead.

"Explain," he made a sharp gesture towards someone.

She turned wide eyes to find her crush and was at a loss.

The blond cocked his head to the side curiously, "I think he wants you to tell me how you guys started dating," a sly grin, "or how you started kissing. Either I'm interested in."

The world swam for a moment and she had to bit her lip to center herself.

"W-we're not dating or k-kissing," she stated as firmly as she could.

"Exactly," Gaara narrowed his eyes as Naruto just waved their words away as unimportant.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Naruto grinned, "Are you gonna eat or not?"

Gaara just shook his head, picked up his gourd, and exited the ramen shop without a word.

"Gaara? Hey, Gaara!" Naruto called good-naturedly and only laughed when he didn't get a reply.

Hinata was torn. She should sit and explain to Naruto that it was all just a misunderstanding. She should also run after Gaara and apologize for putting him in such an embarrassing situation.

Naruto ended her inner turmoil by patting the stool next to him, "Sit down, Hinata."

She bit her lip and complied.

He ordered for both of them and then turned to smile warmly at her.

Her heart fluttered in her chest at the look . . .

"So. . . Gaara's a good guy."

. . . Only to stumble to a painful halt.

"Naruto-"

"I'm happy for you guys," he interrupted suddenly as his gaze turned inward, "You know, out of the two of us, he's had a really hard time. He has trouble letting anyone close to him and everyone tends to avoid him. I've been really worried about him lately. Coming home to you guys almost kissing was a nice surprise."

Hinata swallowed her words of protest as he focused on her again.

"A really nice surprise."

"Here, you go," Ayame smiled as she placed two bowls of ramen in front of them.

"Ah, thanks, looks great," he beamed at the waitress and then turned to his food with gusto.

Hinata picked up her chopsticks and reluctantly began to eat. He seems so happy, she thought with a small sigh, and even if it is a lie, could she bare to pop his bubble?

She was in a fine mess.

Here she was, eating ramen with Naruto, her crush since the academy and she couldn't even enjoy it properly because . . .

She snuck a glance at him.

. . . Because he was happy at the thought of her with another man.

She frowned a bit, and she couldn't even correct him without upsetting him and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She nodded at Naruto as he launched into an explanation of how he had first met Gaara, beat the crap out of him, and then became his closest friend.

"He has a better relationship with his brother and sister now but they're not as close as they should be," Naruto frowned at the empty bowl and then grinned sheepishly, "Though, I'm sure you know all about that, huh?"

She nodded automatically as she thought of her cousin Neji. Neji! He must be going insane looking for her! She should go-

"Well, I'll see you later, then," Naruto stood up to leave.

"Wait," she stood up as well, "Aren't you going to wait for Gaara to come back?"

"Nah, he'll find me later when he's cooled down," a sly grin, "Though, I'm sure you know **all **about that, too."

Her face flamed and he laughed.

"You'll be good for him," he gave her a quick impulsive hug that had her pulse stumbling again, "You're really great, you know that, right?"

He released her and with a cheerful goodbye was gone.

She lifted her hands to calm her racing heart only to jump as a dry voice sounded behind her.

"You didn't tell him."

She spun to face a rather annoyed Kazekage.

She sighed and crossed her arms self-consciously, "He was so happy. I couldn't disappoint him."

He scoffed lightly, "I can."

She nodded and turned to walk away when his voice sounded again.

"This might actually work to your advantage."

Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand before she could ask what he meant.

Neji frowned as he watched the Kazekage make a swift exit.

He hadn't had the best of mornings.

Being stood up by his cousin had been troubling. Hinata was a very considerate soul, how she had managed that in their family is a mystery, and would probably kill herself rather than miss an appointment.

When he had learned of the attempted kidnapping, he had been filled with conflicting feelings. One hand, he was proud she had handled the threat herself. She was a strong ninja though many underestimated her because of her shyness. On the other hand, he was angry that she hadn't come to him to tell him what had happened herself. He had to hear it from Lord Hiashi. He had spent all morning searching for her only to find her with Naruto.

Surprise became the dominant emotion then and he had stepped back to observe them.

He knew, as well as anyone who had eyes in their head, his reserved little cousin had a crush the loud ninja. He just had never expected her to confess it.

His sharp eyes had widened slightly when the blond threw his arms around her before he left and the only reason Neji hadn't tracked him down to demand his intentions toward his cousin was . . . Well, his cousin.

She didn't seem happy about the supposed breakthrough to Naruto.

Neji had pulled deeper into the shadows when Gaara, of all people, had appeared to speak to Hinata.

Their exchange was swift and unrevealing before it, too, was over.

Now, she just seemed lost and confused.

With a sigh, Neji left the shadows and made his way to her, "Lady Hinata."

"Neji!" She was at once apologetic, "I'm sorry about missing breakfast. I should have sent a message."

He smiled sardonically, "I suppose almost being kidnapped is as valid an excuse as any."

Her hands fluttered to her mouth and then determinedly back down to her sides, "I handled it, Neji."

"Hn," he acknowledged and started back to the main house.

She fell in step with him.

He would keep an eye on her when he could spare it, Neji resolved to himself, he had a feeling she had gotten herself into some kind of mess. What the mess was . . . Well, that was the question, now, wasn't it?

The next morning found Hinata thankfully alone. Neji had been called away on a mission and her team wasn't due to arrive for another two hours. She had all the time she needed to warm up.

"Hinata!"

She glanced up in surprise as Naruto ran up to her, "Naruto?"

"Are you okay?" He eyed her up and down with concern, "I just heard the news."

Worried blue eyes bored into confused white.

"What news?"

"Gaara didn't tell you before he left?" Naruto exploded, "I'll kick his ass!"

"Naruto," she lifted her hands in an effort to soothe the irate boy, "What happened? Gaara left?"

"He went back to his village," his expression became stony, "I'm sorry, Hinata, but . . . He broke up with you."

Her eyes widened as her mouth parted in shock, "B-Broke up?"

She turned her head quickly to hide her confused expression. Why would Gaara tell Naruto that? She had thought he was going to clear up the misunderstanding, not add more depth to it! What was the point? When all it did was make Naruto mad at him-!

Male arms swept her up to crush her into an equally male chest.

She squeaked her surprise and stiffened as her head was pressed down to his shoulder. What on earth?!

"Don't cry, Hinata," Naruto ordered softly, "I'll knock some sense into his head."

She slowly relaxed into his embrace as she realized what Gaara had meant. This was her chance to make Naruto see her. . . as more than a friend . . . as more than the weird girl he didn't understand. . .

She opened her mouth to speak when he beat her to the punch.

"You have my word, Hinata, I'll get you two back together, no matter what."

AN: Thanks so much for your kind reviews! I really appreciate the support. Thanks, Michelle


	4. Chapter Three Hinata's Tears

****

Chapter Three

"You have my word, Hinata, I'll get you two back together, no matter what."

She jerked away from him, "N-Naruto, y-you - I -"

"Hinata," he was a breath away, "You can trust me-"

"No, Naruto, if he doesn't want to be with me then you shouldn't force him," she pleaded desperately.

"That's just it, Hinata, he does want to," Naruto silenced her protest with a shake of his head, "He's just scared to death he'll get hurt again."

A firm hand gripped her chin and forced her to meet his steady determined eyes.

"Listen to me, Gaara would probably rather kill me than have me tell you this, friends or not, but he's lonely. He wants so badly to be loved, to be seen as more than a monster . . .

"We're more alike than most would think," his blond head lowered breaking eye contact, "That's why I know . . . I know he wants this even more than he ever wanted to be Kazekage. He's just being stubborn, telling himself he doesn't deserve it."

She was trembling in his grasp, tears stung her eyes.

"But if there is anyone who can even come close to having enough love to overlook our demons, it would be you Hinata," he lifted his head, "I give you my word. I will get you guys together, no matter what, believe it."

A tear made it's way down her cheek and was followed by another.

"Naruto."

"Ah, Hinata," he pulled her to him, "Don't cry." He sighed and smiled at the top of her head, "You know, I wish I had a girlfriend like you."

She could only cry harder.

Gaara frowned as he opened his correspondence with the Leaf Village and found a personal note from Naruto.

_Gaara, You're being an ass. We need to talk. Naruto_

That was odd, Gaara tilted his head as he regarded the letter, usually when Naruto was mad at him the blond would rant for an entire scroll. Then when they met up again the blond would reveal he had forgotten the entire incident.

The first time he had received such a letter, he had gone into a panic and had made it to the Leaf in record time. He couldn't loose his only friend. When he had arrived Naruto had merely stared at him blankly.

__

"No, I'm not mad at you."

Gaara pulled out the scroll and thrust it at him.

Naruto laughed and put his hands behind his head, "Oh, that, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared." He replied coldly.

"Ah," Naruto smiled, "You were too far away to punch so I yelled at you."

He glared at the grinning blond.

"Ramen?" He offered.

He nodded sharply and the matter was settled.

The Kazekage steepled his fingers and regarded the short note with concern. This was different. He was really mad this time but over what? He didn't recall anything in particular that would merit this type of response. . .

Unless it was over the Hyuuga girl.

Naruto did seem to be upset when he had informed his friend of the 'break up.'

__

Shocked blue eyes stared into his own, "Why?"

"It's not meant to be," he stated vaguely, "She . . . didn't seem very . . . I must go."

He vanished in a swirl of sand, deliberately not giving Naruto a chance to protest.

Gaara tilted his head, knowing Naruto the way he did, the blond should have gone running to her. What could have possibly gone wrong? Did she not take advantage of the situation? And why the anger?

He picked up his pen and wrote a reply.

_Naruto, Soon. Gaara_

He sealed it and set it aside with all the other outgoing correspondence. He was sure the council would find fault with the trade agreement he had just arranged with the Hokage. They were never happy and this one time, he would agree with them.

He started to pen a letter to Tsunade.

Neji narrowed his eyes at his cousin. She had been notably depressed the last couple of days. She also had been hanging around Naruto a lot.

His first thought had been his shy cousin had finally confessed her feelings for the dense blond, though, the sadness in her eyes said otherwise.

Had she confessed only to be rejected?

He mentally shook his head. No, somehow he couldn't envision Naruto callously hurting her feelings like that, especially since the dimwit was insisting on her presence.

No, something else was going on and he was going to find out what, he turned his attention back to Tenten, he would not leave Hinata to face the wolves alone.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I'll talk some sense into him," Naruto glared at the note he had received not too long ago before sticking it back into his jacket.

She sighed and didn't bother to correct him. She knew better than anyone just how stubborn he could be when he made his mind up about something. He would never give up, would not be persuaded, and would not stop until he accomplished any goal he set for himself.

It was ironic that the very quality she admired most about him was the thing that would keep him from her.

She was doomed and had only herself to blame. Why did she have to be so spineless when it came to him? Why?

"Naruto, I'll be right back," Hinata slid off the stool and disappeared into the crowd. She had to find the little kunoichi's room.

Neji noted her move and destination before switching off his byakugun. He would keep an eye out for her return.

"Neji?"

"It's nothing, Tenten," he waved away her concern.

She arched a brow at him but let the subject drop.

Tsunade was boiling as she paced her office. She had, in fact, been pissed since she had received the letter from the Kazekage of the Sand Village. That little brat of a Kazekage thought he was going to put her through the ringer, did he? Well, her office was going to have a new Kazekage shaped hole in it soon!

A sharp knock sounded, "Come in!"

"The Kazekage has arrived with his entourage."

"Send them in," she sat at her desk. The various scrolls of their trade agreement were open and ready to be looked over with a fine toothed comb.

She watched coolly composed as the Sand Trio entered.

"Lady Hokage," Gaara greeted her as he stopped a foot from her desk.

"Lord Kazekage," Tsunade nodded and went right into business, "You mentioned you wanted to discuss our trade agreement for possible changes?" She asked sweetly with barely restrained malice in her tone

"Yes, I wished to discuss it," Gaara's voice was neutral, "We have your permission to remain in the village for a week?"

Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances when the Hokage's eyes sparked dangerously.

_A week?!_ Tsunade ground her teeth, _he thinks he's going to hold me hostage over these stupid contracts for a WEEK?!_

"A week?" She clasped her hands together to avoid forming fists.

"Any conflicts should be resolved in that time," he nodded peaceably.

Tsunade growled, "All right, you brat, I'll give the Sand Village one more percent of profit and that's it!"

Gaara blinked at her, "That is agreeable. We'll depart after the week is out."

Temari and Kankuro exhaled in relief as their little brother nodded his farewell to the dumbfounded Hokage and left the office.

"Did he just use me to get a week vacation from his village?" Tsunade was blown away.

Temari shrugged carelessly, "Something must be up with Naruto."

"Is that why we're here?" Kankuro grumbled, "Hope he's in a better mood on the way home."

"He usually is," Temari smirked, "Sorry, Lady Hokage, we didn't mean to give you the wrong impression."

"He's brilliant," she muttered to herself, "He'll have to return the favor one day."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Temari waved as she left the office with Kankuro in tow.

Tsunade smiled, "They're a tricky bunch. I'll definitely have to visit to get that one percent back."

"Naruto."

The blond jumped and spun around at the sound of his name to find the very person he was pissed off at, Gaara.

To the Kazekage's immense surprise, his fellow demon carrier didn't immediately launce into an hour long rant.

"We need to talk," his voice was low and dangerous.

Gaara merely nodded cautiously.

Naruto flashed a quick smile at the owners of the stand, "Tell Hinata we'll be right back."

"Sure," Ayame nodded at the ninja.

Gaara just followed the other's lead into a more secluded area. This was serious, he thought as the scenery became more wilderness and less village, privacy has never been a requirement before.

They arrived at Naruto's favorite training ground to find it blissfully empty.

"Why did you break up with Hinata?"

Gaara blinked. The blond hadn't even bothered to turn around to face him. That wasn't like Naruto at all.

"She's in love with someone else."  
Naruto spun around at long last, his blue eyes blazing with fury, "Is that what you think?!"

"It's what I know," he replied quietly, unsure how to handle this side of his friend.

Naruto clenched his jaw and exhaled slowly, "If she's in love with someone else then why did she cry when I told her you broke up with her? Why did she cry and gasp as she clung to my shirt as if her heart was broken?!"

Black rimmed eyes widened in surprise, "She cried?"

_She's a better actress than I gave her credit for, _he thought absently.

"Yes, she did," Naruto took the widened eyes as a sign of remorse, "Look, I don't know where you got the idea she was in love with someone else but-"

"Naruto-"

"-she's in love with you!"

"-you don't understand."

"Stop!" Hinata stumbled into the clearing, her bloodline limit clearly activated, "Please! Stop!"

End of Chapter

AN: Wow! Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I'm just glad you guys like this! Michelle


	5. Chapter Four Gaara gets dragged in

Chapter Four

Both boys turned to find Hinata deactivating her byakugun. Her eyes darted between them nervously as different emotions flew across her face making it impossible to tell what she was thinking.

"Hinata," Naruto managed a smile, "You should have waited for us at the ramen shop."

She swallowed, "I should be here." There was no telling what would come out of their mouths if she left them unsupervised.

"Yes, she should," Gaara turned his flat gaze on her, "We can finally clear up this mess."

Her head went down and her shoulders hunched in distress, "I-"

"You're the one who created the mess," Naruto crossed his arms, "So don't act all high and mighty."

Gaara's aura flared as his sand hissed in his gourd as it shifted in agitation.

"Naruto," Hinata's quiet voice was hesitant, "I need to speak to Gaara . . . A-alone."

Pale green shifted from white to vibrant blue.

"It would be best for all concerned if we had a moment," he intoned emotionlessly.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but stopped at the sight of Hinata's pleading expression. "All right, but I'll be back-"

"I'll send some sand to retrieve you," Gaara informed him and then turned to the Hyuuga once the blond had poofed away. "What happened?"

Hinata's expression turned mulish, "Why did you tell him we broke up? I thought you were going to explain everything!"

Gaara's brow creased, "What happened?"

"He made me a promise," her expression crumbled into misery, her tears were brushed furiously away.

"A promise?" Gaara repeated as pieces started to fall into place.

"I tried to stop him," she shook her head, "but he wouldn't listen-"

"Why didn't you take advantage of him?" Gaara demanded, he had all but handed the blond to her on a silver platter.

"He didn't give me a chance," her lower lip trembled, "I tried to talk him out of it but. . ."

Gaara closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. All right, so his plan had backfired magnificently. Then again, Naruto wouldn't be known as the most surprising ninja if he just did what one expected. Still it would have made everything easier sometimes if he did.

"What exactly did he promise?" He inquired as the wheels in his mind turned.

"He promised to do anything to get us back together," she sighed.

"Hn," he nodded to himself, "Then all is not lost."

Startled, she glanced up at him, "What?"

A muscle in his cheek twitched though his face remained expressionless, "We will let him succeed."

She tilted her head confused, "In what way?"

"He won't rest until we are together," he stated, "So we will take away his motivation. We'll . . . be together and Naruto will have fulfilled his promise."

She blinked, "What stops him from making another one?"

"I'm counting on him to make another one," he sent her a dry look, "on my terms."

She bit her lip uncertainly, "We are going to date."

"Yes," the barest trace of a grimace was around his mouth, "Now, go to him and tell him we are together. Be sure to pretend to be happy about it." He waved her away.

She blinked at him, "You aren't coming with me?"

"No," he turned his gaze to the sky, "he will come to me and I will get my promise."

She paused as he took in the almost sad sheen to his eyes.

"Gaara," she glanced down before he could make eye contact, "Thank you."

She bowed to him.

"I'm not doing this for you," he informed her coldly, "I'm doing it for him. I owe him a great debt."

She lifted her head with a sad smile, "So do I. I . . . wouldn't have made it this far as a kunoichi without him. I'm sorry I got you involved in this mess."

"The fault was equally mine," he glanced away, "Go."

She nodded and disappeared into the trees.

Gaara sighed, "This is the last time I meddle in someone's love life."

Neji frowned as Hinata came running back to the ramen stand. She hadn't left in that direction, he was sure of it.

She said something to Naruto who beamed at her and grabbed her for a hug.

She finally told him? He speculated only to shake his head as the noisy ninja took off with a wild whoop.

Her eyes filled with concern as she sat on his vacated stool.

"I'll be right back, Tenten," he cut her off mid-sentence.

Odd, Neji concluded as he made his way towards her, "Lady Hinata."

"Neji," she smiled in greeting, "What brings you here?"

"You did," he responded simply and sat next to her, "What is going on Hinata? Why are you exchanging words with both Naruto and the Kazekage?"

She paled and then immediately blushed.

Neji raised a brow.

"W-We had a misunderstanding," she cringed a bit under his demanded stare, "I'm handling it."

Neji bit back a sigh and nodded reluctantly, "I am here if you need me."

"I know," her smile was brief but heartfelt.

They weren't as close as they could be but they had been trying to breach the gap. He had been more protective of her, which was nice socially but not so good ninja wise. She would never become truly strong if Neji was always there to take on all her hardships. Still, it was his duty to protect her, well, unofficially, and even though he had been released from that duty . . . He could lose a lot standing in the clan if he let her come to harm when he could have prevented it.

So they had developed their own personal code for when she had felt confident to take on the task and it was okay for him to back off. It took a lot of trust on both sides and had worked for years.

She could only hope she hadn't lied to her cousin this time and that she really could handle the situation with Naruto and Gaara.

"Gaara!" Naruto nearly bowled his friend over.

He caught himself and immediately distanced himself.

"Naruto," he frowned at him, "I need you to promise me something."

"Oh, sure, I'll help you anyway I can," the blond beamed at him.

Gaara blinked, "Well, yes, but that's not the promise I want."

"Okay," Naruto slanted his eyes in suspicion, "What do you want?"

"I . . . don't get me wrong, I . . . I'm going to try to . . . make this work," he squeezed his eyes shut, "but if . . . We part peaceably then I can't . . . you can't interfere . . . I want you to promise to let this relationship die in peace."

He opened his eyes to reveal a tortured sheen, "I am not articulating very well."

"It's all right, Gaara," Naruto's eyes took on a similar sheen, "I know exactly what you're saying."

And he did, Gaara was risking so much of himself right now that it would destroy him if he wasn't careful. Being who he was didn't lend to trusting other people with his feelings easily.

This was probably the first romantic relationship the red head had been involved in and it was such a huge step that Naruto was proud of him. The blond just knew Hinata would never purposely hurt the his feelings but when it came to Gaara . . .

He could bring new definitions to the word sensitive.

Naruto sighed, if this relationship ended badly then his friend would never open up to another person again. Maybe even going back to murdering people who dared to rub the failed relationship in his face just for some peace.

"All right, I promise to leave it be," his blue eyes hardened, "but you have to really try."

Gaara glanced away and nodded. If all went according to plan Naruto would be the one in the relationship and not him.

The two demon carriers returned to the ramen stand to find Neji saying goodbye to Hinata.

"Tenten's probably looking for me," Neji nodded politely at the both of them.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at him in recognition.

Naruto waved a quick bye to the Hyuuga and promptly announced, "Ramen on Gaara!"

Gaara held back a sigh and nodded.

"Oh no, we ate earlier," Hinata protested, "We shouldn't impose."

"No imposition," Gaara motion for them to sit, "I do not like to eat alone."

Hinata sat down without further complaint.

Gaara went to take the far seat which would leave the middle one empty for Naruto.

Naruto hooked his friend's arm or tried to when Gaara pulled away. The blond took advantage of the opening and took the far seat.

He grinned at the surprised green eyes and patted the middle seat . . . Next to Hinata . . .

The Kazekage stiffened and briefly considered ordering Naruto to move before taking the seat.

Hinata blushed and fiddled her fingers nervously. Of all the positions to be in! She was pretending to date someone in front of Naruto! Should she say something?

Three bowls of ramen appeared, hot and fragrant.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled and, to everyone's surprise, turned to Gaara to nudge him meaningfully.

Gaara paused in the act of snapping his chopsticks apart to glance at his friend quizzically, "Thank you?"

Naruto shook his head and nudged again.

The Kazekage glared with his eyes, "What?"

Naruto sighed exasperated and glanced pointedly past him.

Gaara followed the line of sight to Hinata who was lost in thought. He glanced back at Naruto and shrugged indifferently.

Naruto made a gesture that completely baffled the redhead.

He turned to Hinata, "If you are not hungry then give your ramen to Naruto."

She glanced up with surprise.

Naruto slapped his forehead, "Ah, no, Hinata that's not what he meant."

Gaara crossed his arms, "Oh, then what did I _mean_ to say?"

"He _meant _to say," Naruto ground out, "How have you been doing while I was gone?"

Gaara just shifted his gaze to Hinata.

"I was okay, thank you for asking," she answered quietly, her eyes flickered between them curiously.

The redhead nodded and turned back to his food.

Naruto poked him.

Hinata smiled as the boys glared at each other, "Maybe we can go for a walk after we eat, Gaara."

Surprise flickered for a moment before he nodded.

"That's a great idea, Hinata," Naruto finally turned to his food.

Gaara frowned at his bowl, this might be harder than he thought.

End of Chapter

AN: Thanks so much for all your kind reviews! Michelle


	6. Chapter Five Breakfast?

Chapter Five

"What exactly did you make him promise?" Hinata asked as she tried not to laugh.

Gaara and Hinata were on a walk, as promised, through the village. They just hadn't expected Naruto to join them. All right, technically, he hadn't joined them as much as he was following them.

Darting from shadow to shadow.

They both pretended they didn't notice him.

"To let us break up without complaint if we part amicably," Gaara's face held a slight frown as they drew stares. Maybe they should have gone somewhere less populated.

"He agreed?" Surprise colored her voice and it made him to turn to look at her, "It's just he seemed so adamant about us being together. I didn't think he would agree to something like that so easily. Why is he following us?"

He stared at her for a bit before sighing, "He's making sure I am trying to make this 'relationship' work."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"The only way he would agree to let us part was if I agreed to try," Gaara shook his head, "I made a mistake somewhere." The lines in his forehead became more pronounced as he tried to figure out exactly why his statement sounded wrong.

Hinata sighed, "You realize he is going to hold us up to his standards of trying."

Gaara stopped, "It's only for the week. We just have to survive the week."

She nodded as they continued to walk. She was doomed. She had no doubts about it.

Her not so secret crush was actively trying to get her with his friend, her coconspirator, who thought he could manipulate her crush by pretending to date her. Only he seemed to have no idea how to date, much less to Naruto's standards.

Completely doomed, she smiled, and enjoying it. She thought it was cute how Naruto was trying to coach Gaara when all he was doing was making him mad and throwing everything into chaos. It was so typically Naruto that she couldn't help but smile. This was probably the closest she was ever going to get to dating him and she wasn't going to waste it moping.

Even if she had to do it through Gaara.

Her smile dimmed, she kind of felt bad on that point. She was just going to make this transition as easy as possible until the redhead came to the same conclusion.

Gaara stopped once more and turned to her, "Thank you for your company. I must find my siblings and a place to stay for the night."

"Thank you for walking with me, I enjoyed it," Hinata bowed her thanks.

"Invite her to dinner!"

Gaara's eye twitched at the loud stage whisper.

"I must decline," she apologized, "I'm dining with my family tonight."

Relief filled his light green eyes only to die as the stage whisper continued, "At least invite her to breakfast!"

Gaara just looked at her.

"Um, breakfast will be fine," she agreed nervously, "We'll meet here."

"At eight," Gaara nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait! You have to kiss her goodbye!" Naruto's voice rang out once more.

Heat rushed to her face as she made a quick departure.

Naruto came out of his chosen shadow shaking his head.

"Man, oh man, have we got a lot of work to do."

"I do not appreciate being spied upon, Naruto," Gaara glared.

"I wouldn't have to if you knew what you were doing," he retorted, "You didn't even hold her hand!"

He frowned, "She didn't seem to need assistance."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth before just shaking his head once more, "We have a lot of work to do."

"But Temari- Kankuro-!" Gaara tried to argue as Naruto dragged him away.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Gaara wasn't in the best of moods the next morning. He had spent most of his evening shoved down on Naruto's couch as said blond paced back and forth lecturing him.

The Uzumaki's Do's and Don't's of Dating.

Gaara wasn't impressed.

The only thing that was revealed to him as if he didn't jump through the many little hoops Naruto set up then the leaf ninja would never believe he was trying to make this relationship work.

He would be forced to dance to Uzumaki's tune.

That was fine.

He would dance but Naruto would be the one to pay the piper.

The Hyuuga girl appeared promptly and perfectly on time.

He watched her, at least she would be punctual during their forced union. He licked his lips suddenly nervous about what he was about to do.

_"But most of all you have to touch her-"_"Good morning," she smiled at him though her eyes were scanning the horizon for anything orange.

"Touch?" Gaara interrupted for the first time that night.

"Yeah," Naruto became a bit flustered, "People do that to show affection."

"Touch how?" He frowned, "I do not touch people. People do not touch me. They do not dare."

"You are going to have to get over that, Gaara," Naruto sighed, "at least where Hinata is concerned."

"Touch," his voice was considering now.

"Yeah," the blond took out a random scroll. Then preceded to show him all the safe areas to touch on a girl's body and the areas to avoid unless they were making out, then it was okay.

"Making out?" Gaara blinked.

"Yeah, err," he flushed crimson, "I'm sure Hinata will explain that one to you."

He nodded and stepped close.

She focused on him and her white gaze showed her surprise as his face homed in on hers.

His lips stopped two breaths away from her cheek, "He watches."

He snagged a limp hand and placed it into the bend of his arm.

She started breathing again as he pulled her into motion. _That was unexpected, _she thought dazedly, _What did Naruto tell him?_

She curled her fingers to grip his arm lightly.

He flicked a glance at her and then looked forward again.

They walked in silence to the restaurant and were seated quickly.

Gaara ordered and then glanced at her.

"Oh," she fumbled the menu and quickly ordered.

When the waiter walked away, she glanced at him with open surprise. She had thought for certain he would order for her. All the men in her life did, with maybe the exception of Shino, she wasn't sure if he would or not since Kiba was always the first to order for all of them.

"Did I do something wrong?" He frowned at her expression.

"No," she shook her head.

Gaara hummed to himself and then was silent as their food was served. He waited until they were alone again and then snapped his chopsticks apart.

"You should tell him."

"What?"

"Naruto," he nibbled on his food, "That would be the quickest way to end this farce."

She frowned, "Pretending to date was your idea."

"Yes, it was," he inclined his head, "Still, it needed to be said."

She snapped her chopsticks apart thoughtfully.

"You do not wish to date?" She inhaled sharply, "I mean, pretend to date?"

Steady green eyes met hers, "It is more people do not wish to date me. They want to date the Kazekage, not the monster."

She tilted her head, "You're not a monster, Gaara, and, besides, you've changed since then."

"People have long memories," his eyes never moved from her face, "and, yes, I was."

A chill ran down her back as a memory surfaced from the chuunin exams.

__

"Let's make it rain blood."

His lips tilted up at the corners as they stretched into what should have been a smile but was anything but as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You see, people do not simply forget," his voice was dark amused rumble, "Are you sure you do not wish to tell him? It might save you."

"Save me from what?" She was trapped in his gaze.

"Me," he released her from his eyes and turned back to his food.

Gaara watched her reaction from the corner of his eye and noted her pallor with satisfaction.

Her mouth firmed suddenly with resolve and her eyes narrowed.

_Hmm, she had a backbone_, he shrugged mentally, _it had been worth a try_.

She turned to him with determination burning in her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"Naruto mentioned something about making out," he interrupted smoothly and almost smiled when he heard her teeth click shut, "He said you would explain it to me."

He watched her expectantly and watched the red creep up her face.

When she seemed to be unable to answer, he shrugged nonchalantly, "He expects us to indulge in this behavior sometime this week so whenever your schedule clears up-"

He caught her as she slumped over in a dead faint.

Okay, maybe that worked a little too well.

End Chapter

AN: Thank you for all your kind words. I really don't deserve them. Michelle


	7. Chapter Six Touch?

Chapter Six

Gaara caught Hinata as she slumped over in a dead faint. Okay, maybe that worked a little too well.

He glanced around for somewhere to put her and, remembering Naruto's advice, tucked her under his arm. He watched her for a moment as her cheek settled limply onto his collar bone.

She was… interesting. She had only become more determined when he had indirectly threatened her but mention something vaguely intimate and she was gone, though not in a good way.

A hand came up to grasp his shirt and, like a switch had been thrown, the sensation ripped it's way violently across his skin.

_"Touch."_

His pulse throbbed beneath his skin as he glanced at her dazed. He hadn't realized . . . He had known he would touch her, that was controllable and calculated. He had also known that she would touch him back but he hadn't realized _she would touch him back!_

People didn't touch him, they didn't dare. He wasn't used to it. He had no barrier against it.

He cursed Naruto for making him take off his sand armor that morning.

She murmured and adjusted her head on his chest.

He closed his eyes as his arm unconsciously tightened around her and just let the sensation travel against his hypersensitive skin.

He never let people this close to him and he . . .

He shuddered a little unable to completely control his body.

. . . He was . . .

His eyes snapped open and he eyed her with a new awareness. This . . . These sensations were a weakness. He had been deprived the touch of another human being for as long as he could remember. First by general consensus to avoid the monster and then by personal choice. He didn't trust people and the ones he did trust didn't touch him for respect or habit. Even his Uncle Yashamaru . . . Only touched him when absolutely necessary and that was a long time ago.

Only Naruto had dared to break that particular taboo and, by then, he had already developed his sand armor so he didn't really feel it.

His brow lowered into a frown as he regarded the slowly reviving girl.

He could easily become addicted to this . . . To her . . . To anyone who was brave enough to risk his temper.

This was unacceptable.

Her eyes fluttered open and she blushed as she pulled away with a quick apology.

He didn't let her get far and pulled her right back to his side, "Naruto expects us to touch," he watched her carefully, "Do you object to it?"

She shook her head but moved his arm away from her, "I'm sure he didn't mean all the time."

"Do you object to it or me?" He asked point blank.

"I don't object," she shielded when he reached for her, "But I think we should start slowly."

He watched her, "What can I touch?"

"My hand," she paused as her hand was snagged, "to start."

He hummed to himself and he intertwined their fingers. He nodded to himself and then continued to eat with one hand.

"Um, Gaara," she squeaked.

He turned to her.

"I need my hand," she pulled lightly.

He regarded their joined hands and released her.

Yes, this was the perfect opportunity to get over touch. He would not allow himself to be crippled by such a small thing. He also had the odd benefit of being able to trust her.

For while she was a foreign ninja, she was not a threat for the simple fact her goals lie elsewhere. She was using him as a way to get closer to Naruto and he was using her to make Naruto happy, eventually, and if he was to get something out of it . . . Well, it was a definite plus all around.

"Gaara," she spoke and interrupted his train of thought, "I want to make this arrangement as easy as possible."

She lifted her pale eyes to meet his and he waited completely focused on her words.

"S-So," she paused to gather her resolve, "I would prefer to leave any matter of threats out of this juncture. If you do not wish to carry out your own plan then simply say so and we will do something else or part ways completely."

Her look of mild reproach had the edges of Gaara's mouth pulling up faintly in amusement.

"Very well," he acknowledged.

They finished breakfast without further incident. He paid and he took her hand to escort her out.

"Thank you for breakfast," she smiled, though it was a bit uncertain at the edges.

"When can I see you again," he brought her hand to his chest and enfolded it with both of his hands, "Naruto said we should spend as much time together as possible."

Shivers ran across her skin as he began to stroke her hand, "I won't be able to see you tomorrow. I have to train with my team."

He inclined his head in understanding.

"We'll spend the day together and discuss strategy," he met her eyes, "We need a solid plan to follow. Naruto is unpredictable so we'll need to cover all eventualities."

"Okay-" she squeaked as she was drawn into the most encompassing hug of her life! She froze with her eyes wide with surprise as she felt him tremble a bit and then she was released.

His chest heaved as he wrapped his arms around himself and settled wild eyes on her. He shut them and the dark circles around his eyes became a thick dark line against his pale flushed skin.

"Gaara?" She reached out to him only for him to pull away.

"Too soon," he opened his eyes to bore into her own, "I will conquer this." He swept away with the parting words, "We will meet at the same time."

She could only watch as he walked away and wonder just what she had gotten herself into with him.

Gaara walked away preoccupied with the almost ghostlike feeling of the hug. He could still feel her as if his body was refusing to let go of the sensation. Definitely too soon for full body contact-

"No wonder you guys were having problems," Naruto shook his head.

Gaara acknowledged his existence with a nod. He couldn't persuade his friend to stop spying on him so he had gotten the blond to do it from a larger distance than ten feet.

"What do you mean?" He frowned, he hadn't done anything he deemed inappropriate. He had even followed Naruto's rules so why the comment?

"You were all over her, Gaara," Naruto was incredulous, "You scared her!"

"I cannot help it if people are scared of me," Gaara's arms came up to cross against his chest defensively.

_Sensitive!_ Naruto rolled his eyes, "Gaara, she's not scared of you. She's scared of the fact that you're a guy and she's a girl and you were all over her."

The redhead's forehead creased with confusion though his expression opened up a little.

"She was scared because I'm male," he rolled the thought around his head, "Are you certain? How does she expect to date if she has this type of phobia?"

"No, no, it's not a phobia," Naruto waved his hands back and forth, "It's a girl thing."

Gaara just regarded his friend completely lost, "Thing?"

"Yeah, thing," Naruto nodded to himself, "Hinata's shy around guys. Sometimes all I have to do is smile at her and she blushes."

Green eyes leveled on his friend, _she blushes because she likes you._ Still, she did seem to blush when she was uncomfortable, too, so maybe he wasn't so far off base.

"All girls get uncomfortable," the blond continued, "especially if you move too fast. They just have different ways of dealing with it. Hinata blushes and sometimes faints. Ino flirts back until she makes the guy uncomfortable and then backs off. Sakura . . . Well, Sakura hits."

The last was said with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Temari issues death threats," Gaara was beginning to see the parallels.

"Exactly," Naruto beamed with pleasure that the other boy was finally getting it, "Before you can hug a girl like you just did, you have to do the friend hug, the half embrace, and the barely there hug."

Blank green eyes met blue.

"Before you can throw your arm around a girl and expect her to stay there you have to . . . You have to work up to it," he frowned as he searched for the right words, "First, you have to just sit a normal distance away. Then, you sit a little closer, and a little closer until suddenly you're right next to her. You know, brushing elbows close."

"Then the arm?" Gaara inquired.

"No, then you sit like this for maybe two or three dates so she gets comfortable to you being so close. Then you hold her hand-"

"She said she needed that hand to eat," he interrupted crossly.

"Then sit on the other side, Gaara," he snapped.

Gaara glared.

"Anyway, after all that, then hopefully you've gained enough of her trust, you can put your arm around her. If you do it too soon then you might scare her away."

Gaara mulled this over skeptically, "So, in effect, you're saying I should treat her as I would a wild animal I hope to tame."

Naruto opened his mouth to dispute the claim and then closed it thoughtfully.

"I guess it's about the same idea, yeah," he nodded, fully confident in his advise.

The Kazekage nodded, the blond's words had struck a cord within him. He had often wondered at his sister's animalistic rages. He would never have figured the reason behind them was that she was uncomfortable and was dealing with it the only way she knew how. In a way, he felt closer to her, for he, too, had instinctive responses to people that he, for the longest time, had no control over. No wonder she had always stood next to him and was concerned for him when he was younger.

He should share this insight with Kankuro so he, too, would have a better understanding of their sister.

No, on second thought, he should keep this information to himself. One never knew when it might come in handy.

Still, it was going to put a damper on his plans to get over his body's desire of touch. Maybe if he made his intentions clear to the Hyuuga then she would allow him to skip the transition period and leap right into consensual touching.

"So you see," Naruto smoothed his hand over some air, "You have to go slow."

Gaara nodded his agreement and met his eyes quite honestly, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged off his thanks, "That's what friends are for, Gaara."

They shared a brief smile, a slight uplifting of lips for the redhead and a full on grin from the blond.

"Why don't we get some training in before lunch and then we can go for ramen?"

Gaara inclined his head and they were off.

End of Chapter Six

AN: Thank you for all your kind words. They brighten my day as nothing else can. Michelle


	8. Chapter Seven What!

Chapter Seven

Hinata arrived to find Shino already at the training field, "Hi Shino."

"Hinata," Shino greeted her with a nod.

Kiba bounded in astride Akamaru with a fanged grin, "The man of the hour has arrived and now the party can-"

The sudden silence had Shino turning to see a pale Kiba pull back from Hinata.

"What is it?" The user's voice was sharp.

"Hinata," Kiba didn't even spare Shino a glance, "Why do you smell like Gaara?"

Shino focused on her intently, "Has he been bothering you?"

She shook her head quietly, "I was . . . helping him find Naruto."

Kiba shook his head sharply, "No way you would carry so much of his scent from just walking with him."

"I-" Her mind was torn between simply telling her teammates the truth or to tell the lie that she was caught in, for while she could trust them with her life, unlike some family members, the looks on their faces gave her pause.

Kiba's paleness was rapidly fading as fury colored his cheeks at the idea of anyone hurting her. Above all things the Inuzuka were loyal to those they deemed worthy but one couldn't accuse their youngest of being subtle.

"Give us the word, Hinata, and we'll rip him a new one, sand or no sand," he growled and Akamaru echoed it.

Shino made a curt gesture and Kiba immediately quieted knowing the bug user would get to the bottom of this . . . Whatever it was . . .

The Aburame took a step forward and put himself directly into her path, "Hinata?" The sunlight glinted coldly off his sunglasses and did nothing to lesson the intensity of his gaze.

"I am dating him," she dropped her head to avoid his gaze, "He hugged him before we parted earlier."

A stunned silence.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping her breathing steady. She needed to appear calm and serene or they would never believe it. She knew Shino would support her in anything she chose to do but . . .

He would watch her with his patient gaze and she would feel his disappointment in her radiating off him like the heat of a fire. She couldn't take it for him to be displeased with her.

And Kiba -

"YOU'RE DATING HIM!!"

- was louder than Naruto sometimes and would blab, intentionally or not.

Shino was silent, though she could feel his measuring gaze both her and her words. "Why?

"We just kind of fell into it," her jaw firmed at their looks of disbelief, "What? You think he wouldn't date me?"

"It's not that, Hinata," Kiba was immediately contrite, "It's just that . . . This is Gaara we're talking about here and we thought you like Naruto!"

Shino's head snapped towards the other boy disapprovingly.

The blood drained from her face, "You knew?"

"It was kinda obvious-" Kiba flinched as the sound of agitated buzzing filled the air.

She laid a gentle hand on Shino's shoulder and shook her head when he glanced at her. "I guess we all know that isn't going to happen."

Tears pricked her eyes as she tried to smile like she was fine.

"Hinata," Shino opened his arms and she gratefully went into them, "We are here for you." He embraced her loosely.

Kiba inched towards them with is head down, "We can always rip Naruto a new one."

She choked out a laugh.

"Are you okay?" Shino inquired quietly.

"Yeah," she pulled away and rubbed away any lingering tears, "I'll be fine."

Kiba inched towards her and watched her with huge sad eyes until she gave in with a laugh and gave him a hug as well.

He immediately brightened and gave her a quick squeeze before letting go.

"So . . . Gaara?" He lifted an eyebrow.

She frowned and tried not to blush.

"Kiba," Shino shook his head, "We should respect her privacy. If there is anything she wants to tell us then she will."

He turned to her and waited expectantly.

"Yeah, I guess," Kiba scratched his head, "Naruto trusts him and his village made him the Kazekage so he can't still be all that bad."

Hinata kept her mouth shut. She knew anything she said at this point would be analyzed and dissected for hidden layers of meaning.

"They are close," Shino stated, though his tone was slightly questioning.

"Yeah," Kiba shook himself, "Strange, now that I think about it, they're complete opposites."

"Who is complete opposites?" Kurenai cocked a hip.

"Naruto and Gaara," Kiba responded.

"They have more in common then you might think," Kurenai frowned a bit as her gaze turned inward, "All right, let's get started."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as she warmed up. She didn't know what she would do if Kurenai had started to grill her as well.

**

"Are you really dating the Kazekage?" Kurenai asked after the boys had left, "I overheard Kiba talking to Akamaru," she said by way of explanation.

Hinata sighed to herself, she knew he wouldn't be able to keep a secret, "Yes, I am."

"Really?" Her teacher couldn't help but exclaim.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" She asked clearly frustrated.

Kurenai was silent.

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek as unspoken words floated between them as clear as the day. _We know you like Naruto. _She guessed she would have to get used to everyone telling her what they thought about her since everyone knew her deepest secret.

"He is just so antisocial," her sensei finally answered.

"He's very nice if you're willing to give him a chance," she defended, "I think it's time for me to go."

She dashed off into the trees and shook her head. Everyone in the village was going to know about her fake relationship at this rate. She wasn't sure how everyone was going to react or how Gaara was going to feel about it.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough."

**

Kurenai, being naturally concerned for her student, inquired to her fellow jounins about the Kazekage's current metal health and personality.

Everyone replied that he seemed to be sane now and, really, wasn't that a requirement to become a kage? His personality, as far as anyone could tell, was quiet, domineering, and intense. Why do you ask?

Kurenai tried to minimize her answers to he's been interacting with her students, he's been a hazard in the past, and she just wanted to make sure they were safe.

Being naturally curious ninjas, and very adept at reading between the lines, they concluded that something was up.

After all, it wasn't very odd for Gaara to associate with her team. The Konoha Eleven were in the same generation with him and all friends with the Uzumaki kid. So, while it wasn't common, for them all to hang out with the Kazekage, it wasn't unheard of either, which leads to something more personal.

Maybe even something on a romantic level.

The Hyuuga heiress was on her team, wasn't she? It had to be her then that was making Kurenai so 'concerned' unless the Kazekage had certain fetishes that no one knew about which was entirely possible. He was anything but normal.

After asking a carefully pointed yet vague question concerning the Hyuuga, and the particular tight lipped response they received, it became clear . . . At least partially.

Hinata Hyuuga was associating with Gaara of the Desert enough to make her teacher 'concerned'.

A few jounins were incredulous and made their own inquiries about both the Kazekage and Hyuuga. When asked why, the jounins were careful to make sure nothing was concretely stated but didn't deny both subjects were linked.

Other jounins were intrigued, what would the Hyuuga girl and the Kazekage talk about? Was there a possible romance in the air? They questioned some chunnins who had ties to the Hyuuga though the only one who said anything worth noting was Iruka.

"Hinata?" Iruka blinked, "She had a crush on Naruto in the academy."

Did they talk about Naruto? It seemed to be the only thing in common they had and they decided to dig deeper.

Yet others were skeptical. If they were conducting a secret relationship then when did it start? How would someone as timid as Hinata capture the attention of someone as closed off as Gaara? They would think the Hyuuga would faint if she had to stay in a room with him for more then five minutes. Not conducive to a relationship.

They discussed their disbelief with others.

Some chunnins couldn't let go of the idea and even went to go as far as to ask some of the newer chunnins who had direct ties to both.

Sakura was shocked, "She's dating WHO?!"

Ino was dumbfounded, "They're what?!"

Shikamaru snorted, "Do they even know each other?"

Chouji just shrugged and continued to munch.

Lee was ecstatic, "They are?! They burn with the passion of youth!!"

Tenten paled, "Does Neji know?"

No one quite dared to ask Neji and even the most curious of jounins were careful to keep any inquiries or talk of the supposed relationship out of his hearing range.

The gossip mill, err ninja intelligence gathering squad, paused at the display of shock and disbelief from their known associates. Would they really hide a relationship from their friends? Possibly.

They needed something more concrete.

They needed to ask someone with a more direct line to both individuals.

Not Neji.

Temari was speechless.

Kankuro laughed his disbelief, "I think I would know if my brother had shacked up with some chick."

Disheartened, for this had been a juicy piece of gossip, err top secret information, they turned to their last lead.

No, not Neji.

Shino said nothing.

Kiba glanced up and uttered a damning, "Yeah, I know, isn't it weird?"

Thus the information was confirmed and spread quickly. Told and retold to any who didn't know or even didn't want to know.

No one told Neji.

They thought it was only right Hinata should tell him herself. They were family, after all.

End Chapter

AN: Hey, sorry about the wait! I've been sick so I haven't been writing very much. Next chapter will have more Gaara and Hinata so no worries! Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys always make my day! Thanks again, Michelle


	9. Chapter Eight Picnic

**Chapter Eight**

Hinata arrived at their meeting place on time and seemingly oblivious to all the curious stares she was receiving.

Gaara met her and directed them towards the same restaurant when she stopped him.

"I made a picnic," she showed him the basket on her arm, "I thought we could eat and talk without so many prying eyes."

She glanced past him to the waitress who seemed eager to pounce on them to all the people on the street. They quickly glanced away and made themselves busy with their tasks.

Gaara followed her eyes and nodded absently. He had, of course, noticed all the intrigued faces pointed in his direction and was currently ignoring them. He had garnered such looks, usually more suspicious and fearful, all his life and would do so until he died. He was a Jinchuuriki and being a Jinchuuriki did not grant one anonymity.

They passed through town into the woods in companionable silence.

There was no way they could have known the so called innocent bystanders were quickly spreading the news about the romantic picnic they were about to embark on and how they looked positively cozy together.

Hinata had chosen a secluded yet still fairly public piece of forest for their picnic. She laid a blanket down and then invited him to sit.

He set his gourd down carefully and then sat himself on the corner of the blanket so he could observe her with his sharp eyes. He noted she served him from the same containers she served herself. He didn't really think she would try to poison him, though, he probably wouldn't eat anything he hadn't seen her consume first. There was no reason to be sloppy.

A lifetime of assassination attempts did not breed trust in fellow man and especially not ninja.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I made a little bit of everything," she shrugged, not quite meeting his eyes.

She was hiding something, he narrowed his eyes, "Anything is fine.

She nodded, "Is Naruto watching?"

"No," he watched her head snap up in surprise, "I told him we were meeting at a later time. I thought we could use this time to lay out a plan without any risk of Naruto catching on."

"Oh," she nodded and certain tenseness in her shoulders loosened under his sharp eyes, "So what do you propose?"

"The only way to convince Naruto that we are dating is to, in fact, date," he studied her face for any signs of fear, disgust, or rejection and when he found none he continued, "He can't complain then."

She nodded, "Yes, though we will know the truth."

"Yes," he agreed easily, "Then, at the end of the week, we'll have discovered we would be better friends than lovers."

He took the container of rice bowls and opened it. He was surprised to find a Naruto styled rice ball staring up at him. He picked it up only to find one styled after himself under it.

Bemused, he studied them under her suddenly nervous eyes and then looked back into the container. He held one out to her, palm up and no threatening.

"You didn't make one of yourself," he stated.

She eyed the rice ball and then him, "My coloring isn't as interesting."

He waited and continued to hold out the rice ball.

She took it cautiously and was rewarded with a ghost of a smile.

"I would disagree."

She blinked and took a bite.

He watched her for a moment and then took a bite of his own. It was . . . very good.

"What are you hiding from me?"

She flinched and lowered her rice ball, "I had to tell my teammates about our relationship. Kiba smelled you on me. My sensei overheard so-"

"By now the whole village knows," Gaara finished and exhaled sharply, "All right, not necessarily a bad thing. More proof to Naruto that we are trying."

Completely relieved, she nodded and picked up her rice ball to nibble on it. She was so glad he wasn't upset with her. It was hard to keep a secret in a village where people were trained to gather, decode, and divine information from less than willing subjects.

_Damn, _Gaara thought darkly. He would have preferred for only a select few to know but the damage was done and now they had to live with it.

**

"What do you mean they're going out?!" Temari held Kiba against the wall.

Kankuro had Akamaru wrapped up in his chakra strings.

"That's what she said," Kiba snarled, "Shouldn't this be the other way around? Your brother isn't exactly the fragile one in the relationship."

Temari dropped him in disgust, "He is the Kazekage."

"Hinata is a clan heiress," Shino stepped into the alley.

Kankuro nodded warily at him and released the dog, "We were just surprised when we heard someone confirming the rumors."

"We were just as surprised to hear it from the source," Shino regarded the siblings.

Temari glared at the suddenly talkative bug user, "Any chance she's lying?"

"Hinata has no reason to lie," he stated calmly.

Kankuro swore and bit off a quick apology to Kiba as he dragged his now upset sister away.

"Are you all right?" Shino inquired without looking.

Akamaru whined and licked his master's face.

"Yeah," Kiba grumped as he got to his feet, "She caught me off guard."

"She is quite forceful," Shino stepped out of the alley, "Nice of them not to humiliate you in public."

Kiba's expression darkened at the thought of them doing this in front of everybody. Inuzukas were not a clan to be pushed around. The Sand Siblings couldn't just walk around in the Leaf doing whatever they wanted and get away with it.

"Come on, Akamaru, we have some plotting to do."

**

"I want you to let me touch you," Gaara was holding yet another piece of food for her to take.

They were having a surprisingly pleasant picnic. They had both sampled a little bit of everything and found it adequate.

Hinata had discovered he was a very mild presence when he wasn't focused on something. A quiet observer of life content to just take everything in until something caught his interest. Then he transformed into a highly intense individual who would stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Very much like an arrow just released from a bow, no where to go but straight to the target.

And now he was focused on her.

She froze in mid-motion, "What?"

"I am aware of the adjustment period," he placed the bun on her unresponsive hand, "I wish to skip it."

Gaara watched her turn various shades of red curiously. He had found her to be very pleasant company. Yes, she was quiet, but in a good not afraid of making him mad by saying the wrong thing kind of way. She was content to just sit and take in the rather pleasant atmosphere without ruining it by filling the air with useless words though seemed to be embarrassed when she was caught at it.

"Y-You want to t-touch me?" She squeaked and started to rip the bun to pieces nervously, "How? Why?"

"I have discovered a weakness," he refused to release her eyes from his piercing gaze, "I need your assistance to overcome it."

"W-Weakness?" Her voice trembled as she tried to understand where all this was coming from.

He exhaled softly, "People do not touch me and I do not touch people. It has come to my attention that I do not have the ability to touch casually."

Pieces clicked together in her head as she remembered the hug from the day before and his bizarre reaction to it.

"You want to touch me, casually, to learn to adapt to it," she concluded softly, "Surely, your siblings-"

"No," he interrupted, "They would not be . . . comfortable with the amount I would require and that would make me uncomfortable which would be counterproductive."

She took on a considering air, "And you think I would be?"

His pale eyes widened, suddenly vulnerable and lost in their ring of blackness.

"I had hoped . . . I don't have the time to build the necessary trust in a normal relationship but this is not a normal relationship. We are comrades on a mutual endeavor to make Naruto happy. That takes a certain amount of trust and it is enough for me to trust you to touch me."

"You've . . . never been touched?" She was at a loss.

"You touched me yesterday," he answered as he leaned back thoughtfully, "and then there was the chunnin exams. Lee and Sasuke managed to touch me."

She frowned, "But they meant to hurt you at the chunnin exams. When was the last time someone touched you without intending to harm you?"

His forehead wrinkled as he thought for a long while, "Actually touched me without my sand armor . . . I was six . . . I," he shakes his head, "Will you help me?"

She bit her lip and nodded, it was the least she could do after getting him into this mess.

"Nothing inappropriate," she gave him a mildly stern look.

"Agreed," he held out a hand to her.

She slowly placed her hand in his and shook it.

His eyes closed and she jumped as sand poured off of him like water. His hand immediately softened in hers and he pulled her gently towards him.

She moved slowly, following his direction, and was rewarded for her trust when he merely sat her directly next to him.

He kept her hand and she let him.

They sat without words as she started to feel his hand tremble in hers. He was nervous, she realized, probably even more than she was! The revelation had her glancing at him to find he was staring resolutely into the distance. His pale skin was flushed a bit and, while she watched, he swallowed nervously.

Her gaze softened as she unconsciously relaxed. No one had touched him without the intent to harm since he was six years old. Her heart went out to him and she was honored he trusted her enough to help him.

Slowly, giving them both time to adjust, she lowered her head onto his shoulder. She could almost feel his pulse jump as tension filled his body.

A minute passed, then two, then five, and finally he breathed as the rigidness melted almost completely away.

He lowered his head to rest gently against hers.

When she did nothing more than sigh and relax even further against him, he placed a loose arm around her waist and returned the favor. His eyes closed to savor the sensation of a willing body next to his, touching him like he was anyone else.

He suppressed a sudden urge to grab her, drag her back to the sand, and never let go. She might be willing but she didn't belong to him . . . would never belong to him.

He opened his eyes and calmly uncorked his gourd.

The sand poured out with a silent hiss as an angry voice filled the air.

"HINATA!"

**

Neji and Tenten were walking together talking about different battle formations and the latest weapons she had sealed into her scroll.

Okay, Tenten was the one mostly talking while Neji commented now and then or made noises of agreement. They were on their way to their usual training ground where Lee was undoubtedly waiting for them when Tenten went quiet.

Neji paused to see what had caught his teammate's attention.

Ah, Hinata and Gaara.

He had already noted their presence in the clearing, sitting too close in his opinion, labeled them as low risk, and dismissed them when Tenten opened her mouth.

"So they are dating."

He froze.

Tenten froze.

She couldn't have more then breathed the words and the damage was done.

His head snapped around just in time to see her head lower onto his shoulder.

His mind went blank as he tried to process what he was seeing and reconcile it to what he already knew. Hinata was dating Gaara. Hinata was in love with Naruto. She had spoken to them both recently. He had wanted to know why. She said she was 'handling; it. She seemed depressed and troubled. She was with Gaara.

Tenten covered her mouth with horror. How could she so careless?!

"Neji, I'm sure-" Tenten cut herself off as fury filled his face. She turned to see red hair mingling with black and an arm around the heiress's waist.

"HINATA!" Neji roared and was off.

"Fuck," Tenten exclaimed and rushed off in the opposite direction. She knew there was no way in hell she would be able to calm down Neji by herself and she didn't know Gaara well enough to even try to talk him down. There was only one person in the world who had a snowball's chance in hell of resolving the situation without bloodshed and death and that was Naruto.

**

Hinata jumped and turned to see her cousin's angrily striding towards them.

"Neji," she breathed, mildly horrified to be caught in this seemingly intimate position with Gaara. She went to pull away when his arm locked in place around her waist.

Her eyes snapped to his face with surprise to find his gaze on her cousin, "He will not touch you."

Her mouth dropped open with shock. She flinched as his sand armor recovered him and then started on her. He was covering her in sand!! She panicked and started to struggle against him.

Gaara flicked his eyes to her briefly and the sand left her, "I will protect you."

"N-No! Wait-!" Sand enclosed her in a dome effectively cutting off her words, "No! Gaara! Let me out! You don't understand!"

She pounded ineffectively against her sandy prison as she realized they were both trying to protect her and would probably kill each other to do so! She needed to get OUT!

**

Neji became only further enflamed when he saw his cousin struggle to be released and be denied.

He started to run as his byakugun flared to life and literally saw red when the redhead entombed Hinata in his sand!

It was hard to see through his chakra enriched sand but Neji knew Hinata's chakra almost as well as his own and he could see her fighting to escape. She was alive for now and he intended to keep it that way even if it cost him his own life.

**

Gaara stepped in front of the dome and met the male Hyuuga's eyes coldly. His arms were crossed and his sand danced around his feet ready to attack or defend at his command.

The Kazekage remembered the Hyuuga's black hatred that drove him to almost kill his cousin at the chunnin exams and he would not get another chance here. Gaara had given his word to protect her and he would kill her cousin before he let her come to harm.

**

"GAARA! NEJI!" Hinata screamed, "PLEASE! STOP!"

End Chapter

AN: BWAHAHAHA! What will happen next?! Will Hinata be able to get out of her sandy prison in time to save both her cousin and pretend boyfriend? Will Gaara kill Neji in a misguided attempt to protect Hinata? Will Neji kill Gaara for daring to touch his cousin? Will Tenten find Naruto? What will Naruto be able to do? Where the hell is Lee?!


	10. Chapter Nine Fight!

**Chapter Nine**

"GAARA! NEJI!" Hinata screamed, "PLEASE! STOP!" She fisted her hands and then determinedly loosened them. She wasn't going to get out if she kept panicking. She centered herself and activated her bloodline.

Veins bulged around her eyes as she studied her sandy prison. There wasn't any chakra strings to sever. No points to hit in order to disable a chakra system. Each grain seemed to be infused with Gaara's chakra. Hmm.

She settled into a stance as best she could in a kneeling position. She might be able to disable his sand as a whole but she might be able to knock his chakra out of enough of it to escape.

She would not be shoved aside.

**

Rock Lee glanced up when he felt two distinct chakra's flare near his location. For while, he had never been able to manipulate chakra outside of his body, that didn't mean he couldn't sense it.

Neji! Lee was on his feet and in a dead run as he dimly recognized the other chakra. Gaara. They were sparring without him!

**

Tenten nearly ran into Naruto when she left the forest. He had felt his friend's chakra flare and, while he trusted Gaara, he also knew how touchy he was!

"Naruto!" She latched onto him, "Neji- Gaara-!"

Naruto tore out of her grip and launched himself straight up into the trees. This was more serious than he thought!

**

Temari and Kankuro took off at a dead run, their brother needed them.

**

Neji dashed to the side narrowly avoiding a wave of sand and continued to make random dashes in order to get closer. He would have to be fast and efficient in order to get past Gaara's ultimate defense.

His bakyugun told him that his opponent's chakra points were completely covered by the chakra enriched sand and no visible strings in sight.

His mind working quickly, he figured if he could pump enough chakra out of his palms then he would not only disable a portion of sand but keep the flow going into the body itself. It was risky since the sand could alter the trajectory and miss the chakra point but it might be enough to slow him down and allow Neji to complete the sixty-four palms. Or maybe he could try for double strikes so the first would disable the sand and the second allow him to strike flesh. Also risky since all Gaara had to do was quickly recover the spot before he could land the second strike.

First, though, he had to get within range.

**

Gaara tracked the Hyuuga with cold calculating eyes. He knew the other's specialty was in close combat while he was mostly long range.

He reached out with his hands and started to grab at the air. His sand responded by trying to close around the speedy Hyuuga.

He was missing as he expected but this was merely a diversion. He was discreetly pouring the sand into the ground directly around him loosening the dirt into a quick sand pit. It was unlikely that the Hyuuga was using chakra to skim atop the ground like one would on water.

The Leaf ninja would come at him full force and sink at least one foot into the pit before realizing the danger.

Then the Hyuuga would belong to him.

**

Neji dashed forward after administering a couple short blasts of chakra at the sand trying to grab him. For as expected, the closer he got to Gaara the more the sand he had to contend with and the hairier the situation.

He almost stumbled when a hand burst from the dome.

_Hinata!_ Neji saw or rather felt Gaara's attention shift and he rushed to take advantage. _Keep his attention for a few more seconds, Hinata!_

**

Pale green eyes widened slightly as he felt his sand give behind him and couldn't help but turn his head ever so slightly to glance behind him.

She had punched a HOLE in his SAND!

"Let me OUT!" She screamed at him.

He made a smoothing gesture with his hand and the sand filled in. That had never happened before and he wasn't sure he liked it. Only the Uchiha had ever managed to penetrate his sand and that was only with an advanced jutsu.

He turned his attention back to his opponent only steps away from his pit.

Perfect.

**

"Dynamic entry!"

**

Gaara's eyes noticeably widened as sand jumped up to protect the back of his head.

"How dare you spar without ME!" Rock Lee scolded as he flipped backwards onto the doom -

Neji stopped a step away from his doom and quickly got into his sixty-four palm stance, "You are in-"

- to launch himself at his teammate like a demented pinball.

Caught off guard, since he hadn't expected Lee to target him, Neji was forced back a good ten feet as he blocked his teammates enthusiastic attacks.

"Never fear," Lee grinned, "I'll forgive you as such-"

"Lee-"

"-is the power of YOUTH!"

"-get out of the way!" Neji struck out at his teammate almost viciously as his anger caught up with him. He managed to send the green clad shinobi flying back at Gaara.

Lee twisted midair and happily continued his assault on the Kazekage with a happy "Whoo!"

Neji wasted a precious second to send Lee an incredulous look before darting in once more. It was easier this time but by no means a simple task.

The waves of sand were larger but less frequent.

Neji swallowed a curse as Lee drove him back again. He was never going to make any progress at this rate!

**

Gaara came close to cursing himself as he tried to divide his attention in three different directions at once. He tried to keep the majority of it on the Hyuuga who he was sure meant him great bodily harm.

Lee, who as far as the sand ninja could tell was just sparring playfully, kept putting him on the defensive. Rock Lee was not a ninja to take lightly at the best of times and he was dragging a lot of Gaara's focus away from his main target.

Thankfully, Gaara had grown a little accustomed to Lee's fighting style and could compensate to fighting both him and his teammate.

What was really distracting him was the one he was actively trying to protect! Hinata was messing with his sand! He could feel it thinning as the seconds passed and if it got any thinner then it would be useless as a barrier.

He narrowed his eyes as she made yet another hole and that was it. He lifted both his arms and his sand stood at attention for an instant before zooming towards his opponents.

He turned and stepped into the dome to the surprise and horror of both Hyuugas.

**

Neji lost all sight of what reason he had left. Hinata was trapped in the dome with Gaara!

"Lee!" He dropped low and struck out with both hands. He knocked the other boy back, "Get OUT of my WAY!!"

Lee paused, surprised at the unadulterated fury in Neji's voice.

Neji charged forward, finally a clear shot at the dome only to be covered in orange.

**

Hinata eeped and fell back onto her hands as her knees came up defensively.

Gaara wobbled a bit as she hit his legs and caught himself before he fell onto her, a hand on either side of her body.

Their eyes met surprised and somewhat unhappy.

The sand thickened considerably as it spread to give them more room to maneuver. He immediately pulled back so he wasn't over her while she pulled her legs beneath her so she wasn't sprawled out awkwardly.

"I can't protect you if you don't stay here," Gaara's brow lowered, "Stop trying to get out."

She blinked and then frowned, "I don't need you to protect me. Neji wouldn't hurt me."

Gaara tilted his head, "He came at us with killing intent."

"He was angry, yes, but he would never hurt me," she insisted.

"If he wasn't aiming his intent at you then it must have been aimed at me," he narrowed his eyes.

"No!" She leaned forward a bit, "He was just mad. This is all a big misunderstanding."

Gaara ignored her and turned his head to study his sand.

Hinata almost flinched when his hand shot out quicker than a snake and pulled a body through the sand.

A dusty figure fell between them coughing, trying to clear his lungs of accidentally inhaled sand.

"Naruto?!" She gasped and moved to assist him.

**

Naruto clones were popping left and right as a thoroughly pissed off Neji tried to get clear of the sheer numbers of them.

Tenten grabbed Lee before he could rejoin the fray and started whispering furiously into his ear.

The real Naruto made more clones to dog pile Neji in hopes of pinning the prodigy to the ground. He then sent more to the dome to tap on it to get Gaara's attention. He couldn't help if he couldn't get them to listen to him!

A clone disappeared into the dome, Naruto tilted his head, it hadn't poofed so maybe it was making contact.

Oh, well, he turned his attention to Neji and jumped in himself.

"Neji! Stop!"

"Get out of my way!" Neji hissed and stepped into his heavenly spin.

Twenty clones gone.

"Neji!" Naruto planted himself firmly in front of the enraged Hyuuga, "Hinata's fine-"

"He has her TRAPPED inside that DOME with HIM!" Neji dropped into his sixty-four palm stance, "Beware, you are in range and I will not stop until she is free."

"So I just have to get Gaara to lower his sand and you'll calm down?" Naruto nodded to a nearby clone and it poofed sending the information to all of his clones. "Give me a second, Neji, and I'll see what I can do."

He turned his back to the older ninja and all his clones rushed to the dome.

Neji opened his mouth to protest that it wasn't that easy and then just shook his head. There was no point in trying to argue the point with the blond, not when he was in this mood, and, besides, if Naruto could get Hinata safely out of the dome then he would not interfere. What happened after she was out and safely out of the way was a different matter.

Neji approached the dome with the real Naruto ever so slightly appeased only to frown as he spotted half a dozen clones submerged to the waist. He did some quick mental calculations and his frown deepened. He would remember this particular trick the next time they fought.

The sand dome grew in height suddenly.

Naruto turned to him, "They'll be out soon."

"Hn," Neji tensed in preparation.

**

"Hey Hinata!" The Naruto clone grinned at her and then turned to Gaara, "You gotta lower the shield."

"No," Gaara watched both of their faces fall, "The Hyuuga seeks my blood."

"No, he doesn't!" Hinata exclaimed, "He's just concerned for my safety."

"Gaara," the clone locked eyes with him, "Trust me, I will not let anything happen to anybody. Neji's just a bit touchy about certain things, that's all."

"I just need to talk to him," Hinata jumped in went as far as to reach out and touch him. "Please."

Gaara eyed her and then the clone, "If he comes at me again then I'll kill him."

He stood and the sand automatically adjusted to his movements as naturally as air.

The clone nodded and poofed.

Gaara waited until Hinata had joined him and then lowered his sand.

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist but before the hand could pull her into danger, or safely, Gaara's hand grasped the offender's wrist in turn.

Cold green met burning white.

Sparks flew.

Hinata glanced between her cousin and Gaara worriedly and then frowned. She brought up her free hand decisively and brought it down sharply, separating them.

"Stop it, both of you," she glared and, then to everyone's shock, shoved Neji, her anger stunning him enough for her to actually make him stumble a few steps back.

Gaara shifted as if to make a move for her and she stopped him with a curt, "No, stay here."

Hinata snagged a slowly recovering Neji and pulled him away for some privacy. She would not be fought over like a bone with dogs especially when there was no reason for it. She would not be protected when she could fully protect herself. She would not be sheltered and coddled. She had thought Neji realized this about her but she was mistaken.

No matter she was going to clear up the misunderstanding right now.

End Chapter

AN: The long awaited battle! But, uh oh, looks like Hinata's about to rake Neji over the coals! Will she be able to hold her own? Or will Neji gain the upper hand? Let's not forget Sand Sib fun!


	11. Chapter Ten Reactions

**Chapter Ten**

Gaara watched with a frown as Hinata dragged her cousin away for some privacy. He leaned over to Naruto, "Is she really safe with him?"

"Who? Neji?" Naruto glanced at his friend for confirmation before he nodded, "Yeah, he's a completely different person since the exams."

The blond sent a knowing look at the red head.

"You fought him," Gaara remembered.

"Yeah, I knocked some sense into him," Naruto put his hands behind his head, "He's been protective of her ever since."

Gaara crossed his arms, "She doesn't appear to need it."

"Nah, looks like she turned out to be a spitfire," Kankuro spoke from his brother's right, "Good choice."

"I guess watching the Hyuuga get chewed out was worth the run," Temari was on his left, "So the rumors were true. You're dating . . ."

The last was said with just the right amount of disbelief, skepticism, and honest curiosity to be just shy of insulting.

Both older siblings' eyes were locked on Gaara.

Naruto jumped a foot and gaped at the sand siblings, "When did you get here?!"

He was ignored.

"What do you mean Neji didn't know?" Lee's voice rang out.

Tenten shushed him and kept trying to explain quietly why it was better to let Hinata handle the explanation of her relationship with the Kazekage and they stay the hell out of it.

"Later," Gaara replied to his siblings as he kept his eyes on the Hyuugas.

**

Neji finally regained enough of his scattered wits to jerk away from his suddenly assertive cousin.

She whirled on him, mouth set in a stubborn pout and her back straight as a board.

"What were you thinking?" She demanded quietly.

His mouth dropped open, "What was **I** thinking?!"

"Yes, I had the situation perfectly under control-"

"Hinata-"

"-while you endangered yourself and the village!"

"-he had entombed you in sand!" Neji blinked, "What do you mean the village?"

"You attacked the Kazekage," Hinata stomped a foot in emphasis, "Do you want to start a war?"

"So, what, dating him will keep the village safe?" Neji threw back coldly though unease crept up his spine. If Lady Tsunade ever found out about this . . .

"What I do with him is none of your business," Hinata drew into herself.

"Oh?" His brow arched sharply and his tone became cutting, "If he were anyone else we might not be having this conversation but he is Gaara of the Desert. A former lunatic who barely has a grasp on his own humanity. A man who gets what he wants and damns the consequences or the people who get in his way-"

"Stop," Hinata shook her head sharply, "He is not the unstable person he was from the chuunin exams anymore than you are the person desperately fighting against what he perceived was his own destiny."

Neji's mouth snapped closed and a vein throbbed in his temple.

"Every one has changed since the exams," she lifted her chin, "Even I am different."

"People change," his voice was tight and controlled, "But while things change they also stay the same, such as, your feelings for Naruto and how they have never wavered since the academy."

Hinata inhaled sharply as the color drained from her face. His words striking her like a fist to the solar plexus.

"Yet," Neji continued as he took in her every move, "you would have me believe you no longer feel anything for him. Doubtful."

His voice sneered at her.

"Do not lie to me or yourself," Hinata drew her tattered pride around her shoulders, "You would have reacted badly to anyone I chose to date. I am not little helpless Hinata anymore. I do not need you to protect me in some misguided attempt to make up for our past."

Neji controlled his reaction so well she almost thought her words had no affect until she realized how perfectly still he stood like he might shatter or go into a homicidal rampage if he moved an inch.

"I was bound to date," her voice was firm though her eyes turned sad, "or was I to forever pine after one who did not see me?"

Neji swallowed and he glanced off to the side, "Perhaps you are correct. My reaction was a bit extreme, however, the facts do not line up. Your feelings for Naruto should have prevented you from dating anyone else much less his closest closed off friend."

His eyes were narrowed as he faced her again, "And if you were simply dating him to get close to Naruto then it is you who risks war. No man takes it kindly when a woman plays with their feelings and Naruto will distance himself further from you once he hears you hurt Gaara's feelings in such a way."

Tears pricked at her eyes and she fought them back, "I am so pathetic that I can't even think of dating anyone else simply because I like them, is that it?"

"Hinata-"

"I am so desperate for Naruto to notice me," she wasn't finished, "that I would knowingly risk my friendship and intentionally hurt someone's feelings to get him. Is that what you think of me?"

He closed his eyes briefly for patience, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh?" She drew in a shaky breath, "It's what everyone seems to think. All morning people have told me how happy they were for me and how I was finally over-"

She cut herself off before her voice broke.

"Gaara is not a bad man. He is a good leader and one of the strongest shinobi to come out of Sand in a decade. The youngest Kazekage in history that you helped save," she straightened her spine, "Why wouldn't I wish to date him?"

Neji narrowed his eyes slightly, "Interesting that you only mentioned his credentials."

She lifted a brow of her own, "I was going to spare you the details, however, if you wish to hear them. He's tall, handsome, and has the most fascinating eyes as well as the tightest ass-"

"Hinata!"

"-and the most talented mouth-"

Neji shifted almost violently towards her, "Enough!"

"He sees me, Neji, I thought you would be happy for me," she was too emotionally drained to be embarrassed by her words. Fighting with Neji was always exhausting and she had to end it now.

He swallowed, "Hinata . . . I . . . if he's laid hands on you-"

"It is none of your business," she interjected smooth, "Just as your late night training sessions with Tenten are none of mine."

Neji gaped at her or at least his version of it which consisted of slightly widened eyes and microscopically parted mouth.

She jerked her head to the side, "I have to go and you have a practice to go-"

"We aren't finished, Hinata," Neji intoned darkly.

"Then it will have to wait," she ended the conversation by turning on her heel. She walked back to Gaara with her head held high.

Tenten and Lee straightened suddenly from their whispering as Neji approached as well.

"The matter is settled?" Gaara inquired.

"For now," she lowered her head in a quick bow, "I'm sorry our breakfast was cut short-"

"You're leaving?"

Hinata blinked at the slightly disappointed tone in his voice, "The food is ruined . . ." She glanced over to their picnic and surprise colored her expression as she realized it was completely untouched. His sand dome must have complete covered the entire blanket to protect both her and the food.

"We haven't finished eating," he pointed out.

Hinata glanced around to see all the interested faces and on slightly hostile one. She couldn't eat with him if everyone was going to stare at them.

"I have to go," she went to the basket and started to repack everything. She couldn't stay. She had to get away from everyone. "I will catch up to you in a couple of hours."

She nearly fumbled a container in her trembling hands.

Gaara nodded after a moment and reached out to stop her, "I will return the basket to you then."

She met his eyes, "Thank you."

He inclined his head and deftly packed everything up. He picked up both his gourd and the basket and left the clearing with his siblings on his heels.

And then, before Hinata could escape, Naruto threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Wow, Hinata, you really have him wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" He laughed, "Jeez, you guys didn't even tell me you had a date this morning."

"You knew?" Neji was almost accusing as he eyed his cousin's proximity to the blond suspiciously.

Blue eyes hardened, "Oi, Neji, what's your problem?"

Hinata pulled away from his grasp, "its fine. Goodbye."

Temten mouthed a quick apology to her while Rock Lee confronted Neji. Hinata nodded at her and left.

Naruto glared at Neji while Lee was being unusually serious.

"Neji, you cannot block Hinata from Gaara's rays of love," Lee lectured, "How will she bloom if you block her sun?"

"You did kind of overreact there, Neji," Tenten kept a wary distance.

"What's your problem with Gaara?" Naruto demanded.

Neji just regarded them coldly, "Lady Hinata is a Hyuuga."  
Tenten just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Lee's expression saddened and he backed off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto took a step forward.

Neji glanced off to the side, "It means she is a Hyuuga and as a Hyuuga she must answer to Hyuuga."

"So, what, you're going to tell on her?" Naruto blinked confused.

"Probably," Tenten muttered.

Neji glared at her.

She wasn't fazed.

He walked off without a word.

"I'll calm him down," she sighed and trailed after him.

"They're kinda weird, aren't they?" Naruto scratched his head still confused.

"One cannot talk to Neji when it comes to his family," Lee remarked sadly, "Except Tenten."

"Why aren't they dating then?" Naruto kicked a rock, "He needs to loosen up." Lee opened his mouth to reply when the blond's head snapped up and around, "Shit! Gaara! Wait up!"

Lee just closed his mouth, shrugged, and went to rejoin his teammates.

**

Temari and Kankuro managed to contain themselves until they reached their private suite. They even managed to keep their mouths closed as Gaara dug through the basket and pulled out a container of rice balls. But they could not stop themselves when he pulled out a rice ball that had a remarkable resemblance himself.

"Is that you?" Kankuro reached for the container only for Gaara to glare at him and pull the container closer to his chest.

"She must have put a lot of time into those," Temari picked through the basket gingerly, "A lot of time into all of this."

Gaara shrugged and bit into the rice ball.

"Damn it, Gaara, are you dating that chick or not?" Kankuro demanded in his own blunt way.

He didn't answer.

Temari thumped her fan on the ground.

Both brothers glanced over to find her eyes narrowed dangerously. She marched up to her youngest sibling and planted her hands on her hips.

Gaara met her glare blandly.

"Gaara," Steel lined her voice, "Are you dating the Hyuuga girl?"

"For now," he shrugged and took another bite.

"No way!" Kankuro exclaimed loudly, "No way you got a girlfriend before I did!"

Gaara glanced at him and waited for Temari's stinging reply.

Silence.

Kankuro and Gaara frowned as one as they both turned to their sister. She stood trembling with her eyes screwed tightly shut.

The brothers exchanged a concerned glance; they had never seen her act quite like this before. . .

"Temari. . . " Gaara called out tentatively and reached out a cautious hand to touch her shoulder.

The moment he touched her, she threw herself at him with tears in her eyes and it was the tears that saved her. His sand had shifted automatically to counter her only to pause in confusion at the liquid in her eyes.

Her weight hit him and almost bowled both of them over as he grabbed her instinctively to steady them.

She sobbed silently and clutched at his clothes.

He was stiff in her embrace but he didn't push her away though he was confused as hell. He loosened his grip on her waist and was about to let go altogether when Kankuro stopped him with his own hands.

"You broke Temari," he mock accused and then glanced down at their hands and then at their sobbing sister. He hesitated and then slowly lowered his head to rest between her shoulder blades.

Gaara blinked as his brother's arms reached around their sister to hold onto him so they sandwiched her.

Slowly, he relaxed into their embrace and lowered his head onto her shoulder. He fisted one hand into his brother's shirt.

After an indiscriminate amount of time, Temari inhaled deeply, discretely wiped her face against Gaara's shirt, and then pulled away abruptly, dislodging Kankuro.

"So when did this start?" Her voice was firm and under control.

"Yeah, don't keep us in suspense," Kankuro leaned a shoulder onto a wall, "How far have you gotten?"

"Pig," she snorted and then blinked, "Wait, how far have you gotten?"

Gaara's eyes traveled from his sister to his brother and then back again, "She's agreed to let me touch her."

"Score," Kankuro nodded his approval while Temari frowned, "What do you mean?"

Gaara swallowed and eyed his siblings as he wondered, not for the first time, if they were the reason he had such a hard time understanding people.

"Naruto-"

"What does Naruto have to do with touching?" Kankuro was disturbed.

"He explained-" He tried again only for his sister to exclaim in horror, "Naruto's been giving you advice on dating?! And you've been following it?!"

Vaguely insulted, on both his and his friend's behalf, he crossed his arms and came very close to pouting, "His advice let's me touch her."

Kankuro laughed heartily, "This is rich! Sorry, Temari, but it looks like Naruto has you beat!"

Temari swatted at him and turned to Gaara frowning, "I am just concerned. I don't want you to get hurt-"

"We both know what we expect from the other," Gaara cut her off, not liking the way her thoughts were turning, "This is more of an arrangement then anything. Do not concern yourself."

Temari just frowned harder at him and, to his consternation, Kankuro joined her.

"Arrangement?" He repeated, "Maybe you had better start at the beginning."

Gaara merely turned away to glance out the window.

Temari exchanged a look with Kankuro. They knew from experience that they had gotten all they were going to get out of their brother. If they wanted any more then they would have to go to her, preferably without Gaara present.

They retreated.

Kankuro raided the basket much to Temari's displeasure though she did share in the spoils.

Gaara just picked up his fallen rice ball, eyed it, shrugged, and continued to eat it. It was still good. Maybe she would cook for them again. He liked it.

End Chapter

AN: Thank so much for your reviews! You guys just make my day so I hope I made yours with this chapter! Thanks again! Michelle


	12. Chapter Eleven It's Over

**Chapter Eleven**

Hinata rubbed some tears away furiously. She was mad, genuinely mad at Neji and herself. He had come so close to the truth and it hurt. . .

It wasn't enough she had to give up her dream of being with Naruto and one day marrying him. No, she couldn't even pretend to date without being a horrible person. It wasn't even her idea! And she was being blamed!

Hinata cringed into herself and she rested her face on her arms desolately. She had watched the blond for a long time. She had watched him struggle from dead last in the academy to arguably one of the strongest ninjas of their time. Every time someone had told Naruto that it couldn't be done then the blond would nearly kill himself if he had to just to prove them wrong.

His indomitable will and unbreakable determination had captured her attention and kept her enthralled to present day. Unfortunately, it was also what would ruin her romantic dreams because she knew better than anyone that when he got an idea into his head . . . It was there to stay.

The moment Naruto had walked onto the field that day and saw them together, in what he thought was a compromising position, it was over. She would forever be with Gaara in his mind and nothing short of death could change it.

She sighed to herself and then smiled ruefully since she wasn't about to kill the Kazekage. She had resigned herself to being his friend. She wasn't happy about it but she had accepted it. Her only consolation prize was Naruto was determined to comfort her and try to cheer her up by 'fixing' the problem.

Then Gaara had given her hope as he reappeared in the village. Explaining in detail how they would play into Naruto's assumption, lure the blond into their game, and then peacefully end it, in a way that he couldn't protest. Then in a couple years she could try to confess that she liked Naruto and, hopefully, the blond would come around.

At least that had been the plan until Gaara had revealed his mistake.

No one tried harder than Naruto to accomplish anything he set his mind to and now he expected them to try just as hard at a relationship that didn't even exist! She had known she, and the plan, was doomed from that first walk together. She just hadn't realized how much it would hurt. How it would free everyone into telling her their true opinion of her.

She cringed still completely mortified that the entire village had known her deepest secret, everyone but the boy himself.

Had she really been so obvious? Was she really so pathetic?

Well, no more, she would always admire Naruto but no longer would she pine for him. She would really be pathetic if she kept hoping . . . No more.

They would always be friends and nothing more.

Resolved, if a little heartbroken, she bid her mother's grave a quick goodbye. It always made her feel at least a little better to visit when she was having a hard time. She got to her feet and made her way to the hotel that housed visiting dignitaries.

She kept her head high as people started whispering and pointing at her. She didn't flinch as some laughed mockingly in her direction. She almost didn't stop as a younger kunoichi stepped into her path.

"I don't get it," the brunette sneered, "What would he see in you?"

Hinata blinked, "Do I know you?"

"No, we don't run in the same circles," she narrowed her eyes, "I'm not from a pretentious clan and I don't ride on my teammate's coattails to get by."

Hinata didn't react visibly, "I'm sorry you feel that way but I must be going." She went to step around the brunette and was blocked.

"So I'm not important enough to talk to?" She glared oddly vibrant gray eyes and her hand inched toward her weapon's pouch.

"You said yourself that we don't run in the same circles," Hinata raised two fingers and nonchalantly poked a point in her shoulder.

The brunette gave a cry as her arm went limp and before she could raise the other arm in defense Hinata tapped that side as well.

"If we did then you would know a Hyuuga never rides on anyone's coattails," Hinata explained with perfect poise, "We strive for perfection and never fail to deliver."

Hinata tapped the girl's forehead and the kunoichi was not. She fell bonelessly and no one attempted to catch her.

Hinata stepped over the girl gracefully and continued on her way. She would not be stopped. Not now.

She made her way deftly to Gaara's suite, thankful, she had the foresight to inquire about there whereabouts beforehand. She knocked firmly and straightened her spine. It was time to let the Kazekage know exactly where she stood in his plan.

The door opened and a pair of brown eyes widened at the sight of her, "Hey, Gaara! You're girlfriend's here!"

She was grabbed and pulled into the suite with a startled eep!

Kankuro slung an arm companionably around her shoulders, "Temari, get out here! She's here!"

Hinata flinched at the contact and then jumped at a loud bang.

Temari came flying at them, the door that had hit the wall swung back violently almost hitting Gaara as he followed her out. The blonde paid no attention as she zeroed in on Hinata. "Kankuro, get your grubby hands off her."

Kankuro drew her closer, his arms circling her waist, "You're just jealous I got her first."

Hinata turned a mortified red.

Temari snarled and snagged her arm and managed to yank her halfway out of Kankuro's arms before he grabbed her other arm.

"No, she's mine!" The puppeteer refused to let go, "I get to talk to her first!"

"No, I'm the oldest!" Temari also refused to concede, "You had your chance and you wasted it. She's mine!"

Gaara just watched as his siblings played a modified version of tug of war as they each tried to use brute force to take their desired prize but without using enough of it to hurt Hinata who was the improvised rope.

He sighed and made his way toward them. He didn't stop as he reached Hinata, instead he just wrapped his arms around her, lifted, and kept right on walking. His siblings were too stunned to protest as he walked out the door.

He set her down once they were safely in the hallway and the door was firmly closed. He gave her a quick once-over, "You appear unharmed."

"W-Why w-were-" Hinata bit her tongue and opened her mouth to start again when Gaara shrugged indifferently.

"They have never made much sense to me outside of combat," he paused and eyed the door, "Maybe a walk."

She heard scrambling noises coming from behind the door, "That would be nice."

He inclined his head for her to lead the way.

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment and then nodded to herself as she chose their destination.

"Naruto was called away for a mission," Gaara informed her and she nodded her understanding that they would talk freely as they hit the once more bustling street.

"I think it's time to part peacefully," she intoned softly.

His eyes snapped to her and narrowed dangerously, "We still have three days."

She was serenity personified as she met his gaze, "I believe our original intentions have gone awry-"

"Is this change of heart because I asked to touch you?" He demanded as he planted his feet in the middle of the crowded street.

"No, that wasn't it at all," she protested weakly.

"You can touch me anytime!" A random person catcalled, making her painfully aware of the people around them. Watching them.

Gaara didn't pay them any attention as blatant distrust entered his eyes as well as a hint of . . . disappointment?

"That isn't - I mean - I said you could touch me and I meant it," she finally managed and then swallowed as he stepped into her personal space.

His eyes were sharp as he lifted a hand and slowly spread his fingers. He reached out to grip the back of her neck and when she didn't protest he pulled her forward abruptly, so close their noses nearly brushed.

She gasped as her hands came up reflexively to rest on his chest but she didn't push him away.

"You were startled but not frightened," he noted dryly as he studied her eyes, "Explain."

She shook her head, not understanding.

"Why?" He demanded softly.

Her lower lip trembled before she could bite it as her eyes closed, "Am I really so pathetic?"

He straightened a bit in surprise, where had this come from? The only reason he had heard her at all was their proximity.

"What did she say?"

"Ssh!"

Gaara immediately sought out the source of the voices only to blink as he realized the whole street was watching them. Everyone immediately averted their faces and pretended to be occupied.

Her hands tightened in his shirt and she lowered her head to his chest in an effort to hide her face.

He glanced at her in surprise and then gathered her close in some forgotten instinct to shield her from harm. He flashed some hand signs and transported them to a more remote location.

He regarded the woman in his arms with some mild panic as to what to do with her. If she were unconscious then he would just lay her down and wait for her to wake up. He didn't have that option here. He might have also put distance between them until she recovered herself, however, recent experiences with Temari discouraged that action. For while, he was not as close to Hinata, as he was to his sister, she was no stranger and had agreed to assist him. It would be discourteous and, besides, Temari had gathered herself together just fine after a short time. He was sure Hinata would do the same.

"You think you are pathetic?" He asked hesitantly.

She nodded.

"Why?"

"It's just - I -" She pulled away to look at him, "Everyone knows! Everyone knows I liked Naruto and . . ." Her gaze lowered to his chest where her hands still clutched his shirt, " . . . they pitied me for it." She lifted her teary gaze then, "Am I pathetic? Do you pity me?"

"I . . . don't know what to say . . ." Gaara was at a loss. He had never been in this type of situation before and he was caught completely flatfooted. Usually Temari would step in about now or Kankuro would have diverted the situation before it even came to this point. He was alone and had no idea what to do.

"Be honest," she shook him a little, "Tell me what you really think!"

"No, I don't pity you," he swallowed, "I do not know why people would think you are pathetic-"

"It's because of Naruto," she interrupted, "I have liked him since the academy and everyone knew!"

"He didn't," Gaara frowned and reached out to grasp her face in his hands, "I cannot say if that is pathetic. I have no life experiences to draw from to answer your question. I only know I would kill to have someone who had feelings for me . . . "

He pulled her close again and her breath caught in her throat as his eyes burned into hers.

". . . and when I found her," his hands slipped into her hair, "I would never let her go."

His eyes softened then and he let her go.

"Not pathetic at all and only a dream for some."

Tears spilled over her cheeks then unnoticed, "I'm sure there's someone-"

"No, there wouldn't be anyone for me," he tilted his head, "I thank you for the thought."

She glanced down and found her hands curled against her chest, "This plan isn't going to work."

Gaara reached out and touched his fingertips to her wet cheek. He pulled back to examine his wet fingertips, "Why not?"

"Because . . ." she bit her lip, "He's seen us together. He's already decided that we belong together and nothing will change his mind."

Gaara studied her for minute, "We will change his mind."

"No," she shook her head, "Even if we part peacefully, he will still try to push us together."

"He promised he wouldn't," he retorted.

"You don't know him as I do," she met his gaze miserably, "The plan was doomed the moment you agreed to try."

A minute passed and then another.

"You knew this wouldn't work but agreed to play your part anyway. Why?" He was confused.

"Because . . ." her voice broke and she drew in a shuddering breath, "I knew . . . This was the closest I would get to dating him. I u-used you. I'm sorry."

"So when you agreed to let me touch you. . ." he trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes," she nodded as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I … felt I owed it to you."

He glanced off to the side and exhaled slowly. He didn't know what to feel. He didn't feel used because, in part, he knew she was using him just as he was using her. The only problem was there goals. He thought she was using him to get with Naruto and not to get what memories she could. So, he couldn't feel used, though, he did feel betrayed, somehow. She had agreed to touching, that was what was important, so did it really matter why she had to agreed to it as long as he got to touch her?

He glanced at her to see her sobbing quietly into her hands and didn't like it. She shouldn't cry because of some ignorant villagers opinions. He could understand her distress, in a way, though he had always known what people of thought of him. Still, it was new to her and he knew how much it hurt when you tried so hard and they still looked down you. He didn't mean for this to happen. He had only good intentions when he had suggested this farce and he had inadvertently harmed her in the process.

He sighed, maybe he couldn't fix this mess but at least he could fix the public opinion.

"Hinata," he made sure his voice was soft, "I'm sorry you were damaged."

"I-It's not your fault," she tried to smile but failed.

"It is," he lifted a hand to forestall her protests, "I don't believe you are right in that this plan is doomed but the least I can do is prove that everyone is flawed in their logic."

"What do you mean?" She had finally managed to gain control of her emotions.

"They think you are pathetic because you pined for someone you could never have," he stepped up to her, "We will demonstrate their insignificance by showing them how you have attained the unattainable."

"I don't understand," she fidgeted under his gaze.

"It's simple," he nodded, "You're dating the Kazekage of Village Hidden in the Sand. We just need to show it off a bit more."

End of Chapter

AN: Thanks for all your kind reviews! I can't tell you how much they make my day! Thanks again, Michelle


	13. Chapter Twelve Sai

**Chapter Twelve**

Twenty minutes later, Hinata was back in the village with an obedient Kazekage trailing her like a puppy. He knew he had no experience dating so he had given her full reign on all his actions.

Anything she saw fit would be done.

She had stared at him with disbelief and then asked him to remove his sand armor. She had been shocked when he complied immediately and waited for further orders.

So despite her many misgivings, they had headed back to the busy street that had witnessed two scenes from her earlier. She flinched when her hand was suddenly snagged. She glanced at Gaara to find him narrowing his eyes at a couple ten feet away who were also holding hands.

The unaware couple linked arms and Gaara copied the motion smoothly.

"Gaara," she smiled at him, "You don't have to try so hard."

"People need to know who you belong to," he intoned in a slightly louder than normal voice.

She heard giggling erupt from her left and knew he was in mission mode. She studied him, weighing his sincerity and determination, before she pulled him into a store where even the most battle hardened shinobi would pause.

He followed her without a qualm and glanced around curiously at all the disgustingly pink, lacy, and ultra feminine products he was surrounded by. He tilted his head at her in inquiry.

Everyone inside the store slowed to a stop as they realized who exactly had joined them.

"I-I've been thinking of g-getting a gift," she gestured to a wall of plushies, "Which do you think is the cutest?"

Gaara moved to the wall and slowly started scanning the stuffed animals from left to right. He reached out several times to adjust them so he could see one better of to pick one up for closer scrutiny.

"Is that the Kazekage?!"

"Oh my god! He's in here!"

"He's actually taking her request seriously?"

"I wonder which one he will pick?"

"How cute!"

Hinata smiled faintly at the excited whispers before stepping up to his side. She didn't disrupt him as he came nearly nose to nose with one of the stuffed animals he had in his hands.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and then he switched them to repeat the process. He lowered both bears then and tilted his head before nodding. He set one down and turned to her with the other one.

"This one," he remarked simply.

Everyone in the store held their breath as she took the bear. It was a gorgeous honey brown and extremely soft to touch. Simple and elegant with soulful eyes.

"Why this one?" She lifted her gaze to meet his thoughtful one.

"His eyes speak to me," he replied simply.

She smiled gently, "I agree. He's the cutest."

She turned to pay at the register when he pulled the bear from her grasp.

"Lord Kazekage," the vendor gushed as the young leader approached the counter, "It's an honor."

Gaara pulled out some money only for the owner to wave a hand at him.

"Compliments of the house," she insisted and only beamed as he shrugged and dropped the money in the tip jar.

He extended a hand to Hinata.

She placed her hand into his and led them out of the store.

Excited shouts sounded behind them as the door closed and she knew the story would be all over the village within minutes.

Gaara went to hand her the bear when she shook her head at him, "Hold it for me?"

Without a word, he loosened the straps to his vest and slipped the bear in between his chest and the leather. He retightened the straps so the bear was secure with only it's head and arms visible. He glanced up at her. Waiting.

"You don't have to do this," she touched the bear's head gently before lifting her hand, "Not many would even consider the effort."

He regarded her with a hint of exasperation in his eyes, "You are precious to me. Not everyone has the ability to see past things, nor the compassion to reach out where many would not. For this, you are unique, and I will not have it said that you are weak or pathetic. It takes strength to expose your feelings and endurance to stay the course."

She swallowed at the intensity in his eyes and thought dazedly only he could make a teddy look manly.

"Gaara!"

They both turned to find Naruto charging them with an unfamiliar ninja at his side.

"Naruto," he greeted and glanced at the unknown person in their midst.

"Oh, this is Sai," Naruto nudged the brunette, "Sai, this is Gaara and Hinata."

"Pleased to meet you," she bobbed her head in greeting.

Gaara inclined his head.

Sai smiled, "It is nice to meet you, too. I didn't know the Sand's Kazekage was a momma's boy."

Naruto and Hinata froze in horror.

Gaara regarded the other ninja curiously, "Momma's boy?"

"It's an expression," Sai beamed, "It refers to one who is reluctant to part with their matriarch."

Naruto blanched and was about to make a grab for the clueless ninja when Gaara spoke.

"My mother died giving birth to me," he tilted his head, "so I don't think the term is accurate."

Hinata mouth parted with surprise.

Sai lost his smile, "I will have to find another nickname for you then."

"Nickname?"

"I read about them in a book," Sai ignored Naruto's groans of agony, "You give them to people in order to strengthen bonds of friendship. For instance, I call Naruto Dickless-"

Naruto snapped and hit the other ninja, "I told you not to call me that!"

Hinata blushed a fiery red.

"I will stop when you grow a pair," Sai smiled as he dodged his hotheaded teammate.

Gaara frowned a bit, "Grow a pair of what?"

"Gaara!!" Naruto's outraged howl drowned out Sai's response.

Hinata's hands fluttered helplessly as she tried to diffuse the situation, "N-Naruto-"

"You've never given me a nickname," Gaara concluded suddenly and his eyes turned unexpectedly sad, "Our bonds must be weak."

"No! No! No!" Naruto shook his head violently, "Only certain people like to give nicknames to everyone they meet but that doesn't mean they're better friends then anyone else!"

"It's true," she spoke up, "Not everyone likes to give nicknames and there are people who hate to be called by them."

"That's right!" Naruto beamed at her, "Especially when the nickname is completely false."

"Are you saying you actually have a dick?" Sai questioned doubtfully.

"He is rather touchy-feely," Gaara observed, the corner of his lips turned up with amusement, "and he is pretty obsessed with the Uchiha. Unnaturally so."

Sai nodded, "I have noticed this as well."

"I am NOT a Sasuke fan girl!!" Naruto roared in outrage, "I'll show you if I have to!" His hands shot to his pants fastenings.

Hinata choked on her giggle and fainted into Gaara's arms.

"Naruto, please refrain from showcasing your genitals in front of my date," Gaara sent his fellow demon carrier a mildly disapproving look as he easily swung her up into his arms.

Naruto turned a deep red and sputtered his innocence.

"Maybe your nickname should be flasher," Sai commented.

"It seems to be slightly more appropriate," Gaara agreed.

"I never should have introduced you two!" Naruto pouted and stomped away, "I see you later when you appreciate me!"

Gaara and Sai watched him go.

"Why are you dating the stalker?"

Gaara blinked and turned to the other ninja, mildly surprised he was still there, "Stalker?"

"The Hyuuga?" Sai nodded at the girl, "She stalks Naruto."

"Not anymore," green eyes narrowed, "Think of another nickname for her."

Sai regarded him calculatingly, "Your face is not very expressive."

The redhead was unsure of how to respond so he remained silent.

Sai met the blankness with his own, "How did you get the others to accept you?"

"Why do you want to be accepted?"

Sai tilted his head, "I want to experience bonds. I want to feel emotions as others do."

"You have no emotions?" The slightest raising of brow.

"I was trained to not have them," Sai exhaled softly, "Naruto and Sakura encourage me to be more expressive, yet, you are not expressive at all."

"They will learn to read you," Gaara ignored the near accusation, "Naruto considers you a friend, half the battle is won for you."

Sai was quiet as he rolled the thought around his head, "How did you meet?"

"He stopped me from destroying the Leaf during the Sound/Sand invasion," he nearly smiled at the other ninja's startled look, "I was borderline insane at the time and we've been friends ever since."

He turned sharply, ready to leave Sai gapping in the dust when he spoke.

"Can I paint you?"

Gaara paused and then nodded, he didn't have anything better to do until Hinata woke up.

"Follow me," Sai lead the way.

He followed and found himself in a somewhat secluded park where he was instructed to sit at the base of a huge tree.

"Rest her head on your collar bone," Sai instructed as he pulled out his sketch pad.

Gaara adjusted her and watched Sai curiously. He had never been painted before. He glanced up to judge the position of the sun, a little past three.

Hinata sighed.

Gaara glanced at her and then back at Sai.

"You have very unique coloring," the artist commented, his fingers smudged black. He pulled a paper out of his sketch book and started on a clean piece. "Unzip her jacket."

Gaara shifted his leg to brace her back against his knee. Using one hand to hold her shoulder, so she wouldn't slip and fall, he used the other to unzip her jacket. He wasn't surprised to find she wore a simple black top over black mesh, standard ninja issue.

He slid his hand between his knee and her shoulder blades so he could ease her back onto his chest when the placement of his hand inadvertently made her chest pop out.

"Hold it," Sai called out as his hand raced across the paper and then reached for a clean piece, "Who knew the Hyuuga had a bust?"

Gaara sent him a mild glare and zipped her jacket back up.

Sai smiled and reached for another paper.

"Why do you smile if you do not feel emotion?"

His hands never faltered and he reached for yet another paper, "It puts people at ease. Why don't you smile?"

"It makes people uneasy," Gaara eyed the growing pile of quick sketches, "I found it easier to remain neutral rather then trying to force an emotion I didn't feel."

Sai paused, the smile slipped from his face leave as his eyes took on an intent look, "Didn't feel?"

"For a long time the only emotions I allowed myself to feel were anger, bloodlust, antipathy, and what I thought was self love," Gaara closed his eyes, "It wasn't easy feel anything else at first and it only frustrated me to force it as well as frighten those around me."

"You experience emotion now," Sai didn't so much ask as state.

Green eyes opened, "They are confusing and are often pushed away to examine later, but, yes, I feel them."

"How do I-"

"Stay close to Naruto," Gaara interrupted, "and you will find a way."

Sai lowered his head in contemplation and started gathering his supplies.

Gaara watched him and then turned to the stirring Hinata.

"I will have it finished before you leave," Sai poofed away.

Hinata opened her eyes and immediately blushed as she realized she was draped across Gaara's lap.

"Sorry, I-" She tried to move away when he placed a hand at her shoulder and gently guided her back.

"Stay," he closed his eyes and rested his head against hers.

She swallowed and couldn't help tensing in his loose embrace. The first time they had touched in such a way, she had been the one who had made all the first moves. She was the one who had to wait for him to be comfortable!

This was completely different!

She had no way of knowing how long she had been out and to wake up, in his lap of all places, to be cuddled was just a bit . . .

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"N-no," she forced herself to relax, "You just caught me off guard."

"You do not have to stay," he moved his hand away from her shoulder so she had the option of leaving.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled softly at his thoughtfulness and relaxed even further into him. She laid her head on his chest and absently noticed that he still hadn't replaced his sand armor.

He nodded and closed his eyes once more.

She didn't know how long they just sat together. It was just warm, comforting, and safe. She glanced up at him, mildly amazed that he hadn't moved once and that his hands never strayed beyond her shoulder. Not that she wanted to be molested but . . .

He was a guy! Didn't all guys push their limits?

Still, she let her eyes drift across his peaceful continence, she shouldn't feel so secure in his arms. She smiled involuntarily as she spotted the bear peeking over his vest. He was surprisingly sweet. She could trust him. He would never take advantage of her-

"How far do you want to take this?"

She nearly swallowed her tongue as she jerked her face to his as her heartbeat sounded in her ears.

He studied her reactions with his intense green eyes, "If I show too much interest and affection, then you might never date again." He brought her hand up and touched the back of it to his cheek. His eye closed and sank into the touch, "However, if I show too little then they will never believe you've conquered me."

She frowned at him, "What about you? Won't you be scaring away a future Mrs. Kazekage?"

His lips tilted up in amusement as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "It's not competition they would object to."

She harrumphed and turned her face away though she didn't attempt to retrieve her hand.

Curious, he left it go and only snorted when she crossed her arms defiantly.

She squeaked and clutched at him as he just scooped her up into his arms and started walking.

"What are you doing?!"

"I want to walk around," he informed her, "Oh, Sai is painting our portrait."

Hinata stopped squirming, "Portrait? Don't you have to pose for a portrait?"

"Hn," Gaara hummed uncommitted when Neji stepped into his path.

End of Chapter

AN: Thanks so much for all your kind reveiws and support for this alternative couple! Thanks again! Michelle


	14. Chapter Thirteen Invite

Chapter Thirteen

Temari shook her head with disbelief. Her brother, her formerly homicidal baby brother, was seen in the most girlish store in all of the hidden villages and left with a teddy bear!

Kankuro just smiled and nodded as he pulled her away from the helpful gossiping females.

"You all right, Tem?" He asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

She visibly shook herself, "He hasn't carried a teddy bear, since . . ."

"Yeah," he agreed as he silently finished the sentence, _not since Uncle Yashamaru._

"He's never going to recover if she betrays him," her jaw hardened, "We have to talk to her, Kankuro."

"Calm down, Temari, let's find out the whole story before we jump to conclusions-" Kankuro was almost knocked off his feet as a large dog suddenly dashed between his legs.

Temari let out a surprised yelp as a hand darted in and pulled hard on the sash around her waist. It might not have been so bad if she hadn't been distracted, she might have even been able to thwart the initial attack, but, damn it all, she was and could do nothing. She spun as the cloth was sash was forcefully yanked away. She might have still been okay if the large dog hadn't darted in and snagged the second sash.

Kankuro caught himself before he could do something as mundane as fall and looked up just in time to see his sister's clothes fall off.

**

"Lord Kazekage," Neji greeted politely as if the kage wasn't carting around his cousin like so much luggage, "Lady Hinata."

"Neji," she squirmed and was reluctantly put down, "Did you need something?"

Gaara stared at him coldly from over her shoulder.

"Lord Hiashi has sent me to formally invite you and your siblings to dinner tonight at the Hyuuga Compound," Neji turned to Hinata, "Your father has requested your presence."

Hinata paled, her father was inviting . . . That meant . . .

"I will escort her," Gaara linked arms with her, his tone firm and unyielding. "She will be home shortly."

Neji bowed swiftly and disappeared into the trees.

"Oh no," Hinata broke, "Gaara-"

"It will be fine," he pulled her forward, "I will make sure my intentions are clear."

"B-but-" Hinata sputtered, _intentions?!!_

"Hinata," he gripped her chin and pulled her around to meet his determined eyes, "You are mine for the next three days. No one will keep you from me if I can help it and there is very little in this world that can sway me."

He watched the knowledge sink into her eyes with a sense of satisfaction and leaned in close so he could breathe into her ear.

"We have an arrangement and I intend to hold my end," he closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder, "I would suggest you do the same."

He stepped away then and escorted her without incident to her family home. They nodded their goodbyes, he handed her the teddy bear, and then she made her way stealthily to her room.

She closed the door, stepped into her bathroom, and quickly started to hyperventilate.

Oh god, what was she going to do? She should have known better than to ever get involved with him! She should have never agreed to his schemes! And above all, she should have never allowed him to touch her!

Her skin burned where he had touched her and she was mildly surprised to find her skin unblemished.

She forced herself to take long steady breaths.

_Don't freak_, she ordered herself, _he just got a little carried away. He didn't mean it the way he sounded._

She rested her forehead against the mirror, cooling her flushed features. She didn't even know why she acting like this . . . It wasn't the first time he had given her an implied threat so it couldn't be that. He had been upper handed with her before and that had just annoyed her so. . .

Maybe it was the possessiveness.

A chill ran up her back at the thought and she fought the accompanying shiver.

"Well, I guess that only makes sense," she mumbled and rubbed her face tiredly.

She was getting in too deep and he was getting way too comfortable touching her, though . . . She had to admit it was kind of . . . Nice. Especially when the boy she really had liked never noticed her beyond a quick hi.

She paused and picked up the bear off the ground. She hadn't even realized she had dropped it.

She frowned and her heartbeat stilled as she really looked at the toy.

This was the true Gaara. Sweet, vulnerable, and extremely dangerous all wrapped up in an appealing package.

He was also resigned to being alone.

"_You do not wish to date?" She inhaled sharply, "I mean, pretend to date?"  
Steady green eyes met hers, "It is more people do not wish to date me. They want to date the Kazekage, not the monster."  
She tilted her head, "You're not a monster, Gaara, and, besides, you've changed since then."  
"People have long memories," his eyes never moved from her face, "and, yes, I was."  
_Gaara's matter of fact tone echoed in her head as she frowned harder. True, he was bit more intense than was probably healthy but otherwise he was one of the most thoughtful people who would never dream of overstepping his bounds.

She took one last deep breath and left her room.

It was time to face her father.

**

Gaara enter his suite and narrowly avoided getting impaled by a kunai.

All screams stopped as his siblings froze and Gaara absently took in their respective positions.

Kankuro was on top of their sister, pinning her face down on the carpet though he had relented a bit and gave her enough leeway to look up at him. Temari was pale and she clutched a kunai in a white knuckled grip.

"What happened?" He demanded.

Kankuro reluctantly got off of her and Temari leaped to her feet as she secreted the kunai on her person.

Gaara waited.

"It's nothing, Gaara, don't concern yourself," Temari straightened her clothes.

Kankuro snorted, "Right, and I wasn't stopping her from starting a war."

Temari stiffened as their little brother narrowed his eyes.

"I told you I wasn't going after the Inuzuka!" she snarled, "I just need to beat some sense into a stupid male who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut!"

"Right," Kankuro turned to Gaara, "Kiba and his dog managed to strip Temari in the street."

"Almost strip," she protested and then forced a calm tone, "It is not how it sounds."

Gaara crossed his arms and waited.

"Temari roughed up the dog boy this morning and he got his revenge on her," the puppeteer avoided an angry swipe, "She needs to let this go before it becomes a diplomatic incident."

"I don't want him!" She crossed her arms, "I want Shikamaru!"

"Shikamaru? Why would he . . ." Kankuro was confused and then fire lit his eyes, "I'll kill him!"

"Like hell you will!" She stepped into his path.

"Enough."

Years of self preservation kicked in and they immediately separated only to glare at each other.

"Kankuro, Temari's business is her own," Gaara continued before she could do more than flash a triumphant look, "Temari, we will discuss your marriage to the Nara later."

"What?!" She squawked.

"Now, Gaara," Kankuro lifted his hands in a 'I'm harmless' gesture, "Let's not be too hasty."

Gaara didn't pay either of them any attention as he headed to his room to change into fresh clothes.

"Oh, one more thing," he paused in the doorframe, "The Hyuugas have invited us to dinner. We will be leaving in an hour or so."

He stepped into his room and shut the door.

There was a mad scramble for the bathroom.

**

"You summoned me, father," she met her father's gaze steadily.

"I have heard some rather interesting rumors of late," Lord Hiashi regarded his daughter sternly, "Care to shed some light on them?"

Her gaze flicked to the side nervously and then steadied, "What have you heard?"

The left corner of his mouth lifted minutely, indicating amusement and approval.

"I have heard you've somehow captured the interest of the Kazekage."

"Is that what Neji told you?" She remained impassive.

"Your cousin has voiced some concerns," he acknowledged her guess with a nod, "Are you saying Neji's observations are false?"

"I didn't say they were false or correct," she pointed out, "Merely that it was Neji who told you."

Her father nodded again, "He did though he was not the first."

She blinked.

"Some of the elders have voiced her congratulations on my luck, after all, not every father can say his daughter has a Kazekage for a suitor."

She paled, "Is that right?"

"Do not be coy, Hinata," Lord Hiashi smiled, "You have managed to bag the most eligible bachelor in all of the hidden villages. You should be proud."

"I wouldn't say bagged, father," she protested.

"Of course, you're right, he's not bagged quite yet. That's why I have invited him to dinner."

"Father?"

"Do not worry, Hinata, I will have him sorted before he leaves tonight," his pale eyes narrowed in anticipation.

"We shouldn't push him," she wrung her hands, "It's not what you think-"

"Subtlety is the key?" Lord Hiashi raised a brow, "I will keep that in mind. Go get ready, Hinata."

She leaned forward to protest when he leveled a mild glare at her.

"Yes, father," she complied and tried not to think about how this was all going to turn out.

**

Shikamaru frowned as he glanced at the clock on the wall. _Temari should have been here by now_.

He let out an irritated sigh as he reclined back onto the couch. He had thought for sure she would make a beeline to him after she realized it was him who had slipped the inside information to Kiba.

It was all so troublesome, he concluded, he should never have gotten involved.

"_Shikamaru?! Are you in?"_

_The lazy genius had popped up from a dead sleep with an annoyed frown on his face. It wasn't very often he got a day off where no one was pestering him to hang out, have lunch, or any other sort of troublesome activities._

_Today was supposed to be one of those days._

_He opened his door to glare at the disturber of his peace, "What do you want, Kiba?"_

"_I want to know why you're dating the Sand bitch!"_

_He yawned and squinted at the dog ninja, "What did Temari do now?"_

"_Do?" Kiba stiffened, "Why would you think that? I just wanted to know her appeal, I mean, she's like a dude with boobs!"_

"_Boobs?"_

"_Come on, man, focus! What is your girlfriend, Temari's, appeal?" Kiba ignored Akamaru's whines._

_Shikamaru's eyes sharpened suddenly, "She sets up her clothing so all I have to do is pull two sashes and they all fall off."_

_Kiba blinked, "Really, well, damn. Maybe you do have good taste after all… So the sash around her waist-"_

"_And the one hidden beneath it," the genius nodded._

"_All right, well, see you later, Shikamaru," Kiba took off with Akamaru at his heels._

_The Nara snorted and shut the door. He stretched and let a lazy smile cross his face. _

_Honestly, could Kiba have been any more obvious? Of course Temari had done something to piss off Kiba, he might as well as shouted it when he stiffened. Then the Inuzuka had come to the one person who would have any inside information on her besides her brothers, who would never betray her, her boyfriend who if caught in the right sleepy state might accidentally spill something useful._

_If it wasn't such a drag to get dressed then he might have bothered to follow Kiba just to see the look on her face when he struck._

_Shikamaru yawned again as he settled on the couch to wait for her angry entrance and precede to give him the lecture of a lifetime._

_Which he would mostly tune out._

_Then, when she started to run out of steam, he would play the injured party and shrug._

_Exasperated, she would ask, demand, why he had given out such personal information._

_He wouldn't look at her and state exactly how long she had been in Leaf._

_She would realize guiltily that she hadn't taken the time to visit him and then get mad all over again._

_Eventually, they would make up and, possibly, have sex depending how mad she actually was or maybe she would wear her most complicated piece of clothing and dare him to take it off . . ._

_All in all, he would get a visit, stimulating conversation, quality time with his girlfriend, possibly sex, and he didn't even have to leave his apartment._

He frowned, only Temari hadn't come. He doubted Kiba had the patience to wait more then a few hours before implementing his plan and, even if on the off chance, Kiba had waited till nightfall, Temari would have wasted no time charging over.

An unexpected variable must have popped up, he concluded, and the only thing that could sway an angry Temari was Gaara.

He arched a brow and if it was something with Gaara then maybe the rumors about him and Hinata held some truth, however, if the rumor about them being in a relationship was true then there had to be more to it. A hidden agenda . . .

The only thing they really had in common was Naruto . . .

Shikamaru frowned, no, that couldn't be right . . . Unless . . .

He hummed to himself, he need more information before he could make any solid conclusions.

"Where the hell is Temari?" He grumbled.

End Chapter

AN: Wow, you guys are truly too kind. I'm just glad you like my story and hope you guys stay with me for the long haul though it looks like things are going to get exciting! Next time on Grains of Sand, the Sand Sibs are invited for dinner! Will Hiashi be able to corner Gaara into marrying Hinata? Wait a minute, who's head of the family?! Say something Neji!


	15. Chapter Fourteen Dinner

**Chapter Fourteen**

If the Sand siblings were unnerved by the doors opening before they could knock on them then they gave no sign. Dressed to impress, they were impeccably groomed and sat where indicated with all the grace and refinement befitting their station.

Gaara was seated on Hinata's right and on her left was Hanabi with Lord Hiashi at the head of the table while Temari and Kankuro sat side by side with Neji at the end.

"Lord Hiashi, Neji," Gaara greeted with a nod and then turned with an almost fond, "Hinata."

She blushed prettily and bowed her head.

"Lord Kazekage," Lord Hiashi returned the nod, "I am honored that you and your siblings could join us at such short notice. May I present my youngest Hanabi."

"Lady Hanabi," he barely inclined his head in her direction, "These are my siblings Temari and Kankuro."

Hanabi turned her gaze to the Sand siblings and, after a stern look from her father, greeted them politely.

Hiashi made a small, almost invisible, gesture and they were surrounded by servants who offered a variety of beverages and served soup.

"You have a beautiful house," Temari commented politely, smoothly averting any awkward silences.

"Yes," Kankuro intoned absently when it looked like no one would pick up the slack, "not many can treat us to such luxury."

They were well versed in the art of making small talk in lieu of Gaara saying something blunt and insulting their guests or hosts. They were proud of all his accomplishments but they knew better than anyone his shortcomings and, unfortunately, polite banter was one of them. Temari and Kankuro could keep this up all night though if they to though their brother usually ran out of patience before that could happen.

"It's not often we have the honor of a Kazekage in our home," Hinata demurred softly as darted of a glance at the occupants of table before returning her eyes to her bowl.

Gaara sipped his soup.

"Are you really dating my sister?" Hanabi was blunt, her tone bordering on rude.

"Hanabi," Lord Hiashi's tone was sharp, "that is not a subject for the dinner table."

"Sorry, father," her tone was contrite though her gaze challenging.

"Well, no harm done and, since the topic has already been brought up," Hiashi turned his attention to Gaara, "Lord Kazekage, it has come to my attention that you have been spending a lot of time in the company of my daughter."

Hinata froze.

Gaara turned his flat gaze to her father and waited impassively.

Temari narrowed her gaze and Kankuro shifted his weight so he could face the Clan leader head on, "We have been encouraging Gaara to be more social."

His tone was polite but cold.

Hiashi didn't break the stare from the Kazekage's eyes, "To be more social or to date?" Gaara's expression didn't so much as flicker and Hiashi had to admit he had never faced a more worthy adversary.

Temari laughed sharply, "Well, to be frank, we highly encourage both. Gaara is a fine young man if a bit busy. Any time to relax and grab life by the horns should be taken. Right, Kankuro?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Temari," Kankuro smirked wryly, "though, it seems as if we missed a step if our host is anything to go by."

Hiashi reluctantly turned his attention to the conversation at hand and glanced at the Kazekage's siblings. He had made a rather unforgivable error. He had thought he would lead the rather new antisocial leader into a verbal trap. He would have dominated the conversation as his girls and nephew knew better than to speak unless spoken to and, instead, he had stacked the cards against himself. Three against one. He should have realized the Gaara's siblings would run a buffer and deflect any unwanted questions or inquiries on his behalf. For while, Gaara was the undisputed leader and Kazekage, he was still the youngest.

Gaara sipped his soup and hummed an appreciative, "Mmm."

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously, it appeared the duo had some experience in politics. He would have to be careful not to be bested by these children.

"Well, obviously, you must be a very proper family who requires any suitors to ask permission to date your daughters," Kankuro finished with a nod.

Hiashi replayed the statement in his head for any traps if he should agree and found none. He opened his mouth to confirm, yes, they were such a family when Temari spoke first.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kankuro, surely a **proper** family with such high standards and expectations would have enough manners to give **proper** notice to a formal dinner," she turned to the slighted host, "I'm sure the Hyuugas are more relaxed and wouldn't have such antiquated ideals."

Hanabi coughed lightly into her napkin as Hinata cringed into her seat. Neji didn't move an eyelash in fear of gaining his Uncle's wrath.

Gaara sipped his soup.

"I applaud your use of polite banter," Lord Hiashi narrowed his eyes, "though, I am curious how one who parades naked in the streets know what is **proper **and what is not."

It was Kankuro's turn to cough into his napkin though he did so violently.

Hinata hid her gasp with her hands.

Temari stiffened with rage and forced a saucy smile, "It's amazing how fast the news of some exploits travel, isn't it, Lord Hiashi? Tell me, is it the fact that I was naked that bothers your sensibilities or the fact that you were not there to see it?"

"Hanabi, to your room!" Hiashi colored a bit at the audacity of the female sand ninja.

Hanabi dashed from the table.

"You dare-!"

"If you didn't want to talk about naked females then you shouldn't have brought it up," Kankuro shrugged and made a face, "though, I wouldn't mind a change in subject. One should never have to see their sister naked."

Temari lifted a brow, "Please, I was hardly naked."

"Close enough," he shuddered.

"Enough," Hiashi commanded and wondered when he had lost control of the conversation, "Let's speak plainly. Lord Kazekage, you are dating my daughter and I would know your intentions."

Gaara paused and set his spoon down, "My intentions?"

Hinata tensed and Neji watched everyone closely.

"Yes, what do you hope to accomplish by dating her? Is she merely a ways to entertain you on your stay here or do you hope for a more lasting relationship?" He demanded.

"'More lasting relationship'," Kankuro was deliberately skeptical, "Isn't this way too early for this conversation? They just started dating."

"Besides," Temari took up the conversation, "if you wish to discuss an engagement then you need to talk to me." The whole table stopped and look at Temari who only lifted her chin haughtily. "As the head of this family, it is my duty to approve any female who wish to marry my brothers."

Kankuro arched his brows as if to say 'since when?' but just leaned back into his chair incredulously.

"Temari," Gaara's voice sounded, "I am the Kazekage. I can marry who I want."

"Not without my permission," her tone was final, "I am still the oldest."

Gaara held her gaze for a moment before he shrugged and picked up his spoon. They all knew that if he really wanted to marry then there was no way for anyone to stop him much less his sister. Heck, she probably couldn't stop Kankuro if he really wanted to but they would let her have her moment of power. Besides, they would never pick spouses who couldn't get along with their siblings. They had wasted enough time with fear of betrayal and they refused to let anyone come between them again.

Temari nodded her satisfaction, "So. . . Lord Hiashi, I must if you wish to engage Hinata-"

"You're not eating."

All eyes swung to Gaara then to Hinata who trembled under the scrutiny.

"I'm not hungry," she responded softly.

Gaara frowned, "You should eat."

She peeked a glance through her lashes to confirm, yes, everyone was staring before she gave a quick shake of her head.

"She has never done well under pressure," Hiashi's tone was apologetic.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Hinata."

The command was unmistakable and her head shot up, her eyes awash with embarrassment, astonishment, and anger. He had no right to order her around like this . . . Especially in front of her father!

"I'm not hungry," her voice was still deceiving soft but her chin was lifted in challenge.

They locked gazes and then Gaara tilted his head, "Can I have your soup, then?"

Hinata wasn't the only one who blinked but she was the only one who smiled, "Of course."

Pale green eyes watched as graceful hands exchanged their bowls smoothly and without even sloshing the liquid. He immediately dipped his spoon into the broth and then paused, the spoon halfway to his mouth.

"You should eat a roll, at least."

Still bemused, she picked up a roll and ripped off a piece to chew on. He waited until she swallowed before sticking the spoon into his mouth. His eyes closed briefly in pleasure and when he opened them he noticed everyone staring at him.

"The soup is delicious."

"Thank you," Lord Hiashi's expression was unreadable, "I'll be sure to send your compliments to the chef."

Gaara didn't respond and Hinata continued to munch on her roll.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged a look.

"So what are your thoughts on this situation, Neji," Kankuro dipped his spoon into his soup.

Hinata went rigid and turned wide eyes to her cousin.

"My thoughts are not relevant," Neji had no desire to get caught in the middle of . . . Whatever this was . . .

"Oh, don't be like that," Temari smiled, "We will all be family if they get married."

Neji resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably, "They appear to get along well."

"Come, Neji," Lord Hiashi narrowed his eyes, "Tell us your thoughts."

Hinata started to shred her roll into tiny unrecognizable pieces.

"When I first heard of the relationship," he started out carefully, "I must admit I found the idea preposterous-"

"Neji," Lord Hiashi rumbled disapprovingly.

Temari and Kankuro started to glare while Hinata closed her eyes with a pained expression.

Gaara sipped his soup.

"-however," Neji was quick to continue, "In light of the current events . . . I have to say . . . They might actually be complimentary to each other."

Hiashi arched a brow as he studied the exact words his nephew has used.

Temari and Kankuro lost their glares to adopt a more puzzled expression.

"Gaara," Kankuro waited until his little brother met his eyes, "Do you like this girl?"

"She is unique," Gaara was well aware of all the eyes on him.

"Gaara," Temari tried, "What do you want me to do?"

"Wait," he ordered, "I am . . . content to stay as we are."

"As friends?" Neji inquired sharply.

"Neji," Hinata was composed, "I have explained already. He see's me."

"She is not afraid," Gaara added in kind, "She touches me."

"And that is what concerns me," Neji managed to glare without moving a single facial muscle, "Lady Hinata is just that, a lady who-"

"Neji," Lord Hiashi cut him off.

"My apologies," he submitted instantly.

Gaara frowned as his eyes drifted from Neji to Lord Hiashi and back. He glanced at Hinata to find her nervously chewing her lip.

"Gaara is a perfect gentleman-" Temari rushed to defend her brother.

"Hinata will not be harmed by me," the Kazekage stood suddenly and locked eyes with Hiashi, "She is mine and will remain so until she says otherwise. Any attempts to stop her from associating with me . . . would not be advised."

"Gaara," she touched his hand, "Don't-"

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"My time is limited," his expression softened a fraction, "You will spend your free time with me . . .unless you no longer . . ." He frowned and his head lowered, "I understand."

"Gaara," she didn't quite dare touch his face so she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Please, calm down. This is getting out of hand-"

Green eyes were sharp as he covered her hand and pulled it to his chest over his heart, "You are the only one who dares."

"You can't put all your hopes on me, there will be others who-"

"I will accept no other," he examined their joined hands, "I will not go where I am not wanted or where my siblings are not wanted."

The last was directed at Lord Hiashi.

"Gaara," Hinata tilted her head up, "He didn't mean it like that."

"Thank you for inviting us," he announced and then softly to her, "Walk me to the door?"

She nodded, relieved that the dinner was over, and quickly pulled the Kazekage out of the dinning room.

Temari let out a long breath, "It is much too soon to be discussing marriage."

"We will be in touch," Kankuro took the last sip of soup, "This is good."

They got to their feet.

Neji shifted to get to his feet and was waved back down by his uncle.

"Hopefully, we will be able to come to an agreement that will satisfy everyone," Temari bowed, "Have a good night."

"Be safe," Kankuro escorted his sister out the door.

End Chapter

AN: The long awaited dinner! I hope I didn't disappoint anybody though the night isn't over! Michelle


	16. Chapter Fifteen Glimpse

**Chapter Fifteen**

There was a moment of silence after the Sand siblings departed and then Lord Hiashi spoke, "They make a devastating team and, with Gaara as the ultimate trump card, they are nearly invincible."

"Unless you can sway Gaara away from their intent," Neji commented, "It wouldn't be the first time he's left them to stand alone."

"Still, he remains loyal and would back them regardless."

"Not if he was completely against what they wanted," Neji insisted, "Also, if Gaara wants something bad enough then his siblings will rally behind him."

"Hmm, so we are agreed," Hiashi nodded, "We must gain support from either Gaara for this marriage or his siblings. Both are preferable."

Neji suppressed a sigh because, of course, 'we' meant him.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi."

**

"Now, they will believe you will have all the power to extend or end the relationship," Gaara informed Hinata at the door, "So he will not belittle you or think you are in danger in my presence."

"Gaara," she pouted slightly, "Was all that really necessary?"

"Yes," his forehead creased, "Your father . . . He is the reason you used to stutter."

She flinched at his statement and hesitantly shook her head, "I was . . . Weaker-"

"No," his eyes were dark, "You were not weak if even your cousin fears him." He shook his head, "Regardless I have given you power over me. He will come to you now if he wishes to utilize it."

His eyes dipped to the ground almost shyly, "Hug me?"

A smile pulled at her lips and she complied. She was going to have to stop finding his insecurities cute. She felt his heart thundering under her cheek as she rubbed his back to calm him.

He sighed softly into her hair, "I will see you tomorrow."

She nodded and pulled away to find his siblings regarding them with open mouthed shock. She couldn't help the instant blood flow to her cheeks.

"We will invite you to dinner when you visit Sand," he bowed and stepped out the door.

Hinata barely had time to return the gesture when Temari swept her up into a hug. She eeped and froze in the blonde's grasp.

"Thank you," she squeezed the younger girl tightly, "If you ever hurt him I'll kill you."

Hinata was released only for Kankuro to envelope her with a laugh, "Don't mind, Temari, threats just means she likes you."

"Temari, Kankuro," Gaara's voice sounded, "Leave her alone."

Kankuro snorted and whispered conspiratorially, "Between you and me, I think he's got it bad."

He patted her head affectionately.

Gaara tilted his head at her and then the Sand trio were gone.

Hinata shut the door shakily and jumped as her name was called sharply. She turned to face her father.

"Walk with me."

She complied instantly and pushed back the need to wring her hands.

"I must say I am impressed," he spoke suddenly, "You have the boy almost eating out of your hand."

Her eyes were round with astonishment, "Father-"

"You have him baited perfectly," he smiled at her, "Now, all you have to do is reel him in."

"Father," her voice was firm, "the situation with Gaara is complicated. He . . ."

"Yes, I understand," he smiled, "Even the most smitten gentleman will jump ship if he feels the net is closing in." He stopped in the hallway, "You've done well."

He patted her fondly.

"Sleep," he ordered, "You must be well rested for your day with the Kazekage."

"Yes, father," she gave up and watched him walk away.

"Lady Hinata."

"Neji," she forced a smile, "May we talk tomorrow. It's been a long day." She turned and quickly went to her door.

"Yes, it has," he intoned softly, "I only wished to apologize."

She reluctantly dropped her hand from the door and faced her cousin, "You were trying to look out for my best interests."

"Yes, though, that is no excuse," Neji let out a breath, "I did not tell Lord Hiashi about Gaara. He asked."

Her eyes softened in understanding. The slight detail changed everything and she knew better than anyone the restrictions he was placed under. He was free to keep any secrets he wanted unless asked. No one could lie to her father and expect to get away with it.

"Father expects me to marry him."

"Is that what you want?" His gaze was intent, "You seemed awfully comfortable in his arms earlier."

She sighed sadly, "Did he send you to gather information?"

"No," he grimaced, "He is sending me to persuade either Gaara or his siblings what a great idea this all is . . . I . . . just wish to understand and if you would just-"

"I don't know how or why," she snapped, "Maybe I grew out of my crush without realizing it! Maybe I got tired of hanging around waiting for him to notice me!"

She cut herself off as the truth of her words hit her. She was tired of being the weird girl that he liked as a friend. She admired him, more than anyone but she didn't love him . . .not anymore.

She glanced up with her face serene, "I don't have romantic feelings for Naruto."

Neji was stunned to see the truth in her eyes. Hyuugas never lied within the compound for the simple fact that they were all human lie detectors. Some were better lie detectors than others but the best was Lord Hiashi followed closely by himself.

"Is that all, Neji?" She slumped slightly, physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Goodnight," he nodded and quickly retreated.

"Goodnight," she went into her room grateful for the solitude. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

**

Shikamaru woke to find Temari sitting on his window seal. She was frowning as she stared blankly at the stars.

"So there _is_ something going on with Gaara," he commented softly as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He wasn't even going to wonder how she got into his apartment without setting off any traps.

"What do you know?" She focused on him.

"Speculation," he shrugged and motioned for her to sit next to him, "What's going on?"

She settled down next to him and told him everything. Unfortunately, it wasn't very much since she had found out Gaara was dating by rumor as well. All she really knew about was a ruined picnic lunch, his refusal to talk about it, and the semi-disastrous dinner.

"He said it was more of an arrangement?" He frowned.

"Yeah, that's what's troubling me, too," she pursed her lips, "Gaara's not exactly shy. I can see him not telling us but if asked he doesn't usually dance around the issue."

"Troublesome," he turned the information around in his head, "I have two scenarios."

"Yeah," she pulled her legs up and gazed at him.

"Going on the basis that neither of them has so much as spoken before recently," he lifted a hand to forestall any protests, "Gaara might not tell you such things but Ino is a different story."

"Your teammate?" Temari arched an eyebrow.

"She is the biggest information gatherer in the village," he tilted his head back, "If there was a budding romance between your brother and Hinata then she would have known about it."

"Information gatherer?" She smirked, "Isn't that just a nice way of saying gossip?"

"You're missing the point," he glared, "If Hinata had stopped crushing on Naruto-"

"Naruto?"

"-yes, Naruto, then everyone would have known about it. What?" He stopped at the frown on her face.

"The last meeting Gaara had here. . ." the thoughts were flying through her head, "Before we left, Naruto had confronted him at the gate but we couldn't here what they were saying. He was very upset." She turned to her boyfriend, "I asked him what had happened but all he would say was it was a misunderstanding."

"You didn't mention that," he grumped.

"I didn't think Naruto had anything to do with this situation," she snapped, "The whole reason we're here is because Naruto wrote a letter to Gaara."

Pieces snapped into place, "That was why the rumors started weeks ago."

"What?"

"Ino mentioned an offhand rumor about how Gaara was carrying Hinata to the Ramen Shop with Naruto. Everyone had just assumed she fainted because of Naruto again and they didn't want to leave her alone."

"But that doesn't explain why Gaara was carrying her," she pointed out.

"'An arrangement'," Shikamaru snapped his fingers, "I think I know what happened."

"Well, don't hold me in suspense," Temari grumbled.

"All right, let's say for some reason your brother and Hinata were in the same vicinity," Shikamaru moved some shogi pieces around on the board, "And here comes Naruto."

He slid a piece across the board.

"Now, we have the 'misunderstanding'."

"He must have assumed they were dating," Temari caught his drift, "and no matter what they said he didn't believe them and then Gaara had to leave."

Shikamaru nodded, "Sounds like something he would do. She must have fainted from a combination of frustration and embarrassment. Gaara must have noticed her feelings to Naruto during this time."

He shifted the pieces.

"He feels he owes Naruto a debt he can never hope to repay," she blinked, "So he decides to push them together somehow."

"Yes, if Naruto won't listen to reason then the only thing you can do is play into it."

"So he broke up with her or something close to it," she chewed her lip, "but something went wrong."

"Naruto has a reputation for doing the unexpected," Shikamaru remarked dryly, "After you left, Naruto was attached to Hinata's hip but . . . Not romantically."

"Gaara took off to meet Naruto the moment we got here," Temari remembered the meeting in Tsunade's office, "and the next day, the rumors started."

"Naruto must have been determined to reconcile the relationship," Shikamaru pushed two pieces together, "So Gaara did the most logical thing."

"He played along," Temari frowned, "A quick, clean breakup only made Naruto stubborn so a slow parting of friends, a damaged plea, and Naruto would be too sympathetic to push the issue but they don't get anything out of it."

"Don't they?" He arched a brow, "Gaara gets dating experience and Hinata gets to date Naruto through Gaara."

"Naruto did give him dating advice but, in the end, they're just using each other," Temari was troubled, "but it's not dating experience Gaara's after. He could care less about frivolities like that but there is something he wants from her and she seems to be giving it."

"What?" He adjusted his pieces.

"Touch."

Shikamaru paused and he regarded his girlfriend with a puzzled expression.

She fidgeted, "My brothers and I are all a little touch deprived but Gaara worst of all."

Shikamaru blinked and stared blankly at his shogi board, "Then I guess the only real question is whether you want Gaara to be in a relationship or if you want him to remain single."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Hinata has a well documented crush on Naruto," he tapped a piece meaningfully, "but everyone thinks she's finally over him and dating Gaara. It wouldn't surprise me if several people had mentioned this to her."

Her mouth parted in understanding, "So she finds out her deepest secret is actually common knowledge."

"Yes, which would explain the sudden flaunting of the relationship you described," Shikamaru twisted his mouth, "She probably wanted to end the whole thing, knowing her, but that would mean . . ."

"He would have to stop touching her and there's no way he'd give that up after they agreed for the week," she shook her head, "He probably see's this as the only chance he has and means to exploit any opportunity."

"Exactly my point," he adjusted his pieces one last time, "Every time they meet he will insist on touching her, deepening their bond and making her ever more precious to him."

"And unavailable," she narrowed her eyes, "Gaara would never do anything that would deprive Naruto of his chance at happiness and if this is a convoluted matchmaker scheme then the last thing Gaara would do is actually fall for her himself."

"No one can control their emotions completely," he waved away her doubt, "Even if he pushes them away doesn't mean he doesn't feel them."

"No, even if Gaara did fall head over heels for her, which is unlikely, since he is probably viewing her as a means to an end, then he would do nothing about it," she grumbled irritably, "He would go home and pretend it never happened."

"Even if she fell for him, too?" He arched a lazy brow.

Temari froze and her mind churned furiously, "Why would she fall for Gaara?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Why wouldn't she?"

"If you know something then spit it out," she snarled as a teddy bear flashed in her mind.

"Hinata is . . .a gentle soul," he sighed, "Who is accustomed to blending into the background as unimportant scenery."

"Gaara is intense and fully devoted to subjects he deems important," Temari dipped her head to the side, "And, apparently, extremely affectionate."

"She isn't used to anyone paying attention to her and actively listening to her beyond her team," he nodded to himself, "Not that that is all it would take for her to fall but everyone likes to be appreciated."

"So what should I do?" She bit her thumbnail.

"What do you want?"

"I want Gaara to be happy."

"Will he be happy with her?"

"I think he could be."

"Then do nothing."

"What?"

"Do nothing," he repeated and gestured to his shogi board, "With the way they are going they're going to find themselves cornered by their lies and trapped by their emotions."

"But-"

"Temari," he slanted a glance at her, "If someone had pushed us together by trying to make us see our feelings for each other then would you still be here?"

She went limp, "No."

"Knowing what I know of Hinata and observed about your brother," he slung an arm around her shoulder, "There is only one way this can end."

Temari narrowed her eyes and suddenly Shikamaru was across the room with his hands palm out in surrender.

"Now, Temari-"

"Shove it, shadow boy," she pulled her kunai free from the couch where she had just missed gutting him, "Now, come and take it like a man."

He cursed beneath his breath as the chase began and, honestly wondered why he even bother-

He tripped over a footstool and was immediately pounced upon.

She ripped through the front of his shirt and then placed the kunai at his neck, "Now, we're going to play a little game."

-oh, yeah, that's why.

End Chapter

AN: Well, it looks like Temari and Shikamaru highjacked this chapter! Mostly review, I guess, but never fear! Ino is now on the case and is determined to find out what the hell is going on between Gaara and Hinata! Next chapter Ino confronts Hinata about her relationship and discovers some startling facts. Thanks for all your reviews! Michelle


	17. Chapter Sixteen Kiss?

**AN: Sorry about the long wait! I've been sick and then my hours at work increased so while I've been writing I haven't had enough alone time to actually type! So read and I hope the chapter was worth the wait! Michelle**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ino tilted her head and sent her blond ponytail swinging curiously before exchanging a quick glance with Sakura. There had been some pretty juicy rumors floating around and, she was ashamed to say, she honestly had no idea what rumors were true or false. It was a matter of personal pride that people would come to her when they wanted the actual version of events and this whole situation was putting a huge dent in her reputation. Today was the day they found out the truth.

"Hi Hinata!" Ino nearly bounced up to the quiet girl, "So what's this I hear about you going out with Gaara?!"

Hinata blushed, giving herself completely away while Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's complete lack of subtlety.

Ino only laughed delighted at the typical reaction, "Oh, it's true! How did this happen? What about Naruto?"

Sakura zoomed in to catch Hinata's response. It was what everybody wanted to know but was too polite to ask. Trust Ino to just disregard all polite boundaries and cut to the quick.

"It's . . . a long, complicated story," Hinata sighed, "and Naruto . . . Is Naruto."

Ino nodded as her lips twisted thoughtfully, "Yeah, if he hasn't caught on by now then he never will and, besides, it's too late anyway since you've hooked up with Gaara!"

The blonde leaned in close, "I gotta know, Hinata, is he a great kisser? I mean, he's spent his whole life on emotional lockdown and now that he finally has an outlet I bet he can't help himself and gets all passionate!"

"U-Um," Hinata pulled back nervously bright red.

"Back off, Ino," Sakura pulled back her friend, "She's not going to tell you all the intimate details just because you ask!"

"Why not?" Ino glared as she pulled free, "We're all friends here and she knows I won't tell anyone if she doesn't want me to!"

"Right," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ino snorted before swinging back to Hinata, "We should have breakfast together! Then you can tell us all about how you got together with Gaara-"

Hinata let out an embarrassed squeak as she was pulled unceremoniously into a decidedly male body by an arm around her waist.

Ino and Sakura were also startled, they hadn't even seen the Kazekage approach them, they had been so focused on Hinata, and weren't quite sure how to react.

"G-Gaara," Hinata twisted in his grip, "You know Ino and Sakura?"

He regarded them passively and then gave a slow nod.

"They wanted to have breakfast with me," she paused as his eyes locked onto her own, "Maybe they can join us?"

"Oh, we didn't know you already had plans," Sakura smiled uncertainly, she wasn't quite sure how to treat him without Naruto present.

"Yes, we would never dream of infringing on your time," Ino smiled confidently, "We'll catch up later in the day."

"She will be with me all day," he announced.

"Gaara," Hinata poked him softly, "I have a mission this afternoon."

His forehead creased as he looked at her with dismay, "You do?"

"Yes, but it's a short one," she assured him, "and I'll have the entire day free tomorrow."

He came very close to pouting, "You'll spend the entire day with me tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Tomorrow's the last day . . . So we'll spend it together."

He nodded and his brow smoothed.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll get going," Ino linked arms with a surprised Sakura, "See ya around, Gaara. Hinata."

"Bye Ino. Sakura," Hinata waved.

Gaara tilted his head at them.

"Bye," Sakura barely managed to get out before she was dragged around a corner, "What the hell, Ino, I thought you said you weren't leaving until you the know the truth."

"Jeez, I never realized you were as dense as Naruto, Sakura-"

"Hey!"

"-I'll have you know I learned plenty," Ino finished triumphantly, "Now, do you want to hear what I know or not?"

"What could you possibly know that I don't? I was there, too, you know," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you caught the slip Hinata made about not kissing Gaara?" Ino smirked at her friend's expression, "I didn't think so."

"Where did you get that, Ino-pig, she didn't say anything about kissing," she protested.

"Exactly, forehead, if she had said something then it would have confirmed their lip lock but she didn't," Ino bounced, "Honestly, you can't read people at all."

Sakura opened her mouth to dispute the statement but shut it when Ino asked that had her exclaiming a surprised, "What?"

"Do you have hearing problems, too?" Ino shook her head, "I asked you what Naruto says about all this?"

"Naruto? Why would he know anything?" Sakura snapped defensively.

"Well, he is Gaara's best friend, isn't he?" Ino arched a brow, "If anyone would know all the juicy tidbits then it should be Naruto!"

"He has been gone more than usual lately," she reluctantly admitted.

Ino laughed delighted, "Of course he has! I bet-" She paused, blinked, and then grinned, "Well, well, what did I tell you? There he is! Spying on Gaara and Hinata!"

Sakura whipped around to find her teammate casually propped up against a building watching the café intently.

"Go pump him for information!" Ino sent Sakura stumbling, "I want all the information later!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sakura demanded, "I thought you were free today."

Ino tossed her hair with a laugh, "I'm going in for a closer look!"

Sakura could only gape as her friend boldly entered the café and demand prime viewing seats on the couple. She swore she would never understand where Ino got her nerve.

She took a breath and approached her teammate.

He glanced at her, smiled, and then returned his attention to the café front.

"So Naruto . . . What do you know about Gaara dating Hinata?" She asked half-skeptical that he knew anything. Naruto wasn't known for being the brightest person for a reason.

"Why do you want to know, Sakura?" He turned to her a bit suspiciously, "You're not interested in Gaara, are you?"

"What?! No!" Sakura shuddered at the idea.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" He frowned at her, "He's a great guy!"

"Do you know anything or not?" She glared and half mumbled under her breath, "Though I seriously doubt you do."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, "I found out they were dating about a month ago."

"They've been dating for a month?!" She couldn't believe it.

"No, I don't know how long they were dating before that," he shook his head, "I found out right before they broke up-"

"They broke up!" Her mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, I think it was because he was all touchy feely and she's too shy to be comfortable with that too soon."

"Yes, he did seem to be a bit grabby," she frowned, "and possessive."

"Yeah, I told him about coming on too hard too soon and now look at them," he beamed proudly, "Attached at the hip."

"You gave him relationship advice," she couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open again.

"Mmm hmm," he nodded with his eyes closed, "Mmm hmm."

**

Gaara and Hinata were well aware of Ino's presence in the café though they were mostly just ignoring her since she was too far away to hear what they were saying. Besides, he was far more intrigued by what Hinata was saying about what the girls had asked her.

"Kissing?" He inclined his head, "I have never participated in the activity."

Hinata ducked her head, a heavy blush on her cheeks, "Neither have I."

His eyes were thoughtful as he weighed the possibilities before glancing at his companion. He leaned in sharply and grasped the back of her neck to keep her still.

She gasped and her pulse fluttered underneath his fingers as she turned a dangerous shade of red, her eyes impossibly wide.

He paused nose to nose with her and noted the panic in her eyes though she made no move to struggle.

He tilted his head and his eyes slid closed as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

He pulled back shakily, jolted by the sensations darting across at the simple contact. He looked at her and couldn't help but consider what might have happened if he had kissed her on the mouth.

Unbeknownst to him, his eyes filled with a desperate kind of hunger, a hunger that craved affection, love, attention, and, most of all, touch. A hunger to be finally be accepted completely without fear or reservation and he turned those eyes on Hinata.

Her eyes were soft and wondering, her blush had dimmed to a more manageable level though by no means gone. Her gaze drifted to his and she ducked her head shyly, "U-um . . ."

He only had eyes for her and, when she started to push her fingers together nervously, he placed a hand on top of hers.

He shifted closer to her intent on . . . He wasn't sure what but he knew he needed to be closer . . . Close enough to feel the texture of her skin on his and to-

"I-I have to go the bathroom!" She squeaked out and pulled away quickly.

He watched her escape without a word of protest and wondered where he had gone wrong.

**

Ino fanned herself lightly with the menu and nodded to herself.

Passionate, indeed, though she had never thought a kiss on the forehead could be steamy! He looked like he wanted to devour her in one huge bite so no one could steal her away!

Hinata was a little harder to read.

Ino had thought for sure the Hyuuga was going to faint before Gaara could do more than brush noses with her but she hadn't . . . and the look on her face had been one of realization . . . But of what?

There was obviously a lot more going on here then just a couple testing their boundaries . . . Or was she reading too much into it?

She was about to join Hinata in the bathroom when she saw a brunette slip into the Hyuuga's seat next to Gaara.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Ino made herself comfortable to watch the show and took a sip of her drink.

The girl was a year or three younger than them and obviously had no idea what she was in for and she couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

**

Hinata splashed her face with cold water and tried to come to terms with what just happened. She had been so sure he would just kiss her without any care about her feelings on the matter and her first kiss would have been stolen and meaningless.

She had frozen like so many times before when caught in a situation she had no control over. She probably would have fainted if he had closed the distance between their lips!

But he hadn't.

Instead, he had noted her feelings and kissed her as if he were her father or brother with the utmost respect and reverence and it had the complete opposite effect on her.

In a weird way, his restraint made her bold and it had that way since the beginning. His initial bold request to touch her had shocked her but it was his trembling that made her touch him first, his willingness or rather demand to help fix her reputation that allowed her to be comfortable in his arms, and, finally, his shy request for a hug that had her wrapping her arms around him.

It was odd, she was the one with the power and he had given it to her willingly.

So his brotherly kiss made her want to reach out to cup his cheeks and give him a chaste kiss on the lips to show him it was okay . . . She was there for him and always would be . . .

And that was the thought that had her running to the bathroom in a panic. Since when did she develop feelings for him?! Especially the kind that made it okay for him to kiss her?! That made her want to kiss him?!

And the way he had looked at her!

She splashed herself with more water.

What had she done? She wasn't supposed to start liking Gaara! Even if he was handsome and she found his social ineptness cute.

She started to poke her fingers together shyly, after all, it's not like he felt that way about her. He liked to touch her and, if she was being honest, she liked it, too. She liked to see him uncertain as she touched him even more.

Did she have the courage to . . . Pursue Gaara? She never had the courage to face Naruto but . . . Surely, she had changed enough, become strong enough to let Gaara know how she felt?

"I will not be weak," she met her eyes in the mirror, "I have changed."

She exited the bathroom.

End Chapter 


	18. Chapter Seventeen Preference?

****

Chapter Seventeen

Gaara eyed the female in front of him with blatant mistrust and hostility.

The young chuunin faltered a bit under his gaze but smiled as her body relaxed in a way that caught his eyes.

"Hello, Lord Kazekage," her voice was soft but smooth in a way that reminded him of his late uncle, "My name is-"

"What do you want?" He interrupted, he had hated his late uncle and could honestly care less who was at the moment. He was waiting for Hinata and didn't appreciate his quiet moment being disturbed. He was a bit lost in his recent emotional experiences. He had felt a sharp disappointment when she left and then relief for the opportunity to collect his thoughts.

"I just wanted to say that she isn't the only one who can fulfill your needs," she fluttered her eyelashes.

"My needs are adequately taken care of," he narrowed his eyes, "Leave."

She pouted and drew a circle on the table.

A summoning? Gaara shifted the sand on his person into attack position. He might have agreed to forgo the armor but that didn't mean he was about to leave it behind completely.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" She licked her lips slowly.

"Yes," his sand started to drift in the air.

A clear warning to any who knew him to back off immediately and everyone in the restaurant shifted uneasily. It was as if a veil had been lifted and they saw him for the first time. This wasn't the somewhat shy fumbling, for a ninja, young man who was with his just as cutely shy girlfriend.

No, this was the unapproachable and imposing Kazekage. The formerly insane jinchuuriki who didn't suffer fools unless the fool's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

No one dared to breath lest the thickening sand in the air took the slight movement as a threat.

Then the bathroom door opened and the sand dropped to the ground in harmless piles.

The shy man returned as his face softened at the sight of his confused girlfriend and he moved to greet her.

"Gaara, what's going on?" Hinata shifted uneasily as sand crunched beneath her sandals.

"Nothing," he nearly fidgeted as the sand slithered from sight, "Would you like to go on a walk with me? Or did you want to stay?"

She seemed to study his face for a moment before nodding and slipped her hand into his, "Okay."

A ghost of a smile graced his face and he allowed her to lead him from the café.

The woman who had started the entire incident still sat frozen in her stolen seat and would remain there until hours later when the owners of the establishment politely asked her to leave. Her only thought during this period of time was how grateful she was that the Hyuuga had left the restroom when she did and that she would never try to steal another woman's man again.

**

Ino watched the couple leave both ecstatic and sad. They were so cute together! She wanted a guy who would glare death at people but melt into a gooey mush pile!

Hinata was so lucky!

Ino paid for her drink and strolled out into the street thoughtfully.

If she were honest with herself then she would have to admit she'd thought Gaara of the Desert was destined to end up alone. He was too intense, too dangerous, and had too much of a bloodstained past. She wouldn't even mention all the emotional baggage the guy lugged around.

But she was wrong.

Wrong about him and wrong about the girl who'd seen past all that to see him.

The girl who she never thought would get over Naruto, not only did that but hooked one of the biggest fish out there! And he was a total sweetheart!

"Ino!"

The blonde turned to find her oldest friend fisting Naruto's jacket.

"Sakura!" Naruto squirmed and went still when the medic sent him a dry look.

"Ino, you will never believe what I've learned!" Sakura gave her a quick run through and by the end of it Ino's mouth had dropped open and she was staring at Naruto with disbelief.

"You gave Gaara dating advice?!" Ino couldn't believe it! Where on earth had Naruto learned to date?! He had never dated within the village, she knew that for a fact, but there was the three year training trip to take into account.

But he should have been too busy training to date!

"What I don't get is why you thought they'd be a good together?" Sakura finally released her hold on him, "I know he's your friend but . . ." She trailed off when she spotted the heated glare her teammate was sending her.

"No, go on, Sakura," he narrowed his eyes, "Tell me why Gaara isn't good enough."

"Now, Naruto, I think you know Sakura didn't mean it like that," Ino cut in before they would get into one of their classic misunderstandings, "She just means he doesn't seem the type to trust easily, especially the level required to be in a relationship."

"It surprised me, too," Naruto admitted reluctantly, "but I was happy. I've been worried about him. They're good for each other. He needs someone who will be patient with him and understanding of his quirks. Plus, she's low key enough to slip under his radar while he'll support, defend, and believe in her without dominating her. Plus, he'll let her call all the shots so she'll have to get braver or they'll never get anywhere."

Ino and Sakura wouldn't believe what they were hearing. Was this really Naruto?

Both girls discretely made hand signs and mentally called a release to cancel any genjutsu.

Naruto remained unchanged, his blue eyes dark, "Which is good for both of them. Gaara has a lot of issues he needs to work out and Hinata's too shy and uncertain to just jump into bed with anybody."

A discreet poof had them all turning to face a bored looking Genma, "Sakura, the Hokage requests your presence."

"Shoot, all right," she nodded, "Tell me everything later, Ino. Bye Naruto!"

Genma poofed away with Sakura in tow leaving Naruto and Ino alone for possibly the first time in their lives.

**

"She was attempting to attack you?" Hinata was puzzled at his explanation of the events in the café.

Gaara nodded, "She tried to draw a summoning circle on the table while attempting to distract me by rapidly fluttering her eyelids. She ended up distracting herself and drew an inefficient circle."

He mimicked the motions.

Bemused at the exaggerated pout, she tilted her head and smiled, "I think she was trying to hit on you."

Gaara straightened, "No, her body language was lax and awkwardly positioned. I doubt she would have been able to throw a proper punch."

She tried to camouflage her laughter but it rang out unhindered, "No, she was trying to proposition you."

He gave her a blank look.

"Um,' she blushed, "She wanted to take my place in your life. . . She thinks . . . When she mentioned 'needs', she meant . . . S-sexually."

"Sexually?" He frowned, "She wanted to have sex with me?"

"U-Um," she tried to cool her flushed face, "I believe so."

"Hn," he made the sound low in his throat, "It's not mutual."

"Mutual?" She blinked at his indifferent tone, "Are you not interested in sex, Gaara?" The notion was unbelievable, for all his titles and accomplishments, he was still a teenage boy on the verge of physical maturity and all the raging hormones that went with it.

"It doesn't sound very sanitary," he replied absently and then paused at her expression, "It also requires a level of trust I share only with five people in this world. I am related to two of them, one is too old and male, which leaves a male and female within my age group."

He shrugged, "Both will be unavailable by the day after tomorrow so there's no point in being interested."

Hinata was stunned, did that mean he was interested in either sex as long as the level of trust was there or that he simply listed the people with the required trust level since there were so few?

"U-Um," she bit her tongue and tried to gather her wits, "the people in your age group?"

He tilted his head at her as if the answer should be obvious and, really, it was but she needed to her him say it.

"The male is Naruto," his tone was careful, "and the female is you."

She couldn't help the blush that painted her cheeks but her eyes never wavered from his, "Y-You'd have s-sex with e-either of u-us?"

His eyes searched her face a bit confused by both the topic and her body language, "Are you asking if I have a preference?"

She nodded, glad she didn't have to spell it out to him. She had never seen this look in his eyes before he seemed almost shy and uncertain as he shifted his weight. He was vulnerable, she realized, that was what she was seeing.

"If I had a choice . . ." he almost broke their eye contact but stayed with her, "I would chose you."

She gasped, her hands going to her mouth, "Really?"

"It doesn't matter," his eyes closed to her, "There is no choice."

"B-But-" She cut herself off sharply as she noticed Sai watching them curiously.

He smiled and stepped forward, "Hello."

"Hello," she bobbed automatically in greeting.

"I have finished the painting," Sai pulled out a canvas and displayed it to them.

"Oh," Hinata flushed anew as her knees wobbled dangerously at the sight of it.

Gaara blinked at the image.

Sai beamed.

**

The blondes shifted a bit awkwardly.

"So," They spoke at the same time and cut off just as quickly.

Naruto grinned suddenly and rubbed the back of his head, "Sakura said you were spying on them in the café?"

"Yeah," she relaxed at the topic, "You missed a steamy scene!"

"I did?! Damn it! I knew I was missing something!" He snorted, "Figures, he would make a move the moment I was distracted."

"Did you really give Gaara dating advise?" She couldn't help the skeptical tone.

"Yes! Why is it so hard to believe I know how to date?!" He glared, "It's not like I'm dense or something!"

"Actually you are," she tilted her head, "Which is why we're so surprised at your insight with Gaara and Hinata. I mean, if you understood her character so well then why didn't you know she-"

"Why do you think I praise her all the time? She needs the confidence boost!" Naruto was highly offended, "She needs someone who will never criticize her and Gaara's perfect for that! It's like how you need to be with someone who'll make you laugh!"

Ino blinked, "Laugh?"

"Yeah, laugh," he lifted his chin, "You're a very upbeat person, Ino, but you take everything too seriously."

"So I'm dedicated," she frowned, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "Except you don't know when to back off."

"That's funny coming from you," she shot back.

"Look, I don't mean anything bad by it," he snapped, "Sai didn't make you laugh. I know he was your type look wise but he doesn't have much going for him personality wise."

"How can you say that? He's your teammate!" She was outraged and hurt that he had brought it up. Her relationship with Sai had been short and definitely not sweet as the relationship had blown up in her face.

"It's true, that why! I'm not saying that he doesn't try because he does," he frowned to himself, "He's just . . .not ready. Give him another couple of years and maybe it'll work out."

Ino gave him a long look and then nodded to herself, "So Sai's not ready but Gaara is?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he's over his whole kill to prove he exists thing."

Her gaze turned a bit uneasy, "If you say so . . .but what about you? Are you ready?"

"Wha?" He blinked, "Ready for what?"

"And you say you aren't dense," she laughed at his clueless expression, "You probably wouldn't even realize it if a hot girl were to walk right up to you and say, hey, wanna go out?" She waited a beat and then flipped her hair, "Nope, didn't even notice."

He opened his mouth to protest indignantly and then sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Don't play around like that, Ino, I couldn't even get Sakura to agree to go out with me. What chance do I have with you?"

He left her with a weak wave and she returned it, caught completely off guard by the unconscious compliment.

End Chapter

AN: So another chapter! I wanted to thank you for all the nice reviews you left for the previous chapter, you guys really make me smile. I'm really just thankful people are reading this and not flaming me! I'll try to have another chapter up soon! Michelle


	19. Chapter Eighteen Pretty Eyes

**Chapter Eighteen**

She lay draped across his lap, chest thrown out with cleavage blatantly exposed, as he had mostly unzipped her jacket and it pooled about her elbows. Her eyes were locked with his burning gaze as his other hand cradled the back of her head as if about to pull her in close for a kiss. Her own hand was cupping his cheek while the other clutched at his wrist as if unsure whether to encourage his actions or to stop him.

An instant immortalized in paint, Hinata's world dimmed alarmingly and only Gaara's sudden grip on her elbow anchored her to reality as her vision swam.

Once Gaara was certain she was steady, he released her and stepped closer to the painting in order to study it.

"Do you like it?" Sai studied their reactions with a small frown.

"I-It is very lifelike," Hinata rushed to reassure the artist, "It's beautiful."

And it was beautifully done . . . It was just the provocative subject matter that made her heart thump thickly in her chest.

"You lied to me," Gaara met Sai's eyes over the painting, "You told me you didn't feel emotions."

Sai went blank, "I don't."

Gaara gestured to his likeness's eyes in the painting and met the artist's, "I know for a fact that these emotions were not present in either of us that day. So where did they come from?"

"Artistic license," Sai's tone was bland, though his eyes showed confusion.

"No, they came from you," Gaara broke of his intense gaze to look at the painting, "This is where your emotions are, you paint them into your art."

Sai flipped the painting over and studied it with new eyes.

"I have had many portraits done," Hinata admitted softly, "but I think it is Sai's warmth that captured me so well."

Sai's hands tightened a bit on the painted as he smiled genuinely, "Thank you, I think I agree."

Gaara nodded, "Keep painting, Sai, and the rest will come naturally."

The artist nodded, bemused with himself.

"Um," Hinata nudged her fake boyfriend, "I have to go meet my team."

His head lowered fractionally, "I see."

She wasn't the only one who was surprised when she gave Gaara a quick hug goodbye but she relished the contact before letting go. Cheeks flaming, she gave a small bow and disappeared.

"Why isn't there a choice?"

Gaara was drawn back to the artist who was watching him carefully. It took a moment for the Kazekage to place the question in the right contest as he remembered the conversation the artist had interrupted, "There was never a choice. Just borrowed time."

"We are ninjas," Sai regarded the male in front of him steadily, "Every breath we take is stolen from another so until all our enemies are dead we can never breath easily."

Gaara blinked, "I have heard that before."

"I read it in a book," Sai shrugged and held out the painting, "Still, it's meaning serves well."

"Yes, it does," Gaara accepted it, "But the choice was never mine to make and she has already decided against me."

"It didn't look that way to me," his eyes were shrewd, "She was never so comfortable with Dickless."

The Kazekage said nothing and just studied the picture.

"I'll make another copy," Sai nodded to himself.

"Hmm," Gaara tilted his head a little bit, "Maybe a little less sexual tension and more proper decorum. Her family is conservative."

Sai nodded, already half lost in his art.

**

"Hinata!" Kiba waved enthusiastically, "Over here!"

Shino glanced up enough to meet her gaze and then turned away.

Hinata paused in front of a park bench confused, "Why aren't you at the training grounds? Where's Kurenai-sensei?"

"She'll be along shortly," Shino answered softly, "Sit."

She sat automatically and watched Kiba bounce around energetically with Akamaru, "I thought we had a mission?"

"Oh, we do!" Kiba dropped into his seat, "Except you'll never guess what kind it is! I-"

"Kiba," Shino cut him off sharply, "We will wait for Kurenai-sensei."

Kiba scowled at him before grinning once more, "She'll be here soon."

Hinata studied her teammates as a sense of foreboding started to creep up her spine. The last time they had been this closemouthed, Shino, yet full of anxious energy, Kiba, had ended up in a disastrous surprise birthday party.

"Hinata," Kurenai laid a calming hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad you were able to make it on time."

"Kurenai-sensei, why are we here? Why aren't we at the training grounds?"

"The training grounds were a little too public for this mission," Kurenai stated simply.

"Oh," Hinata fidgeted, "You went to get the mission without me?"

"No, we were summoned early this morning," Shino intoned and shifted into her line of sight.

"Then why am I here?" She blinked innocently at them. This wouldn't be the first time their team had been split up to go on a specialized mission, though, usually they would send her a note to let her know and she would spend the day training or maybe with Gaara-

"This is a S-Class mission," Kurenai watched her carefully, "This is an unique situation we find ourselves in and even one misstep could spell disaster for the village."

"We would respect your privacy if we were allowed," Shino lifted his hand enough for the sunlight to glint of his goggles, "Unfortunately, that time has passed."

"I don't understand," she was vaguely alarmed.

Kiba rolled his eyes at his teammates dramatics, "Our mission is to get the inside information on your boyfriend."

**

"Hmm," Gaara narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "Yes, I think this one will do."

Sai nodded and set the painting carefully to the side before starting another.

"Was it easy?" The artist flicked a glance at the Kazekage, "Making friends?"

"No," Gaara let his eyes un-focus a bit as he relaxed, "It remains difficult. The past is hard to overcome."

"First impressions last a lifetime," Sai tilted his head, "My first impression was as an unknown root member whose secret mission was to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha by pretending to join Orochimaru who plans included destroying the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He paused, "Though, only Naruto, Sakura, and Captain Yamato know the full story behind that."

Gaara's eyes focused sharply, "You attempted to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes, but I changed my mind last minute," he smiled, "He has a bond with Naruto and Sakura that I wish to understand. Why? Is he your friend, too?"

"No," He frowned, "I would have killed him a long time ago if Naruto hadn't stopped me and if I come across him again then he might not be so lucky a second time."

"You still wish to kill the Uchiha?" Sai narrowed his eyes calculatingly.

"Yes," he dipped his head a little, "But I will not. Naruto still wants him back even though the Uchiha almost killed him."

"So you'll bring him back if you come across him," Sai nodded his understanding, "Even though you don't want to, you will for Naruto."

"I owe him a great debt," he inclined his head slightly, "though that debt will not stop me from maiming the Uchiha so he doesn't run away again."

"Does Naruto know this?" Sai was carefully blank.

"No," Gaara was also blank though his eyes were full of threat.

Sai smiled, "I, too, wish to protect my bond with Naruto. Do you think he'll be very upset if I blind the Uchiha?"

Gaara tilted his head, "You would have to stage it to look like an accident and act remorseful afterwards. Naruto would be upset but eventually forgive you if he see's you miserable and the Uchiha survives the attack."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Sai nodded and turned his painting around to show the Kazekage who could only blink, "I think I'll call this one 'Lust'."

Gaara tore his eyes away from the painting, "I am not sure I'm comfortable with you drawing Hinata naked."

"But I put you with her," Sai tilted his head, "Besides, it's not naked, it's called a nude."

Gaara shifted as he glanced at the painting from the corner of his eye, "How do you know my measurements?"

Sai smiled, "I'm an artist."

**

"What?!" Hinata was startled, "But why?"

Kurenai sent a cross look towards Kiba, "You are in an unique situation, Hinata, it's not everyday that a ninja of your stature starts dating a Kage of another village. Usually, such relationships are premeditated so the kunoichi is actually a spy, though, no one is quite so bold to try for a Kage."

"Is it so unusual?" She fought to still her hands from fidgeting.

"Gaara is the youngest Kage in history whose alliance with the village has more to do with a certain individual than the merits of the village itself," Shino intoned softly, "Which at once makes him our best ally and the worst, for as long as Naruto resides in this village Sand would never dream of attacking but if something unfortunate should happen then our alliance becomes null and void or shaky at best."

"But if he marries you," Kiba scratched behind Akamaru's ears, "Then the alliance is more solid."

"However, if you break up with him then it might make an otherwise stable alliance shaky," Shino pointed out.

"There is no pressure, Hinata," Kurenai patted her shoulder, "Like I said the situation is unique. Gaara is the only Kage I have ever heard of who is comfortable enough to just stroll through a village that is not his own and, furthermore, is trusted to do so without causing any trouble."

"S-So what did you want to know?" Hinata centered herself to be calm during the questioning. She had never thought pretending to date Gaara would lead to such complications!

"How serious is it?" Kiba leaned in, "And do you think he'll be terribly upset if someone played a prank on his sister?"

"A prank?" She blinked and then gave her teammate a disapproving look, "Kiba, were you the reason Temari was naked in the street?"

Three pairs of eyes locked onto a cringing Kiba, "Maybe."

"Talk about a diplomatic incident," Kurenai just sighed, "Hinata, did Gaara mention anything about being angry?"

She shook her head, "The subject did come up but didn't seem too moved by it."

"So I'm safe?" Kiba inquired earnestly.

"I think so," she tilted her head, "but I'll talk to him about it."

"Thanks, Hinata!" Kiba grinned.

"You played a prank on Temari and you didn't even think to ask for my help?" Shino loomed in suddenly and then drew away sharply, "I see."

"Shino," Kurenai sent a glare at Kiba, "He probably just didn't want to get you into trouble since he knows he shouldn't attack allied shinobi, no matter how friendly they are."

"Hey, they attacked me first!" Kiba defended.

"Yes, and I was the one who helped you," Shino's voice was soft with hurt undertones, "and, yet, I wasn't good enough to include in the retribution."

Kiba winced and walked over to the bug ninja to try to get him to stop sulking.

Kurenai discretely pulled the heiress away from the boys, "You didn't answer the question about how serious the relationship was, Hinata."

"Oh," she blushed, "It's complicated, Kurenai-sensei but there's no need to worry. It'll be over tomorrow . . . When he leaves."

Kurenai studied her student carefully, "You seem sad about it. Are you serious about him? Is he just passing time?"

"Oh, no, he's perfectly serious," she smiled though it wilted along the edges, "It's just . . . We both agreed when we started this . . . It would only be for as long as he was in the Leaf."

"How do you feel about that?" Kurenai was intrigued, "How does your father feel about you dating?"

"He was surprised," her smiled turned rueful, "and then pleased. He would like nothing more then for me to marry him."

"Hinata?"

"I . . .really like him," she replied somberly, "I want to tell him but . . ."

"But?"

"He doesn't think someone can like him for him," she shook her head, "He has confidence issues."

"The Kazekage has confidence issues?" Kurenai couldn't believe it.

"He's resigned himself to be alone," she realized suddenly, "Kurenai-sensei, how do I show him that he doesn't have to be alone?"

"Every relationship has it's hurdles," Kurenai tilted her head back to look into the sky, "You have to ask yourself if he's worth the effort to jump over them."

Hinata nodded to herself.

"I'll let Lady Tsunade know there's nothing to worry about," Kurenai smiled softly for her, "For the time being at least but if anything happens you have to let us know, okay, Hinata."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei," she nodded and stopped her hands from fidgeting, "But . . . What if he doesn't want me?"

"You are an unique beautiful young lady," her teacher ruffled her hair, "If he doesn't see that then he doesn't deserve you."

**

"Hey, Gaara! Sai!"

Naruto's voice had them turning to meet him though Gaara discretely hid the newly named 'Lust' painting when a thought occurred to the young Kazekage.

"You're an artist," the redhead pointed at Sai and then turned the finger on the blond, "And, yet, you call him 'Dickless'."

Sai smiled and nodded.

"Gaara," Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Why are you bringing this up again?"

"He was right about my measurements," Gaara gave his friend a pitying look, "So you're anatomy must be less than adequate."

"What?!" Naruto couldn't believe his ears, "You let Sai see your dick?!"

"In a manner of speaking," Gaara shrugged and glanced at the artist, "Is there special training you undertook?"

"It's more instinct," Sai smiled, "though even amateurs could probably sense he's dickless."

Gaara nodded sagely.

Naruto exploded.

**

"Hey, don't talk without us!" Kiba whined as he and Shino rejoined the girls.

"Thank you, Shino," Hinata bowed, "You always look out for me."

"Yes, your performance was commendable," Kurenai nodded her head at him.

"What? What performance?" Kiba was confused.

"Your welcome," Shino leaned over to Hinata, "Though, I would like the details later."

"Of course," she smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Kiba demanded.

**

"-And you shouldn't even be talking about penises in the first place! People will think you're homos!" Naruto finished his rant with his fists clenched and his chest heaving.

"Homos?" Gaara wrinkled his brow.

"Homosexuals," Sai corrected, "A sexuality where men have intimate physical relationships with other men."

"I see," he brow cleared, "I couldn't be considered that since I am in a relationship with a female."

"Which makes you heterosexual," Sai was glad to share his findings, "Unless you liked men, too, which would make you bisexual."

"You can like both?" Gaara glanced at Naruto for confirmation.

"Hey, don't get any ideas!" Naruto waved his hands frantically back and forth.

"Like he would want to get into a relationship with you, Dickless," Sai smiled.

"A relationship with Naruto?" Gaara frowned as he tilted his head, obviously in thought.

"Ah! I told you not to get any ideas!" Naruto freaked.

"You would date him?" Sai was openly puzzled.

"I have never thought about it," Gaara tilted his head the other way, "Maybe I would have considered it with more weight had I not gotten involved with Hinata. What about you, Sai, are you single?"

Sai blinked, "Yes, I am." He studied the blond with his artistic senses and then shook his head, "No, he's too much bright without enough base to even out on canvas. He would dominate any painting I could conjure."

Gaara studied a fuming Naruto and shrugged, "I would think two much bright would balance your too much base."

"A subject must first be balanced before it is possible to harmonize with another," Sai immediately disagreed, "Or someone just as bright."

"I am not going to date, Sai!" Naruto roared and was ignored.

"No, I think I . . .No, I know you make a much better subject," Sai flipped over his newest painting, "Just look how the light hits your eyes."

Silence.

This painting had Gaara holding an unconscious Hinata and looking up into the sky as if offering her to the Gods. A stray sunbeam broke through the leaves and hit his face in such a way that it lit up his eyes and made it a main focus point.

"Do my eyes really look like that?" Gaara frowned, his tone skeptical.

Both Naruto and Sai nodded, "You have pretty eyes when you're not glaring death at someone."

"He can glare death?" The artist was intrigued.

"I think that's enough paintings of me," Gaara announced imperiously, "Kazekage's do not have pretty eyes."

"They do now," Naruto grinned, "but don't worry about it. Hinata seems to like them, besides, her eyes are just as pretty."

"Yes," Sai nodded, "Which is why she is the perfect counterpoint for the Kazekage." He reached over and pulled out a random painting to show Naruto. "See, how they harmonize perfectly together on canvas," he started pointing out their features, coloring, and bearing. "Very good subjects together though they might fade into the background individually."

"So I need someone I can harmonize with," Naruto nodded as he regarded the painting. "Wow, these are really great, Sai."

"You like them?" Sai beamed and suddenly 'Lust' was in his hands, "I think I like this one best."

Gaara blinked and glanced at the now empty spot where he had stashed it. How . . .?

Naruto blushed, "I didn't think you had gotten that far. . ."

Gaara arched his nonexistent brow, "It's a painting, Naruto, not a photograph."

"You let Sai watch while you . . ." Naruto trailed off with a disturbed expression.

"No, I didn't," Gaara sent him a mild glare.

"I wouldn't mind watching," Sai offered generously, "If you wanted a more accurate portrayal."

"No, this is fine," Gaara was mildly perturbed at the offer.

End chapter


	20. Chapter Nineteen Goodbye

AN: Wow! That was a quite a response! I'm so happy so many of you like this story! I can only hope you won't hate me after this . . .

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning Hinata found Gaara sitting next to a stream. He seemed lost in thought as his eyes absently tracked the progress of the water.

She sat quietly next to him and breathed a soft sigh as she relaxed, his presence soothing to her senses.

"You have to be the one to break up with me," he spoke suddenly, "Your reputation will boost even more and Naruto will focus on you instead of me though he promised not to interfere."

"Naruto will never be with me," Hinata spoke just as softly, "He will forever see me with you. This plan was doomed from the beginning. I knew this and I went along with it anyway."

Gaara turned to look at her then, "You have said as much before and, yet, you've kept our deal. I'm sorry you've received nothing from it."

"I did get something," she twiddled her fingers nervously, "I became closer to you."

He nodded, "Yes, though, I still believe Naruto will come around."

"You don't know him as I do," she shook her head.

"He's highly unpredictable," he countered.

Her eyes went to the ground, "I could never hope to predict his actions . . . But . . . I've watched him for a long time and I know his determination. His will. Once he makes a decision then almost nothing can change his mind.

She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"And he's decided I belong with you."

Gaara was quiet for a long time and then he reached out to pluck a leaf from her hair, "Only time will tell but if he doesn't come to his senses and claim you . . ."

Hinata held her breath as he paused and her heart started to pound in her chest with anticipation.

He released the leaf into the breeze.

"…Then you will have the pick of the village."

"But," she bit her lip and forced her self to continue, "What if the one I want isn't from this village?"

"Then wait a few months and your reputations will spread," he shrugged taking her question as hypothetical, "I'll send a few heartbroken stories from Sand. Send a bird and I'll spread the word though I doubt you'll have to look far for someone to return your feelings."

"But-" She tried to confess that she'd already found someone when she was scooped up and placed into his lap, "Gaara?"

"This is our last day," he rested his head against hers as he loosely embraced her, "I do not wish to spend it discussing your future spouse."

"But I-"

"Please," his eyes slid closed as his forehead creased, "Let me have this moment."

Her heart broke a little and she complied for his wish for silence. She twisted in his lap so she could lay her head on his chest comfortably while slipping one arm around his back so she could draw comforting circles.

His arms tightened around her possessively and his head lowered even more to rest against her in this new position.

They stayed like this, content with each other as the water gurgled pleasantly in the background. Not a word was spoken and none were needed as they fulfilled the most basic of human needs, touch.

After a indiscriminate amount of time, his arms loosened and his head lifted, "It's time."

"I know," Hinata tightened her grip briefly and then reluctantly moved of his lap, "I'll miss you."

He caught her chin and looked deeply into her eyes, "We will meet again."

"It won't be the same," Hinata brought a hand to place on his, "Once you leave, we won't ever have this again . . .unless-"

"You're right," he touched his forehead to hers, "But you will always be precious to me. If you ever need anything, mere call and I will answer."

"Gaara, you are precious to me, too," she hesitated and then opened her mouth to continue when he pulled them both to their feet.

He pulled out a scroll and handed it to her.

"Sai's portrait."

"Oh," her cheeks tinged pink, "Didn't you want it?"

"He made me . . . Several copies," he glanced off to the side, "He was very . . .enthusiastic."

She clutched the scroll to her chest as she desperately searched for the right words to say.

"Come," he took her arm and started for the gate.

She slipped the scroll into her pouch and all too soon they arrived at the gate to find his siblings waiting along with Naruto.

"Gaara! Hinata!" Naruto beamed, "We were just wondering where you two were!"

Temari and Kankuro glanced over with pleased smiles.

"Saying private goodbyes?" Naruto bobbed his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Not exactly," Gaara glanced at her as his shoulders slumped slightly.

Taking her cue, she reached into her jacket and pulled out the infamous teddy bear. "I think you should take this back," she held it out to him, _Something to remember me by._

Gaara slowly lifted his hand to take it, _as if I could forget._

Temari's mouth had dropped open in shock before she remembered this might be part of some plan. Still, there was no way the Hyuuga could know the significance of the toy to Gaara and their family. That he had even touched once much less purchased one to give as a gift . . .

And she was giving it back to him?!

Kankuro was in a similar state though much more panicked since he didn't have the thought that it wasn't real to comfort him.

Naruto's eyes were wide with disbelief, "What's going on? Hinata, why did you give him the bear? Didn't he give it to you?"

"Yes, I did," Gaara stared at the bear, "It's over."

"WHAT?!" Naruto couldn't or didn't realize his volume as random villagers and ninjas glanced over to see what was happening, "You're breaking up with Hinata?!"

He went still and took a fortifying if a bit shaky breath, "No, I wouldn't . . . I would never . . ."

"I . . ." Hinata took a shaky breath of her own, "It just didn't work. No matter what we tried."

"But," Naruto sputtered unable to believe what he was hearing, "You - Hinata - I - Why?! Why are you doing this?! You said you never go back on your word?!"

She flinched at the unexpected reprimand.

"It's her choice, Naruto," Gaara placed the bear next to his gourd and watched dispassionately as it was absorbed into it, "That she even gave me a chance is more than I might have hoped to receive. she kept all the promises that she made to me. It was I who came up short in our agreement."

"I-" Hinata's voice broke and her eyes filled, "I wanted - I'm sorry."

She dashed away in tears.

"Hinata!" Naruto took a step in her direction only to have Gaara disappear in a swirl of sand, "Gaara!" Torn, the blond stayed rooted to the spot before falling to his knees in defeat, "No."

Temari and Kankuro took off at a dead run.

A couple of tears were furiously wiped away and a fist hit the ground, "Damn it!!"

He disappeared into a poof of smoke, leaving a stunned audience who immediately started to spread the word.

Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, had just dumped Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand.

**

"GAARA!" Kankuro screamed as he finally spotted his brother standing atop a cliff.

"Gaara!" Temari called out and they quickly made their way to his side only to stop awkwardly unsure of what to say. She couldn't reveal that she knew, or thought she knew, that they weren't really dating and that this could be just something they had to get past.

__

"What do you want?" Shikamaru glanced at her.

"I want Gaara to be happy."

"Then do nothing."

"What?"

"Do nothing," he repeated and gestured to his shogi board, "With the way they are going they're going to find themselves cornered by their lies and trapped by their emotions. Knowing what I know of Hinata and observed about your brother," he slung an arm around her shoulder, "There is only one way this can end."

"She turned out to be a real bitch, huh," Kankuro's expression was dark, "It happens sometimes but-"

"Kankuro," Gaara's voice was cold, "I understand you say this in order to alleviate my feelings but, for the sake of your continued health, I would suggest you not insult her."

"Gaara," he took an aggressive step forward, "Listen to me, for once, all right. I have experience with women and I have to let you know this might not be the first time one might try to use you-"

Temari hit him hard, "Idiot! Not all women are like that! And you have no idea what's going on with them!" If there was one thing Gaara didn't need to hear it was that she might have been using him for her own purposes.

"Like you do?!" Kankuro snarled, "Face it, Temari, our little brother was used by that whore so she could-"

"Enough!" Gaara's eyes blazed with barely repressed emotion, "She might have used me but I used her as well. I will not have it said that I was led along like a naïve child. Kankuro, Temari, I appreciate your concern but this subject is closed. It's over."

With that, the Kazekage of the Sand turned towards home and left the Leaf.

**

Ino spit out her tea and scrambled over a counter to grab an unsuspecting gossip, "What did you just say?"

"The Hyuuga heiress just owned the Kazekage," the gossip smirked, "I didn't know the girl had it in her-"

Ino shoved past the crowd. She had to find Hinata now!

**

She couldn't believe how much it hurt, she ran to a spot where she could be alone, she'd never thought it would hurt this much.

Hinata fought to reign in her emotions and wrapped her arms around her shaking torso. It wasn't supposed to happen like this . . .they were supposed to hang out, build a couple of memories, and then they would all move on to their separate lives.

No harm done.

She wasn't supposed to realize her feelings for Naruto were more admiration and hero worship then love and compassion. She wasn't supposed to find comfort and security in another man's arms. She wasn't supposed to find unwavering support and confidence there. She wasn't supposed to realize that under his intimidating demeanor was a person who was just as lonely and determined to change everyone's opinion of him . . .just like her. . .

She wasn't supposed to fall in love with someone who was just as dense as Naruto!

She curled up into a ball and cried.

She was supposed to be stronger than this! She should have been able to confess how she really felt! She should have just dug in her heels and made him listen to her!

But she hadn't and now it was too late.

She was in love with a foreign leader who thought he couldn't be loved and she only had herself to blame.

She had a chance to prove him wrong and she let it slip through her fingers.

"It's over," she pulled out the scroll he had given her, "and it's all my fault."

End Chapter


	21. Chapter Twenty Ramen

AN: Wow, I'm beyond relieved to find out no one hates me! Well, too much, anyway, grins, but it's not over! I would never end it like that, I'm a bit of a romantic sap if you haven't figured it out by now. Anyway, this chapter has a bit of a spoiler so you've been warned! If you don't catch it then no worries, I think I hinted enough for you get what I'm trying to get at, if you know what I mean! Lol, and so our story continues!

Chapter Twenty

Ino had never been so frustrated in her life! It had taken her days to track down Hinata! The savvy minx had hid in her clan house and had been indisposed for visitors. Normally, this wouldn't have stopped a feisty blonde such as herself, however, an ever vigilant Neji would and did stop her progress.

"Lady Hinata is not in any sort of condition to feed your addiction to gossip," Neji's eyes were cold with threat, daring to even think about trying to sneak onto Hyuuga property while he was on guard.

It was on chance that she had finally caught up to the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata had been running errands, but even that was a bust!

"Hinata! I heard what happened!" Ino was instantly at her side, "What happened?!"

Hinata gripped her basket so hard her knuckles turned white, "It didn't work-"

"How could it not have worked?!" The blonde was livid, "Everything was there! Looks, chemistry, status, compatibility, personality, communication . . ." She trailed off awkwardly as a tear made it's way down the other girl's cheek.

"We also harmonized perfectly on canvas. It was all my fault," she muttered miserably, "I should have told him how I felt."

Ino ended up with an armful of sobbing Hyuuga and found herself whispering, "It's all right, I am going to help you fix everything. I promise." She might not be as fanatical about keeping her promises as another blond she could mention but that didn't mean she would go back on her word if she could help it.

When Hinata had finally calmed down and was composed again, Ino found herself reluctant to question the other girl further. Damn it! She hadn't even got any good information to work with, which, led her to her current predicament.

Looking for Naruto.

He was the only person there and, since asking Hinata only made her cry, the only reliable source of information with an insight to Gaara's actions, feelings, and thoughts on the matter. He was the one she had to talk to and, yet, finding him was proving to be harder than cornering Hinata!

She had never really hung out with the other blond and didn't really know his favorite hangouts beyond the ramen stand so she had asked around to find out only to find no one really knew!

Sure, some knew other places to look besides the ramen stand but his usual training field wasn't that much of a stretch. Neither was his apartment nor was the bridge where his team used to meet. He wasn't in any of these locations, Ino knew since she had staked out these various locations waiting for him to show up.

He never did.

The longer it took to find him the more anxious she seemed to get. How was it that the most bright, loud, and arguably the most friendly guy in their generation had no one who could find him if he was upset? Even his own teammate Sakura didn't know where he'd be if he wasn't in those places though she did offer one other alternative.

"Did you check the Hokage tower?" Sakura shifted her weight uneasily at the lack of knowledge, "He likes to bug Lade Tsunade for missions."

Ino eyed her childhood friend hard, "He hasn't been at the tower, has he?"

"No," she ran a frustrated hand through her short pink locks, "Shishou has actually asked me to look for him. She's worried since he hasn't showed up at all in the past week. If you find him before I do would you tell him to report to the tower immediately? She has an S-Class mission only he can do."

Disappointed and more anxious than ever led her feet to the academy to visit the tree swing where Naruto used to sit when he was young.

It was empty.

She leaned against the fence in defeat.

"Ino?" A concerned male voice called out, "Is that you? What are you doing all the way out here?"

She glanced up to see a cheerful smile and worried brown eyes.

"Oh, hi, Iruka-sensei," her smile was lack luster at best.

He wrinkled his brow, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged halfheartedly, "It's nothing really."

He studied her and then shook his head, "Something's obviously bothering you, Ino, but I understand if you don't feel comfortable talking to me," his smile was warm and open, "It can't be all that bad so cheer up."

She felt a real smile creep across her face.

"There you go," he nodded approvingly, "There's the smile I remember." He waved a lazy bye and started on his way.

Ino shook her head a little, trust Iruka-sensei to make everything better without changing a thing. No wonder Naruto-

Wait . . .

"Iruka-sensei!" She dashed after her former teacher, "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Naruto?" He seemed honestly puzzled but the slight tenseness of his shoulders gave him away.

"You know where he is, thank goodness, I've been looking for him everywhere!" She let out a relieved breath and then went still at the blank look he was giving her, "Iruka-sensei?"

"Why are you looking for Naruto?"

She blinked owlishly at the protective tone before she remembered how, despite the many stern lectures and detentions he gave, Iruka-sensei was always there for Naruto.

"Ino," the teacher took a calming breath, "Now is not the time to hound Naruto for gossip on Hinata and Gaara."

"Why does everyone assume I'm just out for gossip?!" She burst out in frustration, "Is that what everyone thinks of me?!" She was alarmed to find tears burning her eyes and immediately forced them back down.

"Ino, calm down," Iruka patted her shoulder a bit awkwardly, "Come on, don't be upset. How about I treat you to some ramen?"

She glanced up at him miserably, "Ramen?"

"Yep, nothing better than ramen to brighten your day," he smiled and everything was all right again, "We'll even discuss Naruto if you really want to but no promises."

Stunned, Ino could only follow him to the very ramen stand she had watched for two days straight. She sat and realized with sudden clarity as Iruka ordered for them that this was why Naruto liked ramen so much.

"All right," Iruka turned to her to give his full attention, "So tell me why you're so interested in Hinata's love life?"

She fought back the urge to squirm as he waited with his patented 'I'm calm so now is the best time to tell me the truth because if you don't and I find out later then you are going to be in ten times more trouble for lying to me!'

"I saw them together," she broke and answered truthfully, "At first it was to get more accurate details than the outrageous stories flying around. Usually, I'm the first to know all the ins and outs of every relationship from here to the outskirts of the Wind Country but they . . ."

She trailed off as her tone changed from panicked confession to troubled introspection.

". . .They managed to hide their relationship for months supposedly without anyone knowing," she smiled sadly, "And yet, when I saw them together . . . It was obvious they hadn't even had their first kiss. She's so shy and he respected her enough to not force it on her. He kissed her on the forehead instead."

She blushed surprising Iruka.

"Then the look he gave her, it just screamed 'Mine!' But . . .it was the look she was giving him. . . ." she frowned, "It was like she finally understood where she belonged, what she wanted, and then she ran away to hide in the bathroom."

"So you're concerned she's running away from her feelings?" Iruka inquire softly.

"No, that's just the thing," she shook her head, "When she came out of the bathroom she seemed determined, resolved, and she had her eyes on Gaara."

"Then what happened?"

"Some idiot girl ruined the moment by flirting with Gaara and got completely rejected," she smirked and then frowned, "Still, it was enough to make her second guess herself."

"Hmm," Iruka accepted his ramen with a nod, "That's why you were shocked by the announcement."

"They were perfect together!" Ino pouted and began to pick absently at her noodles, "She was already to confess her feelings to him and then she breaks up with him? It just doesn't make sense!"

"No relationship is perfect, Ino, especially with their backgrounds," Iruka took a bite and chewed thoughtfully, "They both have their personal demons to conquer before they can commit unless their partner is wiling to share the burden and, even then, it's hard. Have you asked Hinata?"

"Yeah, but then she started crying," Ino sighed, "She's so heartbroken it's like he broke up with her but according to all the witnesses Gaara was just as upset."

Iruka nodded, "And that's when you decided to look for Naruto?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he had a front row seat and he's the only one in the village who would know what Gaara could be thinking right now."

"He's just as confused as you are," he shook his head, "He thought they were perfect as well."

"Why is Naruto upset?" Ino arched a brow, "I mean, I'm not happy Hinata's relationship is over but I'm not devastated either."

"Oh, well," Iruka rubbed his scar self-consciously, "That's kind of my fault."

"What do you mean?" She blinked at her nearly blushing ex-teacher.

"Well," he fiddled with his chopsticks a bit before he gave up and faced her, "In a way, Naruto and I are the same. We both grew up alone as orphans. We were both class clowns and dead last in school-"

"No, you're kidding me," Ino was shocked, "You were a class clown?!"

"I didn't always walk the straight and narrow," he was defensive, "I'll have you know I was the worst prankster in the history of the academy until Naruto stole my title."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Does he know that?"

"Where do you think he got some ideas for his pranks?" He boasted before sinking into his seat, "Anyway, we share a somewhat similar past the way Naruto shares a somewhat similar background with Gaara."

Ino frowned, not getting the connection, and then realization dawned as she remembered the whole fiasco with Sora. No one had come right out and said it but everyone who had been there could put two and two together.

Iruka continued when he saw she caught his meaning, "He looks to me as an example that a dead last can achieve his goals if he's stubborn and works hard enough. Gaara is interesting since he obviously takes Naruto as proof it is possible to live like everyone else while Naruto looks up to Gaara for being he same and beating him to his dream."

"So . . .the fact that Gaara got dumped . . ." Ino trailed off, troubled at the picture he was painting.

"Especially by someone as smart and understanding as Hinata . . ." Iruka rubbed his neck tiredly, "Well, it's a bit of a blow to his dreams and expectations."

"But they're completely different people!" Ino pointed out, "What works for Gaara is not going to work for Naruto."

"Yes, well, that's where I failed him," his smile was weak at best, "Girls aren't exactly knocking down my door."

Ino opened her mouth to dispute the statement only to close it as she realized she couldn't remember a single rumor, hint of speculation, or even just a bad sex joke about him with anyone since she had known him.

"It doesn't have to be that way," she started off slowly and began to build speed, "You're actually very good looking. In fact, if you weren't a former teacher, I would be hard pressed to keep my hands off you-"

"Ino!" Iruka was blushing, "Please, this is highly inappropriate, besides, if I wasn't your former teacher then I doubt you'd even notice I was alive."

"Oh, I would have noticed," she winked at him, delighted when his flush darkened, "Did you know you're cute when you blush?"

Iruka pouted and took a huge bite of ramen, which made his cheeks bulge out comically.

Ino laughed and earned a baleful glance which only made her laugh harder.

He swallowed, "Anyway, that's why Naruto's upset. If two of his precious people failed at romance then what chance does he have?"

All her mirth faded from her face, "Yeah, I guess I can see where's he's coming from."

"It's too bad," Iruka sighed, "He's turned out to be a great shinobi despite his perverted teachers."

"Yeah, he can be really deep for being a pervert," Ino nodded as she took a bite.

"He's not a pervert, Ino," Iruka was puzzled by her declaration.

"Yeah, right, Iruka-sensei, we're talking about the guy who invented a jutsu that transforms him into a naked woman."

Iruka just smiled bemused, "Yes, he did but he was just a hormonal preteen at the time. Thank you for proving my point, though."

"Point?"

"That no one marries the class clown," Iruka drank his broth, "Can you tell me, honestly, when was the last time he performed that jutsu?"

She racked her memory for a single instance before she shook her head.

"We all did things in our youth that we regret," Iruka's eyes twinkled mischievously at her, letting her know he hadn't forgotten about her days as a fan girl even if he was too nice to mention it. "And some of us are still paying the consequences for it."

His tone turned sad and his expression became distant.

She fidgeted, "You're really a nice guy, Iruka-sensei, former class clown or not."

He chuckled suddenly, "That's even worse, isn't it? Nice guys always finish last . . .dead last."

He grinned at her and she was suddenly reminded of Naruto's grin the other day.

_"Don't play around like that, Ino, I couldn't even get Sakura to agree to go out with me. What chance do I have with you?"_

_I'll find you someone, Iruka-sensei,_ Ino vowed to herself as he thanked the ramen stand owner and paid, _You're not allowed to smile like that if I can help it._

"Have you ever seen the view from the Hokage Monument?" He smiled, "It's quite breathtaking at his time of day."

She blinked, "Isn't it restricted?"

"Only if you get caught," he winked and sauntered off.

She frowned and turned back to finish her bowl only to find it empty. Huh, she hadn't even noticed eating it, though, it was good.

"Here's your order to go," the man set a covered dish in front of her with a smile, "Hopefully, he's calmed down enough to eat."

She stared at the bowl blankly before her eyes widened and she swung her gaze back to her teacher.

He was nowhere in sight.

A cleared throat brought her attention back to the ramen stand owner, "Better hurry before it gets cold."

"Oh, yes," she took the bowl, "Thank you."

The man smiled warmly, "You're welcome anytime."

Ino stepped out of the stall with barely restrained excitement and made her way to the monument.

Iruka-sensei had just shown her the way to Naruto.

End Chapter


	22. Chapter Twenty One Who's Better?

****

Chapter Twenty-One

Anko exited her favorite dango stand with a general satisfied air about her. She had successfully completed a mission, stuffed herself with her favorite food, and had the next few days all to herself.

Life didn't much better than this . . .

"Hey, Anko!"

She turned to find the Yamanaka chick rushing to her with what looked like a bowl of covered . . .ramen?

"Aren't you about the same age as Iruka-sensei?" The younger woman seemed breathless with excitement.

"Who?" Anko arched a brow as the name tickled the back of her brain, "The academy teacher?"

"No," the blondes shook her head regretfully, "Not good enough. Sorry for bothering you!"

She took off quickly before Anko could do more then sputter her outrage.

"The hell?" Anko couldn't believe someone thought she wasn't good enough for a mere chuunin! If anything he wasn't good enough for her! The bastard!

"I'll show him!" She snarled and leapt off to find out what rock he liked to crawl under, "He's not better than me!"

**

Ino smirked to herself, if that didn't get her than nothing would! She would probably stomp around in a rage until she caught up with him!

She tilted her head as she imagined it, hmm, maybe she should warn Iruka-sensei . . . No, he was a lot tougher than he looked . . . Probably.

She paused at the top of the monument and glanced around uncertainly. All right, she was here so now what was she supposed to do?

"I'm not hungry, Iruka-sensei."

She grinned and made her way to the fourth Hokage's head with a smile on her face, "That's too bad."

He whipped around at the sound of her voice and almost knocked himself off the monument in the process, "Ino?"

"Well, I'm not Iruka-sensei, that's for sure," she made a show of sitting next to him and uncovering the ramen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you eat," she answered brightly, "Iruka-sensei was nice enough to treat both of us to ramen and I am not about to let good ramen go to waste!"

"I didn't know you liked ramen, Ino," he mildly accepted the bowl that was shoved at him.

"It's becoming a new favorite," she smiled and held out chopsticks.

Naruto pulled out a pair of his own from his sleeve.

She arched a brow when he only stared down into his bowl and reached over to steal a fishcake.

"Hey!" Naruto hunched over his bowl protectively.

"You said you weren't hungry," she shrugged and reached for a hard boiled egg.

"Ino!" He glared at her and quickly started to inhale his meal so she couldn't get it.

She snickered and kept snapping her chopsticks at him.

He stopped midway through and stared thoughtfully into his bowl, "What do you want?"

"I want to help," she lowered the chopsticks, "and to help I need to know the plan."

"Plan?" He frowned.

"Mm Hmm," she nodded, "If anyone is bold enough to mess with a Kazekage's love life then it would be you."

"Gaara?" He mused and then he shook his head, "I can't."

"Can't?" She arched a brow, "Or won't?"

"Can't," he snorted, "I promised to leave the them alone if they parted peacefully and he really tried to make it work . . . I could have done something if he was the one who ended the relationship but . . ."

Ino nodded, "I see but what if she wants to get back with him?"

"She does?" Naruto frowned, "That doesn't make any sense. Why did she break up with him to begin with, then?"

"I don't get it either," Ino mused, "I'm not quite bold enough to mess with a Kazekage and your hands are tied but I'm plenty reckless enough to mess with a Hyuuga's relationship!"

He gave her a blank look that clearly stated he wasn't following.

"I made a promise, too," she shrugged, "Hinata is heartbroken. She claims everything is her fault so the only way to help her is to get her back with Gaara."

"But . . ." His eyes were wide with possibilities, "You don't know Gaara like I do."

"Right," she smiled, "so I was hoping you would act as a consultant and be emotional support."

"Support?" He blinked.

"Yes, since, technically, Gaara's the injured party, he's going to need someone to talk to when Hinata suddenly reappears in his life," she smiled, "It's going to be your job to convince him she deserves another chance."

He nodded slowly, "It's not interfering if it's just being there as someone to talk to and giving my opinion because he asked and not because I'm trying to get them back together."

"Exactly, because I'll be the one interfering on Hinata's side," Ino grinned, "So we'll give them a few months to cool down-"

"No," he shook his head, "That's too long."

"Oh? And why is that?" Ino glared, she didn't like to be interrupted.

"You don't know how big this is to Gaara," he avoided her eyes, "It's so hard for him to let people close because he knows the closer you let someone in, the easier it is to hurt you. I don't know how Hinata got past all his safeguards but she did and he lowered his guard only for her to reject him."

He frowned.

"I'm actually kinda surprised he let her go so easily. I thought for sure I would have to step in if she changed her mind about being with him."

She mirrored his expression, "Why? He's a gentleman. He would have let her go if that's what she wanted and he did."

Naruto gave her a long, hard look and then said simply, "You don't know him like I do."

She suppressed a shiver, "So if we wait too long?"

"He'll talk himself out of the whole thing. He'll reason out all the ways this could be used against him, think about how easy it would be for her to kill him while his guard is down, and, not to mention, how he would die if she were to change her mind . . .again. He'll put all his emotions into a box and bury it as deep as he can and label the entire experience 'Not to be Repeated'." He wrinkled his nose, "Then it will be impossible to get them back together if it's not already too late."

"So . . .as soon as possible," Ino tilted her head, "We'll have to get her to Sand then but how?"

"I'll have to bug Granny Tsunade and see if any missions are going there or in that area."

"You do that," Ino approved his idea, "I'll work on Hinata."

"Yeah, people who harmonize that well need to be together," Naruto smiled and finished his ramen to find Ino giving him a strange look, "What?"

"Hinata mentioned harmonizing, too," she spoke softly, "What does that mean?"

"Oh, Sai," Naruto waved a hand dismissively with a slight blush, "He and Gaara were talking about brights and bases and who would make good subjects. Sai's too much base and I'm too much bright, apparently, one has to be balanced in order to harmonize perfectly on canvas."

"Like Gaara and Hinata," Ino nodded.

"Right," he drank the broth, "So I somehow need to balance myself or find someone just as bright, whatever that means."

"Someone just as bright, huh?" Ino glanced over at his outfit and then her own, "You know, Sai's just talking about color coordination."

"Coordination?"

"Yes, take your outfit for instance-"

"There's nothing wrong with my outfit!"

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it!" Ino glared, "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, your outfit matches just fine. The bright orange with black paneling puts too strong colors together without overpowering the other. However, black is considered a neutral since it goes with everything and doesn't really count as a color choice, most people wear black."

He blinked at her and looked at her outfit, "You only have black and purple."

"Yeah, I like purple," she smiled, "It's a bright color though not as bright as orange."

He blinked again and slid his arm closer to her torso.

"What are you doing?" She held back a knowing smile as he snatched his arm back.

"I was just - I didn't mean -" He sputtered and then flinched as she slapped a hand on his chest.

"Oh, look at that," she smiled at the purple handkerchief she was holding against him, "Two strong colors that don't overpower each other and don't clash. You might even say they harmonize."

His bright blue eyes met hers before dropping to see the colors side by side, "They do kinda look good together."

"Yes, they do," she agreed happily.

"Huh," he met her eyes and smiled, "Who woulda thought."

"Yeah," her heart started to pound as she really looked at him and noticed how cute he was now. Baby fat had dropped away to give more definition to his face enhanced by the lines on his cheeks, that had once marked him as a dork, now streamlined his face drawing attention to his cheekbones and strong jaw line.

" 'Cause Hinata wears a lighter purple and grays, which would just look weird with orange while Sakura likes to wear reds, whites, and pinks," his tone was thoughtful.

"Yes, definitely clashy," she snatched back her handkerchief and stuffed it viciously into her pouch.

"And Tenten wears white and red, too," Naruto's face scrunched, "Temari's likes to wear a lot of black now which is weird 'cause she lives in the desert."

"You know what," she snapped and got to her feet, "I knew you were dense but I didn't think you would be so completely clueless to not be able to recognize when someone was flirting with you!"

"What?" He scrambled to his feet, "Flirting? What are you talking about?! Who was flirting with me?!"

"I was!" Ino threw her hands in the air, "Never mind, just do your part and I'll do mine."

"Ino," his quiet tone made her pause, "Why were you . . .are you interested in me?"

She hesitated and tossed her hair, "Even if I was then what are you going to do about it? You probably couldn't flirt to save your life!"

His eyes narrowed, "So you're still joking around like that! I thought I made it clear that I didn't like it!"

"You're never going to get a girlfriend at this rate," she shook her head, "Which is just as well since you probably don't have a romantic bone in your body."

She turned and was gone before he could say another word.

Naruto was pissed.

He could so get a girlfriend if he wanted! Who the hell was she to make an assumption like that? Because when it came right down to it she didn't know him at all and now she was going to pay the price for it!

Didn't have a romantic bone is his body, huh, well he was going to show her he could ooze romance from his pores!! He was going to ooze so much romance that girls from all over were going to fall at his feet for the chance to date him!

He scooped up his bowl and leapt off the monument, his mind already a million miles away.

**

Anko slipped onto academy grounds unnoticed about midmorning the next day. It had taken her longer than she would have liked to track down the chuunin she was now closing in on but time was on her side now. The ninja wannabes had just left and she would have plenty of time to complete her task before they returned.

Besides, there were some things children didn't need to see.

She slipped through the open door and noted with satisfaction that he didn't so much as twinge at her entrance. He just continued to grade his papers oblivious to her presence.

Now, how to get his attention in the most painful and humiliating way-

"I wouldn't advise it if I were you," Iruka warned in a clear, crisp tone, "I don't care if you have graduated, you'll have detention for a month."

She froze, how did. . .

He sighed and looked up from his paperwork, "I really don't want to . . . Anko?"

She smiled at his dumbfounded expression and wiggled her fingers at him in greeting, "Hello, Iruka-sensei."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously and then he smiled, "I have to give you credit, Konohomaru, you had me fooled for a second. Turning into a high ranking ninja startled me enough that you could have killed me if you were an enemy ninja. Nice job, say hi to Udon and Moegi for me."

The dismissal was clear as he turned back to his papers.

Anko blinked, not knowing if she should be amused he thought her to be a gennin brat looking to fool a former teacher or insulted.

"I really need to grade these," he announced not looking at her and was startled when a feminine bottom planted itself on his desk, "Wha?"

"Surely, boring old paperwork can't compare to me, Iruka-sensei," she purred as she gave him a generous view of her cleavage.

He didn't even give her boobs a glance as his brows creased in annoyance, "Ha, ha, very funny, Konohomaru, just for that you get to write me a five hundred word essay on why it's not funny to mock your superiors."

"You? My superior?" Dark amusement pulled at her mouth.

"And a thousand word essay on why pulling the same prank every week not only negates the element of surprise but also it's effectiveness."

She whipped out a kunai and pressed it lightly to his neck, "The only problem with this conversation is that I'm not Konohomaru."

**

"Naruto!" Tsunade's brilliant smile made Naruto hesitate in the doorway of her office, "Where have you been? I have an S-Class mission just for you!"

"An S-Class?" Naruto perked up before shaking his head, "I'm sorry I can't right now-"

"What do you mean you can't?!" Her eyes darkened, "I'm the Hokage and if I say you're escorting me to Sand then-"

"I have more important . . . Did you just say Sand?"

"- you're escorting me to Sand!" She finished with a huff, "Yes, I said Sand! If you could be bothered to listen you would know I need you to come with me to talk to that brat of a Kazekage."

"Gaara?"

"Yes, I need you to make sure our alliance is still solid despite his little breach in protocol," her smile returned, "Also to ensure he keeps his promise to give us a week of negotiation."

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as your packed," she gestured to the side where her own bags were ready and waiting, "It'll be just you and me. I'm leaving Shizune in charge."

"Wait, I need to add some names to your escort party," Naruto saw her expression and hurried to explain, "If you want to really get on Gaara's good side then you'll let them come and I may even be able to talk him into letting us stay for two weeks!"

"Two weeks?" Her eyebrows went up.

"Yeah, and I'll even gamble with you," he cringed at the look of greed that crossed her face, "Not enough to break Sand! Just enough to keep you even!"

She pouted, "You have one day to organize this brat! We'll meet at the gates at dawn."

"Done," he tore out of the office without another word.

"Hmm," she glanced down at her papers not even realizing she neglected to ask who he wanted to add to the team.

**

"Your speed is improving," Iruka remarked without a hint of fear and reached over to shove her off his desk.

She twisted to an almost impossible angle to intercept his hand while the kunai never wavered at his neck, "Now, Iruka, I have some questions for you."

"Anko!" His eyes widened in surprise but not alarm, "Oh, I'm sorry. How can I help you?"

She pressed the kunai more firmly against his flesh, "First, I want to know how often your students or former students turn into me, and then I want you to strip."

A delightful blush spread across his skin, "What?"

She smiled as she moved the kunai from his neck to dance about his collarbone, "I think I'm intrigued by detention, sensei, so what would you do to punish me?"

He sighed, "Did Izumo and Kotetsu put you up to this? Jeez, you glue two guys together once and they never let you live it down."

"What?" She blinked, "Tsunade's personal bitches?"

"Not them," he leaned back into his chair and out of immediate range of her kunai, "Hmm, who did I piss off then? Can't be a jounin . . . Or anbu . . . Tsunade loves me right now . . . Shizune?"

"I wasn't hired to do this," she was fighting the urge to pout as the kunai fell to her side uselessly.

"A personal favor, then?" He mused as he crossed his arms, "Because I'm certain I would remember making you mad."

"No, you didn't do anything to me personally," she glared, "Nor am I here for a personal favor."

"Then why are you here?" His expression was open and friendly if a little unsure.

A light bulb went off over her head, "I remember you now!" She grinned and pointed triumphantly, "You're the clown!"

His eyes closed in annoyance as his eyebrow twitched.

She laughed delightedly, "I can't believe I forgot! You really did glue them together! No wonder people keep throwing gay jokes their way!"

Iruka smiled despite himself, it really had been a good prank and it really wasn't it his fault that people kept ribbing then about it. It was their own fault for reacting to it, well, that, and all the thrashing around they did when they were stuck!

"Then there was the time you put on that dress-!"

"So why did you stop by, Anko?" He cut her off sharply, he had no desire to revisit that memory anytime soon.

Her smile was mischievous, "Come now, Iruka, can't an old friend stop by just to say hi?"

"Considering the fact that you didn't remember me until just now I'm going to have to say no," he flinched when she plopped into his lap, "Anko!"

"When did you become so straight-laced?" She plunged her hand into his pants!

Or tried to when she suddenly was dashed to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He was pissed, "We're in a classroom! The kids will be back any minute! That is no way to set a good example! They'd be scarred for life!!"

She blinked at his temper, "So you don't want to make out with me?"

**

Naruto paused in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Did he really want to invite Ino? Sure, she could probably help Hinata with whatever girls did to help in situations like these but was it worth it? Especially if she was going to insist on poking at his insecurities?

"Naruto?"

He spun with a ready smile, "I did it. I got us at least a week in Sand!"

"No way!" She was instantly as excited as he was, "When do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning," he scratched the back of his head as he realized he no longer had a choice in whether or not she was coming, "So . . .ah. . ."

"I'll run over to Hinata's right now!" Ino spun and took off down the street.

"Oh, okay," he turned and dashed down off to his own apartment. He had preparations to make! Granny always made him do all the work!

**

Iruka couldn't believe her nerve, "No, I don't want to make out with you-"

"Oh, so I'm not good enough, is that it?!" She snarled as she snapped to her feet, "Big bad chuunin is going to show me my place, huh, well, I would like to see you try it!"

Diffused but still angry he studied her, "Is that what this is all about? You think you're not good enough-"

"I am too good for the likes of you," she sneered as she remembered why she had come in the first place. To show him his place at her feet!

"You're right," he agreed completely.

"What?"

"Anko, I don't know who put this idea into your head," Iruka was the embodiment of patience and understanding, "But I assure you I am neither egotistical nor suicidal. I know perfectly well where I stand. You outclass me in everyway."

"Is this a trick?" She was tense, "Have you no pride as a man?"

"As a man, yes, I do but as ninja I'm fully aware you can kill me without breaking a sweat," he replied nonchalantly as he started herding her to the door.

"Then why won't you make out with me?" She demanded.

"Well, first, we're in a classroom," a hint of irritation entered his tone, "And, second, it's a trick."

"What?" Startled, she planted her feet to stare at him incredulously, how did he know . . .

"Anko," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You're gorgeous and you know it. You could have any guy you want provided you didn't scare him away first. Knowing this, there's no way I can believe you'd be interested in me without a motive and, quite frankly, I'm done with that part of my life so if this is a new game messing with chuunin then feel free to tell everyone that I fell for it completely."

"You're not better than me," she slapped away the hand urging her to the door.

"No, I'm not," his mouth tightened as his temper started to spark, "I'm weak, worthless, the scum of the universe who's not worthy enough to lick the gunk off your shoes and I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave before my students return."

"I'm not leaving until you kiss me," she announced suddenly with a smile and crossed her arms, "Unless you think you can make me. Maybe I'll even assist in your class today. A little lesson in dodging but unfortunately I only have my regular kunai on me so I'll have to aim for non-vitals, after all, nothing like a little blood to drive the lesson home."

"You're not serious," he was stiff with anger.

"Perfectly," her grin widened, "Try me."

She was ready for anything from attacking her in anger to lunging in for a kiss, or any combination in-between. She never foresaw him stomping away to close the windows and blinds. She had no idea what he was looking for when he checked the closets, under the desks, and the ceilings but she was ready when he turned to her.

"All right, come on," she taunted only to wilt when he passed her to shut the door.

The sound of the lock clicking shut had her tensing but confusion got the best of her when he came around to face her solidly once more.

"I'm going to take you at your word," he announced and pulled on a previously unnoticed wire with all his strength.

"Wha-" Was all she managed to get out when something tightened on her wrists.

Pulled sharply to the left, she barely managed some fancy foot work to keep from falling on her ass, she rammed into the door with her left shoulder with a loud thud.

A hand caught her right shoulder and jerked her around so her back hit the wall. Hands rendered useless, she only could pull futilely once before she was pinned by a hard male body and her arms yanked above her head.

She opened her mouth to scream obscenities when he took advantage of it and covered her mouth with his own.

**

"Neji, I swear it's for a mission!" Ino couldn't believe he was still blocking her.

He just watched her impassively and then sighed, "What's the mission?"

"It's an escort mission," she answered quickly, "Ordered by Lady Tsunade-"

"Ino?" Hinata peeked around her cousin.

"Go back into the compound, Lady Hinata," he ordered without looking at her.

"Hinata, we have an escort mission!" Ino called out and held her ground when Neji glared.

"A mission?" She visibly brightened, "Leaving the village?"

"Yup," she grinned, ignoring the protective cousin.

"Where is this escort mission going?" Neji arched a brow, not missing it when the blonde tensed.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you anything," Ino evaded as casually as she could, "Mission confidentiality and all."

"You've already said it was an escort mission," his eyes narrowed, "The only one with enough standing in the village to warrant confidentiality at the moment is the Hokage."

Ino's mouth dropped open with surprise.

"I'm escorting the Hokage?" Hinata's eyes widened, "But Neji usually-"

"Well, I guess she wanted a more feminine touch this time," Ino waved a dismissive hand, "Anyway, we leave first thing in the morning and-"

"Who else is on this escort squad?" Neji inquired lightly.

"Naruto," Ino answered hesitantly.

"Naruto?" Hinata's expression turned uncertain, "Um, well, maybe Neji could-"

"You're going to Sand, aren't you?" Neji smirked at their horrified expressions, "You've cooked up a scheme with Naruto."

Ino inched closer to Hinata, "He's good."

"He's always been an expert at reading people," Hinata's expression was a cross between proud and resigned, "Ino, I don't think it's a good idea-"

"You should go, Lady Hinata," Neji interrupted and turned his entire attention to his stunned cousin, "I don't know why you decided to end your relationship with the Kazekage, however, it is clear that you regret it. If you really want to be with him then this might by your only chance to reconcile. The Kazekage is a proud man and the longer you let him stew over your rejection the less likely it is that he'll take you back."

Hinata fidgeted uncertainly, "I-"

"Hinata," Ino took her hands, "You said it was your fault and you didn't get your chance to tell him how you really felt. . ."

"Lord Hiashi will not approve," Neji pointed out, "So I suggest you pack now and leave before he finds out."

Her head went down and her shoulders scrunched together in an effort to make herself as small as possible, "B-but what if h-he doesn't want m-me?"

"You can do this," Neji placed a hand on her shoulder, "You've gotten stronger."

"Okay," she nodded and looked up with a small but radiant smile.

Ino waited until Hinata was safely in the compound before turning to Neji with a small smile of her own, "Well, aren't you a surprising little support base. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Orders," Neji shrugged, "Though, he's not exactly going to be pleased when he hears of this so I will be accompanying her to Sand."

"What?" Ino gasped.

"I will not be the one to tell Lord Hiashi that his daughter has run off to Sand to renew her relations with the Kazekage," he gaze was sardonic, "He'll be less than pleased to find all his offers for Lady Hinata are now null and void."

"What offers?"

Amusement pulled at the edges of his mouth, "The gossip queen doesn't know? My cousin is the most eligible bachelorette in Fire Country. She has had offers ranging from royalty to nobility to ninja to civilian. Even the infamous copy ninja has asked after her, though I believe that was only friendly curiosity, which, unfortunately, in turn caused his eternal rival to put in his bid."

His eyes became cold and hard, "And if it's a choice between a former psychopath from another village and my former sensei then I'm going for the psychopath."

**

Angry was how Anko would describe it later when she had a chance to think. Angry with a need to prove something and very, very hot but she couldn't think when his mouth was moving aggressively over hers like he had every right to dominate her. That it was his right to take and give only what he chose to give her in return which was, coincidentally, all the sensation she could handle.

With her hands bound, the only thing she could do was writhe helpless against the wall as she tried to lift a leg to hook his hips only to be blocked at every turn.

A distant click sounded but she was distracted when he mouth softened suddenly as he relinquished control to her as he went limp against her body. Their mouths parted with a gasp and his hot breath going over her ear as he whispered ever so softly, "Now get out."

He might as well as dumped a cold bucket of water on her as she found herself unceremoniously shoved out the miraculously open door only for it to slam shut behind her.

The lock clicked shut, locking her out of the classroom and away from him. Not even bothering to loosen the wire around her wrists to wondered off school ground in a daze.

End Chapter


	23. Chapter Twenty Two Precious?

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Hinata!" Naruto almost jumped for joy at the sight of the Hyuuga heiress in the predawn light when he spotted a potentially obstacle in their plan, "Neji."

A wry smirk crossed the prodigy's face, "It seems you're not happy to see me."

"Oh, it's not like that," Naruto grinned a bit sheepishly, "It's just I wasn't expecting you . . .What are you doing here?"

"I'm avoiding my uncle," Neji answered simply, "And to make sure you do not bungle what might be Lady Hinata's only chance at happiness."

"What?!"

"Neji," Hinata scolded softly before turning to soothe the raging blond, "He worries, Naruto, that's all."

Her cousin lifted a brow but said nothing to contradict her.

"Okay, I guess," Naruto scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "I guess you figured everything out."

"It wasn't difficult considering who was on the mission and the destination," Neji saw the Yamanaka arrive, "Besides, something tells me that all will not go smoothly."

"Hey," Ino inched forward, "I guess everyone's here."

"Yes, even some who shouldn't be," Tsunade's voice boomed in the clearing, "Naruto, what the hell is Hinata doing here?"

"Hmm, my predictions don't usually come true this quickly," Neji mused, the barest trace of a smirk on his face.

Tsunade gave him a warning glance before turning the full force of her frown on Naruto, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't send her home right now."

"'Cuz, if you do then I'll never forgive you!"

She blinked, "Not quite the reason I was looking for-"

"Lady Hokage," Hinata stepped forward and bowed, "I wish to apologize for my impertinence but I . . . I need to see Gaara again and settle this once and for all."

"I thought it was settled when you broke up with him," Tsunade remarked finally, "This isn't just some simple lovers spat. We could very well end up in a war over all this . . ."

Hinata shook her head, "No, Gaara would never jeopardize the safety of his village over hurt feelings. I - We ended our relationship for the wrong reasons and I request the chance to rectify our mistake."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Tsunade studied the girl appraisingly.

Hinata's cheeks burned, "I have to make my feelings known or I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"Pity," Tsunade sighed before turning to Naruto, "Can you guarantee that this won't end badly?"

"Worse comes to worse, Gaara will probably kick my ass," Naruto shrugged, "He can keep his feelings separate from his duty, you know."

"That's probably the understatement of the century," Ino rolled her eyes while Neji gave a short nod in agreement.

Tsunade arched a brow at them, "I'm not even going to ask why you two are here. Well, let's get going!"

**

"Get Kurenai!" A female jounin hissed to another female jounin, "She'll be able to get to the bottom of this!"

It was rare when one had a group of female jounin and Anbu were afraid to enter the break room but then there wasn't usually a seemingly comatose Anko sitting at the table with wire tied around her wrists looking like she was about to crack. They couldn't just leave her there, being fellow kunoichi and all, but then they weren't suicidal either.

Males had refused to enter on principle.

"Why is everyone standing outside the break room?"

Everyone turned to find the very kunoichi they were hoping for, "Kurenai!"

The red eyed genjutsu specialist found herself shoved into the room and felt every inch the sacrificial penguin when her eyes landed on her friend, "Anko?"

Violet eyes blinked at the name but didn't otherwise react.

"Anko, what happened?" Kurenai immediately went to her friend's side and reached out to untie the wire.

"No," Anko jerked away from her, "It's mine!"

"I wasn't going to take it from you," Kurenai murmured, "I was just trying to take it off your wrists so you would be more comfortable."

"But- He's the one - You don't understand," Anko's eyes focused sharply, "He must have hooked one when he passed me to lock the door and then simply hooked the wire around the doorknob! So when he faced me again, he got my other wrist! It's so simple and, yet, so devious."

"Someone tied you up?" Kurenai loosened the wire carefully with a frown on her face.

Intrigued the female jounin and anbu carefully made their way into the room in order to hear what had happened. They went unnoticed by the two women.

"Yes," Anko saw the disapproving look and rushed to explain, "but he had to tie me up or he never would have been able to kiss me!"

"Kiss?" Surprise lifted Kurenai's eyebrows as she finally freed her friend, "You challenged some guy to kiss you . . . And he succeeded?!"

Anko nodded smugly and the room's imagination went haywire.

It was well known that Mitarashi was a wild child who did what she pleased, dressed how she liked, and didn't give a damn what anyone else thought. It was only slightly less well known that she had a strict look don't touch policy. So, naturally, if she was getting hands on with some random guy then the real objective was to find the best place to stick a kunai and not seduction.

More than one male ninja had fallen for her act and quickly earned new scars for their efforts as well as being publicly denounced as sexiest perverts. Several who had heard of her game tried to get the better of her by refusing to react to her and were quickly denounced as cowards, pansies, and gay, depending on the person and circumstances.

There were many reasons men gave Anko a wide berth.

Still, she was not one to target someone who didn't deserve it so for someone to have actually gotten past her defenses and to have kissed her was shocking.

That she hadn't immediately killed him in a fit of rage and had actually defended him was worthy of a complete mental meltdown.

The only question was who?

"But why were you still tied up?" Kurenai finally gathered enough of her wits to ask.

"I was in shock," Anko giggled suddenly, "Let's just say he would have kissed me out of my pants had I been wearing any."

"Yeah," Kurenai leaned forward and so did the majority of the room, "You still haven't told me who did this, Anko."

Anko blushed and ducked her head sheepishly as she muttered a name.

"Iruka?!" Kurenai exclaimed in surprise.

**

The sun had risen quickly and it was now about midmorning, they were making good progress despite the rather leisurely pace they had adopted. In fact, this was probably the most lax mission Neji had ever been on and he was unsure of how he felt about it.

The Hokage had taken it upon herself to lead the group but did not issue any orders about formation. So it was the Hokage and Naruto on point, which went against about all the rules and regulations about escort missions, Ino awkwardly a few feet behind them, unsure of whether to speed up to join her fellow blonds or slow down to walk with the Hyuugas who took up the rear.

Also there was no attempt whatsoever of stealth as Naruto loudly reassured Lady Tsunade how this was a good idea and nothing could go wrong since Gaara was his friend and wouldn't do anything to upset him . . .unless he was upset with him . . . But everything should be fine!

There were so many things in Naruto's impromptu streams of consciousness that really shouldn't be said out loud much less at his chosen volume that Neji took it upon himself to keep a very vigilant eye out for enemy ninja and tune him out as much as possible or risk going slowly insane at the sheer recklessness of it all.

Especially since Tsunade did nothing but continue to walk forward and nod occasionally.

Still if everyone else was going to be indiscreet then . . . what the hell. . .

"I don't know what you see in him," he vocalized suddenly, "Especially to go to these lengths."

Hinata sighed, "He needs me, Neji, he doesn't think anyone can have feelings for him. I might be the only one-"

"You are the only one," Naruto interrupted, shamelessly eavesdropping, "Oi, I thought you weren't going to interfere?"

Ino arched a brow, "Yeah, I thought you were rooting for the psychopath?"

"Hey! Gaara's not-"

"I am merely letting Lady Hinata know where I stand," Neji refrained from sighing as he noticed that now the Hokage was on point . . . Alone.

Hinata smiled, "You only say such things because you never had to chase-"

"Be that as it may," Neji cut off sharply, that was no one's business but his own, "You must acknowledge the possibility that when we arrive his feelings may have changed."

"I'm quite aware of that fact," she intoned softly, "However, this is about me and my feelings and the very point of this trip so that I may find out where I stand. If I can be more than just precious to him-"

"He said you were precious to him?" Naruto demanded, suddenly right in her face with a deadly serious expression.

She nodded slowly.

A strange look passed over his features, followed by disbelief, and then that look again as he backed off slowly.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata's voice was soft and unsure.

"It's nothing," Naruto's smile was brittle at best, "Don't worry about it."

**

The room filled with confusion at the name.

Iruka?

Quick looks and hand gestures around the room confirmed that no one knew of a high ranking shinobi of that name. A code name? Was he anbu then?

More hand signs and shakes of head. No anbu operative named Dolphin was known to the anbu present which could be nothing since it was impossible to know of all active members code names at any given time but unlikely since a code name like Dolphin was more likely to belong to the Village in the Mist and not the Leaf.

Anko nodded and confirmed that a shinobi by the name of Iruka had gotten the better of her but how would Anko and Kurenai know this operative and not them?

Kurenai slammed her hands on the desk, "Why on earth would you go after Iruka-sensei?! He's a decent guy and ninja! He'd never willingly insult anybody! He doesn't even run in the same circles as we do! How in the hell did he get the better of you?!"

Not in the same circles?

Sensei?

A retired ninja then?

No, Anko wouldn't have been blushing about a old man taking advantage of her . . . Would she?

"It was that Yamanaka's fault," Anko protested weakly, "She said he was too good for me-"

"And so you had to prove he wasn't by pretending to seduce him and the moment he responded you would have maimed him," Kurenai couldn't believe her friend, "Anko, Iruka-sensei has to be the-"

"I know!" She protested, "He's more than proved himself . . . I just . . ."

"What, Anko?" Concern entered her eyes as the snake mistress just cringed into herself.

"If I asked him out . . . Do you think he'd say yes?"

Kurenai couldn't help herself as she burst into laughter.

"Of course, he wouldn't," Anko's head went down, "I was being silly-"

"No, Anko, I'm sorry," Kurenai wiped away a tear, "It's just . . . After the stunt you pulled at the academy, you'll be lucky if he takes you seriously. If anything he'll think you're just trying to pull another fast one!"

"That's what I was afraid of," Anko pouted, "Jeez, you'd think it would be easier to bag an academy teacher-"

"What?!"

Anko and Kurenai glanced up surprised to find they had the attention of the entire room.

"The academy teacher? The one with the pony tail and scar across his nose?" Yugao mused aloud, _well, no wonder I couldn't place him in Anbu!_

"He also works the mission desk," Shizune smiled as she reevaluated the teacher in her mind, "And with the Hokage."

Interested mutterings and looks filled the room as they eyed the women who obviously had more than a passing acquaintance with him.

"I always thought he was kind of boring but if he can tie up Anko then he's anything but," one anbu gushed.

"Yeah, he was pretty cute before-"

"Hey!" Anko was on top of the table suddenly and brandishing a kunai threateningly, "Listen, bitches! You all need to back off because I got dibbs!!"

Skeptical looks were thrown and Anko returned them with narrowed eyes that proclaimed, 'Do it and DIE!'

The tension sky rocketed and Kurenai discretely palmed a kunai or her own, "Honestly, Anko-"

"Actually," a voice cut through the tension and it deflated with an almost audible hiss of confusion, "I have dibbs."

Everyone turned to find Kakashi slumped against the wall with his signature book out and open.

**

Neji met Ino's eyes over his now distraught cousin's head and flicked his eyes to the now disturbingly silent blond.

Ino gave a slight shake of her head that she disguised by flipping her hair.

Neji narrowed his eyes at her, not bothering to hide his displeasure at being disobeyed. He was practically the leader of this operation, damn it, and he was not going to stand by as his subordinates were doing their best to cloud their judgment with emotional conflict!

What the hell was Ino doing here anyway?

"All right, enough with the silent communication," Tsunade snorted and snagged Naruto into a headlock, "What so significant about being a 'precious person,' brat?"

"Let me go!" He struggled and then went limp, "It's personal, all right!"

"Nope, it's not all right," Tsunade released him, "Everything ceases to be private when it involves the leaders of the village. So spill."

He gave her a mutinous look.

"Besides, you're making Hinata all nervous," the Hokage pointed out slyly, "The Kazekage's intimidating enough without adding ominous overtones and how's he going to take it if the woman who viciously rejected him reappears as a quivering mess?"

They all glared at her for that one though Hinata's was more hurt than angry.

"Look, I'm just saying she needs to show a strong front," Tsunade huffed, "Let him know who's in charge of the relationship or else he's going to walk all over her."

"Lady Hokage," Neji's voice was the soul of humility, "While we are always grateful to receive advice from a person with such vast experience, I'm afraid I most remind you that this is a clan matter and you have limited experience dealing with clans as an outsider. Operating within the clans-"

"So what you're trying to say is I don't know what I'm talking about and kindly keep my damn mouth shut," their leader had a dangerous gleam in her eye, "Is that what you're trying to wrap up in a pretty bow, Hyuuga?"

Neji neither cowered nor averted his eyes as he nodded his agreement with her statement.

Ino and Naruto held their breath as they waited for Tsunade to explode.

"Then just say so," she pouted, "I'm going to Sand so I can get away from political word games." She snorted, "Impressive, though, I should take you to the council and let you politely tell them to fuck off."

"With pleasure," Neji bowed, "Anything good enough for the Hyuuga council is good enough for the village council."

Tsunade blinked and then let out a booming laugh, "You mean to tell me that you really told off the Hyuuga council, brat?"

"Several times," Hinata confirmed half mortified and half proud, "Neji's always been very . . . Outspoken."

"Outspoken, huh," Tsunade grinned, "Well, it's nice to see a couple of Hyuugas without the sticks up their asses."

"I had mine forcefully removed years ago," Neji shrugged, "Hinata was born without one and has been stick free for all of her life despite Lord Hiashi's bests efforts to rectify the situation."

"Neji!" Hinata hit his shoulder as she turned an alarming red, "He's not that bad!"

"As you say, Lady Hinata," Neji intoned lightly glad to have lightened her mood.

"All right, let's break for breakfast," Tsunade spotted a eatery on the road for travelers such as themselves.

"Of course," Neji directed them into a somewhat protective formation around the Hokage and was pleased they were finally starting to act like ninja.

**

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Yugao was the first to break the silence and only smiled when his eye drifted up from his book.

"A mission?" He inquired lightly and was puzzled when relieved laughter filled the room.

"No, Kakashi," Kurenai put away her kunai, "We're talking about Iruka-sensei."

"Iruka-sensei?" His eye narrowed and his book vanished into his vest, "What has he done to warrant an assassination? There has to be some kind of mistake-"

"Nothing like that," she rushed to reassure her fellow jounin, "Anko just had an encounter with him . . . The romantically sort."

"And she has called dibbs . . . To date him?" his eye drifted to the oddly still Anko, "Romantically?"

"Yes, though I don't know how she plans to enforce her claim," Yugao taunted lightly.

"That's easy enough," Kakashi smiled, "Since she doesn't have dibbs on him, I do."

Half the room gasped while half the room rolled their eyes, this corresponded directly with who had worked with the copy ninja before, was his friend, and knew his quirky personality and those who simply knew him by reputation.

"Since when?" Anko hissed, sure she knew he was probably kidding but she was too emotionally invested to care.

"Since the chuunin exams," he crossed his arms lazily and took up the challenge, "He has a temper and it intrigued me."

Iruka's stood up to Kakashi? The Copycat Ninja? He gets more interesting all the time!

"That particular exam was years ago," Anko jumped off the table to get in his face, "If you did have a claim then it expired a long time ago or was he just not interested?"

"Iruka requires a special touch," Kakashi didn't acknowledge her point, "Too strong and he'll run away as I'm sure you've discovered, right, Anko?"

"He didn't run away from me," she smirked, "Quite the opposite since he was the one who locked us up in a classroom together."

"In the classroom?" The frown was in his voice.

"Only because you challenged him there," a jounin mocked, "Probably refused to leave knowing you."

Anko threw an evil glare while Kakashi chuckled warmly, "Ah, well, that explains it then, since there's no way he'd fool around on school grounds. He loves his students too much to traumatize them."

"Yes, he really does," her eyes softened at the thought and then hardened once more with challenge, "Maybe he was overcome with passion and couldn't help himself, besides, he checked the classroom thoroughly before kissing-"

"Kissing?" Kakashi blinked, "He kissed you? In his classroom?"

"Yes, he did," she was smug, "Kissed my pants off as a matter of fact."

"Oh, did he?" He smiled, "What if I said, not only has he kissed my pants off but I've kissed his off as well?"

"Then I'd call you a LIAR!!" She roared her frustration because she was almost certain that Kakashi wasn't really interested in Iruka and, that really, he was just bored. The man could convince you the sky was purple if he felt like it and had done on more than one occasion, DAMN HIM!

"Now, Anko, that not very nice," he tsked, "Just admit you couldn't hope to challenge me for Iruka's heart and maybe I'll take pity on you and let you have him."

"I'll accept that challenge my most esteemed rival!!" Everyone jerked around to find the Green Beast posing, "The one who wins the fair Iruka's heart wins!"

**

Neji made sure the Hokage and his cousin were secure under the questionable protection of the Yamanaka before he pulled Naruto to the side for a perimeter search.

All three women had glanced at him like he was Gai-sensei so he signed a quick message as he dragged the protesting blond out the door.

Information ranged from worry, curiosity, and approval as they waved a goodbye.

"What the hell, Neji?!" Naruto grumbled as he straightened his jacket.

"I changed the subject earlier to spare Hinata but you will answer me now," he demanded, "Why did you react to her words in such a way?"

"It's private-"

"This is my cousin we are talking about and I need to know if she is needlessly walking into danger-"

"She should already have been in danger!" Naruto snapped and then stalked off further into the woods, "Are you coming or not?"

Neji joined him and gave an icy glare, "Explain."

"Gaara was spoiled when he was young, did you know that?" Naruto clenched his fists at his sides, "Then his dad decided he was a liability because he couldn't control his demon and took everything away. He tried to assassinate Gaara and he was forced to rely on only himself to survive."

Neji frowned but didn't interrupt.

"He learned that if he wanted anything then he had to take it for himself even if it meant killing someone to get it," Naruto continued, "Then I fought him and showed him he didn't have to go it alone. He found out my dream and then I find out . . ."

"He's Kazekage," Neji's mind raced, "He's used to getting what he wants whether through force or hard work or even a combination of both. . ."

"Yes, he never should have been able to let Hinata go if he thought she was **precious **to him," Naruto was frowning now, "I should have had to step in, possibly beat him up again, and show it's not all right to force your feeling on someone, that he'll have to just suck it up if she's changed her mind."

"This is the second time you've used 'precious' as if it had a different meaning than it's given definition," Neji pointed out, "Besides, he did let her go, some might say, because he loves her enough to want to be happy even if it's with someone else."

"They would only say that because they don't know what it's like," Naruto ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "I'm not explaining it right at all. Haku made it seem so simple."

"Haku?" Neji was confused as he couldn't remember a single Haku on the ninja roster.

Naruto snapped his fingers and poofed into a being with long dark hair and large expressive eyes.

"Naruto . . ." He trailed off when a gentle smile crossed the unfamiliar face along with a head shake.

"You may call me Haku."

**

"Gai, don't misunderstand-" Kakashi held his hands up and approached slowly like one would to a wild animal.

"I understand perfectly," Gai interrupted without a qualm, "You thought to send me after the fair Hinata when the true challenge was Iruka-"

"I was never interested in Hinata," Kakashi tried to explain, "I was merely curious how she started dating the Kazekage in the first place-"

"-But I will not be fooled! Fortune favors the bold!" Gai was out the door before anyone could stop him.

"- and - What? No! Gai!" Kakashi stuck his head out the door only to find the green beast was already gone. He glanced around at all the shocked faces in the room, shrugged, slouched, and slinked out the door.

Only to yanked right back into the break room.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Yugao glared at her fellow ninja.

"Kakashi," Anko was visibly trying to reign in her temper, "How could you set Gai on Iruka?!"

"I didn't set Gai on anybody," Kakashi shrugged and neatly dodged a fist while dislodging Yugao's grip on his collar, "I am in no way responsible for Gai's misconceptions, you know that. I could be tying my shoe and he would think I was challenging him to a shoe tying contest."

Shizune shook her head, "Kakashi-"

"Look, just find his clone and he'll distract Gai," he started out the door only to be blocked once more, "Kurenai?"

"Kakashi Hatake, you know full well that you used a taboo word-"

"But I didn't even know he was there!" Kakashi came very close to whining.

"- and you sent him after an innocent bystander," she was waving a finger at him, "You will go straight to Gai and explain clearly that there is no contest of Iruka-sensei's heart. Do you understand me?!"

Kakashi nodded glumly.

A distant explosion had them all scrambling for the door and windows of the break room. It wasn't too far and it quickly became apparent that it was a problem at the academy if fleeing students were any indication.

"Kakashi-sensei!" One student called out, "You have to save Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi doubled his speed with all the female jounin and anbu on his heels.

"GET OFF ME!!

Another explosion sounded and Gai flew out of a classroom to hit the wall with a solid thwack! The green beast was half blackened with rips everywhere on his trademark outfit.

"Ha, so you wish to play the coy maiden-"

"**I'M NOT A MAIDEN**!!" Iruka appeared in the doorway looking like he had been mauled by a persistent bear. His vest was hanging on by threads with his shirt sporting a large diagonal rip to reveal a mostly intact mesh shirt beneath it. He held a kunai on one hand and a paper bomb in the other looking fully intent on killing the jounin as strands of his hair were trying to escape his usually immaculate pony tail.

"Ah, Gai," Kakashi slouched between them, "I'm afraid there's been a mistake."

"A mistake?" Gai frowned as he studied his rival's body language.

"Yes, you see," Kakashi slung an arm around the startled Iruka's shoulders, "There isn't a contest to win Iruka's heart. We have been in love for-"

"Damn it, Kakashi, it this really what this is all about?!" Iruka grabbed the jounin's arm and twisted it into an arm lock, "Your stupid jokes! Get in here, Gai!"

Iruka pulled his self-proclaimed lover back into the classroom despite his protests.

"Um," Gai looked hesitant for once, "Actually, I have a previous engagement-"

"**NOW**!!"

He scrambled into the classroom.

All the women inched forward to peer into the classroom where scuffling noises were head and saw Iruka manhandle Kakashi into a desk with Gai right next to him.

"Now," Iruka's brow was twitching, "If either of you hope to retain any respect I have for you as fellow shinobi then you will sit and follow the directions I give you. Gai-sensei-"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," Gai beamed, eager to please this new slightly scary Iruka.

"-you will write me a thousand word essay on why one should never attack, molest, or otherwise bother a fellow Leaf ninja the way you did today **especially** in the presence of young **_children_**." Iruka was only mildly appeased when Gai started to scribble furiously, "Now, Kakashi-sensei-"

"Yo," Kakashi slouched into his chair comfortably.

"You will write me a thousand word essay on why it is wrong to take advantage of the mentally handicapped for your twisted amusement and set them on fellow ninjas-"

"Iruka-sensei, you can't be serious," Kakashi lifted a bored eye, "Not only am I your superior-"

"Two thousand words," Iruka snapped.

"-I am not one of your students-"

"Three thousand words."

"-and, surely, -"

"**Four** thousand words!!"

Kakashi blinked, "But-"

"Five thousand words, Kakashi-sensei, do you want to try for six?!" Iruka slammed a stack of blank paper onto the desk.

Kakashi looked down at blank papers in front of him, _well, shit . . ._

Iruka towered over them a vengeful wrath of homework hell for a moment when he stalked to his desk and grabbed some random papers that he shoved viciously into his vest.

"I would stay since you both obviously need parental supervision but I'm now late for my shift at the mission desk. I expect those papers on my desk first thing tomorrow morning and I'll know if they aren't!" He snarled and slammed the classroom door shut, "FUCK!"

The women watched with mixed reactions as the teacher, still oblivious to them, tried in vain to pull the torn halves of his shirt together only for it to rip completely in two.

Another frustrated 'fuck' found the shirt ripped completely off and thrown to the ground. He glanced up and paled to see all the women in the hall. He turned and thumped his head against the wall with a softly muttered, "Fuck."

End Chapter


	24. Chapter Twenty Three Sand?

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Neji just watched stunned as Naruto, turned into this Haku person, just continued to regard him with this patient smile.

"Tell me, do you have someone who is precious to you?" Even the timber of his voice had changed from abrasive and annoying to smooth and sultry with the barest hint of a higher pitch which led him to believe this person was female.

"Naruto, what is this . . ."

"He wants me to explain what precious means to people like him and me," she kneeled and started to pick various herbs, "And Gaara."

"But why like this," Neji watched with no small amazement that Naruto was accurately picking medical herbs.

"It was on his first real mission that we met and without even meaning to . . . I managed to affect his entire beliefs. He did the same to you, yes?"

"Yes," Neji kneeled next to her and found it harder and harder to remember that this was actually Naruto under a transformation. This 'Haku' person seemed to radiate serenity and patience. There was none of the boundless energy that seemed to define the blond that always kept some part of him moving even if it was only his mouth.

"It was different for you when you were young," she spoke gently, "You had a purpose even if you grew to hate and rage against it. You were to serve the clan and, after the death of your father, you made it a personal mission to surpass the main branch."

Stunned, he nodded, unable to speak past the sudden knot in his throat. No one ever mentioned his father. No one.

"You belonged even if you didn't want to," Haku met his eyes, "We did not belong anywhere. We had no reason to exist and we were hated on sight. Isolated, lonely, and ostracized we wandered until one day someone noticed."

She smiled, "For me it was Lord Zabuza, Naruto it was Iruka-sensei, and for your teammate, Rock Lee, it was Gai-sensei."

"Lee-" Neji started to shake his head in denial when Haku cut him off gently.

"He had the eyes," Haku turned away to fiddle with the herbs in the lap of her pink kimono, "Tell me, is there anything Lee wouldn't do if Gai-sensei asked it of him?"

Neji opened his mouth and then paused reluctantly, "He wouldn't betray his village."

"Even if Gai-sensei was the one who wanted to leave?" Haku was calm, "Lee wouldn't leave with him?"

"Lee . . . I cannot predict another person's actions as if they were my own," Neji evaded.

"Do you think I could be a ninja? That I could kill?" Haku tilted her head, "If I said this, would you believe me to be cold hearted?"

"I . . .could believe you are a kunoichi and that it would be difficult for you to kill," he regarded her intently, noting that she didn't react positively or negatively to his observation. "You could never be cold hearted."

Haku's voice was mildly amused, "If I had grown up belonging somewhere then you might have been right. I am not a shinobi but I was trained as one. For Lord Zabuza I would have strangled my heart and killed without a care. Lord Zabuza did not want the emotional attachment of a comrade. He wanted a tool that he could use and dispose of at will. So it was a tool I became. The day I could not perform to his standards was the day I would lose my purpose to live. This was why I asked Naruto to kill me when I failed to kill him and Sasuke."

"What?! But- There are other reasons to live!" Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Why would you pin all your hopes and dreams on a man who only cared about your usefulness and not your feelings?"

"Because he is precious to me," she said simply, "He is my whole world because he saved me from the torment of complete solitude. He has but to ask for my life and I would give it gladly. Naruto would do the same as would your teammate but Iruka and Gai are not like Lord Zabuza." She beamed happily with no trace of resentment, "They only want for their students to do their best and achieve their dreams and I am sure they will make their sensei proud."

Neji swallowed uncomfortably at the revelation and Haku started to pick herbs again to give him a moment to collect himself.

"So for Gaara to say Hinata is precious . . . I think I'm starting to understand how serious-" He trailed off as she shook her head at him.

"No, you aren't," she corrected gently, "because even though he's never said anything and he probably never will, I believe, Gaara's never had a precious person or his precious person betrayed him."

**

"Iruka?" Kurenai stepped out of the crowd with an amused smile at the sight of him so ruffled, "Are you all right?"

"I'm having a bad day," he muttered against the wall. What had he done to deserve this? Sure, he had a bit of a hell raiser as a kid but hadn't he repented enough? By becoming a teacher and dealing with troublemakers all day?! Naruto alone . . .

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his body visibly loosening as he turned with a sheepish smile, "I'm so sorry you had to see that, I hope I didn't offend anyone."

"On the contrary, Iruka," Kurenai's eyes twinkled with amusement, "I think they're all stunned by the power of your teacher voice."

"Oh, well," he blushed, "It's nothing special."

"I thought it was surprisingly effective," Anko winked at him, "I wouldn't mind a private demonstration."

"Anko," Iruka's eyes darted from woman to woman as he noted their rank, position, and relation to the special jounin, "This is . . .you're here to kill me, aren't you?"

He braced for their inevitable attack.

Kurenai laughed out loud as Anko cringed back into the crowd, "You're perfectly safe, Iruka, my word as a former teacher."

The teacher immediately relaxed and rubbed his scar nervously, "God, I'm getting paranoid but I thought . . . Um, never mind, is there anything I could help with? Or were you just passing through?"

"Just passing through," Kurenai assured him, "Didn't you have a shift in the mission room?"

"Ah, yes," he nodded, "I'm afraid I have to take my leave. It was nice seeing. . . All of you," unsure smile, "I hope-" His vest finally gave up and split along the seams, "Great."

"Here, take mine."

Iruka blinked at the offered vest, "I couldn't-"

"Please," the unfamiliar brunette smiled, "I have a spare."

"Thank you," he smiled with genuine gratitude, "I will return it first thing tomorrow morning. I have a morning shift at the mission desk so-"

"I'll pick it up then," she winked at him, "It'll be a date."

"Um, okay," his smile turned uneasy, "A short one, though, see you then. Kurenai, Shizune, Yugao . . .Anko." He nodded at each in turn and gave everyone a nervous wave before he made his way briskly to the mission room.

"Who do you think you are?!" Anko snarled as she grabbed a fistful of the now vestless kunoichi, "I told you I have dibbs!!"

**

Neji's legs weakened and he sat numbly on the ground almost without noticing as his mind raced with the implications of Haku's statement. "B-But his siblings- Hell, even Naruto- There had to be someone . . ." He desperately tried to deny it.

The image of a highly paranoid, former psychopath, who's used to getting what he wants, usually through force, who's decided to make his cousin the focal point of his entire world . . .

Well, it was unnerving to say the least.

"His siblings are like your cousins Hinata and Hanabi," Haku explained gently, "Always there, unable to help, and eventually resented for having what you could not. They are dear to you now but you can distance yourself if necessary. Naruto is more kindred then precious though he comes very close. Everyone else was too afraid, rightly so when he was young and even more so as an adult."

"Will she be safe with him?" Neji inquired and glanced up startled when Haku giggled behind her hand.

"She will be the most loved and protected woman in all of the elemental countries. Gaara will worship the ground she walks on after he gets over the shock."

"Shock?" He frowned, "Surely, he knows of Lady Hinata's feelings."

"No, he doesn't," Haku sighed, "At most he truly believes that she must be the most selfless and kind person on the planet to have smiled at him, spent time with him, and touch him. That is why she is precious and then . . . She broke up with him."

Neji winced, "To be fair, I don't think we got the whole story from her. We're missing some vital pieces to the puzzle."

"Yes, I agree," Haku nodded, "She said they ended the relationship for the wrong reasons. They. Not her."

"It was staged," Neji realized.

Haku hummed to herself before shaking her head, "Why didn't I see it before? It's so obvious now. Gaara planned the whole thing."

Neji sent her an inquiring look.

"He's afraid," Haku sent him a worried look, "He's afraid to let her any closer but he doesn't realize it's already too late."

"So what does this mean?" His frown returned.

"That I don't know," Haku lowered her head in apology, "Gaara is as similar to us as he is dissimilar. This could make it easier or harder depending . . ."

"Depending . . ." Neji urged the other to continue.

"Depending on whether Gaara's ever had a precious person before and if that person betrayed him the way I think he did."

**

"Dibbs?" The brunette scoffed in Anko's face, "You barely said a word to the man and he was more alarmed by your presence then attracted."

"You bitch-!"

"Is he gone?" Kakashi poked his head out of the classroom warily.

"Don't you have an essay to write?" Kurenai arched a brow.

"Oh, that, well, he doesn't really expect me to write it," he smiled, "He's just a bit peeved I mentioned our relationship in front of so many people. He likes to keep such things quiet."

"Come off it, Kakashi," Anko snarled, "Admit it, you are not and have never been in a relationship with Iruka!"

"Define relationship."

"Kakashi, enough is enough," Shizune sighed, "Just tell us-"

"What you want to hear? Very well," Kakashi shrugged, "Iruka and I are complete strangers and wouldn't be able to pick out the other in the crowd if our lives depended on it." He poofed away anyone could say another word.

"We'll never get a straight answer out of him," Yugao smirked, "Guess I'll just have to Iruka instead."

"You'll stay away from him," Anko sneered, "And you!"

Kurenai blinked at the finger in her face, "Yes?"

"You're just lucky you're dating Asuma!" The special jounin bellowed and poofed out.

"She seems serious," Shizune mused and shook her head, "Well, back to work everyone! After all, we wouldn't want to be late for our shifts in the mission room."

Everyone watched the suddenly cheerful assistant as she bounced away with confusion. They were all active duty ninja who spent most of their time on missions and consequently out of the village. They weren't going to spend their off time at a desk . . .

"I didn't think Shizune had it in her," Kurenai smiled as most of the women scattered to volunteer for shifts that hopefully coincided with Iruka's, "And she had the advantage of being the Hokage's assistant. She probably has access and the clearance to change the schedule to her will."

"People are going to think you're crazy if they hear you talking to yourself," Anko stepped out of the classroom where Gai was still scribbling furiously.

"I knew you hadn't gone far," Kurenai smiled serenely.

Anko sighed, "Shizune works with him on almost a daily basis."

"What are you going to do, Anko?" Kurenai asked, "You are going to have some serious competition."

"I'll think of something," she pouted, "Damn, why did you have to let everyone know Iruka was a great catch?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know I can't help myself, Anko."

**

"What would you have done if Lord Zabuza had betrayed you?" Neji demanded, he needed to have some sort of plan or idea of what to expect when they reached Sand.

"I would have died," Haku answered without hesitation, "Our association was not one in which he could betray me. Either I was useful to him or I wasn't. The worst he could done was leave me and without purpose I would have had no reason to live."

"Why? Why must you be so extreme?!" Neji demanded, _why must all of you be so extreme?!_

"Because that is what Lord Zabuza would have wished. I am no use to him as a broken tool," Haku smiled suddenly, "It will all work out in the end. There's no need to worry."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you are here to make sure things go as smoothly as possible, Naruto might be the only person Gaara will listen to, even if he has to punch him in the head first, and Ino is here to give Hinata any support she might need," Haku stood, carefully holding the herbs. "With so many people determined to a single goal then victory must soon follow."

"I'm here for Hinata," Neji corrected as he, too, got to his feet.

"You're not female," Haku pointed out, "There are some things that are known only to them."

"Them?"

"Our time grows short," Haku's tone was regretful, "Naruto considers all of his friends precious. He admires you greatly."

"Wait, I-"

"You are a fine shinobi," Haku leaned into his space, "and you will only grow greater with time."

Neji's cheeks tinted pink at the kind words and proximity, "I-"

"Oh, and before I go," Haku smiled, "I'm a boy."

Neji's jaw dropped and Haku poofed back into a hysterical Naruto who could barely breath through his laughter.

"You . . . Should have . . .seen your face! That was great!!"

Neji was more than a little disturbed, "Was this all a joke?"

"No," Naruto sobered, "I wish it was, man, Gaara's always makes things so complicated!"

"So this Haku-"

"Was very real," Naruto smiled fondly, "He had a way with words, ne?"

"Was?"

"Yeah, was, Haku died a long time ago," Naruto met the other boy's eyes, "He took a chidori to the chest that was meant for Zabuza."

**

The rest of the day walking was unusually quiet.

Neji was going over his conversation with Ha- Naruto word by word from every angle in hopes of gaining a better understanding of the situation. He eyed the blond with new eyes as he remember Haku's last word to him.

__

"Naruto considers all of his friends precious. He admires you greatly."

Why? Why would Naruto say such a thing when he was posing as Haku? He was going to have to talk to Sakura when they got back to the Leaf. He had to learn more.

Hinata was torn between her worry about how Gaara would react to her and her excitement over seeing him again. She would be strong and she wouldn't let him leave without telling him how she felt.

Naruto was frowning as he tried to imagine Gaara's state of mind right now. Fucking Gaara, it was just like him to manipulate Hinata into breaking up with him so he could avoid getting deeper. He sighed, _I guess I just have to go by the seat of my pants as usual._

Ino sighed to herself, she wasn't sure why she was being so shy. It wasn't like her but then again, it wasn't like she actively hung out with any of them on a regular basis! She wasn't going to become the new resident wallflower!

"Hinata," she hooked arms with the startled girl, "So you never did tell me how good a kisser Gaara is?!"

Neji, who had been about to eavesdrop, veered sharply to the left to walk with Naruto and Tsunade.

Tsunade eyed the young ninjas with some amusement but didn't say a word. Well, at least the trip wouldn't be boring.

**

"Naruto, about what you said earlier . . .as Haku," Neji started hesitantly, "I-"

Naruto recoiled violently, "Jeez, Neji, don't make it sound weird or anything!"

"I just wanted-"

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea," the blond's voice pitched, "I've got enough to worry about from Gaara! I don't need this from you too!"

"Explain," Neji narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"No, nothing like that! Gaara does have feelings for her, it's not . . .Stupid Sai!" He was frustrated, "He put the idea into Gaara's and he thought about it!"

"He thought about being in a relationship with you?" Neji deadpanned.

"Yes, he thought about it! Then he said maybe if he wasn't already with Hinata then he might have considered it!"

Neji just looked at him with disbelief. They were on the second day of their trip and he had given their conversation a lot of thought. Just the day before Naruto had impressed the importance of precious people and now he was telling him what he was really afraid of was Gaara turning to him in order to fill the emotional void!

"You're giving me a headache," he exhaled sharply and went to sit next to the Hokage where he could have an intelligent conversation.

"Oi, I thought only girls got headaches, Neji," he grinned at the other boy's disgruntled expression.

"Do you really think Gaara will turn to you if it doesn't work out with Hinata?" Ino called out curiously.

Naruto flinched and jerked towards the girls, "I guess I was a bit louder then I thought."

They regarded him intently.

"Nah, we probably couldn't drag his eyes off you, Hinata, if we tried," he plopped down next to them, "Though, I have to say I admire you for being able to accept his sand completely. I mean, I couldn't do it! I think it kinda creepy."

"Naruto, isn't that kind of mean?" Ino arched a brow, "He's your friend."

"Yes, he is and that's why I can say it," Naruto replied good naturedly, "You get what I mean, right, Hinata?"

"Yes, I will have to talk to him about it," she confirmed softly.

"See!" Naruto grinned triumphantly, "He's cool but he uses it for everything and I was fine with it until . . . That one time."

"One time?" Hinata inquired to Naruto who turned a brilliant red.

"Oh, you've got to tell us now," Ino leaned forward, undeniably intrigued by the exchange of roles.

"Well . . ."

"Please, Naruto?" Hinata drew back, "Unless . . .it's too . . .never mind."

"No, I'll tell you," Naruto winced, "You know how he uses his sand to teleport everywhere?" He waited for them to nod before he continued, "Well, apparently he's developed a version of it that can teleport objects to him."

"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad," Ino tilted her head, "Actually sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, it did until the day he tried to use it on me," Naruto shuddered at the memory, "Let's just say it failed."

"I still don't see what's so bad about that," Ino shrugged.

"Oh," Hinata blushed, "He covered you in sand!"

"Yes, he did! It went everywhere!" The repressed memory surged forward suddenly despite his best attempts to stop it.

_Naruto was walking along, minding his own business as he wondered if he was really hungry enough to stop for ramen or if he should wait until he was really hungry and then stop for maximum enjoyment when a floating eyeball flew in only to stop at him. He had just enough time to recognize the jutsu as Gaara's when he was enveloped by sand._

_It swarmed over his skin quickly, covering every square inch and seemed to pull before stopping. Seemingly the sand rustled to itself before it zipped under his clothes to cover him as completely as possible, inadvertently seeping into every crack, fold, and orifice on his body._

_Now, Naruto knew that Gaara was his friend and probably had no intention of harming him, most likely, but to find one's self in a desert coffin . . . Admittedly made him a little nervous as he tried to remember anything he might have done to offend his friend._

_When the sand rustled discontentedly, he had the oddest feeling that the grains were speaking amongst themselves. They were unhappy to be sent on this retrieval mission and they were going to have to have a talk with their master._

_So when the sand moved under his clothes in an attempt to retry the jutsu and covered him completely . . ._

_He lost anything resembling calm and started screaming._

_Some nearby villagers watched in alarm as a sand covered being ran in panicked circles, limbs flailing about in every direction as a scream became a distorted chocked gurgle._

_The sand pulled away suddenly with a panicked urgency all of it's own leaving a blond trembling mess on the street._

_Two blocks away, Gaara was trembling as well as he pressed a hand to his head in a vain effort to erase the images and sensations his sand and mercilessly transferred over to him._

_He was unsuccessful._

_They didn't seek each other out for a visit that day . . . Or that year._

The incident had never been mentioned or thought of again, until now.

Ino shrugged, still not seeing what was so horrible about it.

Hinata patted him consolingly, "If it makes you feel better . . . He said if he had to chose. . .it would be me."

"Yeah, thanks, it does make me feel better," he beamed, "You're the best! Gaara's so lucky!"

Hinata just shook her head with a fond smile.

**

"Gaara."

A head of red hair tilted but didn't otherwise acknowledge the voice.

"The Leaf approaches."

"I'll be right down," the Kazekage stood and prepared to go down to the gate.

End chapter

AN: And next the reunion!!


	25. Chapter Twenty Four A Flower?

****

Chapter Twenty Four

Gaara moved about his office, filing his last bit of paperwork in their proper places and making sure in general everything was in order. The week away from the office had built up a lot of paperwork and required a lot of late nights in order to catch up.

"Gaara," Temari leaned into the office, "The Hokage has begun her final approach."

"How far?" Gaara didn't bother to mention he'd heard the information already, "Has the entourage party been updated?"

"They should arrive within the hour," she informed, watching him carefully. "The only name we have for her entourage is still Naruto, however, it has been confirmed that there are at least three more in the party."

Gaara was silent as he contemplated the new information. It was unusual for their information to be so inconclusive but then the Hokage could be a bit . . . Unpredictable and adding Naruto to the mix . . . He really shouldn't be so surprised though he couldn't help but wonder who else was in the group.

Something stirred in his chest and he squashed the feeling quickly. He would not allow himself to . . .

"I will greet them personally," he announced, very aware of his sister's careful studying.

"All right," she nodded, "I have to find Kankuro but I'll have someone notify you when they're at the gate."

He nodded and waited for the door to close. He moved to the window and gazed out into the desert as if he could see his friend's approach and companions.

The feeling stirred again and he had a harder time suppressing it.

Naruto wouldn't bring her . . .he had no reason to since he promised not to interfere . . . Unless. . .

The feeling died as suddenly as it had appeared and was replaced with something much more familiar.

_Unless, they've come to tell me the good news . . ._ He cut off the emotions that bubbled up, _I should probably destroy the portraits of Hinata . . . Naruto won't be happy if I keep them._

He lifted a hand to touch the covered paintings. He doubted even his siblings knew they were there. He had put them in glass cases before hanging them on the wall so they wouldn't be damaged when he used sand to cover them from prying eyes. He wasn't quite sure why he had put them up . . . It wasn't like he looked at them late at night.

His sand shifted to reveal the 'Offering.'

He eyed her peaceful countenance and the absolute trust displayed as she lay limply in his arms.

He recovered the painting with a sharp gesture. It was useless to even contemplate . . . She wouldn't come-

"Lord Kazekage, they're approaching the gate."

Gaara dropped his hand to his side casually and turned to face the guard, "I will be down shortly."

**

Ino flinched as Naruto nearly bounced into her in his excitement, "Look! A desert flower!"

She glanced at the surprisingly delicate looking purple flower that was somehow tough enough to survive in the desert.

Naruto let her examine the flower before carefully placing it into her hair, "There, you can be the Lady of the Desert."

" 'Lady of the Desert'?" She touched a hand to her hair self-consciously, "Is that a real person or are you just making that up?"

"I don't know if she was real or not," his expression was somber, "The way  
Gaara tells it, it seems more like a legend."

"Oh?" Ino intoned distractedly.

"Desert flowers are very rare, you know," he leaned in to catch her eyes, "Gaara says that he's only ever seen three in his entire life and he lives here."

She frowned, "Maybe you shouldn't have picked it."

Naruto gave her a wistful smile, "Well, that's part of the legend. You see, there was this lowly peasant who fell in love with a princess. He only ever saw her from her tower once a day when she leaned out of her window to gaze out into the world. He would have done anything to make her happy but she never saw him. Never even knew he existed and so he pined and waited for the chance to prove his love for her.

"Now, the peasant wasn't the only one who noticed the princess was beautiful and the suitors came from all around in hopes that they would be the one she would chose to stand by her side and she refused them all."

"Why? There had to be one she liked," Ino was caught, "And if the peasant really loved her then shouldn't he have tried to tell her somehow?"

Naruto grinned, "He knew he wasn't good enough for her, Ino, he didn't have land or money or anything to offer her. So he watched with dismay as suitor after suitor appeared and waited for the day one of them took her away.

"She refused them because she wasn't one of those naïve air headed princesses. She knew they were only interested in her wealth and beauty but she also knew she couldn't remain single for the rest of her life either so she came up with a challenge.

"Any man who could find her a flower in the desert would be the man she would marry. For any man who would be willing to brave the elements on a nearly hopeless venture surely had to feel more for her than just lust.

"The suitors were outraged and she lost half of them on the spot. She lost the other half when she announced that the only flower she would accept was the one they had picked by their own hand.

"One suitor demanded, 'Why do you make such an impossible demand?!'

" The princess looked him right in and the eye and said, 'The desert is my home. It is where I was born, it is where I have grown up, and unless someone finds me a flower, it is where I will die. I was chosen by the desert to be a princess, to be fair, and wealthy. The desert is hard on it's people and so must I be, for you seek to take me from the desert and I do not wish to go. A flower is a small price to ask for me to give up my home.'

" 'There are no flowers in the desert!' He roared, 'You are merely sending men to their deaths!'

"Without a care, she ignored his accusation said 'The desert tests the true mettle of a man. If you cannot cross the hot sands then you are not worthy.'

"So kings, princes, and many a high lord started off proudly only to crack, crumble, and wither away back to whence they came.

"The Princess despaired and the peasant seeing her despair could stand it no more.

" 'I might be only a humble man with no riches, lofty name, and great wealth but I, too, was born in the desert and I only wish for it's princess to be happy.'

"So he set off into the desert with no thought on his mind but a flower for his princess. He searched and searched and found nothing. He walked every inch of the desert and still no flowers. He ran out of food and water and, yet, still he searched and finally when all hope was lost and he was inches away from death a spirit appeared.

" 'I've been watching you,' it quipped, 'You have to be the most stubborn human to ever walk these sands. What is it that you were looking for?'

" 'I seek a flower that blooms in the desert,' he rasped, 'My princess wanted one but I failed.'

" 'You didn't fail,' it replied, 'You cannot find what is not there.'

" Stunned, the peasant blinked back tears before he let out a half-mad laugh, 'She never intended to leave us! I am a fool!"

"The spirit watched curiously as the man sobbed, wasting what precious water his body still held. 'Why did you throw your life away for a flower?'

" 'I loved her my whole life but she does not see me,' he didn't more but whisper, 'I thought if I brought back the flower then she would be grateful enough to at least touch my hand as she took it from me.'

"The spirit shook it's head, 'You are a fool but your heart is surprisingly pure so I will grant you what you seek.'

"The peasant smiled bitterly, 'What good is a flower now when I have not the strength to return home.'

"The spirit frowned, 'It will come with a price. You have but to say yes and I will give you the flower and the strength to give it to her."

" 'The price?' He rasped as hope filled his breast.

" 'You will only have one night with her before you return to the desert where you belong,' the spirit leaned down to face the man, 'What say you?'

" 'Yes.'

"Suddenly, full of strength the man stood and watched with awe as the first cactus flower bloomed. He picked the flower careful not to damage a single petal before starting home.

"He made it home with only an hour to spare and made his way to the princess's chambers. No guard stopped him and no door was locked against him until he stood before the princess as proud as any King.

" 'Princess, I have done what you asked,' he dropped to his knee and presented the flower, 'though, I have paid a terrible price.'

" 'How is this possible?' She took the bloom with awe.

" 'I wandered the desert until I was near death and a spirit took pity on me,' he replied, 'My love for you inspired it's creation and so it is yours.'

" 'We'll marry in the morning-' The princess began only to be interrupted.

" 'No,' the peasant smiled sadly, 'The spirit only gave me enough time to deliver the flower and then I must return.'

" 'No,' she shook her head in denial, 'You were the man I was meant to marry. The one I was always meant to marry. I used to watch you from my window everyday but I - You've fulfilled the conditions and we can be together-'

"He placed a finger on her lips and touched his forehead to hers, 'I have only until the sun rises.'

"Determination filled her eyes and she kissed him, 'Then you will be my husband until the dawn breaks.'

Naruto blushed a bit, "And, they, well, you know until the sun rose and he crumbled into sand."

"That's so sad," Hinata spoke softly.

"That can't be the end," Ino protested.

Naruto blinked as he realized he had everyone's attention, "Uh, no, there's more, anyway, she got pregnant and refused to tell anyone who the father was which got her disowned and isolated."

"Typical," Tsunade snorted.

Neji said nothing as he noted the thirty-sixth cactus flower they had passed and how he seemed to be the only one who wasn't distracted enough by Naruto's story to notice it.

"She was banished into the desert," Naruto scratched his head nervously, "though, wherever she settled down an oasis seemed to spring up around her as well as cactus flowers.

"She became known as the Lady of the Desert.

"Her father regretted his hasty decision to banish his only heir and went into the desert to find her. He found her in the midst of labor and, though he really had no idea what to do, managed to deliver the baby.

"She grasped his hand weakly, 'He will be strong. He is the son of the people of the desert as well as the spirits. Tell him, every time he sees a cactus flower that it means I love him.'

"The king let out a startled yelp as his daughter crumbled to sand before his eyes and realized the story she had told him was true. He had been wrong to cast her out into the desert and could only hoped she had rejoined her lover in the sands.

"The king took his grandson back to the village and proclaimed the infant his heir and they say he grew up to become the father of the strongest bloodline in the village and his descendents live to this day," Naruto finished.

Neji let out an amused snort, "Of course."

Tsunade smirked and shook her head.

"Really?" Ino touched her flower in her hair.

"Yeah, you know them," Naruto smiled, "You know, Gaara . . .of the Desert."

"Oh," Ino flushed and was patted sympathetically by Hinata.

"Anyway, the rumor is if a guy gives a cactus flower to a girl then they will share a love that lasts forever," Naruto tapped the flower, "Just like the peasant's love for the princess and then her love for their son."

Ino's heart thudded in her chest, "And you gave it to me?"

Naruto smiled slowly, "You know I did, Ino, you were there. Remember?"

Hinata blinked at his expression, she hadn't seen him make that face since the academy. It was his 'I know something you don't' face that usually preceded a prank. When he was young it, it had scrunched his faces up but now it just pulled his face into a mischievous yet charming grin.

"We're here," Neji remarked sardonically, turning everyone's attention to the gates.

"Finally," Tsunade rolled her shoulders.

They were let in quickly and suddenly the Kazekage stood before them in all his glory.

"Lady Hokage," Gaara met his fellow kage's eyes, "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Sand."

Ino watched the kages go through their formalities before leaning into the other girl, "Are you ready?"

Hinata swallowed, "Yes, I am."

Neji eyed his cousin and shrugged as he noticed two more girls with flowers in their hair. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well for Ino.

Naruto bound forward, unable to restrain himself anymore, "Gaara!"

Gaara's eyes shifted, "Naruto." The blond leaned in only for the Kazekage to quickly step away, "We will have plenty of time to discuss . . . things . . ."

Everything stopped as the Kazekage seemed to stop. The guards tensed, the Leaf ninjas stiffened, the villagers froze as even the paltry wind seemed to die as Gaara's eyes landed on Hinata.

She blushed and edged forward, "L-Lord K-Kaze-"

"Gaara," he corrected sharply, unable to tear his gaze away from her and unable to ask the obvious.

"Gaara," she bobbed her head nervously in greeting, "I missed you."

A breath escaped his mouth and then his eyes flicked to the side in question.

She shook her head a little, bit her lip, and took a small shy step closer to him.

He shuddered a little and swallowed as a bear materialized in his hands.

Naruto cringed a bit but didn't otherwise move.

The Sand ninja who had been watching with boredom, curiosity, apprehension, and now alarm as they blatantly stared at the object in their leaders hands. Since when did. . . Where . . . ?

Gaara lifted the bear slowly and offered it to her, his eyed burned with intensity.

Panic filled the Sand shinobi as they watched with bated breath.

Hinata beamed and accepted the bear with a smile.

Gaara blinked at his outstretched hand before slowly and deliberately lowering it to his side.

"Lord Kazekage," Tsunade's voice was wry as everyone seemed to breath again.

"You must be tired from your trip," he voice was his usual monotone as he turned sharply to face her, "Please feel free to retire to the Ambassador suites. We'll continue our talk later."

"Yes, we're quite tired," the Hokage hooked Hinata's arm, "Let's go freshen up."

Gaara took half a step after her as she determinedly dragged Hinata away with Yamanaka on their heels.

Naruto laughed and pounded his hand on his friend's back.

"You promised not to interfere," Gaara couldn't manage to scrape up enough emotion to glare at the blond.

"I didn't do anything," Naruto protested and turned to Neji, "Right? We're just here to support our precious people."

Both turned to Naruto at that though Gaara was more confused and suspicious while Neji was more startled by the word choice.

"I told Neji what precious means," Naruto spoke softly.

Gaara eyed the other boy, "Why?"

"He asked," Naruto shrugged, "Besides, you're dating his cousin and he has a right to know what she's getting into since he's her unofficial bodyguard right?"

Neji studied the redhead in front of him and noticed for the first time how lost the redhead seemed.

"What is **she** doing here?" Kankuro sauntered up with Temari by his side.

"Be nice," she whacked him, "Gaara?"

"The Leaf representatives will be treated with all due respect," Gaara murmured vaguely, "Naruto, tell them they will join my family for dinner tonight."

"Sure," Naruto beamed.

"It's time to repay your hospitality," Gaara inclined his head in Neji's direction before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Temari immediately latched onto Naruto, "What happened?"

"She accepted his teddy bear," Naruto let out an excited whoop.

"She did?" A smile spread as relief filled her.

Kankuro cursed on his breath and ducked away from them.

Neji narrowed his eyes and followed the puppeteer into the crowd.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "She's been upset ever since he left. Something about how she didn't get a chance to tell him how she really felt."

"So she's come to confess?" Temari took a careful breath and let it out slowly, "Do you really think that's wise?"

Naruto sobered, "I . . . How Gaara's doing?"

"Grumpy," she shrugged, "Doesn't want to talk about it and gets angry if we pry."

"So he has it pretty bad," he chuckled weakly, "Well, he's either going to take it really well or . . . Really bad."

"Yeah, that what I thought, too," she sighed, "I guess we'll what we can, ne?"

"Yeah," he beamed.

She smiled despite herself.

End Chapter

AN: My brother made me an AMV! It's dedicated to this story so go and check it out! Let him know if you like it. Here's the link: http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v= Px1KpWhaGwo Just take out the spaces. Thanks for all your kind reviews! Michelle


	26. Chapter Twenty Five Meanings?

****

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Damn it," Kankuro cursed under his breath, "Just when he was finally getting over her."

"You don't approve then?"

Kankuro spun and snarled, "What the hell do you want, Hyuuga?"

"I've come in support of my cousin," Neji arched an eyebrow, "Your sister seems happy about their arrangement."

"My sister is a chick!" He growled, "She might act like a guy sometimes but she's a chick at heart. She wants Gaara to have a happy ending so bad that she's blinded herself to the other more realistic reasons your _cousin_ is here."

"Why do you think she's here?" Neji inquired lightly.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes, "Why are you asking me? You should know, you're her cousin."

Neji inclined his head, "Yes, just as Gaara is your brother."

Kankuro studied his opponent's deceptively lax posture, "What about it?"

"You don't approve of my cousin dating your brother," he spoke calmly, "I'm thinking that I might agree. Hinata can do far better."

He turned to leave when he was suddenly wrapped in chakra strings.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Kankuro sneered.

**

"So this is the infamous teddy bear, huh?" Tsunade studied the toy with a skeptical glance before tossing it to Ino, "It's cute, I guess."

Ino nodded her agreement before carelessly tossing the bear to it's owner.

Hinata caught the bear with an abused expression and held it protectively least they snatch it away again.

"So what's the game plan?" Tsunade asked as she reclined on the bed.

"Plan?" Hinata tilted her head and glanced at Ino.

She shrugged.

"Yeah, plan," Tsunade quirked a brow, "Don't tell me you think it's settled just because he gave you the bear."

Startled, Hinata blinked at it, "The bear . . .is a renewal of our agreement."

"Agreement?"

"Gaara . . .is very business minded," Hinata hid her face in the soft plush, "What do I do?"

"Business?" Tsunade snorted, "No wonder your relationship is dragging. Look, what you need to do is march up to that boy and kiss the hell out of him, then when he's in complete shock, tell him in no uncertain terms that he belongs to you and if he ever strays you'll kill him."

Ino giggled, "That'll throw the business from his mind, all right."

Hinata flushed, "I don't think . . . You think he'll be shocked?"

"Sweet, shy thing like you putting on the moves first," the Hokage smirked, "I say he'll be more than shocked, I say you'll knock him flat on his ass!"

Hinata tried to picture it and failed as she saw herself pressing a shy kiss to his cheek before falling into a dead faint only to wake up to him kissing her and fainting again.

Ino lifted a brow skeptically, "I don't know, he's a gentleman but he must have a lot of repressed emotions. I say she kisses him, he blinks, and then she'll have to beat him off with a stick."

Hinata blushed even deeper as she poked her fingers together shyly.

"Hmm," Tsunade turned it over in her head, "How much do you want to bet?"

"Bet?" Both girls echoed with surprise and dismay, "I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"Nonsense," Tsunade waved away their concerns, "It's just a harmless bet. If I win Ino has to write the mission report and if I lose then I'll assign you guys some easy missions."

Hinata bit her lip nervously, "And if he doesn't do either of those things?"

"Then I'll make Neji write the report and Naruto carry all our bags home," Tsunade nodded to herself.

"But they're not even part of the bet," Hinata protested.

"Don't care," Tsunade shrugged, "Now about your clothes."

**

Neji regarded the puppeteer with the trademark Hyuuga stare that he had mastered at the tender age of ten, "I meant it exactly how it sounded. Lady Hinata has her pick of the entire village including such famed ninja as the Copy Cat ninja so why should she need to look elsewhere for a husband?"

"If that's true then why is she here?" Kankuro glared, "Admit it, she just wants the status of being a kage's wife."

"If that was what she wanted then she's simply marry Naruto and be done with it," he shrugged of the chakra strings like they weren't even there, "Everyone knows he's headed there. The elders are just waiting for him to mature a bit more and, before you accuse her of being a gold digger, let me remind you that the Hyuuga clan has long been a prestigious family held in the highest regard."

"And?"

"And that means her dowry is probably larger then anything Sand could scrap together," Neji smirked, "There are richer men in Leaf."

"If the guys in Leaf are so great then why is she sniffing after the Kazekage?!" His hands fisted in outrage.

"I haven't the faintest," Neji lifted his chin, "I know it isn't to broaden her social circle. Your brother is a borderline recluse-"

"You know nothing about my brother!" Kankuro snarled, "Or what he could offer your precious cousin!"

"Perhaps," he shrugged minutely, "However, if you are determined to cast Lady Hinata as a deceiving gold digger who's only out for what she can get then I have no choice but to paint your brother as a mentally unstable dictator who is as likely to kill her as he is to show some semblance of human emotion." Neji's eyes were hard, "For as much as I do not know your brother, you do not know my cousin."

He turned sharply to take his leave when the puppeteer's words stopped him in his tracks.

"I know enough to recall you tried to kill her."

**

Temari was escorting Naruto to his room when a loud 'No!' sounded followed by a mad scrambling that had them racing to the noise. They burst into the room and stopped dead at the sight of Hinata standing on the bed in a defensive stance as Ino and Tsunade eyed her warily.

Temari glanced over at Naruto in question, he shrugged, and bellowed, "What are you guys doing?! It sounded like you were trying to kill each other in here!"

"Naruto-!" Hinata let out a yelp as Ino forcibly tackled her to the bed, "Stop it! Get off me!"

Naruto took a step forward only for Tsunade to block him, "It's all right, brat, it's good for her."

Temari studied the scene, "Is this some kind of Leaf ritual?"

"Ino!" Hinata squirmed and managed to jab the other girl in arm, "I'll wear what I want!"

Ino tumbled off the bed with a startled yell, "I can't move my arm!"

Hinata sat up looking extremely harassed as she clutched the edges of her jacket together.

Tsunade reached over and snatched it off the girl, "It's much too hot for that."

"Lady Hokage!" Hinata was off the bed, "Please return my jacket!"

"No," Tsunade smirked, "You'll leave it off for at least one night or I'll rip it in half right now."

Temari watched her future sister-in-law's internal struggle, "This might not be the best time but you are all invited to dinner with us tonight."

"Really?" Hinata blushed and made a grab for her jacket.

Tsunade kept it out of her reach absently, "All right, we'll be there."

Temari nodded and then eyed the other two girls, particularly Ino, "If you're worried about what to wear then I can supply some-"

"We'll be fine," Ino waved away the offer, "Some of us have too much on to begin with!"

Temari bobbed her brows, "If you say so."

"Are you sure? Temari's the best dressed kunoichi in her village," Naruto smiled at the startled looks that were sent his way.

"You think so?" Temari smirked back, "I didn't think you were the type to notice things like that."

Ino frowned as she focused on them.

"I know I can be dense but even I notice when every Sand ninja has trouble taking their eyes of you," Naruto laughed, "I can't say I blame them, though, I've been having trouble myself."

"Is that a fact?" Temari leaned in close but didn't bother lowering her voice, "Well, in that case, you're in for a treat tonight."

"Oh," Naruto blushed, "I'll look forward to it."

"You're cute," she ruffled his hair, "Please don't feel the need to dress up, we like to keep things casual." She waved a goodbye.

Ino shut the door before turning to Naruto, "What the hell was that?"

He eyed the blonde slowly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You . . .were flirting!" Ino accused, half scandalized and half stunned that he was actually capable of more than unconscious compliments.

He waited a tick before smiling warmly at her

She relaxed at the gesture as she already could hear his lighthearted denial and how he would never flirt with such a tall, uncouth-

"I don't think it's any of your business, Ino," his smile never wavered as he joined Hinata and Tsunade, "Just let Hinata have her jacket back, Granny, she looks hot in anything she wears."

"My clothing is perfectly functional," Hinata snapped and then squeaked as she was spun around, "Naruto?"

"Don't misunderstand me, Hinata," he held her eyes, "You are gorgeous no matter what you wear. Gaara won't be able to concentrate if you don't wear the jacket."

Ino's hands fisted as the other girl shifted uncomfortably.

"Um . . .t-thank you . . .?" Hinata's cheeks burned as she realized the irony of this happening now, "Naruto, this isn't . . .appropriate."

"Jeez, brat, when did you learn to turn on the charm?" Tsunade tossed the jacket behind her.

He released the kunoichi to shrug, "Two of my sensei are the most notorious perverts in the Leaf and I know for a fact that both perverts from experience. Kakashi-sensei can be beyond smooth when he's in the mood for it."

"Naruto," Hinata was concerned, "Why are you acting like this?"

"What are you talking about, Hinata?" Naruto snorted, "It's been a long time and I'm a lot more capable than I used to be."

He brushed pass Ino without a word.

"What's up with him?" Tsunade echoed Hinata's concern.

"He discovered his romantic side," Ino's mouth was clenched with temper and the only reason she didn't rip him a new one was the flower in her hair.

**

Neji turned slowly, "I also recall a time when your brother would as soon kill you as soon as look at you."

"You're a talker," Kankuro's mouth twisted, "I remember that as well so stop dancing around and get to the point!"

"I thought I made it already," Neji was perfectly blank, "You can no more control your brother than I can my cousin and, while we both have some reservations, they are both more than they seem."

"So I should give her the benefit of the doubt, is that it?"

"You may do whatever you wish," Neji let his eyes harden, "Just know I will do the same."

The Hyuuga left and Kankuro had to admit the bastard was good. Now all he had to do was decide what he was going to do about it.

**

Gaara appeared at the girls suite promptly and knocked.

The door swung open to reveal a smirking Hokage, "Why, Lord Kazekage, I didn't know you could clean up so well."

He was dressed simply in a crimson shirt and pants that somehow didn't clash with his hair. His black undershirt matched the sash around his waist to reveal a surprisingly lanky figure.

"You are also presentable," he returned and tried to glance past her.

"Not so fast lover boy," Tsunade blocked his gaze easily with a shift of weight, "We need to talk."

"I already signed back the one percent as agreed," Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Anything else can be discussed in my office."

Tsunade just crossed her arms, "Don't think it will be that easy. Hinata is not just a ninja in my employ, she is also a clan heiress and possesses a very valuable bloodline."

"Hinata is the one who decides where this goes," Gaara crossed his arms as he mirrored her posture, "Perhaps you should discuss this with her."

The tension skyrocketed as both Kage refused to back down.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Kankuro and Temari appeared robbed in shades of browns and blues respectively.

"Lady Tsunade," Temari bowed, "Please this way to the dining room."

Tsunade quirked a brow and let herself be led away, "Touché."

Gaara nodded, knowing he had won this round but that more would be on the way.

"Gaara?"

He blinked at the sight before him. She had dressed simply without her jacket but she could have been covered in mud and he would have still stared like she was a tall glass of water in the middle of the desert.

A laughed sounded and Naruto threw an arm both of them, "I told you! Gaara, pull yourself together! This can't be the first time you've seen her without a jacket!"

He grinned and gave them a gentle push in the right direction.

Gaara blinked and then offered his arm.

Hinata smiled and took it.

Naruto trailed after them with a smile.

Ino touched the flower in her hair forlornly as she stared after her fellow blond.

Neji cleared his throat and offered his arm.

She took it, knowing very well that he was just being polite and she was grateful for his interference. Naruto Uzumaki was a dense idiot and she was going to put an end to his games.

**

The dinner went along pleasantly enough though it was painfully obvious that Gaara and Hinata were holding hands under the table. Everyone politely pretended not to notice. Naruto took it upon himself to fill the silence and was in the middle of a story when Gaara reached over to place a white cactus flower in Hinata's hair.

She blushed prettily and ducked her head to peek at him through her lashes.

"Careful, Gaara," Kankuro sipped his drink, "They're Leaf ninja. They don't know what that means."

Naruto grinned and leaned back to watch the show.

"Actually," Ino beamed, "Naruto told us about the beautiful fable behind the cactus flower and your family."

All three Sand siblings stiffened and Temari arched a brow sharply, "Beautiful fable?"

_Here we go,_ Neji sighed internally.

"Yes, the one with the peasant and the princess," Ino clarified with a frown as uneasiness stirred in her stomach.

"You mean the bandit and the ice bitch?" Kankuro smirked.

"Or the master thief and the high price call girl?" Temari tilted her head, amusement sparked her eyes.

"What did he tell you?" Gaara leaned forward with interest.

She glanced at Naruto for help and he just smiled at her.

Tsunade eyed them before sighing, "Go on, Ino."

Humiliated, she quickly recounted the tale, pausing when the siblings couldn't contain their laugher.

"Naruto," the blatant amusement in Gaara's voice said it all.

"Well, what's the real story then?" Ino was fuming and very close to bursting into tears.

"Well, the job titles change around but basically you get this guy, usually a bad one, who wants this chick who would rather spit on him rather than boink him," Kankuro grinned lecherously, "And he really want to boink her."

"Long story short," Temari shot her brother a warning look, "He makes a deal with an evil spirit in the desert to get enough power to force the issue."

"More recent versions say the evil spirit was Shukaku," Gaara inserted emotionlessly.

Hinata gave his hand a supporting squeeze.

"I think I've heard it," Tsunade smirked, "So that's about your family?"

"Anyway," Kankuro shrugged, "The chick, now helpless to the allure of his ill-gotten power, boinks him against her families wishes. Whenever he wanted to boink her, he would signal her by leaving a cactus flower on her window sill."

"So . . .the flower . . .?" Ino pulled it from her hair.

"Well, let's just say if a girl's got a flower in her hair, depending on the color, then she's getting boinked," Kankuro winked at the outraged girl, "The purple one . . .well . . . I'll see you in your room later?"

"Kankuro!" Temari tried to muffle her laughter as the mutilated flower flew across the room to hit Naruto in the chest.

He nudged the flower to the side, "Sorry, Ino, I'm not interested."

Laughter sounded all around as the blonde launched herself across the table to strangle him.

Sand caught her and returned her to her seat, "There will be no violence here."

"Then I will respectfully take my leave," she hissed and flounced out of the room.

"God, Naruto, that was almost cruel," Tsunade wiped away an amused tear.

"Almost?" Temari chuckled, "It doesn't help the fact that she was wearing all purple either."

"I didn't know the purple ones were the worst," he was almost sheepish.

"What do the white ones mean?" Neji inquired sharply and everyone's eyes shot to the flower in Hinata's hair.

Kankuro smiled and answered despite Gaara's glare, "It means I intend to boink you."

Hinata jerked her hand away with a squeak to stare incredulously at Gaara's wide eyes before tipping over in a dead faint.

Gaara dove to catch her and his sand cushioned the rest of the fall.

Pissed green eyes barely cleared the table and Kankuro's amusement died a quick death.

"It was just a joke," he defended weakly.

"I knew the Leaf ninja would have no idea behind the meaning of the flower," he stated in a controlled voice as he lifted her into his arms, "It was merely a gesture with no hidden meanings."

"Right," Temari snorted, "No hidden meaning whatsoever."

Gaara switched his glare to his sister, "Not everyone likes to cloud watch."

Temari flushed and Kankuro burst into laughter.

He went to move past the table, "There are some matter I need to discuss with her."

"She's unconscious," Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "What can you possibly discuss with her in that state?"

"She will awaken shortly," Gaara assured.

"If anyone has the right to protest, Lady Tsunade, then it would be me," Neji shifted carefully in his seat, "As a clan member who is both male and older."

Tsunade snorted and leaned back, "I highly doubt your uncle would approve."

"My uncle isn't here," Neji watched Kankuro shift forward nonchalantly. The message instantly clear.

__

Do something to prevent this and I'll do something.

He tightened his jaw, it went against everything he was raised to believe in but . . .

__

"She will be the most loved and protected woman in all of the elemental countries," Haku giggled.

Gaara stared at him steadily.

"I leave her in your care," Neji nodded his approval and hoped he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life.

Gaara quickly departed before there were any more protests.

Tsunade nabbed a sake bottle, "All right, runts, I am now officially on vacation. Don't bother me or you'll have the crappiest mission I can make up for three months. Neji, if anything happens with Hinata then it will be on your head."

Temari smirked as soon as the Hokage left, "And you didn't want to come."

Kankuro met Neji's eyes, "It was far more entertaining than I might have guessed."

"Now the only question left is why Naruto is such a flirt tonight?" Temari winked at him.

"Just proving a point," he grinned and then winced, "though, I didn't mean to imply that Ino was desperate for a date."

"I'll talk to her," Temari slid out of her chair, "Something tells me a heart to stubborn heart is needed."

The door clicked shut softly.

"So what did she do?" Kankuro inquired intently.

Neji locked his eyes on the blond to catch his every movement.

"I'm just showing her not to joke around when it comes to feelings," his grin was a little bland, "It's not a nice feeling."

"I think she took it to heart," Neji snarked and grabbed an unopened bottle of sake, "You better be right, Naruto."

"I am," his smiled turned genuine and he held out his glass for some sake.

Kankuro held out his glass as well, "Truce?"

Neji poured, "Truce."

**

Hinata awoke in Gaara's arms. She knew by the shape and smell that it was him before she even opened her eyes. She curled further into his body relishing the feeling of those arms tightening around her. When she did open her eyes, she found they were alone in a dark room with candles here and there with her firmly planted in his lap.

His fingers were gently tracing the line of her cheek over and over as if he could memorize the exact shape to the millimeter if he repeated the process enough. His other hand was locked gently with hers as he rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek.

"The cactus flower means enduring love," his voice was a low rumble in his chest that sent shivers across her skin, "A second meaning to the flower is maternal love. Kankuro's interpretation was crud but accurate description of the current consensus."

She lifted her free hand to find the white flower still in her hair, "You gave me one?"

His hands paused, "It matched your eyes and I saw how you wanted one. Naruto's story was completely romanticized but . . . I think I prefer it to the real one."

Her hand lowered from her hair to clutch lightly at his chest, "Where's everyone?"

"I left them to finish dinner," he lowered their joint hands into her lap while the other trailed down her arm, "We will not be interrupted here."

Hinata exhaled softly at the implication, her heart skipping a beat, "You carried me here?"

He nodded and smoothed her hair away from her face so he could see her eyes, "Are you tired? Do you wish to retire for the night?"

"No, I-" She cut herself off sharply and started again, "I want to spend some time with you."

Tension she hadn't even known he had been harboring drained away from his body and a shadow of a smile pulled at his lips.

"I want that, too."

His head lowered to nuzzle his cheek against hers.

She swallowed, slightly breathless as she remembered Tsunade's advice.

"Gaara?" She gently freed her hand.

He pulled back enough to meet her eyes but was still close enough to brush noses with her if he wasn't careful.

"I . . . Let me . . ." She lifted trembling hands to cup his cheeks.

He made no move to dissuade her and let his face sink into her hands as his eyelids went to half-mast.

She licked her lips and then softly pressed them against his mouth.

His eyes shot open with shock as she pulled away with a deep blush covering her face. He didn't let her get too far as he slowly pulled her back to him.

She trembled as his fingers carefully sunk into her hair and he touched his forehead to hers.

"Are you certain?" His voice held the slightest tremor.

"Yes, I-"

He pressed his lips to hers desperately as he tried to engrave this moment into his memory. The feel of her lips against his, the feel of her body twisting in his lap, the smell of her, and, most of all, the feelings raging across his body as his every nerve ending seemed to explode with sensation.

That she would grant him this intimacy shook him to the core.

It must have been pity but he was so desperate for the contact that he couldn't bring himself to care what motivated her.

Only that she was here now.

With him.

She twisted again, obviously uncomfortable being draped across his lap, and he compensated by lifting her so she could straddle him.

Hinata gasped against his mouth as one of his hands abandoned her hair to snake around the small of her back to press her tightly against him.

_Ino was right_, she thought absently, _she was going to have to beat him off with a stick_.

Gaara's mouth parted as well as his spine arched involuntarily at the feel of her breast squashed against his chest. He had no resistance for the feel of a hot body pressed against his and relished the contact. God, he was never going to be able to forget this . . . She . . . That she would be willing . . .

The feeling passed as he panted against her mouth and wondered when he had run out of breath.

Frustrated, Hinata pressed her open mouth against his to shyly flick her tongue into his parted lips to show him she wanted more sensation, more emotion, more of him . . .

He jerked away from her with surprise to stare at her with bright hot eyes only to quickly lean back in to timidly touch his tongue to her now closed mouth.

She parted her lips hesitantly, her boldness had passed as quickly as it had come, as they both shook with desire and uncertainty.

His tongue dipped into her mouth and met hers sending a jolt of heat traveled straight from his tongue to his groin.

Ever so carefully, they explored each other's mouth and slowly the kiss became hotter and faster as they learned each other's rhythm, not bothering with troublesome things such as breathing.

She moaned as he took control of the kiss and he started to scoot forward so she could move even deeper into his lap without her knees hitting the couch. She ran her hands hungrily across his back and it was her turn to arch her spine involuntarily when their groins finally aligned.

Her fingers dug into the back of his shirt, her nails scrapping through the fabric in such a way that made him clutch her harder to him.

He panted into her collar bone, he was on fire! His entire body seemed to pulse as instinct made him want to bear down on her until she submitted with her back on the floor beneath him. He could see her there as surely as if it were reality and this was the dream. Her flushed cheeks and swollen lips framed by a sea of black hair that he would readily drown in if he wasn't already lost to the emotion of dazed desire in her eyes.

Then he would claim her, dominate her, and everyone would know she was his to touch, to kiss, to l-

Gaara shut his eyes tightly and tried in vain to reign in his emotions. He had gone too far. He knew it would be easy to get lost in her, knew it would be difficult to keep his feelings distant for one with such a generous heart, and he knew he couldn't get so wrapped up in her touch to do something so foolish as to fall for her but he had and he'd fallen hard.

He fallen for the one girl he could never have, the one girl who was in love with his only friend, and would grant that friend the love and happiness he deserved for saving someone like him from the darkness.

_I'm a horrible friend_, tears pricked at the back of his eyes and he clenched them tighter, _and I can't stop_.

He needed to touch her and be touched as much as needed air to breath, he couldn't go back to nothing but scared looks and nervous twitches. He was already horribly addicted to her, and he knew, as viciously torn between guilt and pleasure as he was, that it was completely his fault.

He had fooled himself into believing that he was just helping Naruto, though, at first, that's all it was, and then the entire situation went out of control until he was twisting it to suit his own desires. Anything to prolong the contact between them, to increase it until there wasn't even air between them, and now, he saw it for what it really was, his own selfish desire to claim what wasn't his as his own.

He used her, ruined her chances of ever being with the one she loved, and, even now, he sought to tackle that last barrier between them.

He didn't deserve to inhabit that same village as her but he couldn't bring himself to let her go.

Completely overwhelmed and unsure of what happened next as he held her body to him desperately afraid she was going to be snatched away.

Hinata clutched back at him just as desperate and embarrassed by her brazen actions but somehow at the same time proud that she had in no uncertain terms showed him what she wanted and he had shown he wanted her to, now all she had to do was tell him of her feelings.

She kissed the top of his head and shivered when he returned the kiss to her collar bone. He hasn't even gone after my boobs! She realized with a dazed sort of wonder that the only way they had touched inappropriately was the way she was sitting in his lap.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, lifted his head and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, "I will never forget this . . ."

He had to end this now before he crossed any more lines. She didn't deserve to be touched by him when the one she really loved was just a couple doors down the hallway. He had to stop before he did something unforgivable to his friend's future wife.

He would tell Naruto everything, it was the only way to redeem himself, and give Hinata the chance at happiness they both deserved. He would tell the blond of his impromptu assistance that had started this mess, the display of gratitude, the misunderstanding, the fake breakup, the fake make-up, and obviously the entire fake relationship.

Gaara would stress that nothing had happened between them of significance and that they only had Naruto's best interests in mind when they had started this plan that had backfired so completely. He would then promptly list all of Hinata's wonderful qualities, bluntly state her love, and insist they get married immediately or he'll kill the idiot on the spot.

Naruto would marry her and she would leave but he would at least have his memories and the paintings. The blond had probably already forgotten they existed and-

She leaned in to kiss him softly, "I love you."

His world shattered.

Hinata blinked as Gaara stiffened in her arms, "Gaara-"

A hand gripped her throat threateningly as she was jerked away from his body, "What did you just say?!"

Her back hit the floor, knocking the breath from her, as he followed her down to pin her in a mockery of an intimate embrace with one hand on her throat and the other braced on the floor beside her head.

Her breath returned with a sharp gasp as her hands came up to grip the hand on her neck nervously. He wasn't squeezing but he held her firmly. There was nowhere to go as he hovered over her body threatening like a predator about to rip out the throat of it's prey.

_"I love you, Gaara. . ."_

A soft voice from his memory echoed and he lowered his head in an effort to push that voice away.

_"I wasn't ordered to kill you . . ."_

He was almost in a fetal position above her, his long legs curled beneath him with his weight on the balls of his feet on either side of her hips. The hand on her neck seemed almost forgotten as the other now clutched at the symbol on his forehead.

_"No one will ever love you . . ."_

"Gaara-"__

"You're a monster who can love only himself. . ."

"What's wrong?" Hinata couldn't help the tears in her eyes and voice, "Why are you-"

"JUST TELL ME!"

_"Of course I love you, Gaara, you are my beloved nephew. . ."_

"I-I love you, Gaara," Hinata reached for his face, her tears going unnoticed as he jerked out of range and pinned her wrists to the floor. "I said I love you."

_"Please die."_

Gaara screamed.

End Chapter

"Just tell me what you said," his voice trembled as his hand tightened on her pulse and lifted his eyes to hers, the emotions flashing too fast for her to catch. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six Remember?

****

Chapter Twenty-Six

"What do you want, Temari?" Ino wasn't interested in small talk right now, in fact, the only thing she was interested in at the moment was the dismemberment of a certain person.

"What on earth did you do to Naruto?" Temari ignored the question, "He's a mischievous one, granted, but I've never seen him do cruel."

"What did I do? What could I have done to deserve that?!" Ino fumed, "Jeez, make a simple comment and-"

"Comment? What comment?" Temari cut her off.

Ino narrowed her eyes, "If I didn't know any better then I would say you were defending him."

"You don't know any better," Temari smirked, "Stick with what you're good at, like taking care of your hair."

She inhaled sharply, "You-"

"Okay, look, let's cut the crap or we're going to be here all night," Temari made a sharp gesture, "You made a comment that made Naruto defensive enough to lash out so I'm going to assume it was highly personal one regarding his single status."

Ino's mouth dropped open with surprise, "How did-"

"Now you're mad as hell and confused abut how you feel about him," Temari continued, "He's not the completely dense idiot who couldn't charm himself out of a paper bag that you thought he was and now it's like you don't know him at all."

"I-"

"I'll save you the inner turmoil, okay, you don't know him."

"You might be dating Shikamaru but that doesn't mean you know everything," Ino hissed, "Especially about Naruto."

"So you know his favorite food, you know, besides ramen?" Temari smirked when the other girl faltered, "His favorite color besides orange?"

"Are you saying you do?" Ino dodged the question.

"He's gotten pretty partial to gizzard," Temari shrugged, "though I think he likes it as much as Gaara likes ramen. It's the company more than the actual food."

"Sorry, I don't have a brother for him to be best friends with," Ino glared.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's known him since the academy," Temari glared back, "You've never taken the time to know him and I only know as much as I've observed over the years but I can tell you this: Naruto smiles, Gaara glares, and they are both masks."

Ino blinked, "Naruto is nothing like Gaara."

"Two sides," she shrugged, "Same coin."

"You-"

"I'm going to argue with you. Just- If you're going to get with the blond nitwit then go for it. Don't do this pussy footing around with him. It will just confuse him and cause him to lash out at you like tonight."

"I'm not interested-"

"Oh, come out off it," Temari snapped, "You think I don't know what it's like to fall for someone I shouldn't?! Do you think I was happy to fall for your lazy ass teammate?! No, I fought tooth and nail until finally I couldn't deny it anymore."

"So, you're the only one who's allowed to wallow in your emotional distress and the rest of us have to just suck it up?" Ino sneered, "What makes you so special?"

"Well, for one, Naruto is not Shikamaru," Temari reigned in her temper, "This really isn't any of my business-"

"No, it isn't."

"-but Gaara's not the only one who owes Naruto a large debt," she sighed, "He's a good guy and he doesn't deserve to be jerked around."

"No, he doesn't," she softened and then narrowed her eyes, "Though, you two seemed down right cozy at dinner."

Temari blinked and then laughed, "Please, he's practically family!"

The door swung open and three inebriated ninjas stumbled into the room.

"I thought I heard the voice of authority," Kankuro sneered and yelped when Temari swatted him.

"I leave you alone for one minute and you get drunk!"

"I'm not drunk!" Kankuro protested weakly.

"Right," Temari snorted, "and I'm the Kazekage."

"You could be if you wanted," Kankuro yelped again as she twisted his ear unmercifully.

"Say goodnight, Kankuro," she pulled him from the room.

"Good night."

Naruto laughed weakly from where he had collapsed into an armchair before going completely limp.

"Lady Hinata isn't here," Neji stated slowly as he glanced around the room.

"Uh, no, but I'm sure she's fine," Ino smiled brightly, "Just . . .go sleep it off, Neji, I'll wait up for her."

He nodded sharply and left the room.

Ino let out a relieved breath, she'd thought it would be harder to get rid of him. He was just so overprotective of Hinata and she never had to deal with him before in this capacity. In fact, she eyed the passed out blond, she was dealing with all sorts of situations and people she had only previously dealt with on a group basis. She had definitely been impulsive when she had decided to come on this trip.

She sighed, what was she going to do with Naruto? She couldn't just leave him passed out on the arm chair. She was still mad but . . . Temari couldn't be right . . . Could she?

She brushed away some of his wayward spikes away from his eyes.

"Ino," his blue eyes snapped open showing no signs of inebriation.

**

Neji paused in front of the boys suite and couldn't bring himself to open the door. He couldn't just go to bed without checking on his cousin but then he had no idea where she was or what she was doing.

With a quick prayer that she wasn't engaging in any indecent behavior, he activated his bloodline, "Bakyugun."

He searched carefully and then gasped, "Hinata!"

He took off down the hallway.

**

"Naruto!" Ino jerked back, "Don't do that!"

"Ino," the blond stated in a quiet voice that demanded attention, "I just wanted you to know I didn't mean for the joke to go that far. I picked the purple one because I knew you liked purple so . . .let's just call it even, okay."

He smiled his goofball smile.

"I understand if you'd rather not talk to me right now so don't worry about it. Once we get home things can go back to normal."

"What if I don't want things to go back to normal?" Ino watched his face carefully, was this the mask Temari told her about? Was he really that good at hiding himself? "What if I saw something that intrigued me?"

"It'll pass?" He blinked clueless as if he had no idea what she was talking about, "Ino-"

"Do you like me, Naruto?" Ino demanded and watched his eyes darken with emotion.

"What does it matter?" His eyes narrowed slightly, "You're too good for me, remember?"

She blinked, "I never said that-"

"You didn't have to," he bit off and then smiled brightly, "Let's just drop it, okay?"

He slipped off the chair and started for the door.

Ino blocked him, "No, I deserve an answer, Naruto, after what you put me through-"

"Listen, I'm sorry about that, okay!" Naruto was trying to keep himself from exploding, "Why won't you drop this?!"

"Because I like you!"

**

"Hinata!" Neji called out as he turned a corner.

His cousin turned at the sound of her name and burst into fresh tears, "Brother!"

She threw herself into his arms and sobbed hopelessly into his chest.

He gripped her tightly and cursed everything he could think of for ever trusting an idiot like Naruto.

"What happened?" He made his voice as soothing as possible. He would need a reason at the trial when he had to explain to the jury exactly why he had to murder the Kazekage.

"I- I hurt him," she gasped out and lifted teary eyes to him, "I hurt him, Neji, and I don't know how!"

His mind stalled and tried to reboot with this new input. His cousin, Lady Hinata, had hurt the Gaara, the formerly insane and now powerful Kazekage?

"You have to help me find him," she pleaded, "Please, I have to fix this somehow . . ."

Neji studied his cousin's obvious upset face and then tried to imagine the same expression on Gaara only to shudder. There was no way he was going allow her to approach the Kazekage without consulting Naruto first.

"Hinata," he began to lead her back to the ambassador suites, "We need to talk to Naruto. Naruto will be able to find out what's wrong."

"I need to see him," she insisted weakly.

"Not in this condition," he replied, "You must collect yourself."

She nodded miserably, "I must be a mess."

Neji made a noise in his throat that was neither agreement or disagreement. He had to get them to Naruto.

**

Naruto blinked and his face went very blank, "What?"

"I like you," Ino fidgeted, "I didn't want to say anything. Since Sai . . . I haven't been my confident self."

His blue eyes were confused, "I told you he wasn't ready to date."

"I know that now," her hand flashed across her eyes, "He really did a number on me and I . . . it was my own fault since I went out on a limb to ask him out."

"Ino, Sai - he probably didn't mean - well, he meant it but probably not as bad as he probably said it," Naruto winced, he hadn't known any of the details of their breakup.

"I know and that's the thing," her smile was brittle, "He was completely honest and unbiased and I couldn't say anything to contradict him."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Give him another year and-"

"No," Ino cut him off, "He was completely right when he called me on my shallowness and that's also a bit of why I've been hesitating about . . .asking you out-"

"Wait," he frowned, "You wanted to ask me out but you were to shallow?"

"I wanted to ask you out," she glanced down and then right back up with fire in her eyes, "I wanted to make sure you actually liked me back so I dropped huge hints only to have you disregard them completely."

"Well, how am I supposed to know unless you tell me," he was suddenly just as heated, "You say one thing and do another. You smile and then you frown. You claim to flirt with me and then you're mad. How's that supposed to mean you like me?! You've never giggled around me, or made me lunch, or acted like every word I said was pure genius-"

"Whoa, whoa," her eyes flashed dangerously, "Where the hell did you get that idea?! Because if you think I'm going to act like a brainless twit who dotes on your every whim then you got another thing coming-!"

"That's how you acted when you liked Sasuke," he said it quietly but he might as well as slapped her.

Tears filled her eyes and the breath she took was noticeably shaky, "I was different-"

Naruto wiped away on of her tears as leaned in close, "You used to fight over him with Sakura. She still hasn't let go of her feelings for him and you two are such great rivals. So what's going to happen, Ino, if we start dating and Sasuke comes back?"

Ino was desperately trying to suppress her tears as her heart pounded in her chest and something akin to fear started to spread through her body. His eyes were so blank and yet she knew that he caught her every breath and every movement of her body. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or even begin to predict what he was going to do next. It was like every fiber of his being was focused on her and she didn't know what to do. . .!

"_Two sides. Same Coin."_

Ino understood now what Temari was trying to get at earlier. She couldn't play around with him. Not with Naruto and especially not with this . . .for all his smiles and grins, he was just as dangerous, intense, and unpredictable as Gaara could be. . .

He was just better at hiding it.

"Hmm?" He dropped his hand away from her face, "You going to dump me on the spot or are you going to wait long enough to make sure he's at least interested before tossing me to the side?"

She slapped him.

The sound unnaturally loud and only her shaky breathes were audible in the room. He might have caught her off guard with his more intense side but that didn't give him the right to accuse her of being so fickle that she would just use him as a substitute! Okay, maybe she had underestimated him, a lot, but that didn't mean he knew her any better! She would bet all her savings right now that he didn't know her favorite food much less her second favorite!

Naruto touched a finger to his reddened check and then dropped it, "That's what Sakura would do-"

"I'm not Sakura," she took a deep breath, "I'm not going to talk about my feelings for Sasuke a million years ago. Right now, I'm finding really hard to remember why I was interested in you in the first place!"

"Why were you?" Naruto was genuinely curious if morbidly so, "You know who I am, Ino, I'm the dead last of our class, the prankster, and, if that wasn't bad enough, most of the village hates me for simply existing so what exactly caught your eye?"

"You know what, fine, you're right," Ino nodded emphatically, "Two months ago I wouldn't have looked twice at you unless you happened to be particularly loud that day."

Naruto's eyes shuttered in an attempt to regain their blankness.

"But then something happened," she continued softly, "I heard a rumor and wanted to know if it was true. I asked Sakura to talk to you since we're not really close and you'd be more comfortable talking to her but then the unexpected happened."

She met his eyes boldly, "You were still there when I came back, after I realized I had been wrong about both Gaara and Hinata, that maybe I had been wrong about everything, and, there you were, more observant than anybody ever thought you could be.

"You surprised me, you know, and then you started on me. You said I needed someone to make me laugh. Sai was right, I was shallow, and, you were right, I was looking in all the wrong places at the wrong people. Then you complimented me."

His eyes were guarded but he said nothing.

"I never knew that was how you saw me," she smiled softly, "And I thought . . . If I was wrong about Gaara being able to handle a relationship then maybe I was wrong about you being boyfriend material. If someone like Gaara could turn out to be such a sweetheart then what about a guy who everybody knows has the biggest heart around?"

Naruto was very still, "You thought that?"

"Yes, then they broke up and I couldn't find you. No one knew where to find you and then I ran across Iruka-sensei," her smile turned sad, "and I realized I wasn't being fair to you. You've grown up, Naruto, and I hadn't acknowledged it. I don't want to be shallow or look for love in the wrong places anymore. I want to be with someone who will make me laugh and who better than the class clown?"

"Serious? You really like me?" There was so much disbelief in his voice and his eyes were still unreadable.

"Yes," she stated with conviction, "and if you like me back then maybe we can go on a date-"

"Naruto!"

Both blondes turned at the yell and rushed out into the hall just in time to catch Neji as he exited the boys suite.

"What happened?!" Naruto caught sight of Hinata's tears and dashed to their side.

"I don't know," Hinata clung to her cousin, "I k-kissed him-"

Neji winced.

"-and told him that I l-loved him and he started to clutch at his head," her voice crumpled, "I think he started to scream as he teleported away. I don't understand . . . I thought . . ."

Naruto cupped her face and lifted it to meet his, "You told him you loved him?"

No one missed the absolute wonder and longing in his voice.

She nodded.

"You love him, really love him?"

"Yes, I do," her lashes swept down and two more tears made their way down her cheeks.

He wiped them away with his thumbs, "I'll fix this, Hinata, don't worry I'll talk to him."

"Thank you," she bowed, "Tell him I love him and that I have to talk to him okay."

"I will, Hinata," Naruto turned his eyes to Neji, "Stay with her and don't let her leave the room. I'm going to talk to him."

Neji saw the barely restrained fury in the blond's red slitted eyes and nodded, "We will be here."

They disappeared behind a door.

"Naruto?" Ino swallowed nervously, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Gaara," His growled as an enlarged canine slipped over his lip, "Go get Temari."

She nodded and took off down the hall.

**

Naruto made his way to Gaara's office with quick purposeful strides. Each step he took was another layer to his rage. He knew full well where his fellow jinchuuriki had run off to hide and he wasn't going to let Gaara off so easily.

This was everything that they had both been working toward, everything they had cried themselves to sleep at night wishing for and knowing it would never come, everything they had never dared to hope to get because of what they were, and Naruto would be damned before he let Gaara throw it all away.

The tears in Hinata's eyes should never have happened and he'd make sure Gaara understood exactly what was acceptable behavior by the time he was done.

"GAARA!!" He threw open the door only to be met with a whirlwind of sand and debris.

**

Ino almost ran past a sand ninja in her haste and skidded to a stop, "Quick, I need to find Temari!"

"Lady Temari has retired for the evening," the guard replied stiffly.

"It's an emergency-"

"What happened?"

Ino spun to find Temari coming down a different hallway, "I don't know all the details but Hinata came back to the room. She said she had hurt Gaara-"

"The Kazekage was hurt?!" The guard exclaimed only to be waved down by Temari.

"Go on," she ordered.

"Well, she said she kissed him and that she loved him," Ino watched the color drain from the Sand ninja's face, "That he clutched at his forehead and disappeared on her. He might have started screaming mid-jutsu."

"This stays between us," Temari grabbed the guard, "If I find out you leaked this information to anyone I'll have your head on a platter."

"Yes, ma'am," he gulped.

"Go back to your room," Temari ordered Ino, "Keep everyone away from the Kazekage tower until I give you the all clear."

She dashed down the hallway at full speed.

"But Naruto's already . . ." Ino trailed off miserably.

**

Naruto paused at the scene before him as the rage drained away. The office was in ruins. There was no furniture anywhere to be seen, the whole room seemed to be a writhing mass of tormented sand as it's master rocked in a fetal position in the middle of it. He could barely make out the pained whimpers underneath the roar of the chakra sandstorm.

". . .lies, lies, she can't love me, lies, she lies, she lies, it's not possible, no can love me, I'm a monster, no one can love a monster, everyone knows that, so why does she say it, lies, lies, she can't love me, she's just like him, he lied, he always lied to me, lies, such lies-"

"Gaara!" Naruto called out as he shielded his eyes from the swirling sand with his forearm.

"Go away . . ." the whisper floated to him as the sand retracted minutely before lurching forward, "GO AWAY!"

Naruto dodged the wave and kept moving as the sand pursued.

"Gaara! You've got to calm down!"

Gaara turned to face him, eyes wild and insane as the day they fought to prove what really made someone strong. He planted his bare feet and stood tall as he locked those eyes on him.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You sent her to me! You sent her to betray ME!!" He raged and the sand responded.

"What are you talking about? I didn't send anybody after you, Gaara! You have to calm down!" Naruto cursed as he narrowly avoided a hand of sand. Was it just him or was the room getting smaller?

Confusion clouded the green eyes as the sand dropped into huge piles, "You didn't send her? But that doesn't make any sense, someone had to send her, someone wants to kill me, they always want to kill me, that's just how it is, how it has always been, nothing changes, just the reasons, the reasons to kill-"

"Gaara!" Temari burst into the room.

"Temari?" A trembling hand touched his scar, "You look like Temari but-"

"Gaara," Temari dropped all her weapons on the floor, "I'm coming."

Gaara flinched at the sound of metal hitting the ground and covered his ears as he watched with wide eyes looking for all the world like he was twelve again.

She lifted her hands and slowly inched her way toward him, "Remember, Gaara, when we buried the fourth Kazekage that we made a promise to each other. You put up a sand dome so no one could hear what was said and we laughed and we laughed until we cried."

Gaara's hands slipped a little lower on his head as his chest heaved with each quick breath.

She was halfway to him, "We made a promise, remember, to each other that we'd never let anyone come between us again."

He gave a little shake of his head, "Don't come any closer."

"We'd kill them before we let someone destroy us again," she continued her slow approach, "They can't hurt us anymore, Gaara, we swore we wouldn't let them hurt us anymore."

His hands fisted into his hair as he dropped into a ball, all his weight on the balls of his feet so he could lash out with deadly intent or break apart completely, "They can't hurt us, we promised, we promised, Temari, so why do they still haunt me-"

She dropped to her knees and carefully pulled him into her arms, "Gaara, it's okay, they're gone-"

"No," his fingers pulled viciously at his hair, not caring that he was starting to pull it out by the roots, "They sent her."

"Gaara, they didn't even know she existed," she murmured soothingly, "They couldn't have sent her."

"She . . .she said she loved but she lies, no one can love me, I'm a monster, a monster who can only love himself-"

"No, Gaara, you are not a monster," Temari cupped her baby brother's face in her hands, "You can love and be loved just like anyone else."

He shook his head and scrunched his eyes shut tightly.

"I love you-" He flinched in her hands, "Gaara, I love you, remember, it's okay."

"But Yashamaru . . ." He let out something like a sob and scrunched lower into himself.

Temari flinched at the name and hugged him tighter, "He's dead, remember, you killed him-"

"Yes, I did," he went still, "I killed him, just like I'll kill you and Kankuro, then I'll kill her because she'll try to kill me just like Yashamaru-"

"She would never do that!" Naruto's voice boomed across the room and both siblings looked at him with wide eyes, "She's the most gentle person on this earth and she loves you! I don't know who this Yashamaru is but she is nothing like him!"

End Chapter


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven Uncle?

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara pressed a hand to his forehead, "Are you here to kill me?"

"What? No!" Naruto frowned and plopped onto the floor with a sigh, "I'm your friend, Gaara, friends don't kill each other."

"That's right, Gaara," Temari latched onto the idea, "And Hinata's your girlfriend-"

Gaara's head jerked to the side, "No, it's a lie, the whole thing was a lie, that's why she can't love me-"

"She loves you," Naruto's voice left no room for doubt, "She told me to tell you that and that she wants to see you as soon as possible."

Gaara's eyes were clouded with confusion as he keened in his throat and shook his head, "But that doesn't make any sense, she can't love me, she loves you, has always loved you-"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto interrupted almost defensively.

Temari stiffened.

"Hinata loves you, she told me. . ." his brow furrowed suddenly, ". . . no, she - I asked her and . . . She didn't deny it-"

"Gaara," Naruto sighed, "She loves me as a friend and, really, love is too strong a word. She probably only likes me."

"Like?" His tone and eyes were completely befuddled.

"Yes, there's a difference," he shifted uncomfortably, "You love Hinata so that means you want to kiss her and stuff. You like me and we hang out but you don't want to kiss me, right?"

Gaara gave a dazed shake of head, "No."

Naruto smiled with a relieved exhale.

"Naruto," Temari carefully detached herself from her brother, "Can you stay with him? I need to get Kankuro."

"Sure," the blond shrugged and watched her leave the room before turning back to his friend, "So who's Yashamaru?"

**

Ino arrived back at the room to hear the quietest argument she had ever heard in her life.

"Neji, you have to let me go-"

"I will do no such thing. Naruto said-"

"Naruto is not dating Gaara. I am. I need to-"

"Hinata, I understand, truly, I do but I cannot allow-"

"You would let nothing stop you if you were in my place!"

A pause.

"While that may be true I'm afraid I cannot let you pass."

Another pause.

"Then I will stop asking."

Ino took her cue to enter the room completely and wasn't terribly surprised to find both cousins settling into battle positions.

"Ino," Hinata immediately dropped her guard and moved to the other girl, "What's happened?"

"I found Temari," Ino placed comforting hands on the other girl's shoulders, "She said for all of us to stay in our rooms until she gave the all clear."

Hinata lifted her chin stubbornly, "Do not feel as though you have to back Neji. Gaara would not harm me-"

"Hinata," Ino tightened her grip so she could retrain the girl if she had to, "There's more going on then just a simple misunderstanding."

Hinata bit her lip and glanced down at her shoes.

"Explain," Neji demanded.

"Temari paled when I told her and she practically ripped this guard's head off for just being there while demanding complete silence on the subject," Ino responded quickly.

"I need to see him," Hinata insisted stubbornly.

Neji and Ino exchanged a look, there was no way she was going to be allowed to leave before either Naruto or Ino gave the all clear.

**

When Gaara just blinked at him, Naruto shrugged and leaned back onto his hands, "I just think it's weird you're comparing this person to Hinata-"

"He said he loved me," he responded finally, "He lied, he said he never loved me, ever, even when he tried to force himself, he still hated me-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Naruto interrupted, "**He**? Yashamaru is a **dude**?!"

"Yes, he-" Gaara tried to explain but was interrupted again.

"This dude told you he loved you and you believed him?! Did you love him back?!"

The beginnings of a frown were starting to shift his features, "Yes-"

"Oh my god, you're gay!!" Naruto was horrified.

"What?" He was frowning now in earnest.

"You lied to Hinata!" Naruto glared, "You told her you would pick her if you had a choice!"

"What?! I don't- She told you-" He was completely flustered and lost in the conversation, "What?!"

"Why would you lead her on like that?! If you were into guys then you should have just told her that up front?! You of all people-"

Gaara just stared at the livid blond as the pieces slowly clicked into place and the word gay was defined by context, "I'm not gay."

"Don't lie to me! You just said-"

"Yashamaru is- was my uncle," Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously, not even realizing he had spoken his uncle's name for the first time with an emotion that wasn't crippling heartbreak, anxiety, or crazed desperation for someone, anyone, to prove that he was really loved.

"Oh," Naruto instantly quieted, "I didn't know you were molested."

Gaara's eyes nearly bulged from his head, "WHAT?!"

"It wasn't your fault, Gaara, you're uncle was obviously a sicko and-"

"My uncle was not a pedophile! I was not molested by him or anybody!" Gaara was outraged by the very idea. Besides, he didn't think it was possible while he possessed the demon. Shukaku was many things but, above all, the demon did not allow harm to it's vessel if it could be at all avoided.

"No?" Naruto frowned and then beamed, "Well, that's good then." Emotions were flashing in his eyes too quickly for Naruto to compute so he didn't bother trying to decipher the complex being that he called friend. "That's good I was worried for a moment there."

"How could you ever think-" He cut himself off sharply, "Why are you so insistent that I am gay when you are the one who is obsessed with the return of the Uchiha?"

"What?!" Naruto squawked indignantly, "Sasuke-!"

"Why do you make such accusations when it is I who have a girlfriend?!"

"A girlfriend who you constantly try to break up with!!"

"A girlfriend who I kiss and like to kiss when you probably haven't kissed anyone in your life!"

"I have to kissed-" Naruto covered his mouth when he realized what he had almost admitted.

"You've kissed someone?" The disbelief was heavy in Gaara's voice.

"Yes- No- I -" He turned a brilliant red, "It doesn't count!"

A smirk, "It was the Uchiha, wasn't it? That's why you won't say."

"Shut up! It wasn't like that! I was bumped and I fell-"

"Were you wearing clothes when you fell?" Gaara was curious, "Did something else happen that doesn't count?"

Naruto snarled, "I'll have you know we hadn't even graduated the academy yet and if you hadn't interrupted me with your '_No one loves me, I'm a monster,'_ crap then I would have a girlfriend right now!!"

"The Yamanaka?" Gaara blinked.

"Yeah," he grinned and then dropped his head broodingly, "Actually she was kinda asking me out when Hinata showed up in tears."

Blue eyes hardened unforgiving.

"You made her cry again, Gaara, she was so scared that she had done something wrong that she begged me to tell you that she loves you."

Gaara lowered his head, "I didn't mean to make her cry . . . I just . . ."

"It's just your uncle was a bastard and screwed you over," Naruto finished grimly, "It wasn't your fault and you can't let that ruin what you have with Hinata."

"I know," his voice was barely above a whisper, "I have to talk to her. Explain. Give her one last chance to walk away."

"Walk away?" Naruto threw his friend a skeptical glance, "Why would she walk away now?"

"You said it yourself," Gaara intoned lowly, "I scared her. I made her cry."

"She's scared for you, Gaara, not of you," Naruto's smile was at once wistful and brittle, "Come on, man, you got to make this work. How can I start a relationship with Ino if you can't seal the deal with Hinata?"

Gaara lifted his head and really looked at his friend, "You are looking at me to see if it's possible to have a successful relationship?"

"Yeah, well," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's so ironic," Gaara smiled warmly, "I've looked to you for so long as proof that I could lead a normal life and now you are pinning all your hopes on me for the same."

"We're the same," he shrugged though his smile was just as warm, "Of course we'll depend on each other that's what friends do."

**

Temari and Kankuro entered the room cautiously only to find the two jinchuuriki chatting like it was any other day.

"I think you should go for it," Gaara was saying, "The Yamanaka obviously has feelings for you if she was willing to ask you out after the stunt you pulled with the desert flower."

"But what if she's just setting me up for revenge?" Naruto scrubbed his face frustrated, "I mean, it's not like you and Hinata, it came out of nowhere!"

Gaara just stared at his friend, "You might be surprised."

"I just . . . She's gorgeous! What does she want with someone like me?" Naruto despaired.

"I have no idea," he deadpanned, "Maybe you should ask her?"

"You're right!" Naruto shot to his feet, "I should go ask her!"

Gaara merely nodded and his friend shot out of the room.

Temari and Kankuro took the chance to study their little brother and noted that he seemed perfectly calm.

He got to his feet a bit awkwardly under their combined stare, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Hey, no problem, Gaara," Kankuro grinned, "So Naruto's going to get it on with the blonde?"

"Kankuro!" Temari whacked him upside the head, "That's none of our business!"

"I might as well get something out of this after you dragged me out of bed," he snarked and turned serious eyes on Gaara, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes," he sighed and waved a vague hand over his office. Furniture slowly emerged created by his sand as a extra precaution against assassination attempts.

Temari eyed her brother critically, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to her and tell her where I stand," his eyes drifted to the side and widened as they caught sight of his portraits in plain view.

"Gaara?" Kankuro clamped a hand on his shoulder, "What is it?"

"Nothing," he swallowed and tried to make a discreet gesture so he could cover them when his sister grabbed his hands.

"Gaara, please talk to us," she pleaded, "We can't help if you don't tell us what's wrong."

Gaara's eyes darted between them and the paintings with barely concealed panic. He couldn't let them see!

"What are you looking at?" Kankuro frowned and started to turn around.

Temari followed suit, "Is there someone behind us?"

Gaara quickly swung both his siblings around into a hug, "I love you, Kankuro, Temari."

Both siblings melted into his embrace and gripped him tightly between them, "Nothing will come between us."

"Nothing will be allowed to hurt us," Temari breathed.

"We'll destroy them if they try," Gaara finished the promise they had made at the fourth's Kazekage's deathbed.

They would never call the man father even in the deepest recesses of their minds.

Behind his siblings back Gaara made waved a hand and the paintings were covered.

**

Naruto burst into the girls suite, "Ino!"

All three occupants turned with a surprised, "Naruto?"

Hinata darted to him, "How's Gaara?"

"Hm? Oh, he's fine," he waved away her concern, "He wants to talk to you-"

"Lady Hinata!" Neji darted forward but wasn't fast enough to stop his cousin from escaping the room.

Naruto caught his arm before he could give chase, "Relax, he's fine now. Apparently, he had a messed up uncle who made him a bit touchy about the L word."

Neji exhaled sharply and then shook his head, "I'll be in my room. Call me if something else goes wrong."

"Sure," Naruto nodded before turning back to Ino, "I . . . if you're serious then I would love to go on a date with you. I mean, if that's all right-"

"Of course I'm serious," Ino blurted and then squirmed, "I don't think I've ever been so serious in my life."

Naruto watched as she started to blush, "I will do everything I can to make this work."

She frowned a little at his tone, "Naruto-"

"I've never had a girlfriend before," his hand reached out to touch her cheek and then curled into a fist before reaching her skin, "I- You have to help me. I will probably screw up but I'll never stop trying to make you happy."

Ino caught his fist as it lowered, "Naruto, you make it sound like we're getting married."

A streak of red crossed his cheeks, "See, I'm already screwing up."

Ino merely smiled and shook his hand until it loosened before bringing it up to cup her cheek, "I have a feeling our relationship won't be the smoothest but I'm willing to try if you are."

Naruto grinned, "I never go back on my word, that's my nindo."

End Chapter


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight Mine?

****

AN: Sorry about the long wait but work decided to get busy and I ended up working my christmas eve as long as all the other family obligations all added up to late update. I just wanted to thank everyone for their kind reveiws, all 605 of them! That's a record for me and it makes me smile to know so many of you enjoy my writing. So this chapter is pure Gaara/Hinata, another reason for the long wait, as this scene was beyond delicate and long in coming. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Hinata gasped as her back hit the wall, her eyes very wide as Gaara's face was no more than an inch away. He wasn't restraining her in any way, not even touching her physically. . . Yet his eyes . . .

His eyes were hungry.

She'd thought she had seen how intense his eyes could be in the café after he had kissed her forehead. His intensity and her reaction to him had made her reevaluate her feelings for him that day. She'd thought that was the most emotion she'd ever seen directed at her.

She was wrong.

It had merely been a glimpse.

In the café, his eyes had showed the desire to devour her, but now, they licked along her skin possessively as they wondered the best place to bite.

Her breath was shallow and her knees weakened as her instincts screamed to run or defend against the predator that threatened to swallow her whole.

A hand lifted and she couldn't help the tensing of her body as his hand ghosted over her cheek, "Hinata."

She shuddered against the barely there touch and the sound of his voice traveling against her skin like a caress, "A-Are you alright?"

She almost flinched when that ghosting hand settled solidly on the upper swell of her breath right above her heart.

"You need to understand what I'm about to say," his eyes closed as he felt her rapid heartbeat beneath his palm, "I . . .was betrayed by someone I thought loved me . . . I've never let anyone close enough to hurt me again." His eyes opened and met hers aggressively, "You are the first to make me . . . this weak-"

"Gaara," she relaxed against his hand, her instincts were still demanding action but her compassion easily overrode them, "I

"Listen," he insisted as his head went down and exposed the crown of his head, "This . . . was never supposed to be what it became . . . I didn't mean to scare you. I never wanted to scare you-"

"I wasn't-"

His eyes blazed a trail to hers, "It's hard for me to express . . . I am not Naruto. I will not be able to treat you like he does-"

"I don't want you to treat me like Naruto would," she protested, "If you did then you would never see me. You say it is hard for you to be free with your emotions but that isn't true."

She smiled, "You show that you are a good leader by your prosperous village, a good brother by the way your siblings are so happy to see you happy, a good friend-"

"No," he denied vehemently, "I am not a good friend. I stole-"

"No, you didn't," she reached out to touch him only for him to flinch away, "I know that now. I admired Naruto greatly just as you did but it is you I love-"

He shivered violently and pushed her shoulders to the wall to create space between them, "I am going to try to trust you, Hinata, but . . .know if this is all a plot to betray me then you will not live long enough to regret it."

She couldn't help tensing at the threat, "Gaara, I would never-"

"I will give you this one chance to walk away from me," his voice was hard and unapologetic, "One chance to escape me and I will not stop you. Stay and you will be mine and only mine."

She licked her lips nervously, "I-"

"It will not be easy for you, for while I no longer contain the demon it doesn't mean that I am treated accordingly. There will be those who look down at you and I can't promise what happened earlier won't ever happen again. . . My uncle . . . I will not accept an answer tonight. You must consider this from every angle. I will not accept your answer otherwise."

"Gaara," she reached up to lightly grip his wrists, "You are taking this too seriously-"

"No, you are not taking this seriously enough," his eyes hardened, "Accept me and there is no going back. There will not be any second thoughts. No breaking up. No seeing other people. You will be mine and I will kill any who dare to take you from me and I will not be stopped until you are once again by my side."

She shifted under his hands uneasily, "Gaara-"

"You said you loved me," it was an accusation, "I . . .have feelings for you that I cannot control. You have such a hold on me."

She couldn't help the surprised yelp as he fisted her hair tightly and yanked her close.

"None shall touch you but me," he pulled back on her head so her face tilted up, "You will be mine."

Her blood was roaring in her ears, "Gaara-"

He rubbed her face against the pulse of her neck and she became very aware of how easy it would be for him to rip and tear-

"I'm scaring you," he breathed into her skin and roughly pushed her back to the wall where he pinned her with his body, "Do I scare you, Hinata Hyuuga?"

She gasped for air as his very chakra seemed to press in on her and she got the impression that it would be a very bad thing to say yes.

She shook her head.

"Do not lie to me!" With a deep growl, he hoisted her up by her legs so he could met her eyes without having to lean down and pushed his pelvis into hers to secure her against the wall. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him not caring that her legs were dangling awkwardly on either side of his hips.

"Do not lie to me," they were nose to nose and eye to eye, "Tell me, Hinata Hyuuga, do I frighten you? What do you think of me now that the reigns are off? Does the real me frighten you?"

"This isn't the real you!" She protested and moved her hands from where they had gripped his shoulders instinctively to cup his face, "You are the one who's frightened, though, I don't know why. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to know how I feel. You do not have to accept them if you think it weakens you . . ."

She rested her forehead against his, "It's funny, for the longest time I was never strong enough, confident enough, or smart enough and, now, that I have done the most daunting thing of my life . . . I discover that I have weakened the one I care for most.

"You speak of possession and betrayal but I can hear the unspoken words of devotion and loyalty." Her head lifted slowly and they were once more eye to eye, "You say you will kill anyone who comes between us and I hear please don't leave me."

He closed his eyes tightly and his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"I'm dangerous," his words no more than a raspy breath between them.

"We're ninja," she refuted softly.

His eyes opened and he leaned in to whisper against her lips, "I might kill you."

"You wouldn't hurt me," she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips sweetly.

His eyes burned and he closed the distance between them hungrily. His mouth was hot and forceful as it demanded entry which was granted with the same desperation. He kissed her as if he could devour her entire person through lips alone as he sucked hard on her tongue and she let him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She needed this as much as he needed it.

He needed to know someone cared, that he was loved just as much as she needed to know that she was seen, acknowledged, and loved in return. She hadn't even realized that she had wrapped her legs around him for better leverage until he shifted and, suddenly, was pressed against her.

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she tried to pull away from the kiss but there was no where to go . . .

Gaara broke the kiss, caught her eyes, and grinded into her slowly.

Her eyes were wide with alarm and her cheeks flushed as she pressed her hands against his chest.

"You must decide, Hinata, if you want all of me or not," he set her down on the ground, "I want you, Hinata Hyuuga, and I will have you."

She swallowed and took a few shaky steps away from him before pausing, "Gaara, know that if I chose to be with you, it does not mean you will be allowed to take advantage of me."

His eyes narrowed at her back, "Do I disgust you after all?"

She shook her head, "No, I could never be disgusted with you but . . .that's does not mean I am ready to be intimate with you . . .at least so soon."

She turned solemn eyes on him.

"I love you and, if you love me, you will wait until I'm ready," she paused uncertainly, "Or you will not like the consequences."

"You are threatening me?"

She trembled at the dark tone though she pushed forward resolutely. She had to set boundaries down now. She wrapped her arms around her torso as she felt a thrill of desire rush through her body at the thought of him attempting to overwhelm her with the fervor of his need. No, she had to block him now before he had a chance to remind her that she had already agreed to accept him completely because she didn't know if she would have the will to resist him.

"You want complete control," he said it slowly as if tasting the words and finding them not to his taste, "Like in Leaf."

"No, I want compromise," she glanced down and couldn't stop her fingers from poking together shyly, "I desire you, too, but I . . . I am more than just Hinata as you are more than just Gaara."

"So we will be intimate," he spoke finally, "Eventually."

"Yes," she smiled and ignored the way her body responded to his response, "When we're both ready."

He gazed at her with the barest trace of pout, "Am I still allowed to kiss you or must I wait for that, too?"

Her cheeks burned, "When we are alone and it's appropriate."

He nodded, seemingly satisfied with the terms when his hand darted out to grab her arm, "And the consequences?"

Her chin lifted instead of trembling and her eyes were calm instead of panicked as she laid a hand over his, "I am Hyuuga. The closer I am to you the more dangerous I am. I do not need to strike you."

He frowned and then released her with a startled yelp.

"It will wear off in an hour or so," she informed him softly as he shook it, "Good night."

She bowed and left but she didn't miss his soft reply, "Sleep well."

**

Hinata made it all the way to her room and even managed to angle herself over the bed before she pitched over in a dead faint.

**

Gaara tried to flex his hand as the feeling refused to return and he couldn't help the smile he felt pulling at his mouth.

Hinata had surprised him.

He was actually pleased with how well the entire conversation had gone. He knew that he had been a bit contradictory with his intentions but it was to be expected after his minor relapse. His emotional control was shaky as he hadn't had the proper time to shove everything back into the recesses of his mind and bury it as deeply as possible but, maybe, that had been for the best.

Hinata had shown she wasn't afraid of him, that she could handle his moments of instability if and when they occurred. She could even defend herself!

She could neutralize his sand and fight him off physically without getting harmed in the process!

She was perfect and she was going to be his . . . Even if he was forced to court her.

"Hmm," Gaara's mind turned over the political part of their entanglements as he recalled her comment about being more than just themselves. He had to meet with Tsunade as soon as possible.

End Chapter


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine Bloodlines?

**AN: Okay, wow! I'm so happy everyone liked the last chapter! This chapter I took some artistic license so be aware that I made Gaara's family related to the Third Kazekage and that I decided that Uncle Yashamaru was also a puppeteer due to the floating kunai trick that was also utilized by Lady Chiyo. Thank you! Michelle**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Tsunade snorted into her drink when she spotted a distinctive red mop making it's way toward her. "I knew this moment would come though I didn't think it would come so soon."

She checked the time and was surprised to find it so late . . . Or was it early? She hadn't been up this late in years. She hadn't thought Shizune had that much of an influence on her actions. Huh.

Gaara sat next to her and declined the offer of sake, "What do you want?"

She chuckled, "Not even going to dance around the issue, brat? What kind of politician are you?"

"A direct one who knows exactly what he wants and expects to be answered in kind."

"Well, I can't answer you now," she rolled her eyes, "Not only am I intoxicated but these types of negotiations are delicate."

"You would run your village in a constant alcoholic haze if your assistant would allow it," he narrowed his eyes, "If anything alcohol sharpens your wits and makes you more dangerous especially given, as a medic ninja, you could sober instantly with your opponent none the wiser."

"I admit nothing." she leaned back amused, "Hinata must have really been bold to have you running to me so fast."

"You know her worth and have probably calculated every percent from our agreements that it would take to compensate you for her loss."

"Do I look like the type of person who would wish to benefit from the happiness of my ninjas?" She arched a brow.

He didn't respond and just waited for her response.

"I want a twenty percent increase on all our agreements, a bloodline for a bloodline, the right to enter Wind Country without permission, and any children from the marriage, provided the byakugan passes down, will be sealed to prevent theft," she stated coldly and threw back her sake.

Gaara didn't respond to the sanin with the usual protests about her outrageous expectations, instead, he regarded her just as coldly and stated, "I'll give you Temari."

"You would use your sister as a bargaining chip?" Surprise colored her tone.

"She meets all your requirements," he stated firmly, "As a Leaf ninja, she would have the right to enter Wind Country without permission, and her bloodline, even more prestigious than the Hyuugas, is descendant for a line of Kazekages with the possible ability to control sand."

Tsunade frowned, "I thought that ability was a byproduct of the demon."

"Our maternal grandfather the third Kazekage had the ability to control iron sand," Gaara corrected, "It is unclear whether it is a new bloodline or technique that was just never passed down due to his untimely death."

"You want me to agree to this on the possibility of a bloodline?"

"The possibility to control sand and puppetry."

"Puppetry?" Tsunade voice was more intrigued, "Your brother is a puppet master."

"Kankuro has mastered his craft," he paused, "My uncle also possessed the ability."

Tsunade mulled that over, "You said 'as a Leaf ninja'?"

"Do not play coy," he came very close to scoffing, "You know as well as I that the Nara will eventually propose, for all of their protests, it is obvious it is only a matter of time."

"Nothing is certain," she hedged carefully.

"The Nara is lazy but a genius, you would never relinquish him to Sand. He is too valuable to lose, ally or no, especially if his offspring turns out to be just as brilliant. Temari will not be content with a long distance relationship, eventually, she'll demand a more solid commitment."

"Even if she does, Shikamaru is not one to let himself be pushed around unless he wants to be," she wrapped her fingers around her cup, "The whole relationship could blow up in our faces and I would be left with nothing more than a slightly stronger alliance."

"I will speak to her," Gaara frowned, "I do not foresee any problems on our end. Temari, despite her temper, is a skilled diplomat and has a talent for strategy. Her lineage and potential bloodlines far outstrip the Hyuuga's so the trade agreements will stand as they are."

"You're not going to demand a higher percentage?"

"No, the bloodlines are unconfirmed and, though I am sure, Hinata requires time to decide what she really wants from me and herself."

"She seemed pretty sure to me," Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Marching all the way to Sand to declare her feelings."

"New possibilities have been brought up," he replied vaguely, "Are we in agreement?"

"A kunoichi for a kunoichi?" She wondered out loud before nodding sharply, "I'll speak to the Nara clan upon my return."

"No, I'll send Temari with you," Gaara's eyes were calculating, "She'll have agreed by then."

"And if they don't wish to be married?"

"Then there's always Kankuro."

**

Temari breezed into her brother's office to deposit some papers that would need his immediate attention only to stop dead in her tracks, "Gaara?"

Her brother was slumped in his chair with his head down in a position that screamed exhaustion. His head lifted slowly to reveal his eyes were filled with the dull hopelessness and resignation that she had hoped to never see again.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Her mind raced with possibilities, "I thought everything was okay with Hinata?"

His head dropped forward once more to hide his eyes, "I love her."

"That's a good thing," she couldn't help the relieved smile or the tears that pricked at her eyes.

"You don't understand," a hint of bitterness entered his voice, "I can't have her."

"Why not?" She demanded as all the warm fuzzies were viciously shoved back by anger, "Does she think she's too good for you?!"

"No, she loves me," a miniscule smile blossomed before withering, "Sand can't afford for her to be my wife."

Temari frowned, "What do you mean? It's not like she's . . . oh."

"Yes, not only does she possess a bloodline but she's a clan heiress," Gaara swallowed, "The price is too steep."

"You already talked to the Hokage?"

He nodded miserably.

"What are the terms?" She frowned.

"She wants a twenty percent increase on all our trade agreements-"

"What?!"

"-a bloodline for a bloodline, the right to enter Wind Country without permission-"

"That's outrageous!"

"-the right to seal our children should they possess her bloodline," he finished flatly.

"Damn it!" Temari raged, "She would gauge us! And by going to her so soon she knows just how much you want Hinata and you didn't even have a counter offer! Gaara, how many times have I told you to wait for me before making any rash decisions by yourself!"

"The changes in the trade agreements alone is enough to bankrupt Sand."

"Shut up, all right, we can fix this," she started to pace, "What we need is a trade."

"A trade?" Gaara frowned, "We have nothing that valuable that we can spare from the treasury. Most of our-"

"Yes, I know," Temari waved away his words, "I meant we need a kunoichi with a bloodline that either matches or even outranks hers, that should take care of the bloodline and entering Wind Country whenever they want," she snorted, "Honestly, the only reason she's demanding so much is because you're the one who wants to get married."

"We don't have any major bloodlines," Gaara pointed out, "At least that can compete with the Hyuugas. I'm just not meant to be happy-"

"Don't say that!" She snapped and then fidgeted before stealing herself, "There is one bloodline that trumps the Hyuugas."

"Who?" Gaara frowned.

"A bloodline that matches Tsunade herself with the possibility of inheriting puppetry or controlling sand."

Gaara's head snapped up and astonished eyes met hers, "Those are unconfirmed bloodlines. Temari-"

"It doesn't matter," she cut him off, "You know how Leaf loves their bloodlines and we'll throw there seals back in their faces. If they are going to insist on sealing your children to protect their bloodlines then we'll insist on sealing my children to protect ours."

"Temari," Gaara blinked, "They'll never agree to it. Shikamaru has his own bloodline to pass on . . . Any seals to suppress yours would also suppress his-"

"Exactly," she nodded with satisfaction, "They'll have to throw out that condition unless they want to cripple one of their major clans."

"Temari," he grasped the hem of her sleeve, "I don't want you to leave."

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged, "I was getting tired of the commute anyway, besides, this is almost an even trade and she can't complain about that."

"Couldn't we just give them Kankuro?"

She laughed brightly, "There's no way Kankuro would become a Leaf ninja."

"What if Shikamaru doesn't want to get married?"

"Oh, he'll want to, trust me," she winked, "Just leave him to me. Oh, and lend me one of your messenger birds."

"For what?"

"You'll see." She grinned.

**

Hinata woke with a start and nearly clocked Ino in the face for jumping on the bed excitedly.

"You have to tell me everything! And then I'll tell you everything!" Ino grinned brightly before she dimmed, "I mean, if it's okay with you and everything."

Hinata rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Okay with what?"

"Oh," Ino fidgeted and then shrugged, "Naruto asked me out?"

"He did?" She blinked.

"Well, no, it was more like I asked him and he said yes," she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm so happy for you," Hinata smiled, "I think you are just what he needs."

Ino slumped a little and a bemused smile crossed her face, "How can you just be okay with this? I mean, you've crushed on him forever and . . ."

"I always needed him more than he would have needed me," Hinata's gaze dropped, "He was everything I wanted to be and, realistically, I always knew it was never going to happen, but I couldn't help hoping."

Ino ducked her head, "I'm sorry, I-"

"Ino," Hinata took her hands, "It's okay because I found someone who needs me as much as I need him. Someone who loves me just the way I am and thinks I'm strong," she beamed, "Someone who see's me."

"Hinata," Ino dropped her gaze to their hands, "I'm glad you found someone who treats you just how you should be treated."

She blushed and pulled her hands away, "Oh, um, he . . .tries."

Ino was confused for a moment and then her eyes lit up mischievously, "Oh? Has the Kazekage tried to get frisky?"

"I . . . he's not used to . . .Gaara's is very . . . instinctual," she turned a deeper red, "I mean I . . . he-"

"Whoa, calm down," she laughed, "I wasn't asking for details . . .okay, maybe I was but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, though, I have to know . . . Is he passionate?"

"Intensely so," she buried her face in her hands.

She giggled delighted, "I knew it!"

A sharp knock sounded before the door swung open to reveal Neji who studied them intently, "I heard voices."

"I'm sorry I worried you, brother," Hinata bowed her head.

Neji snorted and moved farther into the room, "I have complete confidence in you, though, I am glad to see you are unharmed and safely in your room."

Hinata lifted her head to meet his stare, "I did nothing you would not have done in my place."

"Yes, that's what worries me," Neji eyed Ino, "Something has changed between you and Naruto."

"We're dating," Ino confirmed lightly.

He arched a brow as if to say 'really?'

"Hey, guys?" Naruto popped his head into the room shyly, "Breakfast is on."

"Good, I'm famished," Ino announced as bounced over to him and took his arm, "Escort me?"

"Uh, sure," his smile was a tad uncertain but game as he led her away.

"She got over his prank fairly easily," Neji remarked as soon as they cleared the room.

"She's happy," Hinata shrugged, "She didn't have the chance to explain."

"Hn," Neji stood and walked out the door, "I'll wait five minutes before going on ahead."

She blinked at the closed door before realizing she was still wearing her clothes from the day before, "Oh!"

**

Kankuro yawned as he went to knock on his brother's door only for it to swing open and almost smack him in the face.

"Kankuro," Temari frowned at his obviously sleep ruffled appearance, "I leave Gaara to you."

"What?" He frowned as she dashed off in the direction of the aviary, "Gaara? What's up with Temari?"

"She's plotting to get married to the Nara," Gaara spoke as soon as his office door closed, "It will be difficult but she has a plan."

Kankuro arched his brows, "I see . . . So this has nothing to do with you wanting to bang the Hyuuga?"

The Kazekage's only response was to blink.

Kankuro snorted and dropped into a chair, "So you guys are angling for an even trade, huh, surprised Tem went for it."

Gaara ignored him and started to fill out a form.

"Oh, no way," the puppeteer chuckled, "You got her to volunteer for it?! Oh, man, are you in trouble if she ever finds out!"

He leveled a glare at his older brother in warning.

"I won't tell her," he assured with a grin, "I'm just happy you didn't try to ship me off as well."

"I'm trying to strengthen our treaty not break it completely," Gaara tone was nonchalant as he turned back to his paperwork.

Kankuro howled his laughter.

Gaara filled out his forms.

"Seriously, though, what's going on with the Hyuuga?" Kankuro asked as soon as he could breath again.

"I have given her my terms."

He gave a low whistle, "That serious, huh? Did she understand them?"

Gaara gave him a blank look, "What's not to understand?"

"Right," Kankuro levered himself out of the chair, "Coming?"

He frowned at the puppeteer.

"I just thought you'd want to spend breakfast with your squeeze," he shrugged, "Don't worry, I'll keep her company."

When only the sound of sand scraping the ground answered him, Kankuro turned to see nothing but some grains settling once more. He smiled and shut the door of the empty office.

End Chapter


	31. Chapter Thirty Plotting?

****

AN: Sorry about the late update but life's been kicking my ass. Hope you like the chapter!

Chapter Thirty

Shikamaru frowned as he was handed a message with the symbol of Sand emblazoned across the scroll.

"Tell your girlfriend that the messenger birds are for serious messages and not love letters," Genma flicked his senbon at the young chuunin before continuing on his way.

"Like she'd even listen if I did," he snorted and then quickly opened the scroll. Despite his flippancy, he knew Temari would never abuse her villages resources in such a way and the fact that she'd sent such a message implied something serious was afoot.

Shikamaru, It's over. Temari

"What?" He flipped the scroll over and then over again looking for more words, misplaced letters, hidden clues . . .anything! "This doesn't make any sense!"

He found nothing to clarify the meaning of the message beyond the obvious.

Temari was breaking up with him.

What he didn't understand was why? Why would she break up with him? Why do it with a letter? Why was it so important to break up with him immediately like this instead of just waiting until she saw him again?

She sent a bird . . .

Gaara.

Genma was right to an extent, messenger birds were only used for emergencies or particularly important missions. The only way she could have used the bird was with Gaara's permission.

Why would Gaara give her permission?

Unless . . .

Unless she was ordered to end it . . .

He got to his feet and headed for the mission room. He needed more information. All he knew for certain was that Gaara was dating Hinata. Hinata had gone to Sand in order to confess her love for him. They might want to get married as a result.

What he needed to know was if they are, in fact, getting married, the terms, the reaction of the villages, the potential political fallout or gain, and why the hell Temari broke up with him!

Focus.

The Hokage was in Sand so he couldn't appeal to her for leave, Ino was in Sand so he couldn't access her information network, and Naruto, arguably the one person who could get leave from Shizune, was in Sand!

His only option was to get a mission to Sand or around Sand.

He entered the mission room and had to immediately stop to stare at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"What do you mean I failed?" Kakashi was radiating dark wrath as his voice was dangerously smooth, "Surely there must be some mistake."

Iruka was almost nose to nose with the jounin as his aura seemed to pulse with his formidable temper that made Shikamaru instinctively duck his head in order to make himself a smaller target.

"Kakashi," Gai shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Surely, an essay writing challenge-"

"It wasn't a challenge," Kakashi interrupted softly, "It wasn't stated as a challenge. I did not agree it was a challenge. Iruka-sensei claiming it was a challenge after the fact, does not, make it a challenge."

"I never said it was a challenge!" Iruka snapped, "All I did was grade your papers! Now, I'm sorry if Gai-sensei was able to score higher than you did-"

"Did you grade them blindfolded?" The jounin snarked.

"-but then a six year old could have scored higher than you!"

"I was six when I graduated the academy so I sincerely doubt that," Kakashi sniffed.

"A six year old would have written more than four words! Four words do not make an essay! A six year old would have followed directions. You were supposed to write five thousand words! Not four!"

"Quality over quantity," he gave an elegant shrug.

A sharp grin that was more snarl crossed Iruka's face and Shikamaru cringed just a bit more, _here it comes, so troublesome_.

"Not at all, Kakashi-sensei, quantity is the lesson. For instance, Gai-sensei!"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei!"

"Will you ever molest a fellow shinobi again?"

Gai cringed and gave a sheepish laugh, "No, I will not, Iruka-sensei."

"Why?"

"Do I have to . . ." An embarrassed flush crossed his cheeks, "I mean, of course, I will recite all the reasons with the power of youth. It is merely that I wrote all of them down-"

"Exactly, you were forced to think of many reasons to fill the word requirement. You completed the assignment and so you pass," Iruka nodded at him, "Thank you, Gai-sensei."

"Of course, Iruka-sensei," Gai was visibly relieved to be dismissed from the conversation.

"You, on the other hand," Iruka swung back to Kakashi, "Not only failed to give me five thousand words, you didn't even bother to turn in the minimum of a thousand."

"I said everything that needed to be said," Kakashi's eye was narrowed, "It was short, to the point, and what you asked for so I don't see your problem-"

"I asked for five thousand words detailing why one shouldn't take advantage of the mentally handicapped for your own perverse amusement! What you gave me was 'It is morally wrong.'" Iruka lifted a paper with a huge fat red F on it, "No reasoning, no examples, no introduction, and no conclusion! You gave me a vague sentence that can refer to any number of situations, problems, or nothing at all."

"Quality," he repeated airily.

"No, Kakashi-sensei, and that's why you failed the assignment," Iruka smirked, "The point of the assignment is for you to come up with as many reasons to answer the question and then justify them. If done correctly, then the essay should convince anyone that, not only, do you know why not to take advantage of people but that they shouldn't either. It also has the side benefit of drilling these ideas that you were forced to think about and support into your THICK skull so you never do it again!"

Kakashi blinked, "I-"

"You did not do this," Iruka calmed as suddenly as he blew up, "The point, Kakashi-sensei, was to not only do the assignment but to absorb it's intended message. Somehow, you of all people failed to see the underneath of the underneath to the assignment."

Shikamaru held his breath as the proverbial other shoe dropped and everyone went still as instincts screamed that danger was imminent.

Iruka folded the mockery of an essay and tucked into the unresponsive jounin's front vest pocket, "Thank you for your hard work."

He smiled sweetly.

Nobody dared to move as the teacher picked up a few folders and walked without a care into the records room.

Gai widened his stance and poofed out his chest, "Now, Kakashi, you must not be upset-"

"Shut up, Gai," Kakashi still hadn't moved a muscle, "This isn't over."

He jutsued out.

The room let out a collective breath of relief.

Shikamaru had always known Iruka-sensei was not to be messed with, anyone who had been his student could testify to that, but he'd never known that he could wield his teacher voice outside the classroom so effectively. If he didn't know better he would have sworn every person in the room had once been under his tutelage by the way they had reacted so similarly to himself. It almost made Shikamaru want to look into working at the academy for a couple of years if it gave him the ability to intimate jounin with a few words.

Almost.

He was also greatly impressed with Kakashi-sensei. Not many had the ability to stand toe to toe when Iruka-sensei decided to stop being nice especially since most were too stunned to mount a proper defense and by then the damage was already done.

Gai let out a hearty laugh, "Ah, my eternal rival is so hip! I'm afraid, though, he's met his match of wits! Iruka-sensei burns with the power of youth!"

A lustful sigh drew Shikamaru's eyes to a group of kunoichi who were eyeing the door Iruka-sensei had disappeared into predatorily. Another reason he would have second thoughts about teaching at the academy. Something about the school had all the kunoichi all hormone driven towards the instructors, especially Iruka-sensei. He didn't know the whole story and, quite frankly, he didn't care to know but if working in the academy had this kind of effect on the female population then he wanted no part of it.

His former sensei apparently had enough to deal with right now and he had no desire to get caught up in this drama. He'd try again later.

"Um, the records room is off limits," Iruka's nervous voice caught his attention.

He looked up to see his teacher surrounded by the lusty kunoichi he'd just noted blocking the record room.

"We're not interested in records," one kunoichi batted her lashes at him.

"Oh, okay, um," Iruka fidgeted, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes," one latched onto his arm, "You can take me out for dinner."

"What?! He's going to take me!" Another one grabbed his other arm.

"Backstabbing bitch!"

Iruka yelped as he was pulled into a kunoichi cat fight which, needless to say, involved a lot of weapons, various jutsus of all kinds, and, of course, taijutsu.

All the jounin jumped in a desperate attempt to stop the fight and preserve the precious paperwork that would have to be painstakingly recreated if destroyed.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Anko appeared brandishing her kunai threateningly.

"They're fighting over Iruka again," Genma grunted as he barely managed to neutralize an attack that would have completely destroyed the record room.

"Not without me they aren't," Anko snarled, "Get away from him, bitches! Snake hands!"

Shikamaru ducked out as the room filled with snakes and resigned himself to the fact that he would have to come back later.

Much later.

**

Temari smiled fondly as she watched her youngest brother do his version of flirting. He sat too close to Hinata, stared intensely, didn't say more than was absolutely necessary, randomly offered her items of quality, and generally act like a stalker who didn't know enough to hide in the shadows.

If Gaara had been anyone else then he might have given off a rather creepy avoid at all costs vibe that should have sent any girl running.

All in all, he just came off as cute and that wasn't just a biased sister talking, oh no, Hinata seemed to agree with her.

She was all soft blushes, and though she tended to avoid his stare, would peek at him through her lashes before modestly returning her gaze to her lap. She would respond quietly to any inquiries he shot at her and, in turn, tried to include him in the group conversation.

The Wind Mistress outright grinned as she recalled what had happened during breakfast. If there was anyone who could give her brother a run on being awkwardly cute then it was Naruto.

She'd never seen a more adorable spaz in her life. He was all over the place. In the span of two minutes he had offered to serve Ino breakfast, to get her a more comfortable chair, a cushion for her back, a footstool for her feet, a refill on her untouched juice, if she preferred tea, coffee, water, another serving of everything, and managed to have a minor breakdown when he realized the bacon he'd just offered was gone!

Ino had finally been forced to shove Naruto into his seat and state in no uncertain terms that if he wanted to make her happy then he would sit and relax.

He just seemed to vibrate in his seat anxiously as he ate with painfully correct manners that no one had known he had possessed until that moment. He opened his mouth only to shut it and look down at the table sadly.

"Naruto," Ino was instantly concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm messing everything up, aren't I?" He murmured more to himself than to his girlfriend.

"No, Naruto, you haven't messed anything up," Ino smiled, "In fact, I think it's sweet that you're trying so hard."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Naruto blinked stunned blue eyes and lifted a hand to the spot her lips had touched his skin.

Gaara blinked at the display and turned his intent gaze on Hinata who immediately flushed and murmured a quick, "Not in public."

Her brother pouted.

"Virgins," Kankuro snickered.

Neji smirked his agreement.

Gaara's flat gaze landed on their brother, "Puppets don't count."

Naruto couldn't contain his laughter, "Man, I knew you were into dolls but I didn't know it went that far."

"They're not dolls!" Kankuro's face was red beneath his makeup.

"So you do sleep with them?" Ino giggled, relieved that Naruto was finally behaving like himself again and happy to repay Kankuro for his crude comment the night before.

"Every night," Temari confirmed before he could defend himself.

"Temari!" Kankuro whined, "You know it's not like that!"

"It's worse," Gaara intoned.

"I can see when my presence is not appreciated," Kankuro sniffed and left with his plate.

The rest of the meal had gone the usual route until a hung over Hokage entered and demanded why they hadn't stopped her from overindulging which led to a loud argument. In the end, Neji was stuck with babysitting duty which was just as well he said as he didn't think he could handle anymore emotional drama.

Wuss, Temari smiled as her thoughts turned to her own drama, he must have come up with about a thousand different scenarios by now. She had purposely given him minimal information to go on knowing it would drive him crazy.

Shikamaru might be smarter than her but he wasn't nearly so devious, too much effort, and, with only limited information, there wasn't much he could do.

She wouldn't be surprised if he somehow ended up in Sand to confront her about her message. Still, her plan would work if he came to her or she went to him and that was the beauty of it.

All she had to do was not give him any information and deny anything he came up with while dropping minimal hints how Gaara's relationship was turning into a political marriage and hope he followed her line of thought.

He should, he was the one who told her to leave Gaara's relationship alone and he was right, and as soon as he realized that they were getting married then he would continue that line of thought.

All she had to was wait and hope he didn't catch on before the trap was already sprung because if he did. . .

Well, they might have to send Kankuro after all.

"Tem," Kankuro's voice had her glancing over at his oddly pale complexion.

"What is it?" She was instantly concerned, "Is it Gaara?"

"Well, yes and no," her brother chuckled nervously, "I think he's making out in his office."

"And that's a problem?" She lifted a brow.

"Temari, I heard moaning!"

"I didn't know you were such a prude, Kankuro," she rolled her eyes, "What? Were you pressed against the door with a glass? I'm surprised you could hear anything through it."

"I wasn't pressed against the door!" He protested.

She arched a brow and made her way to her brother's office.

"What are you doing?!"

"Going to check on Gaara."

"You can't do that! He'll know we heard him!"

"He won't care."

"He will when his girlfriend refuses to make out with him!"

Temari paused and turned to face him, "Why are you so freaked out?"

"It's just . . . I thought I would have to give him the talk and, suddenly, he has his girlfriend moaning through a thick door like an expert!" He was unusually flustered.

"So this is a male pride thing, then?" She arched a brow, "Feeling inadequate?"

"No, yes," he shrugged, "He's grown up."

Temari softened, "Ah, leaving the nest syndrome."

"This isn't funny, Temari!" He snapped, "You're going to Leaf! Gaara's going to get married! Where does that leave me?"

"Well, a peeping tom if recent events are accurate," she laughed at the look on his face, "Look, I'll still love you in Leaf and Gaara will still love you even after he bangs the Hyuuga."

"While hopefully not while banging the Hyuuga," Kankuro grinned and dodged a swat, "Come on, you totally set me up for that one."

They snickered before freezing.

"I would appreciate it," Neji stated calmly though his eyebrow was twitching, "If you would refrain from speculating on my cousin's love life in public."

Tsunade snickered, "What's wrong? Afraid she's going to like getting it on with the Kazekage?"

He stiffened, "I have no desire to know what she enjoys."

"Well, I have to say," Kankuro smirked slyly, "You don't have to worry in the size department."

Temari laughed as the Hyuuga paled, "She'll be in good hands. Gaara's not one to break his toys."

Tsunade smirked fully enjoying Neji's discomfort, "You know, they say it's the quiet ones you have to worry about."

"And they're both quiet," Temari was amused and then frowned as Gaara and Hinata came from the opposite corner.

Kankuro followed her line of sight and looked at his brother's office door puzzled.

"Brother," Hinata greeted, "Lady Tsunade. Temari. Kankuro."

"Lady Hinata," Neji greeted weakly.

Tsunade nodded.

"Gaara, where were you roughly ten minutes ago?" Kankuro demanded.

"I was showing Hinata around the tower," Gaara tilted his head, "Why?"

Temari spun and threw open the office door.

Baki glanced at them curiously as the secretary lifted her head from where she was taking notes, "Ah, Lord Kazekage, we've been waiting for you."

Temari and Kankuro paled while everyone else was puzzled by the reaction.

"What?" Baki frowned.

End Chapter


	32. Chapter Thrity One Conclusions?

****

Chapter Thirty-One

It was the day before the Leaf ninja would have to return home. The week had flown by to the regret of all, well, except maybe Neji. He couldnt wait to leave all this lovey dovey atmosphere and return to his nice safe little world where he could pretend his cousin didnt have a sex life**.**

Not that he thought they were actually having sex, he knew better than anyone the codes of conduct pounded into every Hyuuga since they were old enough to understand the spoken word, but the sight of the dreamy look in her eyes and slightly swollen lips as she bid him goodnight made him grit his teeth and long for home.

Even now, she was spending what might be her last hours with the Kazekage, and that was already too much information that he didnt really need to know.

Besides, he had his own problems . . .

"Shall we begin?" Tsunade winked at him and motioned for him to come to her.

"If we must," he shut the door behind him before reluctantly turning to face her.

"You know you like this as much as I do," she smirked at him and leaned forward enticingly giving a generous view of cleavage.

He snorted softly, "Hardly."

He took two steps closer.

"You'll get better with more experience," she arched a brow, "Not everyone is instantly an expert." Her eyes were expectant and full of anticipation of the things to come, "You have great promise."

He politely refrained from mentioning her vast experience and how she wasn't any better at it then he was, "Indeed."

"Just sit your cute ass down, already," she ordered and broke out the cards.

**

Hinata found Gaara frowning at the horizon and her own brow wrinkled with concern. The last week had been full of wonderfully nerve-wracking moments, periods of waiting, and, surprisingly, few rough spots.

Her meeting with his old sensei wasnt something she would forget anytime soon . . .

"So you are Hinata Hyuuga," he stated as he studied her stonily.

She held herself with poise though she really wanted to cringe. His stare was very reminiscent of her father when he pointed out all her flaws after a sparring match.

"I am pleased to meet you," she responded politely, "I've heard much about you."

"Have you?" The words were rough and the amusement was grim, "Somehow I doubt that."

"Gaara holds you in very high esteem," Hinata faced him evenly, if nothing else her father had taught her that the only way to face cold, stern men was head on, anything else, and one was weak in their eyes.

The girl was reported to be a wet mop, shy, didnt like confrontation, and, most damningly, was the opposite of what is was to be a ninja. The only redeeming factor about her was her bloodline and that was the reason she was forced into her current career.

What had stood out to Baki the most was that this girl, this woman, shouldnt have existed to Gaara. She seemed almost designed to blend into the background with her pretty manners and soft demure voice. More servant than person and more submissive than any ninja ought to be. In short, she was the worst possible choice for Gaara. He would ignore her, mistrust her, and she would never utter a peek in protest. What should draw Gaara further out of his shell would, instead, isolate him even more.

He was pleased to see this was not the case.

She stood before him with a quiet strength. She didnt look to the side to gather support or strength from Gaara. She didnt lower her eyes or cringe. She merely waited with a quiet waiting that told him she could wait forever and she wouldnt be the one to break.

She might just be the perfect political wife.

"Welcome to Sand," he smiled when she merely blinked her confusion and he swept away before she could say anything more.

Hinata tilted her head, Gaara's old sensei had seemed to loosen up around her after that and Gaara had just nodded at her. She just hoped he liked her, though, she knew without a doubt that Gaara's fan club didn't care for her. . .

"What?! Lord Kazekage has a girlfriend?!"

"Who?! I'll kill her!"

"I heard she isn't even from Sand!"

"Not from Sand!"

Hinata stood nervously with an amused Temari. They had just been about to go to the market when they'd heard the ruckus.

"You're going to have to face them if you want to be with my brother," the blonde smirked before she whistled a long, high note.

Hinata paled as every single kunoichi turned to Temari and rushed towards her.

"Temari, is it true? Has some Leaf bitch got her hooks into Lord Kazekage?"

"Calm down," Temari made a sharp gesture, "Yes, it's true. I want to introduce you to Hinata Hyuuga of the Leaf."

A dozen angry, surprised eyes swung toward her and she immediately dropped into a bow, "Hello, pleased to meet you."

A brunette stepped in front of the shocked group, she was later informed that she was Matsuri, Gaara's one and only student, "You love him?"

She blushed prettily, "Yes."

"He loves you?" Her brown eyes turned the tiniest bit sad when the blush deepened and Hinata started to fidget.

"I h-hope so."

Matsuri nodded sharply and turned sharply to the still stunned kunoichi, "All right, show's over. We have to get back to our patrols-"

"But-"

"Mat-"

"You-"

"I SAID back to work!" Matsuri ordered and the kunoichi scrambled.

Temari laughed, "You've come a long way, Matsuri."

"I couldn't have done it without, Lord Gaara." She glanced at Hinata, "Take care of him."

She ran off.

Temari shook her head, amusement in full display, "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anyone kill with kindness before."

"Kill?" Was all Hinata got out before she was dragged off.

Now wasn't the time to reflect though, not with that expression on his face.

"Gaara?" She touched his arm. She had learned quickly that he loved to touch and be touched so she wasn't surprised when he immediately drew her into a hug. She wrapped her arms his waist and rested her head on his chest, "What's wrong?"

He rested his cheek against the top of her head, "You're leaving."

She squeezed him, "I wish I could stay."

He went still, "You would stay with me?"

She blinked and pulled away enough to look at him, "If I could."

He licked his lips, "I never heard your official answer."

She tilted her head confused.

"Do you accept me, Hinata, as I am? Or will you leave and this will end?"

Hinata smiled, "I will gladly be yours if you will be mine in return."

He swallowed and then slowly a smile spread until he was beaming at her sweetly.

"I will talk to the Hokage immediately."

She almost stumbled when he disappeared from her arms.

"Gaara?" She glanced up to find the room completely empty.

**

"I will be accompanying you back to Leaf."

Neji glanced up from his cards with a frown. He really shouldnt be this bad at this stupid game and he really didnt want to be playing but it was play or let the Hokage gamble. So he played and he played for chocolate. She hadnt been too thrilled when he first suggested it and then he revealed himself to be a worse player then the legendary sucker.

Once the initial panic had passed, a quick check to reveal nothing bad had in fact happened, and, that Neji was just that bad, then it had been an interesting game. She hoped he never got better. It would be nice to have someone to play with and win against without it being an omen of bad things to come.

Neji was certain he could only get better. This was the FIRST time he had ever played after all.

Gaara met his eyes, "Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan, do you accept our relationship?"

"Do I have any choice?" Neji was a bit puzzled by the formal beginning.

"You are older and male," Gaara quoted him, "Do you accept my overtures for your cousin?"

Neji studied the young leader in front of him and wondered where this was coming from? He was sure that Gaara couldn't care less if he approved or not so why . . .

Ah, Hinata, he thought fondly, she was the one who cared about his opinion. She always had, and, as she had just shown, she always would. She had called him brother since they were little and he only wished he had felt the same way for as long.

"Tell Hinata, if this is truly what she wants then I will accept your relationship," Neji readjusted his cards absently.

Gaara nodded sharply and turned to Tsunade, "I give you permission to use my birds to send word to the Leaf. I want the contracts drawn up so we can sign them upon our arrival."

The Hokage only had time to widen her eyes with astonishment when he flickered out and was gone before she could protest.

Stunned, she turned to Neji, "Do you realize what you've just done?"

"Yes," he nodded solemnly, "I won."

He smiled and displayed his cards to reveal a full house.

**

Naruto was grabbed mid-conversation with Ino and dragged away.

"I will return him shortly," Gaara informed the startled girl as he walked away.

"Gaara! What the-"

"She said yes."

Naruto stopped struggling and turned to meet his friend's eyes, "She did?"

Gaara nodded.

A brilliant smile lit up Naruto's face and he let out a loud whoop of joy. Freely expressing the joy and happiness that Gaara kept carefully contained.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to go to Leaf to make it official and then she'll return to Sand . . .with me."

Naruto laughed, "This is just so awesome! Does Temari and Kankuro know?"

"No, she just said yes and I had to-"

"She just said yes?" Naruto blinked, "Then what are you doing?! You should be with her!"

"I had to make arrangements," He protested weakly.

"Well, are you done?" He demanded.

He nodded.

"Then go to her!"

Gaara disappeared.

"That guy," Naruto shook his head and almost bumped into Ino as he turned, "Ino!"

"What's going on?" She asked as soon as he stopped spinning her around with happiness.

"She said yes!" Naruto beamed and kissed her full on the mouth.

She gasped and her mouth was invaded by a playful tongue.

Naruto froze with his tongue halfway down his girlfriend's throat and thought, 'I'm so dead!'

Ino reached up and grabbed his hair to pull him even closer. If he wasn't going to finish what had started as a mind-blowing kiss then she was going to!

She jerked his head away, "I'm not delicate. You supposed to want to kiss me."

"I do," he was red, "I just thought-"

"Don't think," she kissed him deeply, "It's not our strong suit."

**

Hinata had already returned to her room when Gaara reappeared, "Gaara-"

A hard kiss swallowed anything else she might have said and chased any other thoughts from her head.

He pulled away and laid his head over her heart. He squeezed her waist, "I'm happy."

Unsure and thrown off, she wrapped her arms his head and shoulders, "You make me happy, too."

He gave a sigh of contentment and nuzzled her breast before releasing her abruptly, "We'll talk to your father together."

"My father?" She echoed confused, the last thing on her mind was her father. Not when he rubbed his face against her breasts like that . . .

"Yes, I am going with you to the Leaf," he took her face in his hands, "We'll never part again."

He kissed her deeply and, for the second time that day, he disappeared from her arms.

Hinata plopped onto her bed, " . . .He's going to talk to my father?"

**

Two messenger birds were sent to the Leaf. Posthaste.

**

Shikamaru ground his teeth in frustration. Not only had he failed to get a mission to Sand, near Sand, or anywhere relatively close to Sand but the mission desk people, he should have stayed that day, refused on the grounds of conflicted interest but he had also failed to gather any new information.

He was driving himself crazy. There were too many possibilities, not enough variables, and no way to confirm or deny anything! Even if he could get a mission to Sand now there wasn't a good reason to, not when the Hokage was due back any day now and he could grill Ino, Naruto, and, definitely, Hinata on the situation instead of going in blind.

Ino would have all the information he needed and, more importantly, observations about Temari's mindset.

Temari . . .

They might not have made any official kind of commitment to each other but he deserved more than a two word dismissal. In fact, that might be what rankled the most, that she didn't even give their relationship the ending it required.

No, well, its been fun, no, its not you its me, and, no, were from different villages so it never would have worked out anyway speeches.

She had actually tried the last argument on him already when theyd first started to see each other. Now that he thought about it.

"I just don't see the point," Temari had shrugged nonchalantly, "Our villages will never allow it and I'm most likely going to be used in a political marriage to ensure peace and even if the Sand council doesn't marry me off by the time they appoint a new Kazekage then the new Kazekage will."

"You don't know that," he insisted with a frown.

"Sure, I do," she turned away to face the horizon, "They have said as much. I think the only reason they haven't so far is because of Gaara."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since the exam, Gaara has changed," a small style pulled at her lips, "He's become my little brother again," the smile disappeared, "They're worried if they remove my influence too soon then he'll regress."

"That's your answer then," he smiled, "Play up your relationship with Gaara or, better yet, tell Gaara."

She turned to him then, "Tell Gaara?"

He had quickly outlined a plan and, suddenly, the council didn't dare marry her off. Then Gaara had become Kazekage and everything fell into place to his delight since he'd thought she would be safe.

There was no way he could have predicted that one day Gaara of the Desert would fall in love and the consequences that would result.

He was sure at least that much had happened if the message to the Hyuugas from Sand and subsequent blow up was anything to go by.

He had just happened to be passing by when Iruka-sensei's voice had boomed across the usually peaceful estate.

"I'm just the messenger!"

Poor Iruka-sensei.

His former teacher had been banned from the mission room and demoted to messenger boy so his many admirers would never know where he was at any given time. He hadn't taken it well.

"You're demoting me?!"

Shizune flinched, "It's just a temporary fix until Lady Tsunade returns."

_And kicks everyone's ass back into gear, _was unsaid but understood. Everyone knew the Hokage would raise holy hell when she found out what had nearly happened to the record room. She hated paperwork more than anyone.

Iruka's shoulders slumped, "I understand."

Shizune bit her lip nervously, "You know, Iruka-sensei, despite everything, your hours will be more flexible and you could spend more time with some of your students or even take an entire hour for lunch with none the wiser."

Iruka gave her a reluctant smile, "Yeah, silver lining and all that."

"Right," she smiled, "It's about lunch now and we could get something . . ."

Iruka narrowed his eyes dangerously, "You're in on this, too, Shizune."

He picked up his stack of messages and stomped from the office.

It was all so troublesome. Shikamaru didn't even want to know all that but he did because when Iruka-sensei had stomped off the Hyuuga property in a fit of pique he was there.

Information gathering.

Marriage contracts were being drawn up and Hiashi Hyuuga was not happy. Iruka didn't know all the details but he knew enough to know he was being blamed. His apparent influence over both Hinata and Neji, had been the reason that Hinata was going to marry the Kazekage of Sand. If that was the case then Lord Hiashi should be thanking him!

Iruka-sensei had deflated then and apologized for blowing up at Shikamaru. He had been under a lot of stress lately with all the kunoichi out to get him.

"Out to get you?" Shikamaru couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah," Iruka lowered his brow, "It started with Anko. She was trying to set me up. She targeted me! Challenged me to kiss her! Me!"

"What happened?" Shikamaru was mildly alarmed. Anko didn't tend to target his generation, or at least she hadn't yet, but even they knew that flirting with Anko was unhealthy.

"I kissed her," Iruka let out an explosive breath, "I didn't mean to get the best of her. It just happened! And now, either she's set all these women on me or she was just the first to try and I don't even know what I did to set them off."

"You haven't done anything differently before all this started?" He asked, grateful to be focusing on something other than his problem with Temari.

"No, not that I can recall," his teacher frowned.

"Damn, I wish Ino was here," he muttered to himself, "Iruka-sensei, are you sure there's no way they could just be interested?"

"Shikamaru, I've known these women for years," Iruka shook his head, "I've asked some of these women out before and been rejected. It would be one thing if they were chuunin but these women are jounin and anbu. These are not the type of women to date down."

Shikamaru frowned at that, "You're only a chuunin because you want to be."

"Yeah, but they assume it's because I can't move any higher. That teaching is all I can do," Iruka rubbed his face tiredly, "I know how they see me and that's why this doesn't make any sense."

"I'll figure it out, Iruka-sensei," he said in a determined voice.

"Ah, no, it's fine," he protested, "It's my problem and I'll handle it."

"Iruka-sensei-"

"No, I didn't mean to worry you but, for some reason, I seem to get along with people who are younger than me."

"What about Kakashi-sensei? Isn't he older than you?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Physically," Iruka grinned suddenly, "Mentally I think he's younger than you."

"I'm still going to look into it," he insisted.

"Thank you," Iruka smiled whimsically, "You've come a long way."

Shikamaru shrugged uncomfortably, "You were a good teacher."

"If only," he laughed, "You slept through half my classes!"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let me know if you figure anything out," he waved before setting off for another delivery.

Yes, he would figure everything out or his name wasn't Shikamaru Nara.

End Chapter

AN: One more chapter and an epilogue to go!


	33. Chapter Thirty Two Love?

****

An: I swear the longer the chapter the more this site makes it difficult to post. Grumpy. So, anyway, if a scene is weird or out of place just let me know and I'll attempt to fix it. Epilogue next. Thanks for all your kind reviews! Michelle

**Chapter Thirty Two**

They arrived at the Leaf village in record time and whether this was due to Gaara's insistence or Tsunade's compulsive need to gamble was anyone's guess. All they knew was what they heard at the start of the trip.

"We must reach your village as soon as possible," Gaara informed Tsunade.

"Yeah, yeah," she eyed her fellow leader before grinning, "Last one there has to explain to Lord Hiashi!"

She took off at a dead run startling everyone at the sudden departure.

Gaara hooked Hinata about the waist and they disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Neji was the next to take off. He didn't like the implications of the Hokage's statement. Inform his Uncle about what exactly? They hadn't done anything noteworthy beyond taking a mission without letting his Uncle know . . .

Actively trying to reunite Hinata with the Kazekage . . .

Worst comes to worst, Neji would just have to tell his Uncle that he had merely followed his orders to make the marriage between the two as beneficial as possible. Following orders that hadn't necessarily changed after their break up.

Damn, he put on more speed, he was not going to be last!

Naruto had grabbed a startled Ino, swung her onto his back, and gave a loud whoop as he took off at full speed. His naturally competitive spirit fueling him as well as the feel of his girlfriend, GIRLFRIEND!, on his back. He'd wanted to try this ever since he saw Gai-sensei piggyback Kakashi-sensei.

Only with a girl.

Ino just clung for dear life and ducked her head between his shoulder blades to cut down on wind sheer. She was also puzzled by the cryptic statement but had recognized the dire undertones. She knew for a fact that she wanted nothing to do with explaining anything to anybody!

Besides, she smiled as she kneaded the strong muscles in Naruto's shoulders, this was a nice way to get through the desert.

Kankuro just smirked and darted through the sand domes with a skill that only comes from one who's lived in the desert their whole life.

Temari sighed and hopped onto her fan to glide most of the way. She would have to be present when they signed the documents and make sure all the important bits were where they were supposed to be and that nothing would come to bite them in the ass later. Plus, there was her whole part in the matter . . .

. . .with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru . . .

She bit her lip nervously as she thought of her potential husband. If she didn't play him just right then, not only would she mess up Gaara's chance for happiness, but her own as well.

She had no illusions about being able to keep this from him forever. He was going to figure it out sooner or later. She was as sure about that as she was sure the sun would rise every morning. The trick was to keep him from realizing the trick until after the marriage. She was fully confident in her ability to talk him around afterwards, not so much, if he puzzled it out before the nuptials.

She could lose him.

Forever.

This would be the gamble of a lifetime and there were no second chances.

And, with this in mind, she entered the Leaf last and gladly took the penalty of explaining everything to Lord Hiashi . . .

Except they hadn't expected to find Lord Hiashi waiting for them at the gate with a scowling Shikamaru for company and he looked pissed . . .

The esteemed Hyuuga male nearly stomped his way to the Hokage, "How dare-!"

"Hold it! Right there!" Tsunade snarled dangerously, pissed her gambit hadn't paid off, "If you want answers then ask you daughter, she's the one who said yes, and then you can speak to you nephew, your acting representative, he's the one who approved the marriage."

"What?!" Neji exclaimed, "I did no such thing!"

Hinata paled as her father's gaze swung toward her and couldn't help a softly spoken, "Marriage?"

Gaara glanced at her curiously, "You said yes."

She turned her stunned eyes to him, "But I-I-"

Her mouth snapped shut as she mentally went through the chaotic night where he'd asked if she really wanted to be in a relationship with him. Had she really just-

"Hinata," his eyes narrowed, "You're not allowed to change your mind. No second thoughts."

_Oh my god,_ she nodded numbly, _she had . . ._

"Don't give me that!" Tsunade snapped at her cousin, "What was it you said? 'If anyone has the right to object-'"

"That was a completely different situation!" Neji came very close to squawking as he desperately tried to explain and understand what the hell was happening, "I didn't approve-!"

He cut off abruptly as he suddenly recalled Gaara's bizarre request for approval that he had just written off as nostalgia on Hinata' part.

"Neji!" Hiashi's voice was sharp, "Did you approve the marriage or not?"

"He did," Gaara confirmed only to be elbowed by Hinata.

He gave her an injured look.

She breathed a quick apology.

"I . . ." Neji didn't know if he should be grateful his Uncle ignored the exchange or frightened, ". . . might have."

Tsunade made a quick retreat. This was clan business after all and she had no say in it.

Gaara opened his mouth to speak once more when Hinata gave a sharp shake of her head.

"I see," Hiashi's tone was clipped, "Come, we'll discuss this in more private settings."

He turned and the Hyuugas quickly fell in line behind him with Gaara tagging along.

Kankuro followed at his own pace.

Temari tried to slip in behind her brothers when Shikamaru cut her off.

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't," she stepped past him indifferently. He didn't look happy, annoyed as hell, but not as irate as she had expected him to be.

"Temari."

She paused at the tone but didn't turn to face him, "Yes?"

"Temari!" Kankuro's voice rang out, "What's keeping you?"

"I'll be right there," she called out but didn't move, "What do you want, Shikamaru?"

"I want you to tell me why," he demanded, his voice uncharacteristically dark and full of suppressed emotion.

"I can't," her hands tightened on her fan until her knuckles were white. She could almost feel his eyes narrow as he started to analyze everything about her stance, voice inflection, and mannerisms.

"It's because of Gaara, isn't it?"

"I have to go," she took a step and was swung around by her arm to face a pissed Shikamaru.

"Did you break up with me because you wanted to?!"

"I didn't think you'd care," she snapped defensively, though she was trying not to quiver at the outright fury in his eyes. She had known he'd cared for her. She just hadn't realized how much. She nearly flinched as his eyes turned analytical once more.

"He's going to marry you off in a political marriage to balance out his own," he stated completely detached, "That's why you broke up with me. So you would be free to marry one of your brother's others allies.

"Gaara cannot just marry someone from the Leaf without conflicting with his other allies because they know his priorities will always be with Leaf. So he plans to marry you off to assure them that they hold equal value in his eyes because even though he will clearly favor two villages before any other, two ironclad alliances is assurance against any one village that wants to attack. Three villages against one are suicidal odds no hidden village will take on unless they make such alliances of their own to which would only result in the fourth great ninja war that no one wants."

She blinked, he'd clearly over thought this and, surely, one ironclad alliance between two villages was enough to thwart war since it was no guarantee that an alliance was ironclad even with a marriage but with two then the odds were still suicidal .

"Don't make this harder than it is," she jerked away from his grasp and tried to make a clean get away when he spoke again.

"If this is some kind of trick, Temari . . ." He trailed off.

She swallowed and turned to find him gone.

Okay, maybe she wasn't so confident about being able to talk him around afterwards but she didn't have time to worry about him right now.

She ran to catch up.

**

Shikamaru watched her take off with narrowed eyes.

He'd been just as caught off guard as Temari at his uncalculated emotional response. He'd expected her to be defensive and closemouthed but he hadn't realized how much it would hurt to see her acting like the person she was the first time they met. How it would sting for her to act like he was a total stranger that was beneath her notice and didn't care what happened to because it wouldn't affect her.

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

Now was not the time to get emotional, no, he had to think. He had to analyze both her reactions and then his own since he had no idea why he'd thrown out that last accusation.

He crouched down and his fingers formed the familiar box as he boiled down their exchange to bare facts.

She had not denied Gaara was getting married.

Nor had she denied he was planning on marrying her off.

She refused to answer him about her true feelings.

'Don't make this harder than it is,' she'd said.

Oh, he was going to make this downright difficult, he thought and got to his feet, he needed to see Tsunade.

**

Naruto and Ino watched with minor trepidation as the Hyuugas and Sand ninja took off. It was worrying that Hiashi would make such a public scene and the confrontation between Temari and Shikamaru hadn't been missed either.

"Don't worry, Ino," he placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder, "Everything's going to work out. Gaara's not going to leave without her and Hinata's not going to let him do anything rash."

Ino smiled weakly and pulled him into a full body hug. She was going to break him of his weird touching phobia. It was like he expected to be hit every time he touched her!

He melted into her embrace and smiled into her hair, "Ino, I-"

"Naruto!" A voice rang out.

He flinched away from her violently, ducking his head in an obvious attempt to protect it, "Sakura!"

"Why are you hanging all over Ino, Naruto?" Sakura stood with her arms crossed.

"I was just . . ." He trailed off nervously, looking to Ino for help, and when she just looked at him blankly he forced a smile, "Ino was worried about Hinata and I gave her a hug to make her feel better."

A pink brow arched, "Is that so?"

He nodded and linked his fingers behind his head, "Yep! Right, Ino?"

Sakura shook her head and dismissed him with a look, "You know, Ino, you don't have to be nice to him just because he's my teammate."

"Naruto!"

The blond head snapped around, "Oh, I guess Granny needs me. So . . .I'll see you later . . . at Ichiraku's?"

"Just this once, Naruto," Sakura rolled her eyes and waved him away.

Naruto blinked with surprise and peeked at Ino who had finally gathered her wits together.

"Actually, Sakura," Ino tossed her hair, "He was talking to me. I am kinda hungry but I want to make out, too. So what do you think, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed and ducked his head shyly, "Sounds good."

"What does? Ramen or making out?" Ino winked flirtatiously, "Come on, inquiring minds want to know!"

A genuine smile pulled at his lips, "Both sound good."

"Are you comparing my kisses to ramen?" Ino planted a hand on her hip.

A startled laugh escaped him, "I think your kisses might just be better than ramen."

"Oh," Ino blushed becomingly, "You flatterer!"

His smile became fond and he leaned in to press a shy kiss to her cheek when his arm was snagged.

Sakura yanked her startled teammate behind her, "What the hell?! Ino! When did this happen?!"

Ino just had enough time to narrow her eyes when a body blurred between them and latched onto her boyfriend.

"Naruto!" Iruka panted out and yanked the team close, "I don't have a lot of time but can I stay at your place-"

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi appeared with book in tow, "You know you're always welcome at my place and in my bed-"

"Shut up!" Iruka snarled, "You know they already look for me there! I swear-"

The teacher froze and with a poof was gone.

The confused teens jumped when several anbu dropped in and surveyed them suspiciously.

"We just missed him," one spoke into her radio, "Will commence pursuit."

"Wait, why are you after Iruka-sensei?" Naruto demanded, "He's-"

"Now, now," Kakashi took a step, "It's not what you think-"

"Hatake!" The leader signaled and Kakashi was suddenly surrounded, "Restrain him! It wouldn't be the first time Iruka transformed into him!"

Kakashi blinked, "Now, wait a minute-"

"And if it is him," the anbu went mask to mask with him, "Then maybe we'll be able to get a few straight answers out of him."

"You're assuming you can hold me," Kakashi poofed out and the restraints fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Damn it!" The anbu swung to Naruto, "You! Do not interfere!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Twenty clones appeared and poofed into exact replicas of Iruka. They scattered in different directions before the anbu could do more than sputter.

Her radio immediately started buzzing with sightings, "No, do not pursue!" She grabbed the prankster and ripped off her mask, "Dispel them now!"

Ino and Sakura blanched at the taboo but quickly realized the anbu had angled herself in such a way that only Naruto would see her face.

Naruto merely lifted his chin defiantly, "Why are you after Iruka-sensei?"

"It's not what you think," she loosened her grip, "We're trying to ask him for a date."

"What? Can't you ask him like a normal person?!" Naruto was incredulous.

She snorted, "Yeah, sure, real easy when he's more slippery then a brat covered in oil that doesn't want to take a bath."

A mortified blush crossed his cheeks, "That only happened once!"

She chuckled and the mask was replaced to the girls' relief, "Don't interfere."

"Iruka-sensei will date who he wants," his tone was stubborn.

The anbu studied him for a moment before nodding, "Right."

She blurred out.

"Naruto," Ino approached her boyfriend cautiously, "What was all that about?"

Sakura also inched closer curiously.

"They want to date Iruka-sensei," Naruto mused and then laughed out loud as he pulled his key out and carelessly flicked it over his shoulder.

"Naruto, you idiot-" Sakura had already taken a step to retrieve the key when a small child scooped it up, "Hey!"

Startled, the little boy turned to face them with chocolate brown eyes that were nearly obscured by messy brown bangs. The rest of his hair was pulled into a surprisingly neat ponytail but what stopped the girls was the telltale scar across his nose.

"Is that-" Ino gasped.

"Don't say his name," Naruto cut her off gently, not bothering to turn around.

"Iruka-sensei?!" Sakura squealed at the adorable younger version of their former teacher and the embarrassed blush that was burning his face.

The medic found herself bound and gagged by anbu, "Where did you see Iruka?!"

Naruto walked off, dragging a reluctant Ino, "Come on, Granny Tsunade is going to be pissed by the time I get there. Man, I gotta find out what's been going on here!"

"I'll know by the time the meetings over," Ino pulled away, "I'll meet up with you later."

She pressed her lips to the cheek and went to contact her information network. She had a bad feeling that this mess with Iruka-sensei was all her fault.

Naruto didn't even try to dim his grin as he went to see what Tsunade wanted. He had a girlfriend and she wasn't afraid to let people know or kiss him in public.

**

Neji walked numbly toward Tenten's apartment. He had just escaped the Hyuuga Compound. He was apparently going to be forgiven because he'd been out manipulated and because Hiashi had technically ordered him to get Hinata with Gaara.

He thought it was highly unfair Lady Hinata and Gaara got off lightly with a simple, "You're good," to the Kazekage.

One can't really lecture a ninja from another village, Neji mused, especially if it's the leader.

He knocked and waited for it to open.

"Neji-!" Tenten cut off when the Hyuuga stepped into her apartment and kicked the door shut. He forced her all the way across the room until she hit the arm of the couch and they both tumbled onto it.

He went limp with his face in her collarbone.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around as much as she could manage in her position.

"It can't have been that bad."

"It was worse," he mumbled hoarsely, "Remind me to never leave without you again."

"That bad, huh?" She threaded her fingers into his hair, "Is Hinata okay?"

"She's getting married," Neji shifted in order to wrap her up more securely in his arms.

"That's great!" She paused when he grunted, "It's not?"

"Know too much," he grumbled as he snuggled deeper.

Tenten chuckled, "She was bound to grow up some time."

"Yes, but then I wasn't to know who was looking forward to sexing her up."

Tenten arched a brow, " 'Sexing her up'?"

Neji growled, "Yes, Lady Hinata's future in-laws took great pleasure in letting me know how well the Kazekage was going to take care of her."

"Well, that doesn't sound-"

"In detail, Tenten, in detail with helpful measurements to complete the imagery."

"Oh," she colored and then couldn't help laughing.

"It isn't funny," he lifted his head enough to glare at her.

"Oh, you poor thing," she kissed his nose, "I'd offer to 'sex you up' in order to comfort you but if you're too traumatized-"

She gasped as he made quick work of her clothes while he dominated her mouth.

"Never again," he pulled away to mouth against her skin, "I'm never leaving without you again."

"Is that a fact?" She breathed out as his clothes started to slide away.

He paused and his pale eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "It's fate."

Neji smiled as she burst into fresh peals of laughter. They had come a long way and, if he had his way, they would have an even longer way to go.

**

Naruto burst into the Hokage office, "Hey, Granny what-"

A paper weight flew across the room and nailed him in the face.

"Don't call me that! And don't just barge into my office like you own it!"

"What the hell?! You called me!"

"Well, sit down and shut up!" Tsunade glared and turned back to Shikamaru, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"You mean, are you sure you can get away with this?" The Nara snorted, "I'm sure."

"Well, I'm not," Tsunade slouched grumpily, "I know I'd be pissed if some upstart ruined my plans for an alliance. You realize that if Gaara already made arrangements then his alliance will blow up in his face? His once ally could declare Sand an enemy over the insult."

"I'm aware," Shikamaru didn't even bat an eyelash, "If Gaara can be heartless enough to marry off Temari then he can marry off Kankuro instead. Any village would rather sacrifice a kunoichi rather than a shinobi."

Her glare threatened to incinerate him on the spot while Naruto cringed.

"Fine," she harrumphed and pulled out a paper, signed it, and shoved it over. "Since you're so convinced you can pull this off, here, you need to sign it, your father needs to sign it as head of the clan, and get Temari to sign it. Don't trick her, believe me, you don't want a pissed off bride though you'll need to trick her brother into signing it."

Shikamaru quickly scanned the paper, signed it, and was about to stick it into his vest when he paused, "Wait, why did you have this document handy?"

Tsunade snorted and waved a wad of paper at him, "Use your head, you aren't the only one trying to get hitched, in fact, you can deliver these to the Hyuugas since you need to get Temari to sign her life away anyway."

Shikamaru took the stack, too happy to have an excuse to get close to Temari to realize the suspicious convenience.

"Now, brat," Tsunade turned to Naruto, "What took you so long?"

"I had to save Iruka-sensei from horny anbu," he answered promptly.

Shikamaru paused in his seat as Tsunade clocked Naruto with another paperweight.

"You're getting as bad as your teacher," she grumbled.

"Actually," Shikamaru spoke slowly, "The female jounin and anbu have made it a sport to try and catch Iruka-sensei unawares."

"What? Why?" Tsunade frowned.

He gave a careless shrug.

"Shizune!" Tsunade roared.

"Yes, my lady?" Shizune appeared with a tall stack of papers.

"Why is everyone after Iruka?" She asked bluntly and everyone blinked as a rosy blush colored the assistant's complexion, "Shizune?"

"It's just- I mean-" She set down the papers nervously, "He's a good man."

Tsunade arched a brow, "And?"

Shizune wrung her hands nervously, "Well, I - You see-"

"Spit it out!"

"It's all Anko's fault!" She threw up her hands, "She challenged him to kiss her-"

"She did what?!" Tsunade and Naruto exclaimed as one while Shikamaru listened carefully.

"-and he did-"

"He did?!" Naruto was shocked while Tsunade blinked.

"-then she told Kurenai in the break room and a bunch of us overheard, then she told us to back off, some of the girls challenged her, then Kakashi said he had dibbs-"

"What?!" All three of them yelled.

"-then Gai attacked Iruka because of Kakashi and Iruka took care of both of them in front of everyone-"

"Which sparked off everything," Shikamaru shook his head, so they really were just trying to date him. Troublesome.

"-but he thinks we're just setting him up for some joke-"

Naruto nodded sharply in agreement, that's exactly what he would have thought if the same thing had happened to him.

"-and now he's mad at me because I had to demote him-"

"What?!"

"-because a fight over him almost destroyed the record room!"

Shikamaru quickly got to his feet, "That's my cue."

He left the office quickly. He would let his former teacher flounder about a bit more and if he still didn't get it by the time Shikamaru ran into him again then he would enlighten his poor teacher.

"What was almost destroyed?!"

**

Iruka sneezed and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve like any other twelve year old as he made his way to Naruto's apartment the long way around. If he went too soon then he'd be caught but if he took the scenic route and took his time then it gave the anbu more time to get distracted by Naruto's clones.

He was pushing his luck as it was by running around as a young version of himself but he hadn't had a lot of time and if he adjusted it now then the chakra output would attract all the wrong type of attention.

He started to cut through a training field and then backpedaled quickly.

His heart pounded in his chest as he ducked behind a bush to stare at the unmoving figure smack dab in the middle of the field.

_What the hell is Anko doing here?!_ Iruka held himself still and was relieved when she didn't seem to notice his presence, _She looks sad . . ._

Iruka frowned, the situation could easily could be a trap but he didn't think so considering this was Anko. She was a straight forward type of ninja who would show you the trap first before laughing as she forced you into it anyway.

He really should edge around the field and continue onto Naruto's apartment but . . .

She looked so sad. . .

_Come on, Umino, no time to wuss out now_, Iruka squirmed guiltily as he recalled his reactions to her the last couple of days. He'd done the ninja equivalent of throwing his hands in the air and running away screaming.

He took a deep breath and made his way to her.

If this was a trick, well, then he'd be very, very screwed.

_I'm too nice!_

**

Temari exhaled quietly as she opened the door to the Hyuuga Compound and, sure enough, Shikamaru stood on the other side.

When a servant had pulled her aside to tell her she had a urgent messenger that needed to see her, she had been very surprised how soon Shikamaru had come calling. Too soon. Maybe he'd already figured it out and the Hokage was letting her know the deal was off.

She was both relieved and mildly terrified that her boyfriend stood before her.

"Temari," his eyes swept over her, "What if I told you that we could still be together and Gaara could still have his political marriages?"

"If you're suggesting that I cheat on my husband-"

"No," he gave her an annoyed 'you're smarter than that' look, "If I can get you out of it . . . Would you?"

"Depends," she glanced over her shoulder nervously and shut the door, "What do you have in mind?"

"Depends," he parroted, "Do you love me?"

She blinked, "What?"

Shikamaru turned his head to glare at the sky, "I need to know if you love me because I'm pretty sure I love you."

Completely caught of guard, "Oh?"

His lips pursed and then he swung his annoyed gaze to met her stunned one, "I think so, I mean, there aren't many other reasons to risk war so your girlfriend doesn't marry anyone else."

A breathless laugh escaped her, "You're so romantic, Shikamaru, I don't know how you stayed single before you met me."

"Everyone else gave up," he shrugged, "So do you love me or not?"

"Against my will," she smiled wryly, "I do."

He nodded sharply, "Okay, sign this paper."

"Sign?" She frowned and then her eyes widened, "This is . . ."

"A marriage contract," he nodded, "Sign it, trick your brother into signing it, and we'll be married legally."

Tears pricked her eyes as she saw his scrawled signature beneath his father's with the Hokage's at the top. This was what she'd been aiming for, what she told Gaara she'd be able to pull off, and, despite all her bravado, she truly hadn't thought she'd succeed. Not after their initial confrontation at the gates.

She'd done the unthinkable.

She'd underestimated his feelings for her.

He was going to be so pissed!

"Temari," he wiped away a tear with his thumb, the concern clear in his eyes. "It's not too late is it? I can come up with something else-!"

She slipped into his guard and kissed him hard.

He responded by pulling her into his arms, not caring he dropped the bundle of papers meant for her brother, and kissed her passionately.

She pulled away and quickly signed her name.

"Don't worry, I can get my brother to sign it," she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I just need to wait for his papers to come and-"

He bent, snatched the bundle from the ground, and handed it to her.

They leaned in to kiss again.

"Don't think this gets you out of a ceremony," she tried to glare but couldn't quite manage to pull it off.

"I'll gather everyone up," he promised, "Meet me at the Hokage tower in an hour."

She nodded and entered the compound.

"Temari," Gaara approached his seemingly upset sister, "What happened?"

"I did it!" She hugged her brother tightly, "I did it! He loves me and we're going to get married in an hour!"

Gaara glanced over his shoulder to Lord Hiashi, "The wedding will take place in an hour and fifteen minutes."

Temari gave a teary laugh and pulled away to shove a bundle of papers at her brother, "You need to sign all of them. Sign mine first."

He nodded and moved to table where he could start the paperwork comfortably.

Temari latched onto Kankuro next, "I'm getting married!"

Kankuro chuckled, "Yes, you are, Tem."

Lord Hiashi shook his head completely bemused at the scene. He'd never seen the Nara clan get outmaneuvered before, though it helped that she'd had the assistance of two Kages, and only had one thing to say to them.

"You're good," he then turned to give instructions to the staff. They had a marriage to throw together.

**

"Go away, brat," Anko didn't even look up from where she dug her kunai into a rock repeatedly. What would give first, the metal or the rock?

A sigh sounded and the child sat next to her, "Anko."

The kunai paused as a frown crossed her face. This brat knew her and hadn't run away screaming?

"I'm sorry, Anko, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

She turned her head to glare at the upstart brat only to startle at the familiar if miniaturized features, "Iruka-sensei . . . ?"

He tried to unsuccessfully cover his blush by rubbing his scar nervously, "The anbu are out today."

She nodded, she'd heard they formed squads to hunt the teacher but that didn't explain why he was here now.

"No need to be sorry," she shrugged, "I don't have feelings to hurt."

His scowl, usually fearsome to behold, was rather adorable on his younger countenance, "Anko-"

"You don't have to be nice to me," she cut him off, "You've made it blatantly clear how you feel-"

"I haven't done anything of the sort," he snorted, "and I think I've made it abundantly clear that I am only nice when I want to be."

"Can you turn back into an adult?" A smirk pulled at her lips, "It's kind of hard to take you seriously." She laughed when he glanced around nervously, "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei, I'll protect you from the big, bad anbu."

He poofed back, already glaring indignantly at the special jounin, "I think I've also proved that I can take care of myself."

Anko arched a brow and gave a snort of amusement, "Sure, 'cause running away and hiding is proof of self-reliance."

"It is when nearly every single one of your opponents can easily kill you," Iruka defended.

"Nearly?" Anko smirked at him, "You think you can take some of us on?"

"Well, I got the best of you, didn't I?" He snapped back and then quickly pulled back nervously, "Not that you couldn't beat me in a fair fight. I just caught you off guard-"

"We're ninja," she rolled her eyes, "That's kind of our job."

"Yes," he was a bit surprised she wasn't mad, "Why did you target me anyway?"

She lifted her chin and inhaled sharply, "No reason."

He lifted a brow, "I have ten year olds in my class who can lie better than you did just now."

She twisted her lips, "It's stupid."

"Ten year olds," he reiterated, "Nothing you could say can possibly be worse than their excuses about why they didn't do their homework."

She resisted the urge to squirm, "Ino asked if we were about the same age-"

"Ino," his eyes widened, "She challenged you . . ."

She watched with mild alarm as he fell back against the grass to laugh weakly, "How did you . . .?"

"Don't ever confide in teenagers," he groaned into his hands, "They do stupid things like try to help."

"So you told her you couldn't get a date?" Anko tilted her head, trying to figure out the motive by the angle she'd been played.

"No," he dropped his hands, "I was merely explaining to her how no one marries the class clown and how nice guys finish last."

"Using yourself as an example," Anko grinned as a blush spread over tan skin, "Why did she chose me?"

He shrugged and then frowned, "Hey, if that's why you targeted me then why did you set all those women on me?"

She turned her head sharply away, "I might have been a little loud in the break room when I told Kurenai and then your display with Kakashi and Gai didn't help. I tried to claim dibbs but it just made them competitive."

"Dibbs?" He sat up with wide eyes, "So everyone was serious about wanting to date me?!"

"Yeah," Anko gave him a look, "What did you think they wanted?"

He ignored the question, "I owe a lot of people an apology."

She lifted a brow, "You realize you'll just get mugged now."

"That's just something I've going to have to risk," he shrugged, "Besides, after my behavior, I deserve it."

He got to his feet and brushed off the stray blades of grass off his pants.

"It's ironic," he grinned at her, "I've spent most of my life trying to be seen and, the moment people started to really see me, I ran and hid."

Anko watched him walk away for a moment and got to her feet, "Iruka?"

He turned with a ready smile, "Yes?"

She closed the distance between them, "You never answered my question."

"Question?" He frowned, obviously confused.

"Yes," she smiled slowly, "How often do your students transform into me?"

He coughed as his cheeks caught fire, "Excuse me?"

"Just noticing a trend," she watched him carefully, "You thought I was a student when I targeted you and, now, I find another former student of ours manipulated me to target you."

"Ah, well, I have no idea," he smiled brightly, "Kids these days. Who knows why they do anything-"

"Oh?"

"Yes, so I must be going-"

She caught the back of his vest, "No, I can't let you do that."

He glanced over his shoulder, "What?"

"This is all my fault so I should take responsibility," her hand tightened on his vest, "We'll tell everyone we're dating so they'll have to back off or face my wrath."

"Even the anbu?" He was kind of skeptical that they would back off just like that.

She paused and then grinned manically, "Yeah, I'm crazy enough that they should leave us alone."

She started walking back towards the village, almost pulling him off his feet.

"Wait, wait, just so we're clear," he tried to right himself but was having difficultly since she refused to let go, "We're just pretending to date?"

"Sure, if that's what'll make you feel better," she commented casually, "though, about that, you have to tell me. What the hell is going on between you and Kakashi?"

"Ah," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "You see . . . About that . . ."

End Chapter


	34. Epilogue Stupid Leaf Ninjas

****

Epilogue

Temari might not have been in the right type of dress, kunoichi gear was not typically worn to a wedding, and he was much the same but, she had to give him credit, there were flowers and guests.

Mutual acquaintances and close family members that were slowly being infiltrated by Hyuugas, she swallowed nervously and didn't dare glance around again.

"Ready?" Shikamaru extended his arm.

"Ready," she took it.

**

Shikamaru took a relieved breath the moment the ceremony was over. No one could ever take her away from him again.

"Let's go. Chouji's family is throwing the reception-"

"Wait," she pulled him off to the side and gave him a guilty look, "There's something I need to-"

He frowned as the traditional music again, "What-"

"Listen," Temari ordered, "I-"

"Gaara," Shikamaru exclaimed with alarm as the Kazekage passed them with barely a glance to take his former spot.

"Shikamaru-"

Several key facts clicked together in his mind. The frustrating lack of information. She hadn't denied Gaara was planning to use her in a political marriage but she hadn't said to who and there weren't any rumors about it. She still had feelings for him that she should have at least attempted to squash but he'd been too relieved to notice. Gaara wanting to marry Hinata who was an heiress and carried a major bloodline.

And, finally, the most damning fact of them all, the one that had kept nagging at him from the beginning but had been too emotional to pay attention to . . .

Gaara loved Temari. He loved her too much to force her into a loveless political marriage just so he could be happy. He was more likely to sacrifice himself than his sister or brother to such a fate.

He blinked at his wife, "You played me."

"And it wasn't easy," she snorted, "Just think of it this way. I've just saved us months of bickering about committing, then months of negotiation over marriage contracts, a frustrated breakup, possible years of separation while we dabbled in pointless, shallow relationships only to hopefully reconcile when you were finally ready to commit, and I stopped being stubborn."

"You can stop being stubborn?" He lifted a brow, she had certainly thought this out.

She gave a careless shrug, "So you mad at me?"

A throat cleared and the couple glanced up to see the whole congregation staring at them. The Kazekage stood at the alter with Hinata as they were obviously waiting to start the ceremony.

Shikamaru nodded and turned to his wife, "Maybe later."

Temari gave him a breathtaking smile, "Okay."

He nodded and turned to watch his new brother-in-law tie the knot. He was sure he'd be annoyed later when everything sunk in. He was too caught off guard, happy, and relieved to think about it now. It was too troublesome to get mad when she was probably right, besides, she wouldn't be Temari if she didn't try to outwit him.

He could honestly admit, at least to himself, that this was one round he was glad he lost.

Not that he'd let her know that.

**

Hinata blinked back tears as she regarded her husband. They were happy tears, for while she hadn't expected to marry so soon, she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but happy that she would never be parted from this person.

Life wouldn't be perfect, she knew, they really had to have a talk about his sand and his semi-creepy uses for it. He was bound to be overprotective, extremely sensitive, and he would love her with a single minded intensity that would overwhelm her if she allowed it. She would stutter a bit, struggle to learn new customs as well as have to adapt to the heat, and generally struggle to find her place as the Kazekage's wife but she would love every minute of it.

He took her hand and lead her to the reception where the Akimichi's were cooperating with the Hyuuga cooks and Ino's family had provided even more flowers.

Even having to deal with his fan club would be interesting in it's own way that is . . . If they didn't hate her at first sight . . .or when they learned she'd actually married their idol . . .

Sand encased them in a protective dome, separating them from all the well wishers.

His hand came up to touch her forgotten tears, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so happy," she gripped his wrist and went tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss sweetly.

She pulled away and poked him in the chest, "I'm mad at you."

He studied the smile on her face, "You don't look mad."

She just beamed happily, "We'll discuss it later."

"Why are you mad?" His confusion was plain on his face.

"You should have asked me to marry you," she poked him again, "You shouldn't have ambushed me."

"I did ask you," he frowned.

"You asked if I wanted to be in a relationship with you," Hinata clarified patiently, "Not if I wanted to marry you."

"There's a difference?" His frown deepened.

"Yes, one's boyfriend and girlfriend while the other is husband and wife."

He eyes narrowed contemplatively, "Yet, you went through with the marriage. You agreed to become my wife."

"Yes, I did," she nodded.

"So you wanted to be my wife," he concluded, "Then why are you mad?"

"Every girl wants to be asked," she nodded again, more to herself this time.

"Why?"

"So they can treasure the moment forever," she smiled at the raw skepticism on his face.

"Girls liked to be asked things," he stated slowly.

She nodded.

"Hinata Hyuuga, will you have physical relations with me tonight?"

Her face caught fire, "What?!"

He stepped close and lifted her chin to breath against her lips, "Will you be intimate with me tonight?"

She pushed him away, horribly flustered, "Y-You-"

"We're already married," he stated pragmatically, "and you said girls like to be asked."

"Gaara! We're in public! You can't just ask me that!" Hinata felt her body overheat.

He glanced around, "We shielded by my sand."

"We're still in public!" She insisted mildly horrified. How was she going to be able to face her father with Gaara's request fresh in mind?!

"So you don't want me to ask for sex?" He asked bluntly and watched her blush climb to dangerous levels.

"No!"

"All right, then I won't ask," he nodded his agreement to her terms and then pulled her into a hungry kiss that had her squeaking in protest. "I know, not in public."

Her knees were wobbling dangerously and she was about to protest something, anything!, when he dropped his sand.

Catcalls rang out all around them along with good natured laughter.

"Jeez, just couldn't wait could you, Gaara," Kankuro snickered.

"I-It w-wasn't," she bit her tongue, "I- He-"

"Relax, we all know you two didn't do anything inappropriate in there," Temari paused at the flaming blush, "Or did you? Gaara!"

"We're married," he stated pointedly and walked past her to the party.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I'll talk to him before you guys leave," Temari assured her new sister.

"You can try, Tem," Kankuro smiled and waltzed off to find their brother.

"Hey, we're married," Shikamaru pointed out crossly, "Why aren't we doing questionably moral things in public?"

"They weren't in public," Temari retorted as she absently patted Hinata on her back, "They were in his sand dome."

"In public," Shikamaru repeated and when he only got a blank look coupled with a dazed one he sighed, "Troublesome."

"You did it!" Naruto's loud boisterous voice caught their attention as he threw his arms around Gaara for a hug, "Granny kept me locked up so I wouldn't spill the beans but- IRUKA-SENSEI?!"

Anyone who hadn't been paying attention to the blond previously couldn't help but join the multitude as they swung their heads around to see an embarrassed chuunin, a smug special jounin, and a bored jounin. The combination was a bit unusual though not unheard of but that wasn't what was keeping everyone's attention.

Anko smirked as she pressed her body enticingly against Iruka as she hugged his waist while Iruka, despite his blush, didn't seem to mind if the hand on her hip was any indication.

Again, a fairly common enough scene, at least until you added a bored jounin.

Kakashi leaned against the special jounin in such a way that Iruka's hand also brushed his hip and, if that wasn't gossip worthy enough, Kakashi had laid his arm across Anko's shoulders so he could play with the end of Iruka's ponytail.

Hinata closed the distance between her and her husband to curl her fingers into his sleeve as if he could protect her from this new bizarre scene. What had been happening while they were gone? When had Iruka-sensei . . .

"Anko?" Kurenai stepped out of the crowd, "What is this?"

Iruka turned an even deeper red, Anko's smirk widened, and Kakashi smiled at his fellow flustered jounin.

"We're going to keep her," he announced happily and squeezed the laughing special jounin between them.

Iruka squirmed and slapped away both of their hands, "Kakashi-sensei! Anko! This is hardly appropriate!"

"See, Anko, I told you he was shy in front of people," Kakashi pulled out his book.

Anko nodded sagely, "We'll have to get him over that, won't we, Kakashi?"

"Hmm," Kakashi nodded.

Iruka fumed at both of them and stomped off.

"Ah, Naruto," the jounin acknowledged his student, "I heard you were dating the Yamanaka."

"You pervert! What were you doing with Iruka-sensei?!"

"Just what we always do, oh, Lord Kazekage, congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you."

"Don't ignore me!!"

Kakashi just walked off with a fuming blond on his tail.

Hinata blindly focused on her teacher who was still trying to grill Anko.

"So you're with both of them?" Kurenai frowned.

"Yes," Anko grinned, paused, and then just as decisively, "No."

"Which is it?" Her teacher demanded.

"Both!" Anko raced off laughing with her teacher in pursuit.

"More than two people can be in a relationship?"

Hinata stared with horror at her husband's sudden question and the sudden interest in topic.

"Does it have to be two males and a female or can it be two-"

"No, Gaara, there will only be two people in our relationship," she slapped down that thought process immediately, "Besides, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are just friends."

"Really?" He turned to look at them.

Iruka was talking to Ino, "I'm not mad, Ino, it's all right."

"No, it's not," Kakashi's gray brow was arched coldly, "He won't come to my apartment anymore-"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka snapped, "That's enough!"

He pouted.

Anko laughed and threw an arm around both of them, "Now play nice."

"Yes," Hinata stated firmly, "Kakashi-sensei is . . .odd."

Gaara hummed to himself and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I don't share well."

She let out a discreet breath of relief and to think all this craziness started over a few grains of sand.

****

The End

AN: Well, it's finally over and I have to say it's been fun! I'm going to miss this story though I might have a crack epilogue just for fun! Haven't decided yet . . . I hope everyone enjoyed the process as much as I did! Michelle


	35. Crack Epilogue Irukasensei!

**AN: All right! Took me awhile but I got it! Now, just so everyone knows, this idea had been planned for a long while and became unusable when Iruka and Anko managed to hook up without my permission. For everyone who wanted Gaara/Hinata crack, I apologise in advance, I think I put those two through quite enough and want to let them just be happy but now Iruka's screwed since he caught my attention. I never intended for his role to be quite so large in this story but after his heart to heart with Ino I found I just can't leave him alone. So this crack epilogue is dedicated to our favorite sensei who we all know is just as wild and crazy as the rest of them, he just hides it better!**

**Crack Epilogue that pretends Iruka didnt get with Anko, at least, not yet.**

Tsunade arched a brow and leaned back into her chair as she stared at her assistant. The whole Kazekage mess was over and the redheaded brat was out of her hair but the mystery of Iruka-sensei remained. How on earth did a chuunin teacher get so many of her ninjas to go absolutely insane?

The story of what happened while they were gone, while informative, didn't really explain the sudden attraction. She'd seen him explode at any number of ninja and didn't desire to immediately claim the man. So what changed?

"And he refuses to date anyone?" She asked skeptically. That was another thing. What man was besieged with beautiful kunoichi didn't take advantage of at least one? At the very least he should have dated a couple of them or something and not just avoided them entirely unless what they were saying about Iruka and Kakashi was true but she wouldn't believe that in hundred years.

Kakashi and Iruka. Dating.

Sure and she was secretly in love with Jiraiya.

The only thing she was sure about was that they were hiding something. When asked Kakashi evaded creatively and Iruka glowered while refusing to elaborate. What to do . . .

She'd just drug them and be done with it.

She had too much paperwork to lose one of her best paper pushers to death by spurned kunoichi and her best jounin to heartbreak or death by jealous kunoichi. The only thing was, as a jounin, Kakashi was probably immune to most of her truth serums and Iruka, with his high security clearance, was much the same.

Hmm, she'd just have to get creative then . . .

"Shizune, summon all the kunoichi with the rank of chunnin and above to the roof of the tower in an hour. Tell them we'll get to the bottom of this Iruka thing once and for all. Then summon Iruka to the roof to help set up tables and stuff for an outdoor meeting."

"My lady, what are you going-"

"Just do it, Shizune," Tsunade dismissed her and went to her personal med station to experiment.

In the end, Iruka was an easier target since he was less likely to retaliate.

Exactly forty-five minutes later Iruka absentmindedly wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his forearm and took a deep breath. He'd just finished helping Shizune drag up three tables and assorted chairs as well as sound proof the roof. Luckily only the Hokage really needed to sit along with people recording the meeting. If they had had to bring chairs up for everyone then they wouldn't have been able to finish in time for the meeting. A genjutsu was set up by Kurenai to make it look the area was empty though it was steadily being filled with all mannor of kunoichi.

Truth be told, he was starting to get alarmed at the sheer number of females and his recent experiences with them. Things had thankfully settled down after Lady Tsunade's return though they had by no means gone back to normal.

He gave a reassuring smile to worried looking Kurenai as remembered their conversation a few days prior.

__

"I swear, Iruka, they're not setting you up for a prank," she insisted, "If they'd wanted you to suffer then there would be nowhere for you to hide."

"There is nowhere I can hide," he retorted smartly.

"There's a difference between cornering and mauling," she pointed out.

"True," he sighed, "You're . . .sure this isn't some weird get the chuunin to go crazy game that jounin get there kicks with?"

"My word as a former teacher," she smiled.

"All right," Iruka nodded, "I'll . . .try."

"That's all anyone's asking."

"All right," Tsunade's voice interrupted his musings, "Is everyone here?"

Iruka blinked as he noticed with surprise that the meeting was about to begin and tried to slip out unnoticed.

Tsunade caught the back of his vest with a frown, "You okay, Iruka-sensei?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," he smiled a bit uneasily at his sudden manhandling.

"You seem a bit flushed," she continued to frown, "Here, you look like you need this more than I do."

A drink was shoved into his hands.

"Uh, no, really, I'm fine," he tried to hand it back only for her eyes to narrow dangerously.

"Drink it."

He drank it.

One does not question their leader, after all, especially when their leader is a renowned for her medical expertise and explosive temper.

"All right," Tsunade smiled and kept her grip on his vest, "The meeting can begin."

"I'll get out of your way . . ." his leg muscles loosened suddenly and he might have fell had Tsunade had not been holding onto him, "I . . ."

"Iruka-sensei?" Tsunade eyed the man with a small amount of alarm. Had she made a mistake somewhere?

All the kunoichi were breathless with anticipation

"Lady Tsunade," Iruka's voice was low as he pupils dilated, "Be careful, the drink was drugged, there is a traitor in our midst."

"A traitor?" She repeated slowly as she studied the effects, "What are you feeling?"

Iruka's head flopped forward bonelessly before rolling his head onto one shoulder to look at her. He gave a slow blink, "Like I just down twelve bottles of sake."

"Oh? How do you know you didn't just drink twelve bottles of sake?" Tsunade asked, curious at the exact number.

"No, I promised I never would again," he shook his head slowly, "Not after what happened last time."

"Happened last time?" When she only got a nod she rephrased, "What happened?"

"Can't tell. It's a secret," he shook his head.

"A secret involving Kakashi?"

Betrayed brown eyes lifted to met hers, "Who told you? Was it Kakashi? He swore he'd never tell."

"Tell what?"

Iruka's expression turned mulish, "This is why I don't drink."

"Why don't you drink?"

"Because it's embarrassing," he hissed as his shoulders hunched.

"What's embarrassing?"

"Well, it's not like he doesn't do it, too," Iruka turned smug suddenly, "I just do it better."

Tsunade glared at the rambling chuunin. Sure, he was talking but he still wasn't letting anything slide! She'd have to take another approach.

"I don't believe you. I think Kakashi can do it better."

"What?" Iruka squawked and pulled away from her, "There's no way he's better! I taught him everything he knows about dancing . . .except that one move with the leg thing but-"

"Dancing?" Tsunade blinked.

Iruka paused and gave her a confused look, "What about dancing?"

"You dance?"

"Who told you?" Iruka was horrified and glanced around the room, "Did they tell all of you, too?"

"You're a better dancer than Kakashi," Tsunade stated slowly, "I don't believe it."

"What?" Iruka frowned, "Of course I'm a better dancer. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dance for us," a random kunoichi called out.

He turned red, "Ah, no, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Why not what?" He blinked.

Tsunade pursed her lips and then leaned in closely, "I don't think you can dance at all."

Iruka's expression was shocked for all of two seconds when his eyes narrowed, "Oh?"

"Yes, a mere chuunin," she sneered. "Hardly worth my time."

Iruka leaned in suddenly, "By the time I'm done . . .you'll regret you ever said that."

He dashed away suddenly with his hands flashing signs and a clone poofed into existence.

"Um, Lady Tsunade-"

"Quiet, Sakura, and that goes for you, too, Ino."

Ino's mouth snapped shut.

"My lady-"

"Shut it, Shizune."

"Lady Tsunade-"

"That goes for you, too, Tenten."

"I must protest."

"Kurenai," Tsunade blinked at the her with surprise, she was usually so mellow. "You object?"

"Yes," Kurenai voiced firmed, "You shouldn't push, Iruka-sensei-"

"You doubt me, too?" Iruka was there suddenly, "My former colleges and students doubt my abilities . . ."

All the girls cringed while Kurenai looked absolutely mortified, "Iruka-"

He pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb, and tossed it to the clone who caught it gracefully.

"I guess I still have a lesson to teach you girls," he unzipped his vest and tossed that to the clone as well, "That you should never underestimate anyone. No matter how strong one is doesn't mean they can never be caught off guard."

"That's a pretty lesson," Tsunade smirked, "But I can't see you backing it up or making me regret anything. For one you're pretty plain and I can't see you being sexy-"

"Plain? Sexy?" He grinned suddenly, "Really?"

"Really," She parroted a bit wary. He shouldn't have been happy to be considered plain. "Not sexy at all."

He threw back his head and laughed.

"By the time I'm done," he signaled his clone who was arranged behind a .. . .keyboard? "You'll think I'm sexy. In fact, you'll think I'm too sexy for my love."

Everyone blinked at the suddenly deepened voice.

"Too sexy for my love. Love's going to leave me," Iruka jumped on the desk as his clone started to pound a jaunty tune out the keyboard, "I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts."

The shirt went flying to reveal a tan muscled torso that was beginning to move to the music.

"And I'm too sexy for the Mist, too sexy for the Mist, the Sand, and the Cloud."

No one would ever forget what happened next as Iruka moved to the music in a way that can only be described as flaunting his body. Every pose, every twist, and every turn he took on top of that desk was designed to show off a body that no one had ever looked twice at but couldn't help but stare at now with shock, fascination, and good old-fashioned lust. They couldn't help cheering as random articles of clothing flew through the air as the song dictated.

His former students found themselves backed against a wall as they tried to deny what they were seeing. There was no way that Iruka-sensei, their Iruka-sensei, could be . . .  
"I'm too sexy for my class. Too sexy for my class. Too sexy by far. And I'm too sexy for my hat. Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that," Iruka tossed his forehead protector across the room and a few strands escaped from his ever present ponytail. "I'm a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah. I shake my little touche on the catwalk."  
Kurenai desperately made her way to the clone. Iruka was never going to forgive her after he came to his senses! She'd just convinced the man that they weren't setting him up for a prank! He was going to be so pissed!

The clone grinned at her as she approached but frowned as she made a swipe at his keyboard to turn it off. He pulled the keyboard out of reach but not before she hit a button on it that changed the keyboard from synthesized piano to drums and trumpets.

Iruka paused mid head toss and smoothly slid into complicated hip movement as the song changed from light and jaunty to rhythmic and bouncy as he came off the desk.

"They call me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the rumba beat. When I play the maracas I go chick chicky boom. Chick chicky boom." His voice had lightened slightly and sang with an accent unknown to most people in the room but most found incredibly attention grabbing as he rolled his r's in a way that suggested he could roll his tongue in other interesting ways.

A couple of Anbu grabbed Kurenai so she couldn't interfere any further as they watched Iruka's hips gyrate hungrily.

"Yes, sir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze, of my native street. When I start to dance, everything goes chick chicky boom. Chick chicky boom." He grabbed a surprised jounin and leaned in close, "So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete and I'll teach you to chick chicky boom. Chick chicky boom. Chick chicky boom!"

He placed his hands on the jounin's hips and moved them to match his as she hesitantly placed her hands on his shoulders as she slowly started to get the rhythm, "Si Senorita, I know that you would like to chicky boom chick. It's very nice! So full of spice! I place my hand on your hip and if you will just give me your hand. Then we shall try, Just you and I…" He placed a hand on her lower back and slowly pushed their hips together.

Another jounin jumped between them to separate them.

"AYE-AYE-AYE! So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete, and I'll teach you to chick chicky boom. Chick chicky boom. Chick chicky boom!"

They started scuffling and knocked into the clone's keyboard. The sound changed to a piano and the music changed to a lazy kind of beat.

All eyes swung to Iruka as his hips stilled and he started to do a half-strut half swagger across the room.

"Oh, well I'm the type of guy who will never settle down," his voice, much closer to his regular voice, had roughened as he leered lightly at all the women in the room as he moved through them, "Where pretty girls are, well, you know that I'm around. I kiss 'em and I love'em 'cause to me they're all the same. I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em. They don't even know my name. They call me the wanderer, yeah, the wanderer. I roam around, around, around…"

He growled as he bumped his hips against a fellow chuunin's butt making her squeal as she scooted away.

"Oh, well I roam from town to town. I go through life without a care and I'm as happy as a clown. With my two fists of iron but I'm going on my way. I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around. I'm never in one place I roam from town to town-"

Shizune made a successful grab at the keyboard but was immediately jumped and the keyboard handed back to the clone.

"All right, that's enough!" Tsunade yelled, "No one touches that damn keyboard! I want him to finish a damn song!"

Iruka exchanged a grin with his clone and nodded as the clone started an urgent beat.

Tsunade harrumphed as she glanced around for the chuunin. She had to admit she had been pleasantly surprised by his . . .talent. She'd never call him plain again that was for sure! Still, he was a hundred years too soon before he'd make her regret anything-

Her hands were snagged in tan ones and her eyes were caught by smoldering, chocolate brown eyes.

"Listen to me, baby, you gotta understand," his true voice emerged, smooth and urgently sincere, "You're old enough to know the makings of a man," her hand was pressed against his chest, "Listen to me, baby, it's hard to settle down. Am I asking too much for you to stick around?"

She tried to back off and pull away only to find an arm had snaked around her waist that pulled her flush against him with her breasts crushed against his naked chest.

"Every boy wants a girl," he lilted pleasantly as he swayed them back and forth, "He can trust to the very end. Baby, that's you," he stroked her cheek with one hand, "Won't you wait but 'til then . . ."

He took a step out so, while his arm was still around her waist, their bodies were now side by side as he pumped one fist into the air.

"When I see lips beggin' to be kissed-"

"Stop," Tsunade ordered.

"I can't stop," he bounced which forced her to bounce.

"Stop," she tried again.

"I can't stop myself," he yanked across the front of his body with the arm around her waist and tripped her into a dip where he then preceded slant his mouth across hers as he clone sang out, "Lightning is striking again. Lightning is striking again."

Everyone watched with disbelief as Iruka kissed the Hokage in what had to be an absolutely mind-blowing kiss if one where to judge by how little the Hokage was fighting the embrace.

He pulled away and he clutched his head, "Nature's takin' over my one-track mind."

She plopped to the floor to she stare at the chuunin with wide eyes that helplessly tracked his movement as he dodged at retraining hands.

"Believe it or not, you're in my heart all the time. All the girls are sayin' that you'll end up a fool. For the time being, baby, live by my rules," he slipped between Yugao and Anko as his voice became lilting again, "When I settle down, I want one baby on my mind. Forgive and forget and I'll make up for all lost time," then urgent as his pursuers stopped at Yugao's signal, "If she's put together fine and she's readin' my mind. I can't stop. I can't stop myself."

His clone sang out again as Iruka kissed Yugao, "Lightning is striking again," and then Anko, "Lightning is striking again. And again and again and again."

A male chuckle sounded and suddenly Kakashi was crouched next to her, "How on earth did you manage to get him to drink enough to get drunk? With this many people here?"

"Kakashi," Tsunade blinked at him and then glared, "What makes you think I have anything to do this?"

"I remember him swearing not to drink ever again, especially enough that would make him do this," Kakashi tilted his head at her, "Which means you drugged him." He chuckled again, "You really should have picked me instead of Iruka-sensei. He's not going to be happy when he comes to his senses."

"He's a chuunin," she snapped defensively and then immediately bit her tongue as Kakashi straightened to stare down at her from her position on the floor. That's it! She needed to read the chuunin's personal file as soon as she got a free moment!

She got to her feet and ignored his amusement, "How do I get him to stop?"

"Well," Kakashi drew out the word considering when Iruka spotted him.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled out excitedly and the music changed suddenly to a mellow guitar, "Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime. His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime. She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up. She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up. She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up. She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up and said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take, I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache? I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take, I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"

Tsunade and Kakashi watched as Iruka danced with a looseness of the obviously drunk, or drugged, limbs flowing and knees bending into twists of a relaxed dance.

"Now let me get this straight," Kakashi glanced at her and then to the shock of all sang, "Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up. Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up. Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up. Put the lime in the coconut, you called your doctor, woke him up, And say, 'Doctor."

"Ain't there nothing I can take," Iruka smiled whimsically as Kakashi started to imitate his movements perfectly. "I say."

"Doctor," They sang together.

"To relieve this belly ache?" Iruka grinned, "I say."

"Doctor." They sang together.

"Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take, I say." Iruka danced off.

"Doctor," they sang together and then Kakashi repeated, "dooooctor."

"To relieve this belly ache?" Iruka grabbed Anko and pulled her behind him where Kakashi put his hands on her hips to get them to move in the same rhythm.

They sang together and randomly added more women to their dancing line with Iruka in the front and Kakashi in the back.

"Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together. Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better. Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up. Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning. Wouh wouh wouh wouh wouh."

Someone leaned in, "Did you drug Hatake, too?"

"No," Tsunade was mildly disturbed.

Iruka snagged Tenten and pulled into a hug, "I've always liked your buns."

Tenten turned red as her eyes widened with alarm.

He just passed her behind him harmlessly before he caught Ino from where she was sneaking off, "Ino."

Ino swallowed, "I'm dating Naruto!"

He blinked and then grinned, "I'm so happy!" He hugged her tightly to his sweatslicked torso and whispered, "Taught him a few moves that should make you happy." He leered at her playfully before pushing the red-faced girl gently behind him to join the line.

"Ah, Sakura."

"Iruka-sensei," she pulled out of reach, "You've been drugged."

"Drugged?" He smiled bemused, "Is that a fact, doctor? Ain't there nothin' I can take?" Iruka turned suddenly to Anko who had vigilantly remained behind him, "Who's a better dancer me or Kakashi?"

"I-"

"I am," Kakashi poofed to the front of the line.

"You used your sharingan to copy all my moves," Iruka sniffed, "Besides, I'm sexier." He pulled out his ponytail and his long hair fell to his shoulders. "See, Anko agrees."

He grinned at her gob smacked expression and suddenly did a face plant or would have if Kakashi hadn't caught him.

"There's really no way to stop him when he gets like this," Kakashi settled the teacher in his lap, "You just have to let him burn it out of his system."

"I see," Tsunade edged closer.

"His family had a deep love of music and he has a background in infiltration plus," Kakashi grinned, "He used to be shameless."

"Used to be?"

The jounin shrugged, "That was before I met him. Thought he was all uptight before we got drunk together and he . . .well, got friendly."

"Kakashi," Kurenai groaned, "You know nothing ever happens. He always has a goal when he . . .used to drink."

"Did you know him when he was shameless?" Tsunade asked.

"Unfortunately, no, you'd have to ask his old team," Kurenai rubbed her rope burned wrists, "Though, I doubt they'll be any more open about it. They've all changed."

"Apparently, they were an entire act," Anko crouched down next to Kakashi concerned, "I remember a few stunts in the academy. He used to be such a . . ."

"Class clown," Ino swallowed, "He told me that he was the class clown just like Naruto. That they were similar and would play pranks to get attention."

"He seemed like such a . . ." Tsunade trailed off.

"Stick in the mud," Kakashi smiled, "He is and he isn't though I've never heard him sing those songs before. . . I'll have to invite some girls over next time-"

Everyone froze as the chuunin groaned.

"Iruka," Kakashi leaned over the chuunin and obstructed his view of the room.

"Kakashi?" Iruka's voice was weak, "Shit. I did it again."

"Yes, you did," he remarked merrily.

Iruka sighed and went still as he realized he was shirtless, "Why is my shirt gone?"

"Because you took it off."

"Ah," he relaxed back into his lap, "At least I'm not in a dress this time."

Kakashi's eye tilted up merrily, "Hey, Iruka-sensei, I like your body and I think you're sexy. I didn't want to hesitate to let you know."

Iruka glanced up at him puzzled by the remark, "Wha-"

He froze as he caught a glimpse of his surroundings.

"I wasn't drinking. I was working. I was drugged. I warned Lady Tsunade that there was a traitor," Iruka sat up and glanced around the room, "I made a clone."

It waved at him and poofed.

Iruka's eyes widened as his face turned an alarming shade of red before his head went down. His hair slid forward to cover his eyes though didn't quite cover his clenched jaw.

"You drugged me, Lady Hokage?" He asked softly.

"Yes," Tsunade was unrepentant, "I needed to know what it was about you that had my kunoichi so crazy about you."

"You couldn't just ask me?" He voice was still soft though now there was a layer of steel beneath it.

Tsunade watched as he quietly got to his feet and turned those eyes on her. Killing intent flooded the room as his hair shadowed his face in a way that was almost menacing.

"I'm the Hokage," she pointed out defensively.

"Yes, I know," he smiled sweetly at her though that only alarmed her further as the killing intent only increased.

Kakashi handed him his shirt and vest, "Iruka-"

"Save it," Iruka snapped as some venom escaped before he smiled pleasantly once more, "I know you weren't in on it. My apologies."

The teacher bowed and walked stiffly off the roof.

Kakashi turned to Tsunade, "I'd be careful for the next couple of days if I were you."

"Wait, so you and Iruka just hang out and dance?" She frowned.

"Well, we do a lot more than that," he shrugged and poofed out.

The roof was silent for a moment when Anko glared at the Hokage, "Why did you do that? Now, he won't trust any of us."

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you," Tsunade snapped though guilt was starting to gnaw on her conscious.

"Well, you can count me out of any more-" Anko turned and ran right into the teacher they thought had left, "Iruka-"

Iruka grabbed Anko's hand, "Come on, we're leaving."

"We are?" Anko let herself be dragged away by her hand.

"Yes," Iruka paused, "Unless you don't want to date me-"

"Let's go!" She cheerfully slung the chuunin over her shoulder and poofed out.

"Oh," Shizune remarked sadly, "Well, I guess that's that."

"Like hell it is," Yugao snorted, "You weren't kissed by him."

"I'll second that," Tsunade blew out a breath before noticing everyone was staring at her. "What? The man knows how to kiss!"

The End?

AN: Don't hate me! I couldn't restrain myself!

I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred

Cuban Pete as sung by Jim Carrey in The Mask

The Wanderer by Dion

Lightning Strikes by Lou Christie

Lime in the Coconut by Jimmy Buffet

If you think I'm sexy by Rod Stewart


End file.
